Forbidden
by Lady Aalina
Summary: Ciel assumed that his sister had died in the fire along with their parents. But when she shows up at the door, she could possibly change everything. And when Sebastian first sets eyes on Ciel's sister, all he can think about is having her. SebastianxOC
1. A Familiar Face

**So I have finally gotten around to fixing up this story. ^.^ There were a lot of things I didn't like and that I'm deciding to change. I hope that everyone likes the new and improved chapters. :) It will still be the same story line, for those who've already started reading, but I'm just basically improving the characters and grammar, spelling, etc. So I hope everyone likes it, and please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

* * *

Ciel stood at the window of his study, looking out onto the front lawn of the mansion as the heavy rain fell against the windowpane and the thunder rumbled outside, followed by lighting that streaked the night sky, illuminating the darkness. Ciel stared at the dark and stormy night, feeling desolate and lonely. He had lost everything; his home his family… Not that he could do anything about it now except make those that caused it, pay. He could never have his family back again. And even though he had rebuilt the mansion again to its original splendor, it still wasn't the same happy place that it used to be. No, it was the exact opposite now; it was quiet and lonely. But isn't that what he wanted?

The people that killed his family would definitely suffer the same pain he had been through the past three years. They had robbed him of the thing that had been most important to him. His family had been his world. He clenched his fists, anger coursing through him as the urge to smash the window rose up inside of him. Ciel quickly turned away, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and relaxed his hands onto the wooden desk in front of him. He looked up at the door for a few moments before striding towards it and throwing it open. He quietly made his way down the long hallway, towards his own room. But when he finally reached his bedroom door, he didn't go inside; instead he opened the door that was just down the hall from his own.

As Ciel slowly opened the door and entered, he immediately wished he hadn't come. But he had to. He looked around; everything looked exactly the same as it did when he was little. Ciel had done a good job of duplicating it all. He turned to leave and found himself unable to go; instead he sat at the vanity and opened the music box that sat on top of it. A sweet melody began to play, filling the room, and Ciel was immediately taken back to when he was a child, when he had been happy. He remembered Corinna, his precious older sister, as she danced around the room with him to the music. They both were laughing, her brown eyes sparkling, the same eyes their father had, and her beautiful long, dark, curly hair swaying, as they spun around.

* * *

Ciel was quickly brought back to the present by a knock at the door. He hurriedly shut the music box and chocked back his tears as his butler entered the room.

"Dinner is ready, bocchan," The raven-haired butler stated, bowing. His red eyes watched Ciel stand slowly, but Ciel didn't say a word to the smiling butler as he walked past him and into the hall.

Ciel's head was down slightly. Trying to hide the fact that he had been crying, and at first he didn't notice the butler holding a handkerchief out to him.

"Here, bocchan," The butler said.

"I don't need it Sebastian, I'm fine." Ciel snapped. "The dust in that room is just making my eyes water. You need to clean better."

"I will remember that, my lord," Sebastian said as he led the small, blue-eyed boy down the hall. Sebastian had to fight to hold his smirk back. Ciel was always trying to act strong, and it amused the butler greatly. Especially if it gave him the chance to tease or goad him, as it usually did.

Sebastian led Ciel down the stairs and into the main hall, just as a knock sounded at the front door. Sebastian glanced at the door and then turned to bow briefly to Ciel. "Excuse me, bocchan," Sebastian said and made his way across the polished, marble floors, his footsteps echoing as he approached the front door.

Sebastian pulled open one of the heavy oak doors and before him stood a young lady, wet from the rain. Her blue dress was torn; and dirt covered the once-beautiful fabric, along with her creamy skin. Her dark hair was a tangled mess and her brown eyes were weary and sad. Sebastian could tell that she normally was quite beautiful, but the dirt and grime didn't compliment her pretty features at all. And the smell she was giving off wasn't very flattering either. Sebastian stared at her with an impassive face.

There was something familiar about her, perhaps it was her nose, but the butler found it hard to tell with the dark shadows that the night was casting unflatteringly across her face and the dirt that was practically caked on there. _Did she roll around in a mud puddle or something?_ Sebastian wondered. Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow at her and wondered what she could possibly want here.

"May I help you miss," He asked her.

"Is-is Ciel here? Is he ok," The young woman asked in a weak croak.

"Yes." Sebastian stepped out of the way and extended a hand to her. "Please, come in from the rain," Sebastian said, offering her help inside.

"Sebastian, who-" Ciel began to ask, but his words died in his throat as Sebastian helped the bedraggled girl inside. Ciel froze, mid-step and his eyes widened at the sight of the girl. He gripped the banner beside him in disbelief.

The young lady watched Ciel and burst into tears. "Ciel, you're okay." Her tears were leaving small trails down her dirty face. She took one staggering step towards him, her hand outstretched. "Ciel," She whispered, and collapsed to the floor, Sebastian catching her before she hit her head.

"Corinna!" Ciel cried out in fright, and rushed to her side.


	2. Confusion Causes Doubt

**Here is the new chapter 2 of Forbidden, please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

* * *

Sebastian gently shifted the unconscious girl higher up in his arms as Ciel ran towards them.

"Is she ok," Ciel asked Sebastian, somewhat dazed and frightened. He reached out a tentative hand to gently stroke the girl's dirtied brow in disbelief.

"It seems she has just passed out my lord. But shall we call for the doctor anyways, bocchan," Sebastian asked, looking down at the woman cradled in his arms. She looked as if she hadn't slept peacefully in a long time.

Ciel turned around towards the dining room, and called out in a shaky voice, "Finny!" A small blonde-haired boy suddenly burst out from the dining room doorway and ran across the breadth of floor between him and his master. He skidded to a halt just in front of Ciel and Sebastian sighed with a frown. He was going to have to polish away the boy's shoe marks that he had just made on his nicely polished floor.

"Yes my lord," The blonde asked, casting a curious glance at the young lady in Sebastian's arms.

"Phone the doctor and tell him to come immediately," Ciel said.

Finny saluted, nodding, and ran back into the kitchen.

Ciel turned around to face Sebastian again. "Sebastian, please take her to her room," he said quietly, brushing her wet hair from her face. "And have Mey-rin change her into something dry. And tell her to clean her up while she's at it. You are to give her anything she needs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I'll be in my study. Come get me when the doctor arrives," Ciel said, slowly heading up the stairs.

"And your dinner bocchan," Sebastian asked to Ciel's back.

Ciel stopped on the stairs, gripping the railing for fear that he might fall down. He was in so much shock that Corinna had suddenly shone up at the front door. "I'm not hungry," He replied without turning around, and then he slowly continued his way up the stairs.

Sebastian tightened his hold on Corinna, and he caught up to Ciel in a few quick strides. "Would you like me to carry you up the stairs too bocchan," Sebastian asked with a smirk, before quickening his pace so that he was ahead of Ciel on the stairs.

"I can make my way up the stairs fine!" Ciel snapped at Sebastian's back. Sebastian ignored Ciel's comment and just kept going up the stairs. "You look at me when I'm talking! That's an order! Show me some respect, I'm your master," Ciel shouted, clenching his fist.

Sebastian stopped to look at Ciel with a smile, "Yes my lord." He replied, and turned onto the stairs that lead to the west wing.

Ciel stood there for a few moments, fuming, before heading to his study in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ciel paced about his study, deep in thought. How was it possible that Corinna was alive? He remembered back to that dreadful day, the day his parents were taken from him.

_Flames spouted from every direction, and Ciel stumbled through the mansion, searching for his family. He tried calling out their names, but his throat was parched from the hot air, and his small voice couldn't be heard above the roar of the scorching flames that threatened to burn him._

_Ciel pushed open the door of his father's study, which was already being consumed in flames. He thought he saw his father's silhouette sitting in his chair, but no matter how hard he squinted, he couldn't see past the bright flames that danced in front of him._

"_Papa," He called out, but there was no response. "Mama!"_

_He suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and turned to see Corinna, his older sister, standing there, before she pulled him into her arms. "We must go Ciel," Corinna said to him as she watched the scene before her, the flames that consumed everything. Tears pooled in her dark eyes and she quickly ran from the room, holding Ciel's hand and pulling him along._

"_What about mama and papa," Ciel asked frantically._

"_We have to go Ciel, there's no time. Mama and Papa will be fine," She lied, crying. Suddenly the floor collapsed beneath her, and she fell through, letting go of Ciel's hand with a scream. She quickly grabbed hold to the side of the gaping hole before she fell to her death among the searing flames below. _

"_Corinna," Ciel cried in fright. He tried to pull Corinna up from the hole but he wasn't strong enough. _

"_Ciel, just go. Please, run away from here and get to somewhere safe. Go to Madame Red's house," Corinna ordered, crying._

"_But what about you? I won't leave you!"_

"_I'll be fine Ciel. I'll meet you at Madame Red's house with Mama and Papa. Just go," Corinna cried._

_Ciel frowned, crying, but nodded. "I love you sister," He said before running off._

"_I love you brother," Corinna yelled, and then added quietly, "Goodbye…. Ciel."_

* * *

Ciel lurched back to the present and collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath. He hated thinking back onto that horrid day. And yet most of his days were filled with thoughts about it. How was it possible that Corinna was alive? The police had found her body along with those of their parents in the remains of the estate. She was buried along with them in the cemetery. It was possible that she may be an imposter, but she looked exactly like his sister, everything about her was exactly the same, only a bit older. Even the small mole below her right eye was the same, just like the one their father had had.

Ciel sat down tiredly at his desk and put his head down onto the cool, hard wood. Nothing would make sense until he talked to her. Ciel closed his eyes to try and steady his thoughts; they were racing around his head like mad men. Soon, Ciel found himself slowly being lulled into a soft doze.

Ciel shifted his head. There was a noise coming from the door. It was Sebastian knocking.

"Come in," Ciel said drowsily, sitting up.

"Bocchan, the doctor is here," Sebastian informed him, bowing. A slight smile played across his lips as he noticed the small pool of drool on the desk. He walked over and quickly cleaned it up with a cloth. "Might I suggest that you place a towel down, next time you want to sleep on your desk? We don't want to ruin the wood."

Ciel scowled at him and furiously and wiped his mouth, standing up from his desk and hurrying to Corinna's room. Sebastian followed closely behind, smirking.

Ciel almost burst into the room to see if Corinna was ok. He saw the doctor examining her and went to stand beside him, gazing down at Corinna's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Is she ok?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"Exhaustion, bruising, a few cuts, minor starvation, nothing a few days of rest and some food can't heal," The doctor replied, checking Corinna's pulse. "Her pulse is normal. I say, just keep her in bed, make sure she gets lots of rest and make sure she eats and drinks lots of fluids and she should be alright in a few days."

"I will make sure that she does all of that. Sebastian, please show him to the door," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said with a bow, closing the door behind him and the doctor.

Ciel sat in a chair next to Corinna's bed and watched her sleep for a while. She looked peaceful, and she looked just like their mother when she slept. Ciel sat there for hours, just wondering where she had been the past three years and since she was alive, why he hadn't heard from her. Ciel soon found his eyes drooping shut, and unable to keep them open any longer, he closed them and fell asleep. Later, he vaguely registered Sebastian picking him up and carrying him to his room and tucking him in.

Sebastian returned to Corinna's room after putting Ciel to bed in order to tidy up a bit. He placed the chair Ciel had been sitting in, back in its rightful place in front of the vanity. He dumped the wash been out the window and then placed it back on the washstand. He moved to close the curtain, but stopped as he noticed how the moonlight was shining off Corinna's face. Now that she was all clean, he realized he had been right. She was very pretty; and he could now distinguish the familiar features that he had been unable to see before. Her nose was just like Ciel's and her hair was the same dark color that seemed blue. Sebastian smiled at her and whispered, "I know you're awake."

Corinna opened her eyes and sat upright as if it pained her, and reached into her bodice as if to grab something but come up empty handed. She looked down at herself in confusion and then back up at Sebastian when she realized she was in a nightgown and not her dress anymore. He laughed at her. "Looking for this," He asked her, pulling out a small-sheathed knife from his pocket.

Corinna gasped. "That's mine!" She reached for the knife, but leaned a little too far and she tumbled onto the floor. She gritted her teeth as the hard landing jolted her sore body and hit her tender bruises. She looked up at Sebastian with a glare through the long strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Sebastian Michaelis, servant of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian replied, bowing.

"Sebastian, huh?" Corinna asked suspiciously, brushing her hair from her face. "That's such a unique name, which one of your parents named you?"

"That is the name I was given by your brother when I came into his service." Sebastian replied simply, offering his hand to Corinna to help her up, but she stood up by herself.

"It figures he'd name you that." Corinna said, taking no further interest in the matter as she climbed into bed.

"What makes you say that, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"That was our dog's name." Corinna replied, with a yawn.

Sebastian frowned. He was named after a dog? He hated dogs with a passion and now he was named after one?

"Why are you in here? And how did I get all cleaned up and in my old night gown?" Corinna asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"I came to clean up before I retired. And seeing as our only female maid in this household could not handle the task of undressing you and cleaning your wounds, I did." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Corinna pulled the covers up to her chin in embarrassment. "You creep! Get out," She ordered and gently got out of bed in order to push him to the door. "And stay out! Unless I give you permission to come in! Which will never happen," She shouted and was about to slam the door in his face when she suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. She felt her knees wobble and give way beneath her as darkness consumed her and she collapsed to the floor. Sebastian reached out to grab her before she fell and then he hoisted her into his arms and carried her back to her bed. _She is so high-spirited._ Sebastian thought with a silent laugh. He gently placed her back onto her soft mattress and then pulled the covers up to her chin. Sebastian turned to close the curtains and then exited the room silently, shutting the door soundlessly behind him. Sebastian stood outside Corinna's door, hoping that she hadn't woken Ciel with all her noise. She was supposed to stay in bed and Sebastian knew that she was going to have a hard time with that, she already was. That meant he was going to have to keep a close eye on her and make sure she followed the doctor's orders. Sebastian suddenly began to think about how she had reacted when he told her that he had dressed her in her nightgown, and he had enjoyed her reaction very much.

* * *

Corinna woke up later, in the dead of night and immediately thought of the butler. Sebastian was his name…a blush spreading across her cheeks. He had seen her naked? Corinna turned onto her side in anger. She probably looked so stupid, lying there, unconscious as he dressed her and cleaned her wounds. Corinna hugged herself self-consciously. What did he even think when he saw her naked? Corinna sighed in frustration and buried her face into her pillow. What did it matter anyways? He was just a butler. _A handsome butler…_ No she would not let herself think like that. She tried to switch her restless mind to other things, but her mind remained on him. _I wonder where Ciel hired him from… _She thought to herself with a yawn and then fell asleep again.


	3. Everything Is Not The Same

**Here is the new chapter 3 of Forbidden, please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

Corinna awoke the next morning and was immediately hit with a wave of hurt as she looked around her. Everything was exactly the same as she had remembered it. She stood gently and walked over to her to her armoire that stood in the corner of her room. She pulled opened the small wooden doors, and inside were all the same exact clothes that she had ever owned. She pulled out a ruffled, purple dress and stroked the fabric lovingly. She hadn't grown much since she had last worn the dress, and she hoped she still fit in it.

She pulled off her nightgown and looked at her self in the mirror, tracing her fingers over the long scars, cuts and bruises that ran across her skin. Images flashed into her head of how she got those injuries and she staggered backwards, falling onto her bed. _Cold __hands __touching __her,__hurting__ her.__She __felt__ the__ stinging __pain__ of__ a __sharp,__steel __blade__ slicing__ across__ her__ skin.__A__ blood-curdling__ scream,__ripping __from__ her__ throat__ and__ hard__ fists __slamming__ into__ her__ body__ relentlessly__…_ She began to shake as tears shook her body and fear tore all through out. She should have never come here. What if they found her and killed Ciel? They obviously wanted both of them dead. Corinna shook her head. No, wouldn't think of any of that. She was safe here, wasn't she?

After a few moments of trying to regain her normal breathing, Corinna shakily stood, wiping her eyes and pulling on her stockings, petticoats and her chemise. She then pulled on her dress, thankful that it still fit, even if it was tight in the chest area. She looked into the mirror and pinched her cheeks to bring some color into them and her stomach growled. She was starving; she didn't even know the last time she had eaten. She quickly put her hair up into a bun and secured a small pearl necklace with a cameo on it across her throat, and headed for the door, grabbing her small white gloves on the way out.

Corinna passed through the hallways, taking in all the familiar surroundings. She placed her hand on one of the pillars in the corridor and smiled at a small scratch in it. She remembered making that. Her and Ciel had been playing in here one rainy day when they were little, and he had tried to make his little toy fly. But it had only crashed into the pillar, causing a scratch and the little airplane to break along with the little blue-eyed boy to cry. Corinna remembered running from the housekeeper, fearing punishment. And she remembered the excitement and fear that they shared as they hid in the gardens.

Corinna smiled fondly at the memory and continued down the hall, but as she came to the stairs, she came to an immediate halt. She stared up at the huge blank space of wall where the portrait of her parents had once hung. Her smile faded and turned into a pained frown. It seemed like that was the only thing that hadn't been replaced. Corinna just sighed, and hurried the rest of the way to the dining room.

"Did you have all of this stuff redone and replaced," She asked as she walked in, looking around her. "It looks exactly the same as it did before…" Corinna just let her voice trail off. She didn't want to finish that sentence. She still didn't know how her little brother had taken the news of their parents' deaths. She looked at him with a pained smile. He had grown so much. And he was scowling, an expression she had never once seen cross his smiling, happy face.

Ciel looked at her. "You're supposed to stay in bed and rest," He stated.

Corinna simply waved her hand at him, dismissing his comment and sitting down near him at the table. "How can I possibly stay in bed all day when I am practically starving to death?" Corinna asked Ciel, trying to avoid that sense of awkwardness she was feeling. This was her first time seeing him in a long time, and she felt distanced from him. Like he was pushing her away. She looked down at her hands in her lap. They had once been so close.

"Sebastian would have brought food to you," Ciel replied, breaking through Corinna's thoughts, as he sipped his tea.

"I have banned Sebastian from my room," Corinna informed Ciel, eyeing Sebastian as he placed food in front of her and poured her a cup of tea.

Ciel looked at her, irritated. "Don't be so childish-" He began.

Corinna gasped slightly, noticing the eye patch that Ciel had over his right eye. She hadn't noticed it when his hair was covering it. She looked at him sadly, taking a bite of her food hungrily. "What happened to your eye, Ciel," She asked him tentatively.

Ciel touched the eye patch gently. "Nothing," He replied quietly, avoiding her gaze. "Just a reminder of a contract I made."

"May I see?" Corinna asked curiously, standing from her chair.

"Sit down Corinna," Ciel said firmly. Corinna paused. She had never heard Ciel sound so bossy before. Not even a little bossy. He had always been so sweet and little.

"But I just-" She stammered.

"I said sit down Corinna," Ciel almost shouted at her.

Corinna slowly sat back down in her chair in shock. What was wrong with Ciel? He had never yelled at anyone in his life, least of all her.

Ciel stood from his chair, signaling for Sebastian to leave them alone, and went to look out the window. Talking to his sister after such a long amount of separation was straining his patience. Their reunion was too new for her to be acting like such a child. "Where have you been all this time," He asked, turning to face her. "What happened to you?"

Corinna's eyes widened as she stared at him. How could she tell him all those horrible things that she had gone through? She wasn't even sure she could utter the words to tell him. She took a deep breath. "After you ran Ciel, these people…in hooded cloaks came and took me away," She shuddered as she remembered their cold hands, grasping her arms in that hot air. "They…took me to some cold dark place, and they made me a slave, locking me in a cell when I wasn't being used, like some sort of wretched play-thing. They- tortured me, and I was going to be their sacrifice. I- I was beaten and whipped even starved, and I was told that I was dirty and unclean. I was told that I never should have been born," Corinna was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear as tears poured from them. She took a minute to calm herself before continuing. "And the night before I was to become their sacrifice to who knows what, I escaped." Corinna shook with those frightful memories running through her mind.

"How did you escape," Ciel asked her, his ears ringing with the familiarity of her story. The people who had captured him had treated him very similarly. Was it possible that she had been held captive by some of the same people that had held him prisoner?

"They use to make me suffer through the nights in that cold, damp, dark cell they kept me chained in. But sometimes I'd scream, begging them to set me free. And when I did that, they'd force me to drink this disgusting liquid that made me sleep, but it gave me horrible, vivid nightmares. And on that night that I escaped, they fed it to me, and when they stroked my throat to force me to swallow, I held it beneath my tongue. I pretended to sleep so that they'd leave, and once they were gone, I beckoned the guard that was guarding my cell that night, over to me. And when he was close enough, I grabbed his shirt through the bars and quickly kissed him, spitting the liquid into his mouth, and forcing him to swallow it. Not soon after, he passed out and that's when I took the keys from his belt and unlocked my cell. When I was out, I took his small dagger and I snuck out, avoiding guards and such on my way out," Corinna instinctively reached for the dagger to show it to Ciel, but then remembered that Sebastian had it. "The hard part was not being noticed, but many years of sneaking away from trouble with you made it easier. Once I was outside, and hiding in a cart, they noticed my absence, and sent up an alarm. They stopped the cart I was hiding in at the gates, and searched it. And when they found me, I fought and kicked my way out and ran as fast as I could. From then on, I just slept and hid where I could, and ate what I could, walking until I found myself near here. And then I immediately made my way back home." Corinna suddenly looked tired and exhausted, and she reached for Ciel's plate, finishing it off for him.

Ciel looked at her, desperate, and rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Where was the place that you were kept," He asked her impatiently, looking her straight in the eyes.

Corinna shook her head her mouth full.

"Tell me," Ciel demanded.

Corinna swallowed her food, before speaking. "I- I don't know Ciel…when I was escaping, I didn't think about where I was, I was just focused on getting out."

Ciel glared at her angrily, his grip tightening. He needed to know where these people were. They were somehow involved in his humiliation, and he wanted to crush them all, but he needed their location, and Corinna wasn't being any help, even though she had been there. She had seen them. "What kind of building was it? Did you at least notice that," Ciel asked, shaking Corinna, causing her to drop the plate she held onto the floor.

Sebastian came into the room when he heard the plate shatter, but stopped when he noticed Ciel shaking Corinna angrily. She was the only one to notice Sebastian's entrance into the room, and she looked at him with an almost pleading look to have him stop Ciel. He just stared at Ciel, his eyes growing crimson as he looked on. Ciel could be such a brat sometimes. But sometimes it was better to let him have his little temper tantrums and get his anger out of his system, than make him even madder by stopping it.

"I- it looked like some sort of church, or a religious school or something. Or maybe a monastery, I don't know," Corinna said, replying to Ciel's question.

"Did you see any of their faces," Ciel asked her, his impatience rising.

"No! I didn't, they were always wearing hooded cloaks that covered their faces in darkness," Corinna exclaimed, frightened as she tried to free herself from her brother's grasp.

Ciel raised his hand to slap her, and Sebastian stepped forward to stop him, but Ciel stopped himself. He looked from his raised hand to Corinna's frightened face, the face of his beloved sister. Her brown eyes were wide with fear, and he could see tears forming in them. Ciel quickly lowered his hand and let go of her, backing away, his eyes wide and his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. "I'll…be in my…study," He uttered and left the room.

Corinna sat there a few moments, shaking, before she burst into tears, sliding from her chair onto the floor. What was wrong with Ciel? He was acting so different. Her heart sank, she realized that not only had the portrait of her parents not been replaced as everything else had, but her brother hadn't gone back to his normal, loving, sweet, adorable self. And that realization had never made her feel so alone in her life.

"I apologize for my master's rudeness. He believed you were dead, and your sudden appearance has given him quite the shock," Sebastian said to Corinna, bowing and handing her a handkerchief. Corinna slowly took the handkerchief and noticed through tear-blurred eyes that the smashed plate had been cleaned up.

"I was wrong to come here. I should have never shone my face at this house. I don't know what I was thinking," Corinna cried, standing. "Maybe that I would be reunited with my loving brother and that we'd be ok," Corinna rushed for the door, but Sebastian moved in front of her and stopped her.

"Bocchan is not the same as when you last saw him, Ojou-Sama, speak to him," Sebastian said to Corinna.

Corinna looked up at him, and with regret, she realized he was right. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but she was interrupted as he suddenly pulled her close to his chest, and up against the wall. A millisecond later, someone burst through the window and revved a chainsaw, burying it into the ground where Sebastian and Corinna had just stood. Corinna peered over Sebastian's arm at the red haired man who stood there, leaning on the chainsaw, smiling a toothy grin.

"Oh, Sebby-chan," He cooed, popping his hip out and placing his hand on his head and winking at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the strange man with contempt. "Don't you know how to use a door," He asked, sounding tired.

"Oh, Sebby-chan, you're such a charmer!" The scarlet-dressed man giggled, blowing a kiss to Sebastian, causing the butler to shiver. And that's when the feminine man laid his green eyes on Corinna, his smile fading. He frowned and stomped his foot. "Who's she?" He pouted, pointing his small-gloved hand at Corinna.

Sebastian let go of Corinna. "This is Lady Corinna Phantomhive, sister of my young master, Lord Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian said, letting go of Corinna and introducing her. "Ojou-Sama, this is Grell Sutcliff, an annoying grim reaper," Sebastian said, introducing the spectacled man.

"Sebastian! How is a girl like me supposed to resist you when you're such a charmer," Grell cried, clasping his hands together and snuggling up against the raven-haired butler. Sebastian responded by pushing him away.

Corinna eyed the strange reaper. "Its uh- a pleasure to meet you," Corinna said, curtsying.

Grell stopped his flirting for a moment and looked at Corinna with jealously.

"Sebastian, you're not sleeping with her are you," Grell asked the butler, pouting his lips again and snuggling up against the butler once more.

"No. Now if you are quite finished, I would like you to leave, so that I may clean up the mess you have made before Bocchan sees it," Sebastian replied, pushing Grell away, but Grell just jumped at him, making kissy faces, but Sebastian side stepped the reaper's kissing attack, and Grell smashed into the wall where the butler had just stood. Grell rubbed his face with a pout.

"Now my beautiful face will be ruined," Grell cried. "Don't you know it's not polite to refuse a lady's advances?" Grell noticed Corinna looking amused as she looked on and Grell grabbed his chainsaw, revving it up. "Sebby-chan is mine," Grell whined as he swung the chainsaw at Corinna with a wicked laugh and a shark-toothed grin.

Sebastian quickly grabbed Corinna out of harm's way, cradling her in his arms as he threw a bunch of silver forks at the grinning grim reaper, which he easily cut through with his chainsaw. Grell laughed as he swung at Sebastian and Corinna, but Sebastian quickly dodged the attack and effortlessly leapt over the reaper. Grell quickly turned though, swinging the chainsaw, and Sebastian ran to the table, placing Corinna safely beneath it.

"Behind you," Corinna cried to Sebastian, but he was already turning, grabbing the chainsaw's blade in between his gloved hands, and trying to keep the chainsaw from cutting him in half. The two were stuck in a struggle, one Corinna feared Sebastian would loose, as every second, the chainsaw grew closer and closer to tearing the red-eyed butler apart. "Give me a kiss Sebastian," Grell cried, winking.

And Sebastian frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you weren't so revolting in a lady's presence," Sebastian replied.

Grell looked hurt. "But I am a lady-" He began, but never got to finish, as a bespectacled man wearing a suit and tie, with jet black hair walked through the front door.

Grell turned around and smiled at the man. "Will," He cried.

"You're supposed to be filing paper work, or do you want to be demoted again," Will asked Grell calmly. "How did you even get this back," Will asked as he took the chainsaw from the red head.

Grell sank to his knees, "Please don't demote me again," He begged, hugging Will's legs. "And…I had someone get it out of the scythe storage for me…" He added sheepishly. Will pushed away Grell and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Will said, turning to go. "I hope you aren't planning to eat her soul," Will said, glaring over his shoulder at Sebastian, causing the sunlight to reflect off his glasses. "Otherwise I'd have to stop you, no matter if you are collared and tamed. I hope your master keeps you on a short leash," Will walked through the front door, dragging a protesting Grell behind him.

"What are you," Corinna asked Sebastian after a few moments of silence.

Sebastian turned and smiled at her. "I'm just one hell of a butler," He replied.


	4. Promises

**Thank you all, for the reviews, you are all lovely. And now, I give you the next chapter! :D**

**Me: Oh, Ciel, you cutie, please tell the audience the truth? *Squeezes Ciel***

**Ciel: *struggling* don't touch me! Sebastian! Get her off of me!**

**Sebastian: Lady Faine, please let go of the young master. And please refrain from touching him.**

**Me: *reluctantly letting Ciel go* Okay…I'm sorry. Anyways, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

"Sebastian would you please tell me the truth," Corinna demanded, following Sebastian into the kitchen.

"Any Phantomhive butler who can't save a lady and fend off grim reapers at the same time, isn't worth his salt," Sebastian replied. "Now perhaps you should go speak with Bocchan, Ojou-sama. I must tidy things up and begin to prepare brunch."

Corinna crossed her arms, "Not until you tell me what you are. No human would be able to do that."

Sebastian smiled and turned to her, pinning her against the wall in one swift movement.

"If you want to play games, all you have to do is say the word. Your word is my command, ojou-sama," Sebastian whispered, smiling down at her.

Corinna looked up at him, her pulse racing and her heart beginning to beat a thousand times faster. She could feel his hard body pressed against hers, making her body react in an unfamiliar way. It just made her want more, to feel his skin against hers, to-

Corinna pushed those thoughts away quickly, and she felt the tension thicken between them, along with the silence, as everything stood still.

At Corinna's silence, Sebastian chuckled softly. "You better watch yourself, or you may find yourself doing something sinful," He whispered into her ear, leaning closer to her.

Corinna opened her mouth to say something, but Sebastian placed a gloved finger over them. His gaze slid down to their touching bodies, and her bust that was pressed up against his chest. Corinna's breathing increased its pace and she blushed, remembering how he had seen her naked. Sebastian brought his eyes back to hers, his eyes growing crimson, and he leaned his face close to hers until their lips were barely brushing against each other. "Are you in the mood to play sinful games, my lady?" Sebastian asked in a whisper.

Corinna quickly snapped out of it and Sebastian let her push him away.

"I must go speak to Ciel now," Corinna stated, lifting her chin defiantly before stalking away.

Sebastian just smiled wickedly as he watched her go.

* * *

Ciel paced back and forth in his study, thinking over things. Corinna had suffered just as he had, but how was it that she was still the same? He thought over his actions at breakfast and slammed his fist down on his desk. Corinna was being such a fool; she had to at least remember something useful. Ciel gripped his desk, looking out the window. He had almost hit his sister, the one person he had left in the world. He felt sick and reeled in nausea, hunching over his desk. A sudden knock at the door broke him out of his spell and he turned to the door just as Corinna came through it. Her eyes glittered with defiance, as if something had just occurred and she was trying to brush it off. Ciel wondered what had caused her to look like that and what had made her face flush red.

"Corinna," Ciel said, looking at her. "Do you need something?"

"Just to talk," She responded, sitting at the chessboard. "Come, play with me." It was more of a demand than a request, and she smiled awkwardly at him. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell him what to do. _He seems so grown up…_ She thought.

Ciel joined her at the chessboard. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, moving a chess piece.

"Everything," She looked at him; sadness filling her dark eyes. "You look so sad and angry. What happened to you to make you change?"

Ciel didn't raise his eyes from the chessboard, "Nothing. Just something that I will never forget, and I plan to get revenge for."

Corinna stared at him in surprise. "Revenge? What happened to you that was so bad that'd you'd want revenge for it? Is it that you felt betrayed by me and that you felt I had abandoned you?"

Ciel cringed slightly at her words. Even though those weren't the reasons that made him want revenge, he had felt like that, and he always did his best to hide those feelings. But Corinna saw right through his walls. "No, that's not it," Ciel replied, standing.

"You must have felt so lonely all this time," Corinna whispered. "Living all alone in this mansion by yourself, surrounded by the memories of your dead family, and taking on the head of the household at 12." She shook her head. "That's way too much Ciel. We should leave and go somewhere, where we can be a family again and live happily."

Ciel shook his head, leaning against the wall, facing the mirror that hung on it. Her sad voice seemed to ring out with her familiar optimism and it made him want to cry. "No. Not until I get my revenge. But my revenge has nothing to do with you Corinna. So don't feel like you have to stay here; it would be better if you left this unhappy place and were free. You're soul is too happy and beautiful to be dirtied by this ugly, horrid place," Ciel mumbled sternly, scowling.

"Not without you Ciel," Corinna said in a sad, determined whisper.

"Corinna, I can't hope that'd you'd understand, but I don't want you to be here when I take my revenge. You must leave here and forget about me."

"No, Ciel. I still believe that there is light in this place, that there is still light in your heart, even if you refuse to recognize it. Please, forget your revenge and leave with me. You could be happy again, Ciel, all you have to do is believe that you can."

"There is nothing to believe in anywhere, anymore." Ciel replied.

Corinna flinched at his words and bit her lip angrily. "You can't bring our parents back by taking revenge on those who killed them, Ciel."

"I know that. Don't think I'm some fool," Ciel said, angrily, clenching his teeth. "I just don't want you to feel alone when I'm gone."

"Ciel, what on earth do-" Corinna began to ask and then gasped, as she fit all the pieces together. "Sebastian's a demon. And you contracted with him." She whispered.

"And he will take my soul when I get my revenge," Ciel added. "That is why you must go now, it's too dangerous. I'd rather die knowing that you're safe than to die wondering if you will make it."

Corinna stood and went to stand beside him. "I won't leave, Ciel. I will stand by your side until the very end. I promised you that when we were little, and I will keep that promise forever." Corinna said, shaking slightly. She didn't know how to take this news in. She felt like crying but she wouldn't let the tears come.

Ciel turned to look at her. "Then I will keep you safe until the very end."

There was a knock at the door and Ciel called for the person at the door to come in. Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside slowly. "You wanted me boccan?" Sebastian asked, bowing.

Ciel took the eye patch off his eye and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, this is an order! You are to keep Corinna safe, and make sure no harm comes to her until the very moment that you consume my soul." Ciel ordered, causing the pentacle on his right eye to glow.

Sebastian smiled, his eyes glowing as he knelt on one knee, with his hand over his heart. "Yes my lord." Sebastian stood with a hint of a smile across his lips. "If you'll excuse me, bocchan, I must finish tidying up around the house." He said, bowing once again, and exiting the room.

Corinna blushed furiously as Sebastian left and turned toward the window to hide it. She felt awkward, she had no idea what to say to Ciel. _He's your brother for goodness sakes! There's plenty to talk about, just say something! You shouldn't be feeling this way, he's your only brother. You two were once so close._ Corinna scolded herself silently. "I don't know much about demons and the like, but is that the mark he gave you?" Corinna asked, mentioning Ciel's eye.

Ciel tied the eye patch back over his eye, looking in the mirror as he spoke, "Yes," He replied simply. He could sense that dark part of himself lurking in his reflection in the mirror, and turned away, straightening his coat. He hated looking in mirrors.

Corinna turned to him and reached out to stroke his cheek, but pulled her hand back when she thought better of it. "Don't get too accustomed to loneliness Ciel, I need you," She stated firmly.

"If I'm necessary to you, then I won't ever leave you alone, I will always protect you. I swear this to you."

Corinna gave him a half smile when she noticed that he was avoiding her eyes. "You know, crying is nothing to be ashamed of Ciel," Corinna mentioned, meaning the unshed tears she knew he was holding in.

"I don't cry anymore Corinna. It's pointless and a complete waste of time, and accomplishes nothing," Ciel replied, going back to sit at the chess table. "Let's finish this game. I hate abandoning a game half-way through."

Corinna silently went to join Ciel at the chess table. "I would agree with you that crying is pointless and it doesn't accomplish anything. But in the presence of someone you love," Corinna stopped to look him in the eye. "It can be the best way to feel better about any situation; and who is better to cry in front of and let them see you in such a vulnerable state than a loved one? I love you Ciel, so don't feel like you have to wish for it. Because you've always had it."

Ciel stared at her, he had never realized that he had even wished such a thing, but now that she mentioned it, he did. He looked away, leaning on his hand. "Tch, I don't wish for such things. Love won't get you anywhere in this world."

Corinna laughed softly. "If you say so, Ciel. But it still doesn't change the fact that you have it," She looked on as Ciel moved a pawn, and her smile faded. "Ciel, you can't move there," She said, moving his pawn back to its original place.

"Corinna, I'm not five anymore. I know the rules now, so you can't fool me with your silly made up ones that made you win every time."

Corinna shook her head, the familiar defiant gleam in her eye, returning. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Corinna, I figured it out. I'm not a child," Ciel retorted.

* * *

Corinna silently made her way through the dark hallways on her way to her bedroom. Dinner had been awkward, with Sebastian standing in the corner like some horrid shadow of a terrifying beast, staring at her like she would be his next meal. She shuttered at the thought. She liked her soul, and intended on keeping it. She thought of Ciel, and how he would lose his soon, and tears pricked her eyes. There had to be a way to save him. Corinna wiped her eyes and then turned around, deciding to go out into the gardens instead. She wasn't quite ready to go to bed yet.

When Corinna reached the gardens, she breathed a sigh of relief. Nature always calmed her for some reason. Maybe it was because she had so many fond memories outside, especially in this garden. Or perhaps it was the fact that she had been locked up for so long, that the outside world seemed like a haven to her. She didn't know, but she felt safe among the roses and the trees, as the moon shown down upon her and the flowers.

She smiled, hugging herself happily. How good it felt to feel free! She stopped to listen to the creatures of the night, the bunnies that were making their young safe in their burrow, the frogs croaking their raspy songs in the pond. Corinna stooped over a nearby bush and moved aside the green foliage and inside was a mother cat, nursing her young. She smiled and picked up one of the tiny kittens and held it gently in her hand, stroking its sweet fur. It shook slightly from the cold, and held its fragile little body close to her chest, trying to keep it warm.

"They're beautiful creatures, aren't they?" Corinna heard a voice behind her say, and she spun around causing the small kitten in her hands to mewl. Sebastian stood there, staring at the kitten in her arms lovingly. He reached out an un-gloved hand to stroke it, and Corinna looked at his naked hand in surprise, she'd never seen him without his gloves off before, and she silently noticed his black painted fingernails.

"They're adorable," Corinna said, kissing the little cat's head. "I wish I could keep them," She sighed, putting the kitten back among its brothers and sisters. "But Ciel's allergic, and he'd never allow it."

"I will find them a good place to stay, it looks as if it may rain soon," Sebastian said to her.

"Thank you," Corinna replied, feeling awkward, and as if, now that she wasn't holding the kitten anymore, that they were alone for the first time. Corinna stared at him defiantly, trying not to show how awkward she felt and how naked his penetrating red eyes made her feel. She pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes before walking in a circle around him and looking at him up and down silently. When she returned back to her original spot, Sebastian was staring at her with a smirk.

"You may take all the time in the world to look, oujo-sama," Sebastian said.

Corinna raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" Corinna asked before moving closer to Sebastian. "I was just seeing you for what you really are for the first time. So don't get so full of yourself and think that I actually may be interested. I dislike you very much."

"Be careful with those feeling, my lady. Dislike can easily turn to like and like can easily turn to lust." Corinna stared at him for a few seconds. She hated how he could so easily twist her words around like that. She placed her hands on her hips and eyed him angrily. "Fine, then I loathe you."

Sebastian smiled at her. "You should be in bed, oujo-sama. It is quite late," Sebastian bowed and kissed her hand. "Good night."

Corinna silently watched him go, still feeling the kiss that he had pressed to her hand. She wasn't wearing her gloves and she felt his cold lips press to the back of her hand, lingering there for longer than they should have before pulling away. Corinna shook her head, trying to clear it. What the heck was getting into her?

She breathed in a sigh and then slowly trudged back to her room, mumbling about her hatred for the butler. Once safely back in her room, she plopped down onto her bed and sat there silently for a few seconds. Sebastian was the one who would take her brother away from her, so why was she feeling as if she liked him…? _No! I will not let myself like him!_ She thought angrily. _I can't like him…_

* * *

**Several weeks later**

Corinna had been excelling at avoiding Sebastian, and she had been concentrating instead, on spending as much time as possible with Ciel and secretly trying to find ways to save him. But no matter how much she searched, she was coming up empty handed.

Corinna decided to take a break from pouring over the books in the dusty library to go outside and enjoy the warm sunny day. The moment she stepped outside, the sunlight hit her and warmed her skin pleasantly, shining of the light yellow dress she wore. She set of at a stroll through the green, leafy gardens, holding her parasol above her head, and eventually came across a young boy trimming the hedges, accompanied by three others. She guessed he was the gardener. She hadn't seen any of the other servants since she had come here. She was beginning to think Sebastian was the only servant around the place. Corinna approached the blonde, smiling.

"Hello!" She called up to him on his latter, waving a glove-clad hand at him.

The boy looked down to see her waving at him, and he laughed, "Hi!" He yelled back to her, waving, and tipping over the later and falling to the ground with a great thud.

Corinna rushed to his side, "Are you ok?" She asked.

The boy sat up, rubbing his head and smiling. "Yeah. I'm just clumsy."

Corinna quickly helped him up, smiling, and thrust her hand out to him. "I'm Corinna Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive?" The boy asked along with two of the other people in unison.

"This is Master Ciel's older sister. Who was believed to have perished in the fire along with their parents. Fortunately, she lived. Welcome back Ojou-sama." They all turned to look at Tanaka.

"It's Real Tanaka! Oh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Corinna cried, rushing to embrace Tanaka, but he deflated in her arms. She laughed and put him back on the grass.

"Hoh, hoh," Tanaka uttered.

"I'm Finny by the way," The blonde boy said, smiling.

"You can call me Bard. I'm the head chef around here," The blonde man with goggles hanging around his neck stated, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"I'm Mey-Rin," The burgundy-haired girl smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Ojou-sama," The three said, saluting to her.

Corinna smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"What are you doing out here Miss?" Bard asked her curiously.

Corinna ran her hand over the leafy hedge. "I love the outdoors. I was locked up for so long, it makes me appreciate it a whole lot more." Corinna reasoned thoughtfully before smiling at the others.

Finny looked at her with adoring eyes. "Me too!" He cried.

Sebastian walked into the garden, searching for the rest of the staff, along with Corinna. It was teatime and Ciel was waiting for her on the patio. He finally came across them in the hedges, to see them running and jumping, playing in the grass and laughing as the birds chirped all around them. He noticed Corinna's bonnet, gloves and parasol lying on the ground nearby. Sebastian cleared his throat and the three servants immediately stopped and began shuffling their feet like school children. Corinna was the only one that stopped slowly and watched him with her feet planted firmly on the manicured grass, her arms crossed over her chest, and her chin raised defiantly. Sebastian had never seen that look on someone so small before, or a woman for that matter. She looked like a little warrior, ready to plunge into battle.

"If the three of you have time to play games, then you should make use of it to get your jobs done or at least improve your skills," Sebastian said to the three servants.

"Yes sir!" They cried in unison.

"Sebastian? Why didn't you tell us about Lady Corinna?" Finny asked curiously.

Sebastian looked at him with a murderous look. "Because, I didn't want you three to be distracted from your work," Sebastian replied coolly. The three servants shuttered as they felt the atmosphere grow darker. "Now get to work,"

"Yes Sir!" The three cried again, but louder, and raced off, dragging Tanaka behind them, leaving Sebastian and Corinna alone.

Corinna scowled at Sebastian and bent to gather her things up.

"What is it my lady? Did you not want to be alone with me?" He asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, I don't, because I loathe you. But what I'm upset about is that you ruined the fun," Corinna snapped angrily, dropping her bonnet. She sighed and bent to pick it up, but Sebastian grabbed it first. "Give it back," Corinna demanded, and Sebastian handed it back to her with a smile.

"It's not funny, you evil milksop," Corinna snapped, pounding her fist on Sebastian's chest, which just caused Sebastian to smirk.

Sebastian took Corinna's things out of her arms, tossed it all behind him, and grabbed Corinna before she could run after it. He pushed her somewhat forcefully on a nearby bench. Corinna lay there in shock as he leaned over her with a hand placed on both sides of the bench, with his arms touching Corinna's head. His eyes were glowing red, and he smiled wickedly down at her.

"Don't think that you can avoid me," He breathed.

"I'm not avoiding you, but even if I was, I would succeed splendidly," Corinna replied stubbornly, trying to wriggle free. Sebastian wedged his knee in between Corinna's thighs to stop her from moving, causing her to gasp.

"If that's the game you choose to play my lady, then I will gladly play with you,"

"Let me go," Corinna said, but even to her own ears, she clearly heard the hesitation and question in her words. And she found herself secretly hoping that he wouldn't let her go.

Sebastian smiled. "Was that a question?"

Corinna looked up into his red eyes and saw lust in them, and just then Sebastian placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips hungrily and passionately against her soft, parted lips.


	5. Lustful Thoughts

**So many of you said I should not change Corinna's name, so it will stay Corinna. :)**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, it means a lot. And I will try to update more often and longer chapters. :D**

**Here's the next chapter everyone, so sit back, relax and munch on some yummy foods. **

**Corinna: Unfortunately, Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, but she does own me, so stop hating!**

**Me: *whispers* That second part was uncalled for, everyone is entitled to their opinion. **

**Corinna: Well if it's something bad about me, they don't have to say it. **

**Me: Aw, are your feelings hurt? *hugs Corinna***

**Corinna: No, so get off of me!**

* * *

Corinna froze and had no idea how to react at first, but as the kiss intensified, she moved her lips along with his, her heart dropping. Corinna moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. Sebastian shifted his knee higher in between Corinna's thighs, causing her to gasp. They began to pull at each other's clothes, both wanting to feel their skin touching, everywhere. Corinna fumbled with Sebastian's waistcoat and shirt, but with nimble fingers, he unbuttoned it for her. She ran her warm hands down his cold, sculpted chest feeling every line and dip in it as he kissed her violently and frantically. Corinna pulled him down by his open shirt until his entire body was pressed up against hers; Sebastian pulled off his glove with his teeth and pushed up Corinna's dress, placing his cold hand on her thigh. Corinna shivered, feeling the demon's cold touch through her stockings.

Sebastian ran his lips from her lips down to her neck, and then to the small amount of cleavage that was showing, causing her to gasp and entwine her fingers in Sebastian's sleek, black hair. Sebastian grasped Corinna's waist and pulled her closer to him, turning over until she was on top of him, and her lips quickly met his again.

Sebastian wound his fingers in Corinna's dark, curly hair and pulled on it, full of angry passion, as he smirked at her. Corinna wondered foggily in the back of her mind what he was thinking, and what she was even thinking.

"Didn't I warn you to be careful?" Sebastian whispered.

"You started it all," Corinna spat, shaking with strange excitement at the way their lower bodies were touching, as she straddled him.

"Well you succumbed to it," Sebastian stated softly.

"And why was that?" Corinna asked, angry.

Sebastian pulled Corinna closer. "I think you're bored. All those boring lady like things don't interest you or suit you." Sebastian whispered into her ear, chuckling darkly.

Corinna forced herself to stand up, fixing her dress and hair and gathering her discarded things. "Go to hell Sebastian. You know nothing about me," Corinna growled, walking away, fuming, and secretly aching for more from him.

Sebastian just watched her go. "Don't forget Ojou-Sama that I'm one hell of a butler." He said to her back as she walked way, his eyes glowing and an evil smile stretching across his face.

* * *

Ciel sat on the patio, leaning on his hand, and tapping his fingers on the table. He sighed impatiently, waiting for his sister and his tea.

Corinna silently came onto the patio from the garden, looking angry and embarrassed.

"Where were you?" Ciel asked impatiently. "And where is Sebastian?"

"Right here my Lord." Sebastian answered, suddenly appearing next to them, holding a tray of tea. "I'm sorry for the tardiness, we had a little trouble in the kitchen. Bard seems to have ruined my preparations for tonight's dinner, again." He added, pouring tea for Ciel and Corinna.

Ciel glared up at him. "Tch, useless servants."

Corinna sat awkwardly staring at her cup of recently poured tea, trying not to think of how strangely she had just acted in the garden with Sebastian. Ciel looked at her curiously as he sipped his tea. "Is this Earl Grey?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Yes, bocchan." Sebastian replied. "Today's lunch is-" He began, as started to serve lunch.

"Take it back. I want something sweet." Ciel demanded.

"But bocchan, if you have sweets now you won't finish all your dinner. You told me not to feed you sweets before dinner anymore," Sebastian said.

"Forget what I said, and give me something sweet." Ciel spat.

"Ciel, don't be such a child," Corinna said, looking at him. "You will eat what has been made for you, and then maybe you can have a small treat afterwards." Corinna scolded.

Ciel opened his mouth angrily to say something but a sudden yelling started from the house. And it seemed to be coming closer.

Ciel heard the yelling and buried his face in his hands. "What's she doing here?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Ciiiieeeeellllll!" A girl's voice cried, as the owner of the voice came running onto the patio, tackling Ciel and causing him to fall from his chair. The girl quickly helped him up and squeezed him to death. "Oh, Ciel! I've missed you so much!" The girl cried happily.

"Lizzie!" Corinna cried, smiling happily.

"Huh?" Lizzie turned to see Corinna sitting at the small table, with a teacup in her hand. Lizzie looked at her, confused for a second and the cried out happily, letting go of Ciel to go squeeze Corinna instead. "Corinna!"

"Hi Lizzie," Corinna said breathless, as Lizzie practically squeezed the life from her. "It's good to see you too."

Ciel stood up slowly after being dumped on the ground by Lizzie. "Elizabeth, let her go," Ciel said.

Lizzie pouted a little put let Corinna go. "Ciel, I always have to remind you to call me Lizzie." Lizzie said to him as Corinna took a deep breath, trying to refill her deflated lungs.

"Corinna, where have you been?" Lizzie asked curiously, turning her attention back to the young woman. "Everyone thought you were dead…but I didn't! I just knew you were ok!" She cried, smiling.

Corinna couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "I was away for a while to get better. But I'm back home now," Corinna said to her, she could never tell this innocent girl what really happened to her.

"That's good. You look so much better now, and you look so cute in that dress!" She cried, excitedly.

"Lizzie, What are you doing here? Why do you always show up whenever you want? I have-" Ciel began, annoyed.

"I came for your birthday Ciel! One of your servants came to get me." Lizzie interrupted, taking his hands in hers, smiling.

"My birthday? I forgot it was today," Ciel mumbled, looking away from Lizzie. "Why did one of my servants come to get you?" He asked suddenly, looking at her, but then he glared at Corinna. She had to be the one behind it all. She just smiled sheepishly at him.

"I sent for her. I had to do something. I couldn't just let my baby brother's birthday pass without doing something special for him." Corinna smiled, standing to hug him.

Ciel struggled uncomfortably with all the people touching him, and he pushed both girls away.

"I don't need to celebrate anything," Ciel said.

"Of course you do!" Lizzie smiled. "Come on, I have something to show you!" She said pulling Ciel along. Corinna followed behind, trying to stay as far ahead of Sebastian as she could.

* * *

"Look!" Lizzie said proudly as they stepped inside.

Ciel looked around and frowned. "Lizzie! Not again! Do you have to do this to my mansion?"

"I did it for your birthday Ciel! You're just so cute I knew that I had to make the mansion cute too!" She hugged Ciel tightly, and he just stood there, frowning unpleasantly. This could not be happening to him.

Corinna laughed. "I have a present for you Ciel," She said, smiling excitedly. She could feel eyes staring at her and she looked up to find Sebastian's eyes on her. She blushed and then ran off to her room to fetch Ciel's present.

"Sebastian!" Lizzie smiled at him.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth. Can I help you?" Sebastian smiled down at her.

Lizzie grinned and nodded, running off to her maid and grabbing something from Paula's hands and running back to Sebastian. "I have this for you!" She giggled and thrust a pile of clothes into Sebastian's hands. "Put it on." She smiled.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled softly and left the room to go change. He soon came out again, frowning. He looked down at the pretty pink dress that he was wearing and then at Elizabeth. "I appreciate your kind thoughts for me, Lady Elizabeth." He said as he tried to smile at her.

Elizabeth beamed at him. "It's to match that bonnet I bought you!" She replied.

"Thank you so much Ojou-sama," Sebastian said bowing.

"Ciel! I have something for you too!" She winked at him, and handed him an outfit.

Ciel was about to say that he was fine with what he had on, but Corinna came running down just at that moment. As she ran down the stairs, her foot caught on her dress and she fell forward, her smiling face turning into one of horror in seconds. The small wrapped gift she held in her hands went flying from her grasp. Corinna reached for the gift, but someone suddenly caught her before she tumbled down the steps. She looked up to find herself in Sebastian's arms. She stared at him, blushing, and then turned away, struggling free from his arms. "I didn't need your help." She scowled.

Sebastian smirked at her. "You clearly had everything under control my lady," He teased quietly, handing her Ciel's gift.

Corinna looked up to take the gift from Sebastian, but stopped when she noticed his outfit.

"Why…why are you wearing a dress?" She asked him, shocked.

"It's a gift. From Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian replied, giving her glare that dared her to laugh.

"Oh." Corinna replied, struggling to hold in her laughter. She took the gift from Sebastian and turned, hurrying to Ciel, snickering. "Here Ciel." She smiled, handing Ciel the gift, but Lizzie quickly took it, handing it back to Corinna.

"Ciel must look even cuter before he opens gifts!" Lizzie declared.

Corinna smiled at her with a nod. "Of course."

Ciel was led away by Sebastian, frowning.

* * *

When they returned, Ciel was dressed in a cute blue outfit that rivaled the color of his hair and his eye.

"Ciel, you look adorable!" Corinna cried, kissing his head softly.

"Hey!" Ciel complained, wiping his head as if he could wipe away her kiss.

"I just knew you'd look cute in that!" Lizzie laughed, spinning Ciel around, and when she finally stopped, Ciel looked as if he might throw up.

"Here Ciel," Corinna said, handing him the present she held. She suddenly felt her excitement ebb away and in its place was a sort of melancholy feeling. She wasn't sure he would like his present since it seemed as if he almost tried to forget about their parents, and her gift would remind him of them everyday.

Ciel opened the small box and peered inside. Inside was a small silver pocket watch, with an ornate P engraved on the front, along with fancy design. Ciel stared at it shock and then gently pulled the pocket watch from the small box. In a daze, he handed the box to Sebastian and held the watch gingerly in both hands. He opened up the front cover of the watch and inside, next to the face of the clock, there was a small picture of their family. He gently took it out and behind it were the engraved words: "_To Vincent. May this always help you remember the times spent together with our beautiful children. Love always, Rachel_."

Ciel stared at it and then looked up at Corinna. "How-?" He asked.

Corinna smiled sadly at him. "It was the only thing I could save the day of the fire. Father had left it in their bedroom, and I managed to grab at least one thing to remember them by. And I've kept it with me ever since, even when I was away."

Ciel was speechless; he had no idea what to say. "You're- giving it… to me?" He asked.

Corinna nodded. "You're the head of the family now. It belongs to you."

Ciel almost smiled, and felt tears rising in his blue eyes, but caught himself before he could get swept away in emotion. "Thank you," He said quietly.

"You're welcome little brother. I love you." She smiled through tears, hugging Ciel.

Ciel let himself enjoy her loving embrace for a moment before he put on a scowl and pushed her away.

"Awww! How cute!" Lizzie cried happily.

The rest of the servants, who had been silently watching off on the side, cheered in the ridiculous outfits Lizzie had put them in, and then they ushered everyone to the dining room where there was cake.

And for the first time since his parents had died, Ciel felt happy, but he hid it well from everyone behind his scowl. The only one who saw right through it was Corinna. And in turn she felt sheer joy knowing that she could still bring happiness to her beloved little brother.

* * *

**Wow. That took so long to write and its not even that long! I hope you liked it everyone, and thank you so much for the support. :) It means a lot. I love you all, and keep reading! **


	6. Passion Complicates Everything

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. ;)**

**Finny: Wait! You forgot to tell everyone that you don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters! **

**Me: Oh, yeah. Wait, you just told them.**

**Finny: Haha, I did. **

**Me: Thank you. You are so adorable! **

**Corinna: Can you please get on with the story? You've kept your readers waiting long enough.**

**Me: Alright, Alright. **

**Finny: Hi my Lady.**

**Corinna: Call me Corinna, haha. *hugs Finny and then leaves***

**Finny: She's amazing…**

**Me: I think someone's got a little crush!**

**Finny: No! I-**

* * *

Corrina lay in her bed, exhausted after Ciel's birthday. They had had so much fun, dancing, talking, laughing and eating cake. Even Ciel's frown couldn't hide the fact from her that he had enjoyed himself too. Corinna stared up at her ceiling, thinking of Ciel until she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her family.

Corinna woke up the next morning to find the sun just rising as she looked out her window. Corinna yawned and stretched, quickly dressing herself in a baby blue dress, with short sleeves and scooped neckline. She was starving, so she quickly put half of her hair up, with the rest hanging down her back. After stringing a string of pearls around her neck, pulling her white gloves on and checking her reflection in the mirror, she rushed to the kitchen, only to walk in and find Sebastian standing at the counter and making food.

Corinna immediately stopped and stared at him, his coat and gloves were off and his shirtsleeves were rolled up. He really was handsome… Corinna shook her head. She couldn't let herself think of him like that, all he was only trouble. Corinna looked up again to find Sebastian smirking at her. She turned to leave, but in a flash, Sebastian quickly had her pinned to the floor.

"Did you come back for more, my lady?" Sebastian teased.

Corinna shook excitedly, and anger filled her. How could she let herself be treated like this? Corinna struggled to free herself, but Sebastian's grip was as firm as iron.

"Let me go. I didn't come here to see you. I came here because I'm hungry." Corinna growled.

Sebastian laughed and then kissed her with increasing passion. Corinna tried to fight against it, but it was useless, and she was soon swept away in his passionate kissing. She gasped slightly as Sebastian caught her lower lip in his teeth and sucked on it, giving little bites. Sebastian trailed his lips down her neck and to her cleavage. He bit the delicate skin of her bust, licking her sweet skin, and causing goose bumps to spread across her flesh. Sebastian reached underneath Corinna's back to unlace her dress, and Corinna dazedly arched her back to make things easier for him, and she slowly began to work on unbuttoning his shirt. The black-haired demon had Corinna's dress undone in the blink of an eye, and he pulled it off of her, tossing it aside, along with her camisole as he placed his bare hands onto her exposed chest.

Corinna moaned in pleasure as he placed his mouth on her bust, licking and sucking, nipping at her skin. Corinna pushed him off of her and pushed him so that he sat, leaning against the stone wall. She leaned against him, pressing her body up against his, and licking the milky white skin of his throat.

Sebastian pulled her away and eyed her with lust in his red eyes. "Don't leave any marks." He told her. Corinna just looked at him with her dark eyes. He didn't look away from her gaze as he relieved the pressure that had built up inside his trousers and let out a small hiss as his hard-on sprang free from his constricting pants. Corinna's eyes flew down to his waist and her eyes grew wide. She looked up at Sebastian with surprise and he just smirked and grabbed her by her curly black hair and pushed her down until her mouth was nearly brushing against the tip. Corinna had no idea what to do, and she experimentally flicked her tongue out to touch the tip, causing Sebastian's grip on her hair to tighten and him to let out a strained hiss. Corinna placed her mouth on it and sucked on it before pulling away to look up at Sebastian who was looking down at her with his eyes half closed in pleasure and his breathing hard. She kept her eyes trained on him as she licked the entire length of it, causing the demon above her to moan, leaning his head back against the wall. Corinna smiled. She liked this undignified version of him, and she liked that for once, she had power over him.

She placed her mouth once again on him, and ran her mouth up and down it, wrapping her small hand around the base of it. Sebastian took her hand in his and pulled of the white, unwanted cloth from her hand before depositing her hand back where it was. Corinna began to rub her hand up and down it, mimicking the movements that her mouth was making, making Sebastian let out more moans and gasps, which were so unlike him. Sebastian took her other hand and yanked the glove off of it before he placed it with her other hand. Corinna squeezed as she ran her hand up and down it, along with her mouth. Sebastian shivered from the extra pressure on his rigid self. He let out a loud moan as the pleasure built up and blinded him as he was brought close to the edge by Corinna's hot mouth and her tongue. She began to hum a song, sending tingling vibrations through the demon's body and causing him to fall over the edge. He cried out as he released inside her mouth and all over her face and chest as she pulled away. Sebastian looked down at her with lust, he let go of her hair and pulled out his handkerchief and began to wipe her face when footsteps echoed out in the hallway leading from the servant's quarters. Both of them quickly jumped up, and Corinna scrambled to grab her things before running into the pantry to hide. Sebastian stuffed his still hard self back into his pants, returning back to his task of preparing breakfast just as Bard, Finny, Tanaka and Mey-rin came into the kitchen.

"Morning Sebastian!" Finny laughed.

"Good morning Sebastian." Mey-rin muttered.

"Need any help?" Bard asked, standing next to him.

Sebastian glared at all of them. "Does it look like I need help?" He growled. "Why don't you all go do your jobs and leave me alone, instead of bugging me? I have things to do."

The three servants shrank back.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh." Tanaka muttered.

"Get to work!" Sebastian spat at the cowering servants.

"Yes sir!" They cried, running out of the kitchen and dragging Tanaka behind them.

* * *

Sebastian sighed and leaned against the counter, just as Corinna came out of the pantry, dressed once again and wiping her face.

"Can I please have a glass of water?" She asked him, feeling awkward, but she did her best not to show it.

"Of course." Sebastian said, quickly filling her up a glass. He handed it to her and she took a sip.

"Thank you. By the way, you might want to change your clothes," She laughed. "Or at least your pants."

Sebastian looked down to see stains from his release on his pants. He frowned.

Corinna liked him better when he was disheveled and unkempt. "You should look like this more often. I like it a whole lot better." She informed him.

"And why is that, Miss Corinna?" He asked her, his red eyes trained on her brown ones.

She shrugged and took another sip of her water. "You're too uptight all the time. It's so boring."

"I must go change back into my boring clothes again. Excuse me, my Lady." Sebastian said bowing as he left the room. He was trying so hard to restrain himself from picking Corinna up and taking her to his room. Her mouth was amazing, and it seemed as if she were a professional. Corinna stared after him with a frown; she must have been really bad at things. Well it had been her first time doing that, so what did he expect? She gently placed her empty glass of water on the counter before she went up to her room to wash her face.

* * *

Sebastian did his best to keep himself busy for the rest of the day. Not that there was ever much time when he had nothing to do, he was actually always busy, everyday. But today was different; he had to keep his mind busy, otherwise he'd find it wandering back to earlier that day, when he had been with Corinna in the kitchen. Sebastian tried to think of everything besides that, to prevent from getting a huge bulge in his pants, but no matter what he thought of, his mind would always be brought back to her.

He busied himself cleaning the mansion, and as he cleaned the window of one of the many rooms that over looked the garden, he noticed Corinna asleep among the flowers, with a book in her hands. Sebastian smirked; she really was unlike all the ladies he had ever met. He continued cleaning as the afternoon sun that was shining on Corinna's face turned to moonlight. Sebastian eventually returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner, as a storm moved in and rain poured from the sky, and as he served dinner he realized Corinna's chair was empty.

"Sebastian, have you seen my sister?" Ciel asked, picking at his dinner.

"No my lord," Sebastian replied.

"Well find her." Ciel snapped.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said, bowing as he went off in search of Corinna. He searched her room, the library, Ciel's room, everywhere, but there was no sign of her. And she surely would have woken up when it started to rain, but even so, he went to check where she had been sleeping an there was no sign of her, or anywhere else in the garden. He finally decided to check the servant quarters, and when he opened the door to his own room, there she was, completely wet, and asleep at the foot of his bed. He shook his head and closed the door. She really was something.

Sebastian silently returned to his young master, who awaited him in the dining room.

"Well?" Ciel asked, impatiently.

"She is sleeping my lord," Sebastian replied. "Would you like me to wake her?"

"No, let her sleep," Ciel said.

* * *

Sebastian was relieved when Ciel was in bed and when he had been dismissed, he couldn't have been more anxious to return to his room. Corinna was still asleep when he walked in, and he noticed that some of his cats had joined her. He took off his gloves and coat, along with his shoes as he watched her. The cats certainly liked her.

He knelt down beside her and took the book that she held in her arms, and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the title. It read "Demons and Contracts". He smirked, why would she be reading about that? He gently shook her awake, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian asked her.

"I went exploring when it started to rain, and I heard meowing, so I came in here." Corinna replied drowsily.

"You should know better than to just walk into people's rooms." Sebastian said, a little irritated.

"This is my house! Besides, I didn't know it was your room." Corinna argued, trying to push the sleep away from her body.

"What are you doing with this?" Sebastian asked, holding the book she had had up.

Corinna looked at the book tiredly and when she noticed it was her book, her eyes grew wide and she quickly snatched the book from his hand. "It's none of your business," She mumbled, scowling and holding the book close to her chest. She stood to leave, sneezing and almost falling over. Luckily Sebastian caught her.

"You're going to get sick in those wet clothes," He said, holding onto her arm to keep her from leaving.

"No I'm not," Corinna said.

"Yes you are. Come on." Sebastian ordered, leading her into his bathroom. He sat her on a chair and told her to stay, and Corinna silently obeyed, scowling as Sebastian moved to fill up the tub. He went back over to her and pulled the book from her arms and set it on the table next to the washbasin.

"Don't worry, I'll give it back." Sebastian assured her as he began to undress her.

Corinna quickly pulled away, remembering how he had acted that morning after what she'd done to him. "I can do it myself. You can go now," She said.

Sebastian didn't respond, instead he just gripped both of her wrists in his hand and pulled her clothes off. He picked her up and carried her to the tub and placed her in the warm water, rolling up his sleeves as he sat on the edge of the tub. He took the pins from her hair and dipped her head back into the water to wet her long, curly hair. He picked up a small bottle that stood on the floor next to the tub, and squirted some of its contents into the palm of his hand before rubbing it into Corinna's scalp. He rinsed his soapy hands in the water and placed one against her hairline, so that no soap would get in her eyes as he gently leaned her head back and poured a pitcher of water on her head, washing the soap from her hair.

"Why are you doing this?" Corinna asked. This was so unlike the normally stoic and cold demon.

Sebastian looked down at her and smirked. "I wanted to see you naked again." He replied.

Corinna blushed crimson and remembered that he had seen her naked before. "This is the second time you've seen me naked!" Corinna cried in alarm as she drew her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Sebastian stared at her with a sexual hunger filling him, she looked so incredibly amazing like that, completely wet and naked, with her knees against her bust, looking helpless. "Three times if you count this morning." Sebastian chuckled darkly.

Corinna looked up him in shock and Sebastian pulled her roughly towards him and kissed her. After a few moments of intense kisses, he let her go, and she slid back down to sit in the water again. Sebastian then went about washing her body and when he began to wash her chest, he took extra long massaging the soap in. He watched as her head leaned back against the side of the tub, and her eyes closed in pleasure. He smiled and then moved on to the rest of her body.

Corinna opened her eyes to look at Sebastian. "You know, it's not very fair that you've gotten to see me naked three times, and I haven't gotten to see you naked once."

"You probably won't ever." Sebastian replied with an evil smile.

Corinna frowned, and then noticed the bulge in Sebastian's pants. And that gave her the motivation to move onto her knees and kiss Sebastian, as she quickly undid his clothes, throwing them on the floor. When it came to taking off his pants she pulled away and eyed his pants, which Sebastian quickly removed along with his socks and underwear, unable to hold back any longer. Corinna then pulled him into the tub with a splash and kissed him, pushing him back against the side of the tub. She wrapped her hand around the base of Sebastian's hard-on, running her hand up and down its length beneath the water. The raven-haired demon let out a lustful cry as her hand picked up speed and he bit his bottom lip in pleasure. And just as he was about to climax, Corinna let go and pulled away, smirking. Sebastian growled, picking her up and standing with her in his arms. He stepped from the tub, and dripping wet, he walked over to his bed and tossed her onto it.

"Oh!" Corinna cried in surprise as she landed on the bed. Sebastian crawled onto the bed and pushed her onto her back, causing her already fast heart beat to pick up its pace. Sebastian kissed her with angry lust and passion, and he trailed his kisses down her entire body, lingering at her bust. He moved back up to her lips and then ran his hand down her body until it was on her inner thigh. He ran his finger across the sweet spot in between her legs and she moaned and shuttered in excitement.

Sebastian smiled in satisfaction, and then slipped a finger inside her to touch that pleasure spot inside of her. Her body arched in pleasure and she let out a moan as stars exploded behind her closed eyes. He slipped another finger inside her and she let out a little cry of pain.

"That…hurts." She said.

"I know, it's going to." Sebastian whispered to her, as he pressed his fingers against that spot, again and again, causing Corinna to moan and causing tears to flow from her eyes, tears of pleasure and pain. Sebastian was somewhat surprised that she was still a virgin; he would have thought that she would have lost it by now, considering how beautiful she was. Surely someone would have seduced her by now, or maybe even had it taken from her when she was being held hostage.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and wiped them onto his sheets, he was going to have to change them anyways. He positioned himself so that the lower half of his body was pressing up against hers, causing her to writhe in pleasure.

"Do you want this?" Sebastian breathed, pressing himself against her.

She looked at him with pleasure-clouded eyes, her cheeks rosy, and she nodded. "Yes." She replied quietly.

Sebastian bit his lip as he slowly slid himself inside her, she was so tight. Corinna gasped, "Ow! That hurts!" She cried.

"Do you wants me to stop?" He asked her.

"No." She replied. She didn't want this to stop.

Sebastian nodded, slowly pushing himself in, inch by inch until he was completely inside her. He stopped until Corinna grew situated to him and then he began to move slowly, and then faster when Corinna told him to. Corinna gripped his bare back as pleasure consumed her, and Sebastian's length pressed again and again against that sweet spot inside of her.

They did it for hours, muffling their cries of pleasure until they both were at the edge, Sebastian gave one last hard thrust and they both fell into the black oblivion of passion, lust and pleasure. They both shook with ecstasy and Sebastian bit the pillow next to Corinna's head as his release rushed out, inside of Corinna. Sebastian pulled out and slumped down next to Corinna on the bed, he looked over at her to find her already falling asleep. He lay there and watched as she slept, and wished that he could sleep too. But he was a demon, and they didn't need sleep.

* * *

Corinna woke up the next morning, completely sore. She sat up and looked around, she had no idea where she was. And then last night came rushing back to her. She blushed, and stood up, wrapping the sheet around her. She went into the bathroom and filled up the tub, wishing that Sebastian had been by her side when she woke up, but she realized that it was a foolish wish, of course he'd be off doing his duties. She took off the sheet and draped it on the back of the chair in there, noticing that Sebastian had brought her an outfit from her room.

After taking a bath and dressing, Corinna went down to join her brother at breakfast.

"Good morning Ciel." Corinna smiled, kissing Ciel on the head before she sat down next to him at the table.

Ciel scowled at her. "What happened to you? You seem different." He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. I just had an amazing night's sleep." Corinna smiled.

"Hmph." Ciel muttered, turning back to his newspaper.

"Where's Sebastian?" Corinna asked, curiously, noticing the demon butler's missing presence. Ciel didn't reply, because just then Sebastian entered into the dining room followed by a handsome young man.

"My lord, I present Earl Jasper Jacobs." Sebastian announced.

Ciel stood. "It's been a while," Ciel said to the brown-haired earl.

"It has." Jasper agreed with a smile. "I'm glad you sent me that letter, I haven't seen you since before your parents passed. I'm so sorry for your loss, your parents were magnificent people," He added sadly.

Corinna stood and looked at Jasper, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Corinna?" He asked in surprise.

"Hi Jasper," Corinna replied.

"Oh my goodness! You're- you're alive! Thank god!" Jasper cried, rushing to embrace Corinna.

Finny, Bard, Tanaka and Mey-rin had entered the dining room just in time to see Jasper embrace Corinna.

"Who's that?" Finny asked quietly to the others.

"That is Corinna's fiancé. They've been betrothed since they were children," Ciel replied, hearing Finny's question.

"FIANCE?" Everyone cried in shock at once.

Sebastian angrily clenched his fist when he heard that. He didn't plan on sharing Corinna at all.

* * *

**Alright, finally done with this chapter. :) I hope you guys liked it. I realize that it might have been really sexual, and I apologize if it was too much. I just wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to the lust between them. And keep on reading cuz things are about to get a whole lot more interesting with a fiancé thrown in the mix. ;) I'll update soon, and please leave me some reviews! Thank you!**


	7. Cold

**Well, hello everyone! :D I'm sorry that those last chapters seemed rushed, I kinda just wanna get on with the plot. And about Sebastian's ooc-ness, I'm sorry for that, but I'm doing my best to get his character right. It's hard to judge how he'd react in this situation. Anyways! Here is the next chapter for Forbidden. :) Please relax and enjoy. **

**Grell: So…I heard that Corinna has a fiancé. Does that mean I get to have Sebby-chan?**

**Me: Sorry Grell, but no.**

**Grell: THIS IS SO UNFAIR!**

**Me: I know.**

**Grell: Please, Can I have Sebby? I know you don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, especially not wonderful me, but could you please give Sebby to me? **

**Me: Sorry Grell, but you're not really part of the story.**

**Grell: Well the least you could do is kill off Corinna. *pouts and crosses arms.***

**Corinna: *scowls* Hey! **

**Me: *ignoring Corinna* No can do Grell. She's the main character. Without her, there'd be no story.**

* * *

Corinna sat next to Jasper in front of Ciel's desk, quietly awaiting him to tell them why it was so urgent that he speak to them both. After Jasper showed up, Ciel had brought them up to his study to speak to them, and after a few minutes of sitting there, Ciel finally sat in his chair and leaned back, watching them both with his one eye. His gaze then shifted to Sebastian who stood near the door.

"Sebastian, you can go. I'd like to speak to these two alone." Ciel ordered the demon.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room, wishing to hear what Ciel was going to say.

"Corinna, you're old enough now that you should be thinking about marriage," Ciel stated, looking at her.

Corinna stared at him. Was he serious? She didn't want to get married.

"That is why I have called Jasper over here. It's time that you two got married. I will start making arrangements, and in two months time, you two will be married." Ciel explained.

"Ciel, I- I don't think I'm quite ready to be married yet," Corinna said.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Jasper agreed with Ciel, smiling. "I've been waiting so long to marry you Corinna. I was devastated when I thought that you had perished in the fire. But now that we've been reunited, it's a perfect time to get married." Jasper explained, taking Corinna's hands in his own.

Corinna gave him a fake smile. "Jasper could you please let me talk to my brother alone for a moment?" She asked as sweetly as she could to cover how angry she was.

Jasper smiled at her. "Of course." He pulled his pocket watch out and checked the time. "I should leave anyways, I have to get home and help father. He's getting old and I'm going to take over the family business soon. I could give you a perfect life Corinna." Jasper said to her, kissing her hand. "I'm sorry that I can't stay long. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

Corinna turned around angrily to face Ciel after she was sure Jasper was out of earshot. "How could you Ciel? I don't want to be married yet." Corinna asked.

"Corinna, do you know how inappropriate it is for a girl your age to not be married yet? It's just asking for a scandal to happen!" Ciel snapped.

"Is all you care about, the reputation of the Phantomhive name?" Corinna yelled, clenching her fists.

Ciel stood and slammed his hands on his desk. "This family's name has already been stained once, I won't let it be stained again all because you don't want to be married!" Ciel spat.

"There are plenty of women out there who don't get married, Ciel," Corinna said angrily, standing.

"And the whole lot of them are whores who don't have a good name like ours. This is no time to be a child Corinna, its time you grow up and get married." Ciel yelled.

"Well I refuse to Ciel!" Corinna cried.

"You will marry Jasper in two months, Corinna. That's an order." Ciel told her, furious.

"I'm not your demon slave, Ciel. You can't order me around!" Corinna screamed at Ciel, causing him to reel back in shock as if she had slapped him.

Ciel sat back down in his chair silently, seething. Corinna slowly felt her anger beginning to wane and she felt a somewhat bad for what she had said. Her harsh words were completely uncalled for, even if she was upset that he was forcing her to marry.

"I'm sorry Ciel," She whispered. "I will do what you ask, and marry Jasper." She added reluctantly. As much as she hated the idea of marrying, especially after what had happened with Sebastian, she had no choice. Ciel was right, she had to get married, otherwise her reputation would be ruined, and she secretly realized that she was already ruined. She had ruined herself by sleeping with a butler, a demon one at that, and they weren't married. Corinna looked at Ciel and then silently left his study, going to her room, feeling helpless.

* * *

She silently sat at her vanity and pulled out the hairpins that held her long hair. She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror as she used her silver backed hair brush to brush her hair. She looked so much like her father, from her dark hair with a blue-ish tint, to her dark eyes and the same mole he had under his left eye. And yet she could still see her mother's resemblance in herself. Corinna put the brush down and opened the small music box that sat on her vanity. As soon as she opened it, the soft lullaby that Ciel and Corinna's mother use to sing to them when they were children began to play. She could still see their lovely mother, with her beautiful blue eyes and silky blonde hair, holding them and singing that song.

Corinna missed her mother and father so much. Why _did they have to die?_ Corinna closed her music box and climbed into her soft, inviting bed, with her clothes still on, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ciel sat there for a long while thinking over what had just happened. Corinna could be so stubborn and hard headed sometimes and it seriously irritated Ciel. But she could also be sweet and kind, and that's the side of her she liked best. And most importantly she had apologized to him, sacrificing her pride to do so, because she loved him. Ciel knew he had to apologize to Corinna, she was the only family he had left, and he didn't want to lose her, but pride kept him sitting in that chair, wishing that he could go talk to her. He buried his face in his hands, sighing, and then he finally stood.

"Screw this, I'm just going to go talk to her." Ciel muttered, walking determinedly to Corinna's room. He walked through the long corridors remembering when they had once been filled with happiness and laughter. He clenched his fist, he could never have that again, and he was going to make those that took that from him, pay. Ciel knocked on Corinna's door and waited for her to call him in. But when he was met with silence, he entered on his own.

Corinna was asleep in her bed, with her covers wrapped around her. Ciel couldn't help but smile. One thing was for sure; her sleeping habits sure hadn't changed since they were children. His sister was always sleeping. Ciel silently made his way over to her bed and gently sat down next to her, leaning against the headboard. He closed his eyes and began to doze off, and a little alarm in the back of his mind went off, letting him know that he had work to do. But he ignored it; he just wanted to be close to Corinna for once, just like when they had been children.

Corinna awoke a while later to find Ciel leaning against the headboard, asleep. He looked so much less troubled when he was asleep, and she desperately wished that he always looked so peaceful.

"I will make you happy again, Ciel. I promise." She whispered, slipping her hand into his, not wanting to lose the moment. And she quietly put her head down on her pillow and drifted off to sleep again.

Sebastian quietly opened Corinna's door, hoping to find her alone, but to his surprise, she was asleep, with Ciel asleep next to her. And they were holding hands. Sebastian smirked, he was certainly never going to let the master live this down.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and leaned down to Ciel's ear. "Bocchan, would you like a stuffed bear to sleep with too?" He whispered.

Ciel's uncovered eye quickly snapped open, and he glared at Sebastian, quickly withdrawing his hand from Corinna's hand. "I just came to speak with her," Ciel explained.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable during your nap, bocchan." Sebastian teased.

"I don't-" Ciel began, before Corinna interrupted him.

"What's going on?" Corinna asked, sitting up sleepily and rubbing her bleary eyes. She looked at Sebastian and then frowned. "What did I say about not coming into my room?" She asked angrily, peeved that he had ignored her all day, and just suddenly decided to come in her room.

"Forgive me ojou-sama. I just came to tell you both that dinner is ready," Sebastian said, giving her a bow.

"Well you told us, so you can leave now," Corinna snapped.

"Sebastian, go wait outside the door." Ciel demanded.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed, and gave Corinna a smirk, his eyes glowing red, before he left the room.

Ciel turned to Corinna. "Corinna, about earlier, I-"

"Ciel, you don't have to apologize. I know it's hard for you. But just that you came here with the intention to apologize is good enough for me." Corinna smiled at him. "Don't forget that I love you little brother." Corinna kissed his head and climbed out of bed.

Ciel scowled and wiped the spot she had kissed, but he secretly smiled inside, because someone loved him. "Come, let's go eat dinner." Ciel said, heading for the door.

Sebastian opened the door for them both and Corinna gave him a glare as she walked past. Ciel led the trio down the hall to the dining room with Corinna following behind and with Sebastian bringing up the rear. Sebastian reached out and grabbed Corinna's arm, pulling her towards him in a kiss. Corinna pushed and shoved at him, trying to get him to release her, but he held on to her, kissing her. His lips trailed from her lips to her ear. "Don't think that I've forgotten about last night." He whispered, seductively.

Corinna tried to shove him away, but only caused herself to fall to the ground with a thud. Ciel turned around in surprise to stare at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I fell." Corinna explained giving a glare to Sebastian.

"Let me help you up, oujo-sama." Sebastian smiled, offering a hand to Corinna. Corinna almost felt like smacking his raven-haired head, but she bit her lip and took his hand. Sebastian pulled Corinna up off the floor and she ran to catch up to Ciel, who was much farther down the hall than them.

"Excuse me bocchan, someone is at the door. Shall I go answer it?" Sebastian asked suddenly beside Corinna and Ciel.

"Of course you idiot." Ciel replied, giving Sebastian a glare. Sebastian went to answer the door with a laugh. Both Ciel and Corinna were excellent at giving glares.

"Ciel, who do you think could be calling on us at this hour?" Corinna asked, linking her arm with Ciel's who quickly pulled his arm away with a scowl.

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to find Jasper standing there. "May I help you?" Sebastian asked coolly.

"I'm hoping to see Corinna." Jasper replied. "May I come in? It's freezing out here."

"I'm sorry but the Master and his sister about to eat dinner. Perhaps you should return tomorrow." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian! What are you doing standing there like an idiot? Let him in." Ciel demanded.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian turned to bow at Ciel and narrowed his eyes at Jasper as he walked past the butler.

"Jasper. What are you doing here?" Corinna asked, shocked.

"I came to see you." Jasper replied, bowing elaborately and kissing Corinna's hand. "And I thought we all might go into London tonight and see the opera."

Corinna clapped her hands together, excitedly. "I'd love to!" She cried.

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to do." Ciel said.

"Oh please Ciel?" Corinna begged.

"Perhaps you two should go alone." Ciel suggested reluctantly.

Corinna's heart dropped and she begged fiercely with all her might that Ciel would go with them. She didn't want to be alone with Jasper, not that he'd try anything, he was a gentleman, but she was scared to be alone with the man she would soon marry.

"Maybe I should stay too then, it is getting late after all," Corinna said, looking out the window to the fading sun and faking a yawn.

"No. You and Jasper need time alone together. Sebastian you will go with them, and keep them safe." Ciel said, turning with his cane towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone here Ciel?" Corinna asked.

"Of course I will be." Ciel snapped.

"Alight." Corinna sighed. "Let me go change into something nicer." Corinna added, going to her room.

Sebastian watched her go and then took Ciel to the dinning room, leaving Jasper alone, waiting in the entrance hall.

"Tonight's dinner is quail with a cherry sauce." Sebastian announced, setting a plate in front of Ciel.

"Make sure you clean this up when you return." Ciel said, taking a bite of his food.

"Of course my lord." Sebastian bowed.

"Go wait for Corinna." Ciel said. "I want to be alone."

* * *

Sebastian bowed and left, entering the entrance hall and going up the stairs. He acted as if he was going to Ciel's study, but instead headed to Corinna's room. He opened the door to her room as she was slipping off her dress and she immediately turned when the door opened, flinging her arms around herself to cover up. But when she saw Sebastian, she scowled.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She said, turning around and pulling out a dress from her armoire that she thought might suitable for the opera. Sebastian took the dress from her hands and flung it on a nearby chair, and then began kissing Corinna's bare neck.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Corinna asked in surprise, pulling away, only to be pulled back in by Sebastian.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"My fiancé is downstairs, that is what's the matter!" Corinna replied angrily, hitting Sebastian's chest. But it didn't even have an effect on him.

"That tickled." Sebastian teased, but his face certainly didn't portray that it had. Corinna scowled and tried to pull away from the demon's arms. Sebastian picked Corinna up and placed her on the bed, climbing on top of her and claiming her lips in a kiss. Corinna tried to resist, but it was useless. His kisses had a power to make you lose yourself to him in complete surrender.

Corinna's mind ran round and round with the same questions and answers.

_Why does he do this to me? He's just messing with me._

_Why do I feel so strongly about him? He probably doesn't feel anything for me._

_Why are we playing this hurtful game? Because I want it to mean something more._

Sebastian kissed Corinna's neck, sucking softly on the bare skin there, and then moving on to her bare shoulders, before he pulled away. "I hope to see you later tonight," He whispered, bowing, before leaving the room.

Corinna sat up and stared at her closed door. She stood up slowly and picked up the dress she was going to wear. It was a lovely blue, off-shoulder one, made of silk and decorated with black lace. Ciel had just had a bunch of new dresses made for her, and this was one of them. He told her she needed new dresses that made her look like a lady and that were in style. All her old dresses were ones that a young girl would wear, but her new wardrobe made her look so much more mature. She pulled on the blue dress and then pulled on the matching silk gloves, feeling as if a heavy weight were weighting down on her heart the entire time. She put her hair up into a loose bun that allowed curly tendrils of her dark hair to fall down loosely. Pulling a blue diamond necklace from her jewelry box, she clasped it around her neck and looked at her sad reflection in the mirror. The beautiful cold jewels dripped down from her neck in an elegant way that caught the light. _Cold and beautiful…just like Sebastian..._ Corinna thought, running her gloved fingers over the jewels.

Corinna left her room quietly with that heavy weight still pressing on her heart, and she put on a small, fake smile as she stood at the top of the stairs and slowly made her way down them. Jasper couldn't believe how amazing she looked. Gone was the childish look she used to have and in its place was a lady. He smiled lovingly at her, this was the woman that was going to be his wife soon, and he felt like a child on Christmas Eve, waiting for morning to come.

Ciel had just entered the entrance hall as Corinna began walking down the stairs. He couldn't help but stare at his beloved sister. She was beautiful, just like their mother, and she had never looked more like her than at that moment when she stepped down the stairs. Ciel felt an emotion rise up in him that he hadn't felt in a long time, it was happiness, and he quickly pushed it back down.

Sebastian looked up as Corinna made her way down the stairs. She was beautiful. The blue dress she wore fit her like a glove, and Sebastian had the sudden urge to sweep her up and make hot, passionate love to her right there. He looked away, straightening his gloves. No, he couldn't think such things now, those thoughts were for later.

Corinna stepped down from the stairs and Jasper hurried to kiss her hand. "You look amazing," He told her, smiling.

"Thank you." Corinna said, taking the arm he offered her. She gave a small wave to Ciel after slipping on her coat, and she stepped out the door, and went to the waiting carriage outside.

The footman opened the carriage door and Jasper climbed inside. Sebastian took Corinna's hand and helped her in, but not before giving her hand a kiss when the footman wasn't looking. She scowled at him and sat next to Jasper as Sebastian climbed in and sat across from them.

When the carriage arrived at the opera house, Corinna was helped out of the carriage by Sebastian, and she didn't miss the fact that his hands lingered on her waist a moment longer than they should have. Corinna looked around frantically, praying that no one noticed his improper actions. But Jasper was busy speaking to the footman and no one seemed to be paying much attention to them. Corinna gave a tiny sigh and scowled at Sebastian.

"Keep your hands to yourself," She hissed.

"As you wish, oujo-sama," Sebastian replied, a wicked gleam shining in his red eyes.

Corinna gave a small shiver and turned to Jasper quickly before Sebastian had a chance to say anything more.

"Ready to go inside?" Jasper asked, offering his arm.

Corinna nodded. "Yes."

Jasper led Corinna into the large, beautiful building and she ogled everything inside the large foyer, from the gilded angels and carvings to the dressed up people in sparkling jewels and clothes. "This is magnificent!" Corinna cried happily, as Jasper lead them to their seats in his family's box.

"Do you sing anymore, Corinna?" Jasper asked her as he took off her coat and they sat down.

"I haven't sang anything in a long time." Corinna replied. "It reminds me too much of my mother. Besides, I never could really sing."

Jasper laughed. "I remember when you sang as a child. You were so tone deaf, and when I told you that your mother's singing ability had bypassed you, you punched me in the face." Jasper rubbed his cheek as he thought back on the memory.

Corinna laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Your right hook is beautiful." He laughed. "You were always were quite the rebel as a child. But you've become quite the lady. You were always so stubborn, I never thought you'd change. What happened to change you?"

Corinna looked at him, not knowing what to say to that, but luckily the curtains opened and the opera began, saving her from answering.

* * *

When the opera was over, Jasper took Corinna to a small Italian restaurant nearby, and then to a park, where they strolled along, eating ice cream. Sebastian followed the couple around, fuming silently all the way. Corinna took a lick of her ice cream cone and the scoop fell off, falling on Jasper's arm. They both laughed hysterically and Corinna took the handkerchief she had in her coat pocket and wiped at the stain. "I'm so sorry!" Corinna laughed. She was glad she had taken off her gloves before she began eating ice cream, otherwise they'd be ruined.

"It's fine." Jasper replied, with an equal amount of laughter.

"My ice cream is all gone." Corinna pouted, staring at the empty cone in her hand.

"Here have mine." Jasper said, taking the empty cone from her hand and placing his own in its place.

Corinna stared at in astonishment. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Jasper replied, taking a bite of the empty cone that Corinna had just been holding.

Corinna gave a small shrug and began eating the rest of Jasper's ice cream cone. Corinna's shoe hit a heavy rock on the pavement and she was sent falling forward. Jasper quickly caught her before she hit the cement, and Sebastian clenched his fists in anger. He was being beat by a human!

Jasper gently sat Corinna on a nearby bench. "We dropped our ice creams." Corinna said sadly, staring at the frozen treats on the pavement.

"It doesn't matter. Are you ok?" Jasper said to her, sitting next to her.

"Yes. Thank you." Corinna replied. "I'm so sorry, I'm so incredibly clumsy."

Jasper gave a small laugh. "I don't care, it makes you who you are. You wouldn't be the same without your clumsiness," He said to her, and Corinna gave him a grateful smile.

Jasper stared at Corinna for a few moments, and Corinna noticed her seemed extremely nervous. "Corinna, I've been trying to get up the courage all night to give you this. I guess this is as good a time as ever," Jasper said nervously, taking a small, heart-shaped box from his coat and slipping the gorgeous diamond ring it contained onto Corinna's ring finger. Corinna stared down at the turquoise, oval diamond on her finger in shock. It felt cold and forbidding against her skin and she felt like it was slowly constricting, ending everything as she knew it. She looked up at Jasper and he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so proud of this cliffhanger. :) It's all thanks to my boyfriend for running ideas with me on how to improve this chapter, cuz it really sucked at first. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and keep reviewing and reading! Love you all!**


	8. Feelings

**Hi Everyone! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Now on with the story! :D**

**Jasper: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**Me: Thanks a lot Jasper. **

**Jasper: You're quite welcome my Lady. *bows and leaves***

**Me: *whispers to Sebastian* I hope you know that I'm rooting for you. I don't like Jasper, even though he's my own creation.**

**Sebastian: Thank you my Lady. May I suggest that you allow me to rid this story of him?**

**Me: Sorry Sebby, not yet.**

* * *

Corinna sat there motionless and rigid as Jasper kissed her, she had no idea how to react. And she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that he would just stop kissing her. There was no magic in this kiss and there was no passion or spark at all.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as Jasper's lips touched Corinna's and Sebastian clenched his hands, resisting the urge to push Corinna's stupid fiancé off of her. Sebastian ripped the branch of a nearby tree and threw it behind him angrily. But the loud cracking sound had caused Jasper to pull away and look around him in surprise, which was exactly was Sebastian was trying to do.

"It's not safe, oujo-sama, we must go," Sebastian said, picking Corinna up and taking her to the carriage that awaited them nearby.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying her," Jasper said to Sebastian, angry that a butler was touching his woman.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," Sebastian said. "My lord." He added sarcastically.

Jasper grabbed Sebastian's shoulder. "Know your place, servant," He said to the demon coolly. Both men glared at each other, and Corinna squirmed from Sebastian's arms and came between them.

"That is enough," She said to them sternly. "I can walk on my own," She said, marching to the carriage angrily and flinging the door open. She hitched up her skirts, and heard stifled gasps behind her, but didn't care that Sebastian and Jasper saw her undergarments. She stepped on the small step and pulled herself into the carriage on her own.

Sebastian and Jasper silently followed and climbed into the carriage, sitting in silence and glaring at each other in the dark. Corinna just silently sat there, staring out the window and ignoring them the entire ride home.

* * *

The tension in the carriage had grown thicker than molasses by the time they arrived at the mansion, and Corinna couldn't have gotten out fast enough. She stumbled out and would have fallen on her face if Sebastian hadn't caught her.

"Careful, my lady," Sebastian said to her, watching her with his red eyes.

A muscle worked in Jasper's jaw and he quickly took Corinna's hand, pulling her away from Sebastian and up the front steps. Jasper stopped in front of the door and took Corinna's other hand in his. Sebastian stood silently nearby in the shadows, keeping a close eye on the two others, swathed in the glow of the outside lantern.

"I'm sorry for tonight. I realize that it may have been too much," Jasper said sadly.

"We've known each other since we were kids, Jasper." Corinna gave a small laugh. "I doubt that anything could be too much." Corinna bit her lip when she realized that she had basically just given him permission to kiss her whenever he wanted. She immediately wished that she could take it back, but figured it was best that she had said that. _Isn't it better to fall in love with him? _Corinna thought.

Jasper's face lit up at Corinna's words. "I better let you go. You need rest," Jasper said, kissing Corinna's hand. "Good night Corinna," He said and kissed her cheek.

Corinna silently watched Jasper go, and turned to find Sebastian already holding the door open for her. He moved too fast for her liking. She frowned at Sebastian and stalked past him angrily. Once Sebastian closed the door, he immediately grabbed Corinna's wrist and pulled her roughly towards him in an angry kiss.

"Sebastian!" Corinna hissed, pulling away quickly. "Someone might see us you idiot!" She whispered fiercely.

"Go wait in my room," Sebastian said angrily to her.

"No. I won't let you use me anymore," Corinna said, running off to her room.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he furiously went to Ciel's study. Ciel was asleep on his desk, among his papers, and Sebastian gently took him to his room, where her undressed him and put him in his nightshirt. Sebastian tucked the young lord in and then left the quiet, dark room and went to Corinna's room.

Corinna was pulling on her nightgown as Sebastian walked in and she turned to glare at him. "Get out. I don't want to see you," She said, furious. When Sebastian didn't budge, she said, "I can't believe you Sebastian. How could you be so stupid? If Jasper found out about us, everything would be ruined." Corinna breathed heavily and turned to her vanity. "No, he won't ever find out about us, because there's nothing between us. There is no us." She added quietly, slumping onto the stool at her vanity.

Sebastian went over to her and pulled off Jasper's ring, and threw it into the far corner of the room. Corinna looked up at him in surprise and she stood to go find the ring. "What is the matter with y-" Corinna said, but Sebastian grabbed her before she could grab the ring.

"You're mine." Sebastian whispered, taking her over to the bed and stripping her silk nightgown off. The demon placed her onto the bed and then took off his coat, vest and shirt before he too climbed into the bed. He kissed her passionately, running his cold hands up and down her bare skin, causing goose bumps to appear all over.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in her ear. And Corinna looked at him in surprise. "You must still be sore, I don't want to hurt you right now," Sebastian said to the question in Corinna's eyes.

"Why would you undress me then?" Corinna asked suspiciously.

"I like to see you naked." Sebastian replied, stroking her hair.

Corinna gave a glare to Sebastian and then drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Corinna woke up just before the sun rose the next morning, to see Sebastian still in bed beside her. "Did you sleep at all?" Corinna asked him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Demons don't sleep." Sebastian replied. "Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to see you before you left. I didn't want to wake up alone like last time." Corinna replied quietly, tracing the lines of Sebastian's chest with her finger.

"I apologize, but I have duties to attend to. Although I probably should have left you a note," Sebastian said thoughtfully, twirling his un-gloved hands in Corinna's loose hair.

_I wish that this moment could last forever_. Corinna thought in her head. "Will you have to go when the sun comes up?" Corinna asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Sebastian said, watching the curtains as the light from the rising sun began to peek through. "I must go make breakfast," Sebastian said, sliding out from underneath Corinna and pulling on his clothes. "You should go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can." Corinna gave a half smile as she sat up.

Sebastian turned his back and pulled on his gloves so that he wouldn't see Corinna and succumb to the urge to climb back in bed with her.

"Go back to sleep, oujo-sama." Sebastian said, quickly giving Corinna a kiss on the forehead and exiting the room.

Corinna frowned and plopped her head back down onto her pillow. Was there really something meaningful between her and Sebastian? Or was he just messing with her? Corinna wasn't sure, so she closed her eyes and willed her troubled mind to rest for a while and let her go back to sleep.

When Corinna woke up again, a few hours had passed, making it late morning and she could her sounds and voices coming from the courtyard. She stood up sleepily and pulled on her robe, going to the window and pulling the curtains open. The sun temporarily blinded her, but it quickly subsided and when she looked down into the courtyard she saw Ciel and Jasper standing by the carriage, which was being loaded with things. Curiosity rose up in Corinna and she quickly dressed herself in a light green dress, and put her hair up into a loose bun. She opened the door and walked out, but then remembering her ring, she ran back inside and searched for it. Once finding it, safe and sound behind her bedside table, she slipped it reluctantly onto her finger.

Corinna ran through the house, hurrying to the front door, until she ran into Sebastian in the entrance hall. "What's going on?" She asked him, breathless.

"You're fiancé arrived this morning and spoke to bocchan. We are going to stay at his house until the wedding, which we be held there." Sebastian replied bitterly.

"Oh." Corinna mumbled. "Sebastian I-" Corinna began, but she never got to finish, because Ciel and Jasper walked in at that moment.

"Why good morning sleeping beauty!" Jasper cried, sweeping Corinna up in a hug.

"Hello Jasper," Corinna said with a fake smile.

"Corinna, have Sebastian help you pack clothes for the stay at Jasper's house. And pack a gown for tomorrow night." Ciel said to his sister.

"Why, what's tomorrow night?" Corinna asked, looking between Ciel and Jasper.

"Our engagement ball! Mother arranged it." Jasper replied excitedly.

"I see," She said with a small nod. She looked at Sebastian and then at Jasper, who was beaming. "Well, I should go pack now," Corinna said, with a fake smile still on her face.

"I'll help you." Jasper said, taking her arm. "I don't feel comfortable about you being alone with that butler of yours." He added in a whisper, shooting a glance at Sebastian. Sebastian returned the glance from the corner of his eye.

"I need you to come with me Jasper, we need to talk about the wedding. Corinna can pack on her own," Ciel said.

"Of course." Jasper nodded, following Ciel to his study, and casting a glance at Corinna and Sebastian.

Corinna watched her brother and her fiancé go up the stairs, and then she turned to Sebastian. "Shall we go to my room?" She asked him cautiously.

"Of course oujo-sama." Sebastian replied, and led Corinna up the stairs.

"This all seems to be happening so fast. I wish I just had a day to be alone," Corinna said sadly.

Sebastian looked her. He had never expected her to share such things with him. "Perhaps when we arrive, you'll have some time alone."

"Maybe." Corinna mumbled.

"Ask bocchan for time alone, he will give it to you," Sebastian said to her, and Corinna stopped, turning to face him.

"I don't want to marry him." She uttered simply, tears filling her eyes. Sebastian quickly took her into his arms and held her close to her chest as she cried.

"I feel so helpless." She sobbed.

_I love you_. Corinna whispered in her head, wishing she could say it out loud. _But he doesn't love me._

_Why do I feel this way? Demons don't feel emotion_. Sebastian wondered in his mind. He pulled away, not understanding how he felt and opened the door to Corinna's room.

Corinna went to sit on her bed and watched Sebastian curiously as he pulled clothes from her armoire and placed them neatly in her suitcase.

"Sebastian?" Corinna asked.

Sebastian paused what he was doing and looked at her. "Yes oujo-sama?"

"Why don't you call me Corinna?" She asked him.

"It's inappropriate." Sebastian replied, going back to his task at hand.

"It's also inappropriate to have sex with some outside of marriage, but you did that," Corinna said simply.

Sebastian gave her a sly look. "You have a point…Corinna." He smiled.

Corinna smiled at him and stood up from her place on the bed. "I guess I should put on my traveling clothes." She said, taking the lavender dress traveling suit she owned and tossing it onto her bed. Corinna turned her back on Sebastian and teasingly began to take of her clothes. She reached for her traveling suit but Sebastian caught her hand, pulling off her ring and tossing it to the floor. He quickly pinned her to the floor next to her discarded engagement ring with a smirk, undressing her the rest of the way.

"Do you want to play games again, Corinna?" Sebastian asked, using her real name.

"I believe you have too many clothes on to play games, Sebastian." Corinna laughed, pulling at his clothes. Sebastian had them off in a flash and soon their naked bodies were pressed up against each other. Corinna kissed Sebastian, and soon he was inside her, moving with the beating of their pounding hearts and the sound of their gasping breaths.

* * *

"I think that Corinna should pick out the colors of the wedding and such. I want her to be happy," Jasper said to Ciel, as they sat together in the study.

"I don't think I'll be able to get Corinna to pay attention to me long enough to get her to pick out these things," Ciel said, looking over the list of things that needed to be done for the wedding.

"I'll take to her about it," Jasper said.

"I'm sure you will have better luck convincing her to do it, she'd-" Ciel was stopped short when a sudden cry echoed through the house. "What was that?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"I have no idea. It sounded like Corinna," Jasper said, and both Ciel and Jasper got up and rushed to Corinna's room. Ciel flung the door wide open and found Corinna sitting at her vanity, dressed in her traveling suit with her sparkling engagement ring around her ring finger. Her face was flushed and she was staring down at the broken perfume bottles that littered the floor. Sebastian was kneeling on the floor cleaning up the mess. He paused to glance up at the open door and then resumed his cleaning.

"I'm so sorry." Corinna apologized to Ciel and Jasper that stood in the doorway. "I accidentally knocked my perfume bottles off my vanity when I was doing my hair." Corinna explained, indicating her messy hair. "It startled me."

Ciel sighed in relief. "Be more careful next time."

"Of course." Corinna nodded at Ciel, as he closed the door and left, taking Jasper with him.

Once her brother and fiancé were gone, Corinna stumbled over to the bed in exhaustion and flung herself onto it. She turned herself over to look at Sebastian who had seated himself on her vanity's stool. She indicated for him to come over, and Sebastian stood and slowly made his way over to her bed.

"Perhaps I should gag you next time." Sebastian suggested teasingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. You made me do it, so blame yourself," Corinna said, tiredly snuggling her face into her pillow. She couldn't believe that she had screamed as she and Sebastian had climaxed. And when she did, they had no time to rest because Sebastian had quickly dressed her and himself in a whirlwind, as the footsteps of Ciel and Jasper came closer and closer.

Corinna sighed. "I wish we could just sleep." She muttered, already drifting off to sleep.

Sebastian chuckled and watched as she fell into sleep's open arms. He stood and finished packing Corinna's things as quietly as he could, trying to avoid waking her.

* * *

Corinna woke up hours later to find herself bumping along in a carriage and the sun outside the window beginning to fade. She looked across from her and found Ciel asleep too, and next to him sat Sebastian, watching her with his red eyes. She sat up and stretched, keeping her eyes trained on Sebastian.

"Did you carry me in here?" Corinna asked the stoic demon across from her.

Sebastian smirked at her in the fading light. "Yes. When you're fiancé wasn't looking. You should have seen his face when he saw you suddenly in the carriage."

Corinna laughed quietly. "I wish I had seen it."

Corinna was suddenly thrown forward into Sebastian's lap as the carriage came to a jolting stop. Ciel looked around him groggily. "What's going on?" he asked grumpily.

"Let me check bocchan." Sebastian said, righting Corinna and then stepping from the carriage, with Corinna behind him.

"Oh, Sebby-chan!" A voice cooed. Sebastian looked around for the owner of the voice even though he already knew whom it belonged to. The red-haired reaper that the voice belonged to suddenly came into view, wielding his chainsaw.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked, stepping out from the carriage that rode in front of Corinna and Ciel's.

"He's going to get hurt if he doesn't get back inside the carriage," Sebastian said to Corinna.

"Jasper, please get back in the carriage," Corinna said to him.

"No, I need to make sure you stay safe," Jasper said to her.

Sebastian looked at Corinna. "I wouldn't mind if he got hurt." Sebastian whispered to Corinna and she looked at Jasper.

Corinna hurried over to Jasper. "I'm sorry for this," She said, and clenched her fist before sending it flying into his face.

* * *

**Well that was a wonderful ending to this chapter. :) I hope everyone liked it, and stay tuned because there's a whole lot more drama to come! Please review and until the next chapter everyone. :)**


	9. Conflicting Orders

**Greetings! Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews, I'm so happy that you like this story. :) And with no more ado, I present you all with the next chapter of Forbidden! **

**Corinna: I'm so glad I got to punch Jasper. But I suppose I'll have to face him when he wakes up.**

**Me: HEY! That is not what you are supposed to say! You're supposed to say: 'Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters' Remember?**

**Corinna: Well you just said it. *Smiles and runs off***

**Me: * Shakes fist at Corinna and then sighs* Some OCs can get so out of hand…**

* * *

Ciel stepped out of the carriage just in time to see Corinna clench her fist and slam it into Jasper's unsuspecting face.

"What is going on?" He asked her, outraged, but had the tiny urge to laugh. He didn't really like Jasper, and seeing him crumple to the floor in a heap after getting hit in the face made him want to burst out in laughter, but he ignored the feeling.

Corinna turned to face Ciel and she smiled sheepishly.

Grell giggled. "Oh! He really got it, didn't he?"

Ciel shifted his uncovered eye to stare at the dreaded reaper standing nearby. "Sebastian! Get rid of him! I'm tired and I want to get to Jasper's already!"

Sebastian smiled, all too pleased to follow his master's orders and dispose of the flamboyant reaper. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed to Ciel and immediately attacked the grinning reaper.

Corinna frowned and hoped that Sebastian would be ok. "Ciel, help me get him back in the carriage." Corinna said, gesturing to Jasper. Ciel nodded reluctantly and helped Corinna hoist the unconscious earl, lying in the dirt, into the carriage. Corinna heaved at Jasper, but he was too heavy for them. Both of them let him drop to the ground, causing a groan to slip from the unconscious man's lips, which both Corinna and Ciel ignored. Corinna turned to the frightened footmen. "Hey! How about a little help!" She called to them, snapping them out of their trance-like state. They immediately clambered down from their seat in front of the carriage and helped Corinna and Ciel hoist Jasper into the carriage. When they had finished the cast an uneasy glance and Sebastian and Grell, who were still attacking each other.

"Will he be ok?" One of the footmen asked Corinna.

"Yes, he will." Corinna replied, watching the fighting.

"Perhaps we should take you both to the mansion, to be safe." The other footman suggested to Corinna and Ciel.

"No. We'll be fine." Ciel assured the uneasy footman. "Sebastian! Stop playing around and get rid of him!" He called to Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes flicked to Ciel, and in that instant, Grell escaped from his stalemate with Sebastian and lunged towards to Corinna. The red-haired reaper grasped Corinna and slashed at the open air with his chainsaw, creating a portal back to the grim reaper head quarters.

"Let go of me!" Corinna screamed, trying to squirm free from Grell's grasp.

Sebastian quickly grabbed Corinna's outstretched hand and it slipped right through his fingers. He stared in shock at Corinna, who was beginning to disappear through the portal and then reached for her arm. Both of his gloved hands clasped onto Corinna's forearm firmly and Sebastian pulled her and Grell back through the portal. Grell fell to the dirt and watched with panic as the portal closed. He looked around frantically for his scythe, and found it in Sebastian's hand, as he held Corinna close to his chest. Sebastian placed his foot on Grell's chest and pushed him roughly to the ground. Grell squirmed in fright underneath Sebastian's well-polished shoe, and he was letting out small whimpers and pleas for mercy.

"Why were you trying to take Corinna?" Sebastian asked, anger flaring in his red eyes.

"I-I was just following Will's orders! He wanted me to bring her back to head quarters and kill her!" Grell burst out. And when Sebastian glared at him and applied more pressure to his chest, Grell let out a huge whimper and gulped. "I don't know why! I didn't want to ask. He seemed awfully angry when he gave me the orders, and I didn't want to get hit." Grell yelped.

"Sebastian, let him go. I don't want those blasted reapers to get on my case for you killing him," Ciel said, climbing into the carriage. "And get your hands off my sister." He ordered, as if the fact that he was holding Corinna tightly were nothing, but beneath his words there was a hint of suspicion lingering.

Sebastian reluctantly removed his foot from Grell's chest and let go of Corinna. "Never come near her again or you'll regret it," Sebastian said threateningly to Grell. Grell nodded and yelped as Sebastian thrust his scythe into his arms. Grell quickly slashed the air once again to open the door to his world, and hurriedly stepped through, to escape those terrible, yet beautiful, red eyes.

Corinna looked at Sebastian. "Thank you," She said quietly.

Sebastian reached out to touch her cheek, but thought better of it, and clenched his fist, pulling his hand back and pretending to straighten his glove. "A Phantomhive butler who can't do fight off a reaper, isn't worth his salt." He gave her a smile and then helped her into the carriage.

* * *

Corinna sat in a somber silence the rest of the way to Jasper's estate, watching as the countryside passed by the window that she gazed out of. It took about twenty minutes to arrive at the Jacobs's family estate, and Corinna felt homesick the moment she stepped from the carriage. Soon, she would be living here. _Married_. She almost gagged on the word. She didn't want to marry Jasper, or anyone for that matter. Except…

"Sebastian?" Corinna asked, turning away from the mansion and facing the demon behind her. "Do you really think Ciel will let me have some time to myself if I asked?"

"I do." Sebastian replied as he unloaded the Carriage. "He loves you, even if he doesn't show it."

Corinna watched as Ciel greeted Jasper's father at the door. She could hear their voices,

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up!" Jasper's father cried in joy, happy that they had all made it there safely.

"Forgive me, but it took a little longer to get underway than expected." Ciel replied.

Corinna turned away from listening to them talk. "Would you spend that time of with me…If Ciel gave it to me?" Corinna asked Sebastian quietly.

Sebastian didn't look at her. He couldn't, if he did he would kiss her, and he couldn't do that here. There were too many people around. "I don't know. If you went off somewhere to be alone, I wouldn't be able to go with you. I have to serve Ciel, I can't leave him."

Corinna nodded silently. She understood completely, but that still didn't stop her from feeling sadness well up inside her. Sebastian quickly turned to her to wipe a tear from her cheek, the salty water wetting his white gloves.

"Meet me in the gardens tonight, when everyone is asleep." He whispered to her in the darkness, holding her hand before turning away and taking the unloaded things into the house. Corinna opened her fist to find a silver skeleton key on a chain, that Sebastian had slipped into her hand. They key was about the size of her palm, and the bow of the key was a silver cat with ruby eyes, and the same pentacle on its left paw that Sebastian bore on his left hand. Corinna ran her hand along the blade of the key wondering what the strange writing on it meant. It was beautiful in a dark sort of way, and she could also feel Sebastian's essence about it, it was his and he had given it to her. She finally had a piece of him, and she smiled faintly. She heard a voice call her from the house, and she turned, clasping her hand around the key. Jasper's mother came running towards her and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh my darling! It is so good to see you!" The woman held Corinna at length. "Look how beautiful you are! You look so much like Vincent, but you most definitely have Rachel's beauty. Oh, heaven's me, you're so grown up!" The woman pulled Corinna into a hug once again.

"Hello Mrs. Jacobs." Corinna said politely.

"Oh, dearie, there's no need to be so formal, we've known one another since you were a baby, I'd say-" Mrs. Jacobs paused and looked around, seeming to notice for the first time that her son wasn't present. "Where's Jasper?" She asked.

"Oh, I believe he's still asleep in his carriage." Corinna replied, going over to Jasper's carriage and opening the door. Sure enough, there he was, sprawled across the floor of the carriage right where she had left him, except a hint of purple was beginning to show on his cheekbone, where she had hit him.

"Good heavens! What happened to him?" His mother cried.

"We ran into some uh-bandits…" Corinna lied, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Bandits?" Mrs. Jacobs gasped. "Here, so close to London?"

"Um, yes. It was terribly frightening, and your son…he tried to fight them, even though I warned him not to…and then our butler, Sebastian, saved us all," Corinna said, making things up as she went along.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Jacobs uttered, her eyes wide as she watched Corinna speak. "Oh, why did Jasper have to try and fight them? He can be so foolish sometimes, but at least everyone is safe." Mrs. Jacobs gestured to some servants at the door and they quickly approached her, ready to be given orders. "Take Jasper up to his room and bring some ice for his cheek," She said to them. They nodded their heads and quickly set about taking Jasper to his bedroom.

"What are we going to do? He's going to have quite the shiner tomorrow, and imagine his embarrassment, going to your engagement ball like that." Mrs. Jacobs said to Corinna as they followed the servants inside.

"Maybe we should just make it a masquerade ball. That way he could wear a mask that could cover it," Corinna said, immediately cursing herself for it. She should have just suggested it to be canceled.

"What an excellent idea!" Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed. I will send word out to everyone tomorrow morning to wear his or her finest mask!" She grinned happily at Corinna. "You are so brilliant! And that is why you shall be the best daughter-in-law, and the perfect wife for my son."

Corinna gave her a fake smile. "Thank you."

"You should go up with Jasper and ice his cheek. He would be very happy to find you at his bedside when he wakes up," Mrs. Jacobs said, patting Corinna's shoulder.

"Of course," Corinna said. _But_ _I don't think he's going to be very happy to see me_. Corinna added in her mind.

She gave her fiancé's mother a fake smile once again and went up the grand, spiral staircase to Jasper's room, thinking absently about Mrs. Jacobs. She was still the same as she remembered her, happy and cheery, and completely oblivious to things. Her pear-shaped body was still the same as ever, along with her sparkling, youthful eyes, the crow's feet that fanned out at the corners of her eyes when she smiled. The only thing that was a little changed about her, was the fact that a bit of gray was beginning to appear in her light brown, curly hair.

* * *

Corinna walked into Jasper's room, still clutching the key that Sebastian had given her, as the servants placed Jasper gently on the bed. She went to sit on the bed, next to his hip, and a moment later a servant came in to hand her a small towel with ice wrapped in it. The servant left, along with the others, leaving Corinna alone with Jasper in the candlelit room. Corinna gently placed the ice on Jasper's cheek, and his eyes snapped open, startling her. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but when it did, he noticed Corinna leaning over him and pressing a small towel full of ice onto his bruised cheek.

"Why did you hit me?" Jasper asked dully, not knowing whether or not to feel angry about it or not.

"I was trying to save your life." Corinna replied.

"So you hit me?" Jasper asked her.

"You wouldn't listen, so yes, I hit you. And frankly, you deserved it for being so stubborn," Corinna said to him.

"Me? Stubborn?" Jasper scoffed at her hypocrisy. She was the most stubborn person he knew.

Corinna gave him a glare. "There's no need to be rude, I am perfectly aware that I am stubborn." Corinna spat.

"What happened after you knocked me out?" Jasper asked, wincing as Corinna continued to press ice onto his cheek.

"Sebastian took care of everything." Corinna replied, feeling the key pressing against the skin of her other hand. She almost smiled.

Jasper grew jealous the moment she said that, and he sat up to stare at her. "Did he touch you?" He asked angrily.

"What? No." Corinna frowned.

"What happened exactly?" Jasper demanded.

"The red-haired psycho that was there, tried to kidnap me and Sebastian saved me, that was all." Corinna replied.

Jasper clenched his teeth and stood quickly, wobbling a little before he gained his balance. "I'm going to go give that demon a piece of my mind." Jasper declared, striding for the door.

"Jasper! No. You need to rest. Nothing happened. I promise you." Corinna said, grabbing his arm.

"It doesn't matter if nothing happened today, eventually something will, and I plan to put an end to it right now before it gets worse. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's absolutely disgusting," Jasper said, heading for the door once again.

Corinna quickly pulled Jasper towards her and kissed him, trying to make him forget about starting a fight she knew he wouldn't win. Jasper kissed her back and when Corinna pulled away, Jasper had already forgotten about Sebastian.

"Go to bed please," Corinna said, guiding Jasper over to his bed and covering him up with his blankets. She sat with him until he was asleep, and then she left, asking one of the servants to take her to her room. The young boy who she had asked to take to her room, happily obliged to do so, and he led her through the dark corridors.

* * *

Corinna's room was lovely and big, but not as big as her own back at home. They young boy asked her if she needed anything, but Corinna told him no, and he left silently. Corinna wandered around her room; stroking the purple, velvet, down comforter with small pearls sewn into it as she passed by it. The entire room had a purple theme, which she liked, but the room had hard wood floors, which she knew would always be cold, just like her life here would be. Corinna slumped onto her bed and waited, listening as the night progressed and the sounds about the house all grew into silence. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, she grabbed her coat from her trunk at the end of the bed, and quietly stole through the darkness. She made it to the garden, unseen and unheard with the key Sebastian had given her dangling about her neck.

Corinna found Sebastian at the center of the garden, standing beneath the darkness of a tree. The tree was towering over a pond, filled with fish that were swimming underneath its clear surface.

"I hope your room is cozy," Corinna said to Sebastian, her voice echoing in the darkness.

"I'm honored that you'd think of whether I cared for accommodations or not," Sebastian said and hugged Corinna close to his chest, smelling the sweet flowery scent of her dark hair.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you." Sebastian added as he let her go.

"Why did you give it to me?" Corinna asked curiously.

"It was my mother's," Sebastian said, running his hand over the key. "She died when I was a young demon, she was killed by a reaper," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"So that's why you don't like reapers," Corinna said, realized the truth behind his hatred.

"And demons and reapers just don't get along. That's why my mother was killed. She ate someone's soul after her contract was fulfilled, and a reaper killed her for it," Sebastian said.

Corinna could see the sadness in his eyes, a look that was completely uncharacteristic of him. "So why give it to me?" Corinna asked him, wondering why he would give something so precious to her.

"I never used it. And I knew you'd look beautiful in it. Besides, that idiot fiancé gave you something, I needed to give you something too." He gave her a smirk and Corinna laughed.

"What does it say on it?" She asked him curiously.

"It says my name, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Michaelis?" Corinna asked, surprised. She had never thought about him having a last name.

Sebastian suddenly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Corinna's heart fluttered and skipped a few beats; it was so different from the way she felt when Jasper kissed her. When her fiancé kissed her, she just wanted it to end, but when Sebastian kissed her, she lost herself, and the entire world melted away, leaving just them two, alone together, and she never wanted it to end.

Sebastian pulled away and eyed her with a frown. "I can smell that gross human on you. Did he kiss you?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"No, I kissed him, he wanted to fight you, I had to find some way to stop him." Corinna told him.

"You kissed him?" Sebastian asked, astonished, though Corinna could see the hint of jealousy in his eyes. "I could have taken him on with no problem at all."

"I didn't want you to kill him. Think about what would happen if he was dead."

"Exactly."

"No, I mean, his family would suffer the same pain that Ciel and I have to face with our parents death. I wouldn't want them to go through that." Corinna muttered, tears clouding her eyes.

Sebastian quickly picked Corinna up and took her quietly and stealthily to his room, where her undressed her and tucked her in beneath the soft, warm covers of his bed. He was about to climb in himself, when a teary-eyed Corinna stopped him.

"Take off your clothes too." She told him, and Sebastian quickly granted her wish.

Sebastian climbed into the bed with Corinna once he was naked and pulled her close to him. He stroked her bare arms and ran his fingers across the white scars that ran viciously across her skin. He had wondered about them since the first time he saw them, but he never asked. He only ever saw them when she was naked, because she covered them up very well when she was dressed.

"What happened here?" Sebastian asked, touching the scars on her arms.

"I was tortured by the people who kidnapped me during the fire." Corinna explained quietly.

Sebastian kissed her forehead. "I promised to protect you, so you don't have to worry about that again." Sebastian whispered. "Now go to sleep."

"Will you sleep with me?" Corinna asked him.

Sebastian gave a deep laugh. "I've never actually tried to sleep."

"Try for me please."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian said, looking down at Corinna who was already falling asleep. He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled off to sleep.

* * *

Ciel woke up himself wondering where the hell Sebastian was. He got out of bed and tried to dress himself, only to give up in frustration after several unsuccessful attempts. He pulled on a pair of boots from his traveling trunk and angrily marched across the mansion grounds in his nightshirt. Servants everywhere stared at him as he walked past, only adding to his fury. By the time Ciel reached Sebastian's room, he was about ready to kill that idiot demon.

Ciel rounded the corner of the hallway that lead to Sebastian's room, and as he reached for the doorknob, he heard voices coming from inside. He stopped to listen.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you'd miss getting up." Ciel heard a female voice say that was undoubtedly Corinna's. _What the hell is she doing in there?_ Ciel thought.

"It's completely fine. Bocchan might be a little angry though." Ciel heard Sebastian say.

"I'll just tell him that you were busy helping me with something," Corinna said.

"Very well, but in exchange I think a deserve something…After all you have made me terribly late," Sebastian said seductively.

Corinna giggled, and then there was silence, followed by some soft moans. Ciel stood there in shock. He couldn't believe this. His sister and Sebastian? Ciel's fury rose to rage and he felt like barging in and killing them both. _Do they even know what they're doing? They're going to ruin everything! Those idiots! _Ciel screamed in his head. Ciel's attention was brought back to the other side of the door when he heard Corinna laugh.

"Sebastian! Not now, you have to go!" Corinna said.

"Meet me in the same place tonight," Sebastian said.

"Of course," Corinna said, and Ciel could hear her approaching the door, so he withdrew into the shadows. Ciel watched Corinna silently leave and then he barged into Sebastian's room when he was sure Corinna wouldn't hear.

Sebastian turned to face Ciel, surprised, as he pulled on his gloves. "Forgive me bocchan, I-"

"Save it." Ciel barked. "I already know what you've been up to, you idiot."

Sebastian was silent.

"I order you to stay away from my sister. Leave her alone, and don't tell her about this."

Sebastian's hands clenched his fists at his side. "Yes. My. Lord…" Sebastian mumbled reluctantly and angrily. Sebastian bowed his head to Ciel.

* * *

Later that night, the house was lit with lights and filled with the sound of music and laughter. The ballroom was filled with people in their finest clothes and masks. Corinna stood in a group of woman that were fawning over her ring, and she desperately wished that they'd let her go.

"You're so lucky!" one woman cried.

"I know, what a ring! And such a handsome man all to yourself."

"And you guys are even matching!" One woman cooed.

Corinna gave a fake smile to them all as Jasper approached. It was true, they were matching, much to her disgust. She was wearing a silky green gown that went off her delicate shoulders and had on a large hoop skirt with black roses and black lace decorating it. Jasper wore the same green and the same black that made him look quite dashing, even Corinna would admit that. And on their faces were matching white masks with green on them.

Corinna scanned the crowed for Sebastian, wanting to get away from the loud noises and all the people and just be alone with him. She spotted him standing against a wall across the room, staring at her, and when their eyes met, he looked away and went out onto the dark terrace.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." Corinna told Jasper.

"Alright dear," He said to her, smiling, and all the women that flocked around them awed.

Corinna went out onto the terrace a searched for Sebastian, but couldn't find him anywhere. Guessing he went into the garden, she made her way there and finally found him standing next to a tree in the dark. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Corinna asked him as she approached him.

Sebastian didn't even look up at her, he just stood there quietly, watching the moon and the stars in the dark, ebony sky.

"Sebastian?" Corinna asked him, touching his arm. Sebastian quickly jerked his arm away, and turned to leave.

"Leave me alone," He said.

"Why?"

" I don't want to see you anymore," Sebastian said with his back turned to her.

"What? Why?" Corinna asked, feeling as if the world was falling apart.

"None of this has ever meant anything to me, and it was all a huge mistake," Sebastian said coldly.

"You can't be serious." Corinna uttered, unable to breath. She felt like he had just ripped her heart out and stopped on it.

"I am completely serious, so leave me alone," Sebastian said, walking away.

Corinna ran after him on weak knees, in that silent darkness, her heart aching. She grabbed his elbow and did her best to pull him towards her. "Don't tell me that you don't feel anything, because we both know that's a lie," Corinna said, tears gushing from her eyes. "I know you meant everything you've ever said to me, except this. None of what you're saying now is true, I know it."

Sebastian slowly pulled his elbow from her grasp. "I don't love you. Demons don't feel emotion," Sebastian said simply to her.

Corinna recoiled in shock, feeling like he had just slapped her across the face. "That's a lie, you know it! You loved me all those nights we spent together, and you still love me!" Corinna cried, running in front of him to look him in the eyes, but he refused to look at her.

"Look at me!" Corinna screamed, pounding at his chest with her fists. Sebastian grabbed her wrists with one hand and looked at her with anger-filled eyes.

"Is this better, my lady? Now, let me go and never come near me again, you dirty human." Sebastian snarled, pushing her away.

Corinna hit the leafy ground and sobbed into her hands. "Please don't leave me. I love you!" Corinna cried. "I only want you, please. Please don't leave me."

Sebastian watched her silently, aching to hold her and comfort her. And he used all his strength to resist the temptation to kiss her and make everything better, and instead pulled himself away.

Corinna watched him go before she stood shakily and ran back inside, sobbing. She ran through the crowds and everyone looked at her surprise.

"Corinna, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, stopping her.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." Corinna sniffled and pushed past him, only to be stopped by Ciel.

"What happened?" Ciel asked her, but she ignored him and ran to her room, where she flung herself onto her bed, and cried as waves and waves of hurt washed over her like waves on a beach.

"Why?" She cried out, over and over again, until she had cried herself asleep.

Sebastian stood in the garden staring at Corinna's window. Pain wrenched at him and his heart and he punched a tree, cracking it in half with his fist. "I did this for you. It's better this way." He whispered, but knew Corinna couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry. You were right about everything, I do love you."

* * *

**Wow. I cried as I wrote that ending, I'm such a softie. That last scene was totally inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Haunted". Just thought I'd let everyone know. I was listening to it as I wrote. Anyways, please review and until the next chapter everyone. ;)**


	10. Wasted Time

**Hullo guys! :) I feel better now, so I will write more this week. I owe it to you guys. I haven't finished my drawing of Jasper yet since I've been sick but I'm working on it. So have no fear, although maybe you guys don't really care what he looks like. ;D lol. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Sebastian: Lady Faine, I hope you are feeling well.**

**Me: Don't talk to me Sebastian, I'm angry with you for hurting Corinna.**

**Sebastian: But you wrote it.**

**Me: Well I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, so you could have stopped me.**

**Sebastian: But then things wouldn't be as interesting, my lady.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since that dark night in the gardens, when the only man Corinna had ever loved, walked away from her. And she thought about it endlessly. _What's wrong with me? He's a demon. He doesn't love me. _These thoughts ran round and round in her head every day, as she would sit in a chair at her window, staring out across the estate.

She felt empty inside and so alone in such a desolate world, so she locked herself in her room, and refused to see anyone. Every day, there would be knocks on her door and voices begging her to come out, but she turned a deaf ear to it all, because the only person she wanted to see was never one of the people to knock on her door. But Corinna held on to a shimmering hope that Sebastian would come back to her or that this would all turn out to be a bad dream that she would soon wake up from. But with each second that ticked by slowly and painfully, and with every tear she shed over that damn demon, it became more and more clear that everything was real.

Corinna sat in a chair, in her nightgown, staring out at the misty, gray sky of the morning, just as she did every day, trying to live through the waves of hurt and pain that constantly washed over her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she felt tired from the lack of sleep she was getting, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything except sit there like a pathetic vegetable, because everything she did, reminded her of Sebastian. Even the food that the servants would leave outside her door, that Corinna would take into her room when no one was looking, proved to be difficult for her to eat. But the dull hungry ache that she would sometimes feel, forced her to eat it.

"Corinna," A voice said, and Corinna turned her face tiredly and numbly to look at the owner of her voice. She stared dazedly at her brother for a few moments before she turned back to the window.

"Corinna! Look at me!" Ciel yelled angrily, yanking on Corinna's arm and causing her to fall to the ground. Ciel quickly pulled her up and held her to face him. "You must quit with these silly games and come to your senses. There is a wedding to plan."

Corinna's head hung down like a limp rag doll's and she fought to hold back tears.

"Speak to me!" Ciel cried in frustration.

"How did you get in?" Corinna mumbled quietly.

"I asked Mrs. Jacobs for the key." Ciel responded angrily. "Now get dressed, we have to get you a wedding dress." He let her go and headed for the door.

"I'm not going to." Corinna whispered.

Ciel turned around venomously. "What did you say?" He strode angrily back to Corinna and raised his hand to smack her.

But footsteps approached quickly and Jasper hurried into the room just as Ciel quickly lowered his hand. "Thank goodness you got in!" Jasper cried, hurrying over to Corinna. He hugged her tightly and then held her at arm's length and looked her up and down frantically. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Corinna muttered.

"What happened at the ball? You scared everyone." Jasper asked, concerned.

"I-I-" Corinna stuttered, feeling tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"It was Sebastian wasn't it?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, fearing that he knew about Corinna and the demon.

"Your butler has had his filthy eyes on Corinna since I showed up, and I bet he touched her inappropriately that night at the ball." Jasper said to Ciel, with a scowl. He turned back to Corinna. "Is that what happened?" He asked her gently.

Corinna shook her head.

"She doesn't want to admit it from embarrassment, but I can assure you, Ciel, that that is what happened. I sense it. He has been acting strange ever since that night. And it's the only way to explain why Corinna has locked herself in here and refuses to speak to anyone," Jasper said angrily to Ciel.

Ciel had his doubts that Sebastian would that, but then again he was a demon. _Perhaps it has something to do with those orders I gave him._ Ciel thought. "Nonetheless, she must stop this nonsense. There is lots to do, and she's already wasted enough time," Ciel said sternly.

Corinna stared at them with a forlorn, hurt look, and Jasper looked at her and his face grew worried. "Corinna are you feeling alright? You look so pale." Jasper asked. "Perhaps we should have a doctor look at her." He suggested to Ciel.

Ciel thought it over for a few moments and he was about to answer no when Corinna lurched forward and rushed for the bathroom. Ciel ran after her, leaving Jasper in her room, as he went in to hold her hair for her as she puked into a washbasin. Corinna slumped to the floor tiredly and wiped her mouth on a towel that was hanging over the edge of the bathtub next to her. Ciel helped her up and took Corinna back into her room and tucked her into her bed. "Go to sleep." He ordered her. "I'm angry enough with all the time you have wasted, but it looks unavoidable that you need to rest before you can help with the wedding." Ciel turned to face Jasper. "Have someone go fetch a doctor at once. We need her to recover quickly. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Jasper nodded at left the room quietly.

* * *

When the doctor finally arrived, it was already midmorning and he was quickly ushered to Corinna's room, where she lay sleeping in her bed.

"Shall I let her sleep?" The doctor asked.

"No, wake her. She can go back to sleep once you leave," Ciel said quickly before Jasper could respond. Ciel knew that Jasper would say to let her sleep, but that would only be a waste of time.

"Very well," The doctor said, nodding his head. "Please leave me alone with her," He said to Ciel and Jasper. Both of them nodded and quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Jasper checked his pocket watch and then looked back to the closed door. "How long do you think this will take?" He asked Ciel.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Not too long I suppose," Ciel said.

"I have work to attend to, but I want to know if she'll be ok," Jasper said, debating whether or not to leave.

"I'm sure she's fine," Ciel said. "Just go. I'll be here. I can tell you what the doctor says when you return." Ciel was anxious for Jasper to leave, his presence always annoyed him for some reason.

"I suppose," Jasper said reluctantly. "I will try to finish up my business as quickly as I can," Jasper said to Ciel and then departed.

Ciel leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "Please don't rush to come back." He muttered to himself. If the marriage between Jasper and Corinna weren't so beneficial to him, he would never make his sister marry that milksop. But it was convenient because she needed a husband and their marriage would give Ciel a part of Jasper's family business. The Jacobs family had the most renowned jewelry business in England, where all of the richest and most affluent people bought their jewelry. And Ciel wanted to extend the Phantomhive business, but he needed somewhere to start, and having a piece of a wealthy jewelry company was a perfect place to begin.

Ciel began to think of things that needed to be done for the wedding. Invitations had already been sent out, and a caterer was already hired. Bridesmaids still needed to be picked out, but Corinna would be needed for that. She'd also have to pick out dresses for them and a wedding dress for herself. Then there was the cake and flowers and decorations…. Ciel rubbed his face tiredly. _There's so much to be done._ _Why can't Corinna just cooperate?_ He thought to himself.

Ciel glanced at the door, hoping Corinna wasn't sick. There was no time for that, or anything really. He sighed. Corinna was miserable, he knew it, and Ciel knew that his orders for Sebastian had something to do with it. Ciel hated seeing Corinna suffer like this, but it was for her own good. Sebastian would have eventually broken her heart, and she'd have no one to comfort her then. _This way she'll never have to go through that, and when I'm gone, she'll have someone by her side, that loves her, to comfort her. I know she'll learn to love Jasper too. They grew up together._ Ciel thought miserably, trying to justify his actions. Ciel recalled the past few nights when he could hear Corinna's sobs and strangled cries for Sebastian. Ciel's room was just down the hall from hers, and he could hear her miserable weeping. Luckily, he was the only one to hear her crying, since Jasper and his family were in a different wing. But even so, every time he heard one of his sister's cries, it ripped his heart in two, knowing that she was alone, just the way he had been. But he couldn't face her, knowing that he was the cause of her sorrow.

Ciel slumped to the floor and forced back tears, trying to force himself to think that Corinna would eventually be happy in the end. Ciel didn't know how long he had sat there, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head against the top of them as he leaned against the wall and repeated over and over to himself that Corinna would be ok.

* * *

Eventually he stood up and began to pace back and forth to get his mind off things. He checked his watch. It was almost noon. When was that damn doctor going to come out? He had been in there forever. Ciel raised his hand to knock on the door, but decided against it. He didn't want to disturb the doctor. But then he decided he didn't care, he wasn't performing surgery. So he raised his fist again and was about to knock when the doctor opened the door.

"Well?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"She's completely fine-" The doctor began.

"All that time just to tell me she's fine?" Ciel asked, irritated.

"Your sister is with child, my lord." The doctor stated.

Ciel started. "What…?" He asked.

"She is pregnant, my lord," The doctor said again.

Ciel looked at the closed door of Corinna's room, and then back to the doctor. "Speak of this to no one, or you will regret that you ever opened your mouth." Ciel snarled.

The doctor paled. "My appointments are extremely confidential, my lord." He stuttered.

"I promise you that if you whisper a word of this to anyone, or if I hear anyone even speak of it, I will find you and make you cry for your mother." Ciel threatened angrily. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord!" The doctor stuttered, frightened.

"Good. Now get out." Ciel spat.

The frightened doctor stumbled away silently, as Ciel barged into Corinna's room and slammed the door shut behind him. He found her sitting up in her bed, and she looked up at him with sad eyes when he came in, but her expression changed to guilt when she noticed his expression, she knew he was going to yell at her for being sick. The doctor hadn't told her anything, and she felt fine, but perhaps he told Ciel she had the flu or something. That would be enough to cause him to be so angry with her. After all, he had been angry with her to begin with because of all her 'wasted time', so her being sick would only mean more wasted time. That would certainly make him furious with her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, frightened. She had never seen him so angry.

"Who is the father?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Corinna asked, confused.

"WHO IS THE FATHER OF THAT DAMN BABY?" Ciel screamed, pointing at Corinna's stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Corinna asked, shocked.

"I'm talking about that bastard baby you're carrying!" Ciel said furiously, trying to keep his voice down.

"What?" Corinna asked numbly. "I'm p-pregnant? No…No, that can't be."

"Who's the father?" Ciel asked again. "Is it Jasper?" Ciel asked, trying to control his fury.

Corinna shook her head. "Jasper and I never-" She stopped when she realized who the father was. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"Who. Is. The. Father?" Ciel asked through barely controlled rage.

Corinna looked at Ciel helplessly, almost crying. "Sebastian." She replied almost inaudibly.

Ciel clenched the end of Corinna's bed and he looked as if his head was about to explode. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked through clenched teeth, seething.

Corinna nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Do you realize what you have done? You've ruined everything. You've ruined yourself! No one will want to marry you now." Ciel yelled at her.

Corinna sobbed into her hands and then looked up at Ciel. "Good! I don't want to marry anyone anyways!"

"Don't be so stupid! How could you Corinna? You had a perfect life lined up for you and you decide to ruin it because of some stupid lust that you shared with a demon!"

"It wasn't just lust Ciel! It meant so much more to me. I love him!" Corinna cried,

"You're too young to know anything about love. And it may have meant something to you, but that's because you're a stupid girl! He's a demon, Corinna. They have no feelings, it meant nothing to him!" Ciel snapped.

Corinna sobbed into her pillow; her body shaking as she curled up into a ball to try and make the waves of pain that beat against her hurt less. _Sebastian had said it meant nothing too, he said demons had no feelings…Ciel has just confirmed that he was telling the truth. _Corinna thought in agony.

Ciel looked at Corinna in anger, but as he watched her writhe in anguish on her bed, his anger vanished and it was quickly replaced by sadness and remorse. He regretted saying all that and he found himself desperately wishing that he could take it all back. He sat down on her bed and patted her hand in what he thought was a comforting way.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

Corinna looked up at him with her tear stained face. "What am I going to do Ciel?"

"We'll think of something." Ciel responded quietly. "When did this happen?" Ciel asked her.

"A few weeks ago. I don't know what I was thinking, I certainly never thought that this would come out of it." Corinna cried.

"Was he your first time?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Yes." Corinna sobbed.

Ciel stood up, unable to control his anger towards that insufferable demon any longer. "I'm going to kill him," Ciel said, marching for the door.

"No!" Corinna cried, lunging after him, catching him by his arm. "You can't tell him." Corinna begged.

"Why not? He is going to pay for what he has done to you Corinna," Ciel said angrily to her, yanking his arm from her grasp.

"Because, he doesn't feel the same way I do about him, Ciel. He won't want this baby," Corinna said.

Ciel silently looked at his sister's tear filled eyes. "Fine, I won't tell him. For you." He wiped away the tears from his sister's cheeks. "Get some rest. I'm going to think of a way to fix this. And don't tell Jasper about this. He can't know, no one can," Ciel said, and left her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sebastian had seen the doctor come in, and it immediately worried him. _Who is he here to see?_ He thought. And then he heard Ciel say, "Her room is this way." Sebastian immediately knew that Corinna was the one he had come to see. It threw Sebastian into an uncharacteristic state of panic and he went to his room and paced back and forth, trying to think of what could be wrong. But that only made him think of the worst-case scenarios. Sebastian had sat down on his bed and hung his head. These past few weeks had been killing him. Every night that he lay awake in his bed, lonely, his heart was constantly screaming for Corinna. He felt like the world was closing in around him and that he was slowly dying without Corinna.

He would often stand outside her window at night, listening to her cry. He couldn't bear to hear her in agony, especially when he was the cause of it. But it was his fault, so he forced himself to endure through her pain. Sebastian ached to burst into her room and hold her and just kiss her soft lips, but he couldn't. He hated the sad days that he spent, alone and not even being able to glance at Corinna's beautiful face, and he missed her fiercely. He wished that he could tell her how he felt, to tell her that he was suffering just as she was, and that she was constantly on his mind. But he was the only one that knew any of this, and he never showed just how much he was suffering inside.

Sebastian was helping the servants clean as the doctor hurried passed him, heading for the front door. He was about to open the door and leave, but Jasper walked through the front door at that moment and stopped the doctor in his tracks.

"How is Corinna? Is she alright?" Jasper asked anxiously. Sebastian backed up into the shadows and edged a little closer to Jasper and the doctor so he could hear their conversation better.

The doctor looked at Jasper with a pale face. He looked frightened, and Sebastian wondered why. "She is fine…" The doctor uttered.

_There's something he's not saying_. Sebastian thought.

"Why did she throw up? Was anything wrong? Could you tell if she suffered any abuse of any kind?" Jasper asked insistently.

The doctor opened his mouth and then closed it. "She hasn't been eating enough." The doctor said, which was true. "But besides that she is fine." The doctor added.

Jasper gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you," Jasper said, shaking the doctor's hand gratefully.

"If you excuse me. I have other patients to see," The doctor said nervously. He was extremely anxious to get out of that house.

"Of course." Jasper smiled and handed the doctor the money for his visit and then escorted him out.

Sebastian watched quietly as the doctor climbed into the carriage he had arrived in, and he waited a while until it was disappearing down the road, before her set off after it.

The doctor sat in the carriage quietly, watching as the mansion disappeared from view. He breathed a sigh of relief. Lord Phantomhive had scared him, but know he was safe. The carriage came to a sudden jolting stop, and the doctor was thrown forward. The doctor shakily rose and looked around, frightened, and his eyes were suddenly drawn to the door as it was ripped open. He shook terribly, his eyes wide as a shadow appeared in the door, blocking out the sun.

"Wha-What…do-do y-y-you want?" The doctor stuttered.

"Tell me what you are keeping to yourself about Lady Phantomhive." The shadow demanded.

"I-I swear…I'm not keeping a-anyth-ing!" The doctor shook violently.

"That's a lie," The shadow said, and red eyes appeared in the shadow's head. The doctor stifled a scream. "Tell me the truth." The shadow growled.

"I promised not to tell!" The doctor whimpered.

"Well if you don't tell me, I will be forced to eat you."

The doctor's eyes widened and he cried out in fear as the shadow reached out an arm towards him. "Aright! I'll tell you!" The doctor said. "She's pregnant! Please don't ask anymore, I don't know anything," The doctor said, but when he opened eyes, the shadow was gone. He climbed from the carriage cautiously and looked around. The driver was knocked out, and he did his best to revive him, so that they could quickly be on their way.

Sebastian dazedly made his way back to the mansion. _Corinna's pregnant? Is it mine?_ He thought.

* * *

**Oh, the poor doctor. :/ Well, I hope you liked this chapter everyone. :) Keep reading and reviewing, because there's still lots to come! Love you all. :) Until the next chapter everyone!**


	11. Planning the Wedding

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad everyone is liking this story so far. Anyways, I'm just going to dive right into this chapter. Here it is guys! :)**

**Corinna: This horribly mean author that is writing this story does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. But she does own me, and for some twisted and deranged reason she likes making my life fall apart!**

**Me: I don't like it, and that was a very rude thing to say.**

**Corinna: Well then why do you keep continuing with the misery? It's completely demented!**

**Me: Well excuse me for trying to entertain the readers. It's my job to make them feel emotion when they read this. That is what writers do. You have to keep them reading.**

**Corinna: Whatever.**

* * *

Ciel knocked on Corinna's door and waited for her to call him in. He heard her faint voice telling him to come in. He found Corinna lying in her bed, looking green, and he went to sit beside her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel nauseous, but at the same time I'm starving." Corinna sighed, turning on her side so that she was facing Ciel. "Can you please open a window, I'm so hot."

"Of course," Ciel said, standing. "So I thought of a solution to your problem." Ciel said as he opened her window.

Corinna slowly sat up. "I'm very anxious to hear it."

Ciel made his way over to her again and sat down. "I think we should move the wedding up, so that you can be married as soon as possible. That way people will think that the baby is Jasper's."

Corinna frowned. "I guess that's really the only way." She mumbled sadly, the pain of Sebastian leaving her still ached in her heart, but now that she knew she was carrying his baby, it somehow gave her comfort.

"It is. But in order for that to happen you really have to help," Ciel said to her, eyeing her with his uncovered eye.

"I know." Corinna hung her head and slowly got out of bed with the help of Ciel. She looked at Ciel and then ran to the bathroom, with Ciel right at her heels. Ciel took Corinna's hair gently in his hands as she leaned over the washbasin and threw up. Corinna leaned against the washstand and then wiped her mouth on a towel. She looked miserably at Ciel. "I hope this goes away soon."

"I'm sure it will. Now get dressed quickly and meet me out front, we need to go pick out a wedding dress for you and get as much done, as we can." Ciel ordered, leaving the room.

Corinna watched her brother go and sighed. She placed her hand on her belly and looked in the full-length mirror in her bathroom. "Looks like I'm getting married," She said to her belly, and then padded on her bare feet back into her room. She opened her traveling trunk and peered inside, she still hadn't put her clothes in their proper places in the room. She felt like if she did it would only confirm that she was staying. She sighed and began to go through her clothes. She had no idea what to wear. She pulled out a long sleeved, light blue dress and placed it on her bed, and then pulled out the matching garters, stockings and shoes. "I guess this will do." She mumbled and pulled her clothes on. She quickly put her hair up and opened her jewelry box to find a necklace to wear. On top of the other jewelry was the key necklace that Sebastian had given to her. She forgot that she had taken it off. She stared at it for a few minutes and then pushed it aside painfully before she pulled out a cameo choker, and put it on. That done, she checked her reflection in her mirror and then hurried out the door when she was satisfied with how she looked, and met up with her brother in the courtyard.

"Ciel, is-" Corinna stopped when she noticed Sebastian standing beside the carriage. She stared at him with her dark eyes, trying to find words to say. Sebastian looked at her and pain rose up inside him like bile. She was beautiful, as always, and he could just barely resist the urge to hug her and just sweep her up in a passionate kiss. He wanted to say something to her. He wanted to drop to his knees in front of her and beg her to take him back. But he couldn't do that.

It felt like an eternity that their eyes were locked like that, and Corinna was the first to turn away. "Is Jasper coming along too?" She asked Ciel, just as Jasper trotted down the front steps to join them.

"Oh, hello. I was just asking about you." Corinna gave him a smile, which she hoped Sebastian would think was genuine.

"I hope you feel better today." Jasper asked, bowing elaborately and kissing Corinna's hand.

"I do." She gave a smile. "I feel a little sick, but the doctor said it's a normal symptom from not eating well." Corinna lied.

"Excellent. Shall we go?" Jasper smiled at her and then helped her into the carriage, with Ciel and Sebastian following close behind.

"I'm glad to see you're still wearing your ring," Jasper said, taking Corinna's hand. She looked at her hand and then to Jasper. She had completely forgotten that it was even on her finger.

"Of course I would be. What kind of fiancé would I be if I took my ring off?" Corinna gave a small laugh and then turned to face the window.

"It was my grandmother's," Jasper said to her. "Hopefully it will be our child's when we're gone."

Corinna looked at Jasper and gave him a smile. "Hopefully." She said, before turning back to the window.

Sebastian's eyes quickly snapped to Jasper. _Is the baby his?_ The thought angered Sebastian.

"So what colors would you like the wedding to be?" Ciel asked Corinna, causing her to look away from the window. Corinna thought for a second.

"I have no idea. Jasper, what's your favorite color?" She asked her fiancé.

"Light blue. It's the color I love you best in." He smiled warmly at her.

"Then light blue it is. And white," Corinna said, responding to Ciel's question. She looked at Sebastian from the corner of her eye. He was staring off into space, looking uncomfortable. _He probably hates being in such close proximity to me. He loathes me, it's so obvious, but he could at least have the decency to try and hide it._ Corinna thought angrily.

_I'm so close to her…I've wanted to see her so badly these past few weeks. She looks completely fine. She probably loathes me, and I don't blame her._ Sebastian thought to himself as he stared over Jasper's head. _I wonder if the baby is mine. It undoubtedly is. But maybe Jasper took advantage of her when she was heartbroken and slept with her._ Sebastian gripped the leather seat and a piece came off in his hand at the thought of Corinna carrying Jasper's child. The rest of the carriage passengers were all immersed in talk about wedding plans, but they all stopped their planning to look at him.

"Sebastian! You idiot!" Ciel growled and slapped Sebastian across the face.

"Forgive me, my lord. I just became so excited by all the talk of the wedding," Sebastian said dully, as he let the piece of ripped seat fall to the floor. Jasper gave Sebastian a glare and he was about to tell Sebastian off, when Corinna began talking about wedding plans again, drawing Jasper and Ciel's attention back to her. Sebastian just silently went back to his brooding.

"I wish I could remember what mother's wedding dress looked like. She showed it to me when I was a little girl, and told me I could wear it to my wedding if I wanted to. It was so beautiful, I desperately wanted to," Corinna said sadly.

"I'm sure we'll find one just as beautiful," Jasper said, placing his hand on hers as the carriage pulled up next to a bridal shop.

* * *

Everyone clambered out and headed inside, causing the small bell above the door to tinkle as they opened the door. A middle-aged woman appeared from a door behind the counter and smiled at them.

"How can I help you, darlings?" She asked sweetly.

Corinna stepped forward. "I'm looking for a wedding dress. We heard that you made some of the best ones in London." She smiled at the woman.

"Of course. Come this way," The woman said showing them into an adjoining room. "I'm Julia, what's your name dear?" She asked Corinna kindly.

"I'm Corinna Phantomhive." She answered, looking around at the racks full of dresses.

"Corinna Phantomhive?" Julia asked surprised. "What an honor to be in the presence of the Phantomhives. I assume this is your brother, and your fiancé." Julia said, indicating Ciel first and then Jasper.

"Yes. This is Jasper Jacobs." Corinna said, introducing her fiancé.

"Ah! What a smart match!" Julia cooed. "An honor to meet you," She said to Jasper before she turned back to Corinna. "Now, do you have any kind of dress in mind?" She asked her.

"I was thinking something lacey with light blue accents." Corinna said thoughtfully, trying to envision a dress in her mind.

"Mhmm," Julia said, bustling around the room and gathering dresses that fit Corinna's description. She hung them over her arm and bustled back to Corinna. "Let's go try these on, shall we?" Julia led Corinna into a separate room and closed the door behind them.

Julia helped Corinna into the first wedding dress, which was a long white gown with short sleeves and a hand sewn lace train. It had a light blue sash tied around its high waist.

"You look beautiful!" Julia cried. "Would you like to show everyone?" She asked.

Corinna nodded, and together they walked out of the room.

"What do you think?" Corinna said, giving a small twirl for her brother and her fiancé, who had seated themselves on a bench just outside the dressing room door.

"You look amazing." Jasper uttered, feeling lost for any better words.

"I think you should try on some more dresses," Ciel said.

Sebastian stayed silent. She was a vision, and he was completely captivated by her.

Corinna nodded, and went back inside the room.

She tried six other dresses on, and none of them were the right one.

"How will I know which one is the one?" Corinna asked with a sigh. She slumped down onto a stool, exhausted. She was tired and hungry and she felt nauseous.

"You'll know when you put it on dearie," Julia said. "Now, let's try this one on, shall we?" She helped Corinna up and helped her into a ball gown style dress, made out of white satin with thin light blue lace over the bodice. It slanted elegantly to the side along the bottom of the bodice, running down the length of the dress as a sash, and lacing up in the back like a corset. The blue lace had lacey roses all over it, making the dress elegant and beautiful. Corinna stared at herself in the mirror. She envisioned herself walking down the aisle in this dress, and as she looked up to the altar, there was her husband to-be standing there, staring at her. But that man wasn't Jasper, it was Sebastian.

Tears began to run down Corinna's cheeks. And Julia gave Corinna a happy smile. "It looks like you found the right dress! Let's go show everyone."

"I don't want Jasper to see it yet," Corinna said through tears.

"Naturally. I'll be right back." Julia smiled at her and left the room.

While she was gone, Corinna did her best to compose herself. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and her eyes; tears of sadness and helplessness which Julia had mistaken for tears of happiness. Julia opened the door and ushered Corinna out, "Your fiancé is waiting out in the carriage." Julia smiled.

"What do you think?" Corinna asked Ciel.

Ciel stared at his sister in utter speechlessness. "You…look amazing Corinna. You look just like mother." He said to her with a genuine smile.

Corinna looked at him in surprise. Ciel had actually smiled at her! She watched as he wiped a tear from his blue eye, and Corinna cried out in happiness for the first time in weeks.

"Ciel! You smiled!" Corinna flew forward and hugged Ciel.

"Alright that's enough," Ciel said, doing his best to push Corinna away. She let go and turned to Julia.

"This is the one." Corinna smiled, elated from Ciel's smile.

Julia smiled. "Let's get it fitted to you then," She said, and led Corinna back into the dressing room.

Sebastian watched them go back into the separate room with sorrowful red eyes. Corinna looked like an angel in that dress. It certainly was the dress for her. But it wasn't the dress for her to get married to Jasper in. _That was the dress that she'd get married to- _Sebastian stopped himself before he could finish that thought. That thought was forbidden and it just made it harder for him to let go of Corinna. She seemed happy, and she was going to be married in a month. _And the baby?_ Sebastian's mind reminded him. _And the baby will have a good father, something I can never be. _Sebastian said in his head.

"What's the matter dear?" Julia asked, as she pinned the dress to fit Corinna better.

Corinna started, causing Julia to prick her with a needle by accident.

"I'm so sorry!" Julia cried.

"It's alright," Corinna said, going back to her thoughts. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm no old fool, I've been around brides for a very long time, and I have never seen one looking as sad as you do. Those weren't tears of joy you were crying."

"But it seemed like you thought-"

"I was trying to make you happy. I guess it didn't work," Julia said.

"I'm just…..worried that the dress won't be done in time." Corinna lied.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one," Julia said, standing. She stood in front of Corinna and placed her hands gently on Corinna's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I can tell that you right now, that if you do anything in life that goes against what your heart wants, you will be miserable for the rest of your life. Follow your heart wherever it may lead and you will be happy, because wherever your heart is, is where your home is. Never forget that."

"Why would you tell me that? It may lead to a loss of money from me not buying this dress," Corinna said, teary-eyed.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm well off, and even if I lost everything and had to start over, I'd still be happy, because I'm doing something I love. I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by and let you make a decision that would make you miserable." Julia said, carefully helping Corinna out of the wedding gown.

"I don't have a choice. Besides, I'm already miserable without-" Corinna had to stop herself from saying Sebastian's name. "I'll have a better life this way."

"Aye, that's true. But you won't be happy if you marry because of your obligation and not the man that you love," Julia said, putting Corinna's regular dress back on.

"What? I don't-"

Julia held up a hand to silence Corinna. "I know that you love that butler of yours. I can see it in your eyes and the way you look at him," She said, but noticing Corinna's frightened face, she continued. "Don't worry dear, I won't tell a soul. Your story is too familiar to me for that."

"What do you mean?" Corinna asked, looking at her.

"I was in your same situation once. I had to marry a man I didn't love because my family wanted me to marry someone of equal status. But I didn't do it, because I was in love with the gardener. My family disowned me and I probably would have had a better life if I married that man, but I don't regret my decision for a second. Because I'm happy," Julia said.

_Things aren't so simple for me._ Corinna thought.

"Just think about what I've said. Now come, you must get home. You look exhausted," Julia said, taking Corinna back to Ciel.

"She is fitted for her dress. So you may take the poor dear home to rest now, she looks tired." Julia smiled at Corinna sympathetically.

"I'll go wait in the carriage," Corinna said, and Ciel nodded.

* * *

Corinna made her way outside and told Jasper that he was needed inside. She wanted to be alone. She noticed that Sebastian standing next to the carriage. _He must have come out here to wait while I was getting my dress fitted_. She thought. Corinna faced the carriage door and was about to climb in, but Julia's words weighed heavily on her mind.

"Tell me now if you feel any amount of feelings for me. I need to know," Corinna said to Sebastian, without looking at him or turning to face him.

Sebastian clenched his jaw. "I feel nothing for you," He said rigidly without looking at her.

Corinna looked at Sebastian from the corner of her eyes. She gulped as if she could gulp away the tears that she could feel forming. "I won't marry him if you feel anything at all." She whispered.

"I feel nothing for you, I never did and I never will," Sebastian said with his eyes trained forward.

Corinna nodded, tears blurring her eyesight. "I'll pretend it's you then." She muttered, quickly walking into the flower shop that was a few shops down from the dress shop.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the last thing Corinna said and he watched her walk away. He knew what she meant when she said she'd pretend it was him. He had completely forgotten that they'd have to consummate their marriage on their first night together. The thought of Jasper touching Corinna infuriated him and it took all of his strength not to punch something. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. _What is wrong with me? I'm a demon for goodness sakes. I've been through a whole lot worse than this. I can withstand this. _Sebastian thought, straightening out his clothes and composing himself, just as Ciel and Jasper walked out of the dress shop.

"Where's Corinna?" Jasper asked suspiciously, glaring at Sebastian.

"She's in the flower shop my lord," Sebastian said.

Jasper gave a glare to Sebastian and followed Ciel into the flower shop.

Corinna was talking to a young man about flower arrangements for the wedding, and she gave a glance to Ciel and Jasper as they walked in.

"If it's white and blue you want, then we've got lilies, roses, daisies blue bells… What's your favorite flower?" He asked Corinna.

"I love roses. Do you have any blue ones?" She asked.

"Right over here." The young man said, showing Corinna over to the rose section. "Blue roses are perfect for a wedding, because they mean that you instantly fell in love with that person." He said as Corinna picked up a blue rose from the pot and smelled it.

She looked at him and then put the rose back. "Perhaps a white rose then-"

"I think blue roses would be perfect! I-" Jasper jumped in.

"No. I'm picking the flowers. And I don't want blue roses," Corinna said.

"Blue roses are perfect though, they show that it was love at first sight," Jasper said.

"I said no." Corinna snapped, glaring at Jasper. She looked around for a second and her hand flew to her mouth. Her body rocked forward a little and Jasper watched her with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked her. But Corinna didn't respond, instead she just ran outside.

"Corinna! What's wrong?" Jasper yelled after her as him and Ciel followed her.

Corinna ran out to the carriage, covering her mouth, but she didn't make it, and she tripped on the sidewalk right in front of Sebastian. She hit the pavement with a thud and she sat up slowly to through up all over Sebastian's shoes.

* * *

**That's so gross. But he deserves it for listening to Ciel's orders. Thanks for the reviews guys and thanks for reading! Please keep it up everyone, it means a lot. :) So keep reading for more drama! Love ya! :) And until the next chapter! **


	12. A Shared Nightmare

**Why hello readers! :D I'm so glad you guys like my story, and thank you for all the reviews, keep up the good work. :) You're reviews to me are like fuzzy warm kittens to Sebastian. :) Anyways, I have kept you waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter for Forbidden! :D**

**Jasper: Do people really dislike me that much? **

**Me: Of course not… *nods head behind his back***

**Jasper: If you say so. *gives a sad look***

**Me: *pats him on back* Now how about doing your job right now?**

**Jasper: Oh, right. Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**Me: Thanks a lot. You can go now. **

**Jasper: *trudges away sullenly***

* * *

Sebastian watched in horror as Corinna's body wretched itself, trying to throw up food when she hadn't eaten anything all morning. Sebastian felt ill watching Corinna reduced to such a sorry state all because of him. He'd done this to her.

"I'm sorry." Corinna whispered, shaking. Sebastian pulled Corinna up.

"Corinna, I-" Sebastian began.

"Yes?" Corinna said with a sad eagerness.

"I think you should be more careful where you throw up." Sebastian replied, just as Ciel and Jasper ran out of the flower shop. He couldn't tell her how he felt, not now, not ever.

"Oh. I apologize." Corinna muttered, watching as Sebastian's eyes turned cold as he looked away.

"Corinna, are you sure you feel ok? Perhaps we should take you home and have the doctor look at you again." Jasper said, holding Corinna's face.

"No. I'm fine. We have things to do that need to get done today," Corinna said, pushing Jasper's frantic hands away.

"We have enough time for that, but right now you need to rest. Now-" Jasper said as he tried to help Corinna into the carriage. But she backed away from him and the carriage, and tripped on the hem of her dress, causing her to fall back wards. Jasper quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, causing them to both to fall to the ground. Jasper hit the pavement first and Corinna landed on top of him, unharmed.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Corinna cried in alarm, getting off of him and instead sitting beside him.

Jasper turned his face to look at her and winced. "Yeah."

"You cut your forehead." Corinna said sadly, gently touching the cut on his head with a handkerchief that she had pulled from his coat.

"Well I did land on my face," Jasper said.

"It was quite graceful. And heroic." She smiled at him. "You always seem to be saving me."

"That's because I love you." Jasper said to her, brushing a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

Corinna looked at him sadly. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell him a lie and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I care about you too," She finally said, which seemed to have satisfied Jasper.

"I know you'll feel the same way I do one day," Jasper said, smiling up at her.

_Maybe._ Corinna thought to herself. "I know I will." She lied. She twisted the handkerchief awkwardly in her hands and when Jasper touched her cheek with his hand, she looked at him and smiled. "Let me help you up." She stood and took his hand, trying to pull him up with all her strength.

"Don't worry Corinna, I can get up myself." Jasper stood and pulled Corinna to his chest, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Corinna let him hold her like that and she buried her face in his chest, trying to prevent herself from crying.

Sebastian just watched the scene painfully; it was all he could do.

"Miss Corinna?" A female voice asked in surprise behind her.

Corinna turned to find a pretty blonde woman standing there, holding a bag of groceries in her arms. There was confusion in her lovely blue eyes and she stared at Corinna, open-mouthed.

"Anne?" Corinna asked. She smiled and hurried to embrace the slightly older, young woman.

"Miss, I thought you passed in that terrible fire," The blonde said, hoisting her bag into her other arm to embrace Corinna.

"No, I got away. I'm so glad to see you did too," Corinna smiled, pulling away.

"Where have you been, if you don't mind me asking?" Anne asked, watching Corinna.

"That's not important right now. How have you been?" Corinna asked, waving her hand dismissively at Anne's question.

"Things have been awful tough without a job. No one wants to give me work to do," Anne said. "And no one compares to you miss."

Corinna turned to Jasper. "You remember my maid Anne, right?" She asked him.

"Of course, how could I forget the girl who was always trying to get you to behave? She was very faithful to you. A pleasure to see you again Anne." Jasper said, bowing his head slightly to Anne.

Anne blushed. "Hello again, my lord."

"Ciel, I seem to find myself without a maid, perhaps, Anne can help me?" Corinna said to Ciel, looking at him questioningly.

Ciel nodded. "You do need a personal maid," He said.

Anne looked at Corinna in surprise. "You want me to be your maid again, miss?"

"Only if you want to Anne," Corinna said.

"It'd be an honor miss!" Anne exclaimed happily.

"Great! I'll let you go home now. And I'll send for you later tonight, and you can bring your things. We're staying at Jasper's…" Corinna's voice trailed off and she looked at Anne sadly. "We're staying at Jasper's until the wedding. Which is in a month." She added a little quieter than when she had began.

Anne immediately sensed something was wrong, but she held her tongue. There'd be enough time to ask later about it. "Thank you so much, miss." She smiled at her, causing Corinna to smile back. "Now, I best be off," Anne said, bowing to everyone before hurrying off.

"Shall we go home now?" Jasper asked.

"No. Let's finish things up here and then go home," Corinna said.

* * *

Corinna lounged on her bed, exhausted from her day out. She was silently reading a book she had gotten from the bookcase in her room, just as the sun outside her window began to dip behind the horizon.

"Come in." She called absently when a knock sounded at her door.

Ciel walked in and scowled when he saw her. "That's no way for a lady to relax," Ciel said. "Sit up."

Corinna lowered her book a bit to look at Ciel, and she quickly raised it again to continue reading. Ciel glowered at her.

"Put that book down and sit up. I need to speak with you." Ciel demanded.

Corinna ignored Ciel, slouching even more, against her pillows.

"Corinna, are you trying to aggravate me?" Ciel asked angrily. "Listen to me!" He cried, tapping his cane on the floor angrily.

Corinna sighed and closed her book, placing it onto her bedside table. She sat up and eyed Ciel.

"Tch. You're so childish sometimes." Ciel muttered.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Corinna prompted.

"Yes. Anne is on her way here. You can't tell her about anything," He said, eyeing her stomach.

"Why not? She's my maid; she's eventually going to notice. She's not stupid," Corinna said, crossing her arms.

"We have no idea if we can even trust her Corinna." Ciel glared at her.

"Of course she can be trusted. I trust her with my life." Corinna stated.

Ciel watched her for a few seconds. "Fine. If you trust her so much then you may tell her."

"Thank you," Corinna said.

"I also came to tell you that I will be leaving for a while," Ciel said.

"What? Why?" Corinna asked in surprise.

"Some business matters have come up. Don't worry, I'll be back before the wedding," Ciel said.

"But what about-" Corinna stopped when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the door. "Come in." She called.

Jasper opened the door and stepped in, followed by Anne. Jasper looked extremely worried and upset, and he kept running his fingers through his hair.

"Jasper what's the matter?" Corinna asked in concern. She stood and went to him, taking his hands in her own.

"Father became very ill this morning. The doctor isn't sure if he'll make it." Jasper took a deep breath.

Corinna touched Jasper's cheek. "It's alright, I'm sure your father will be fine. He's a strong man, he'll make it through this."

Jasper took another deep breath and nodded. "Even so, father would like to speak to you. Will you please go to him?"

"Of course I will." Corinna said, wondering why his father would like to see her. She turned to Anne. "Anne, please make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

"Ciel, would you please accompany us? This involves you too." Jasper said before exiting the room.

Ciel nodded and followed the couple out the door. Ciel walked behind them through the darkening corridors as Corinna held on to Jasper's arm, silently comforting him. This contact between them pleased him; it showed that Corinna at least felt something for the man, and that she'd eventually grow to love him. It helped Ciel's conscious ease a bit, but he still felt a slight lingering doubt that she'd be unhappy no matter what. Ciel pushed those thoughts aside and clenched his hand tighter on his cane. He needed to seal himself off from such feelings, he couldn't let such silly things get in the way of his revenge; he needed to be stronger to achieve that.

* * *

A maid stood outside the bedroom door of Jasper's father, and she curtsied to them as they approached. She quietly opened the door for them and bowed her head to them as they walked passed her into the room.

Jasper's mother sat on the bed next to her husband, holding his hand, and Corinna could see the tears twinkling in her eyes in the dim candlelight. Jasper's father coughed violently into his handkerchief and then beckoned Corinna over with his wrinkled hand.

She went over to his side and kneeled down on the floor with her elbows on the bed. Jasper went to comfort his mother, and Ciel just stood at Corinna's side.

"I want to ask you a favor." Mr. Jacobs coughed.

"Anything Mr. Jacobs." Corinna said in worry.

"Please, call me Robert. We don't need formalities right now." He coughed.

"Of course." Corinna bowed her head to him.

"I wanted to ask you if you would move the wedding up to next week, for me. I probably won't live much longer-"

"Don't talk like that Robert!" Jasper's mother cried.

Robert held up a shaky hand to silence her. "We all know it's possible, Marie." He said to her weakly. He turned his head back towards Corinna. "I want to see you and my son married before I pass on."

Corinna nodded, tears in her eyes. "I would love to move the wedding up for you," Corinna said, trembling.

Robert smiled softly at her. "Thank you. Now, please don't cry." He looked at Ciel. "Do I have your-" His voice cut off abruptly by a sudden, violent coughing fit.

"Let's go, this is causing too much stress on my father," Jasper quickly said, standing up and rushing to help Corinna stand. She looked uncertainly at Robert, who shook his head.

"No. Ciel, do I have your permission to move the wedding up?" He asked Ciel in a raspy voice.

"Yes." Ciel answered.

"Very well, you may go now." Robert croaked.

"Thank you father," Jasper said, escorting Corinna and Ciel out the door.

The three of them walked in silence the entire way back to Corinna's room, and it wasn't until they were almost at her bedroom door that Corinna finally said something. "I'm sorry Jasper." She whispered.

"Huh?" Jasper mumbled, glancing at her. "Oh. I'm the one who should be sorry, how can he ask us to get married at a time like this? I saw you in there, and I know this is hitting you hard, so I apologize."

Corinna stared at him sadly_. I wasn't crying over your father Jasper, although his sickness does make me sad. I was crying because soon I'll be your wife, and any hopes of being with Sebastian will be gone forever…_ Corinna thought. "It's fine. I want your father to be there at our wedding," Corinna said aloud.

"I do too." Jasper agreed.

"Go to bed, Jasper. You need to sleep," Corinna said gently.

Jasper nodded and kissed her cheek lightly before going off to his room.

Corinna opened her bedroom door and went inside, along with Ciel. Corinna immediately went to her bed and fell onto it, while Ciel went to sit on the plush chair beside it. He placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his chin on his hand and crossed his legs, watching Corinna with his one eye.

"This works out to our advantage," Ciel said to her.

"Ciel, how could you say such a horrid thing? I didn't want things to work out this way," Corinna said. She turned onto her side to face Ciel. "Are you still going to leave?" She asked him.

"I must. The Queen has urgent business that she needs me to attend to. I will do my best to finish things quickly so that I can come back before the wedding."

"And if you can't come back in time?" Corinna asked.

"Then I'll miss your wedding." Ciel stated. "I have no choice. Besides, it's just a silly wedding."

"A wedding that will only happen once in my lifetime." Corinna said angrily. "I'm doing this for you, so you have to be there. Besides, if you're gone, who's going to walk me down the aisle?" Corinna added.

Ciel looked at her in surprise. "You want me to walk you down the aisle?"

"Well who else would do it?" Corinna said, trying to make Ciel feel stupid. "I would be honored if you'd do it. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. Since father isn't here, you're the only person I have left. Please do it for me." Corinna added quietly.

"I'd love to do it, Corinna," Ciel said, standing. "I promise to be here. Now go to bed, you need rest."

"Wait, when are you leaving?" Corinna asked, sitting up.

"Tomorrow morning." Ciel answered.

"Promise that you'll come say goodbye to me," Corinna said.

"I promise," Ciel said, and walked out the door.

Corinna sighed and stood up, going over to the door in her room that led into a smaller room, which was used for personal attendants. Corinna knocked on the door, and Anne quickly opened it, curtsying to Corinna.

"I hope you like your room Anne," Corinna said.

"I do, very much. Thank you. Would you like help getting ready for bed miss? It's awful late," Anne said.

"No thank you. I can do it myself. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night miss," Anne said, bowing her head to Corinna and closing the door.

* * *

Corinna quickly changed into her nightgown and crawled into her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep underneath her warm covers.

_Corinna stood at the top of an empty staircase that led into a grand ballroom with shining marble floors and giant glass windows, facing the ocean. Corinna found herself wearing a strapless, red velvet dress that had the left side of the dress ruffled up and attached to the waist to show off a red satin skirt underneath. The overskirt was stylishly ruffled up and attached to the hip with two red roses, and Corinna had on puff sleeves that weren't attached to the bodice of the dress. She reached up to her neck to find Sebastian's key necklace clasped around her neck and she touched her face to find a mask tied around it. She touched her hair and felt the curly tendrils held up in a loose bun with some strands escaping, with a red rose placed beautifully among her dark hair. _

_Corinna looked down the stairs to find Sebastian standing at the bottom, wearing a mask also. He reached out his hand to her, and she smiled, gliding down the steps to take his hand. Corinna placed her hand in his, and he bowed to her, kissing her hand and smirking that seductive smirk of his. He then pulled her into his arms quickly and dipped her, pulling her up to kiss her passionately on the lips. He gave her a twirl and danced with her until they grew tired of it and ran out the grand glass doors to the beach outside. Corinna began stripping her dress off, along with her mask, as she ran along the beach, being chased by Sebastian. When she was down to her undergarments, she stopped and fell into the sand and lay there beneath the rising moon. Sebastian stood there for a moment, watching her as the moon reflected off her skin beautifully. Corinna smiled at him and beckoned him towards her. Sebastian gave a smirk and quickly removed his clothes and went to lie on top of her, kissing her fervently. He quickly pulled off her remaining articles of clothing and began licking and nipping at her bare skin, causing Corinna to moan and squirm pleasurably. Sebastian planted a kiss on her lips just as he ground his hips into hers, sending a pulse of pleasure throughout Corinna's body. _

"_I need you right now Sebastian." Corinna whispered into his ear._

"_I need you Corinna. I need your soft body pressed against mine, and I need to be inside you." Sebastian growled, biting her neck. _

_Corinna moaned. "Sebastian, please, take me!" _

_Sebastian licked her neck and then blew on it gently, causing goose bumps to rise all over her naked skin. "Your heart is beating so fast." Sebastian breathed into her ear. _

"_I can't help it. I love you." Corinna said, her breathing fast._

_Sebastian took Corinna's hand and placed it against his cold bare chest. _

"_Yours is too." She whispered, looking into his red eyes. _

"_I love you." He whispered, kissing her. Corinna kissed him back and then suddenly opened her eyes, finding herself lying alone on the beach. She looked around her and saw the world engulfed in flames, with her parents faces, along with Ciel's and Sebastian's faces reflected in the flames. _

"_NO!" Corinna screamed, shutting her eyes closed and shaking her head. She clenched her fists tightly and then opened her eyes to find the flames closing in around her. She suddenly heard a baby crying far off in the distance, and she ran off in search off it, finding herself suddenly in her nightgown and in Jasper's home again. The flames were now engulfing the house and she saw a baby crib off on the other side of the room that she stood in. She ran to it and looked in, but there was no baby inside. She turned around, looking for the crying child and found Jasper standing behind her holding a baby boy with red eyes that looked exactly like Sebastian's. _

"_Jasper, what are you doing? We need to get out of here before we die." Corinna cried._

"_You lied to me Corinna. This baby isn't mine." Jasper said angrily, glaring at her with a crazy, mad man look. _

"_Jasper, I'm sorry." Corinna said, crying as she rushed to him. _

"_SORRY? Sorry isn't good enough you lying whore!" Jasper yelled, grabbing Corinna by her hair. _

"_Jasper, please! Let me go!" Corinna cried._

"_I'll let you go when you're dead, and you'll die soon enough, but first you're going to watch your baby die. I'm sorry you couldn't see the other one die." Jasper said angrily. _

"_Jasper no! Let me go!" Corinna yelled, trying to struggle free from Jasper's grasp. _

"_Say good bye to your mommy you demon child!" Jasper screamed throwing the baby into the fire. _

"_NO!" Corinna screamed in agony, tears pouring from her eyes. _

"_Now it's your turn my dear." Jasper laughed wickedly and pushed her into the fire. _

Corinna woke up screaming, and Anne quickly came running out of her room to see what was wrong.

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" Anne asked in panic, trying to grab hold of the shaky Corinna, who lay sobbing on her bed.

"I had…a horrible dream." Corinna cried, clutching at her pillow. She could still feel Sebastian's touch from her dream.

* * *

Sebastian awoke with a start. He'd taken to sleeping ever since Corinna had asked him to try for her. But that was the first time he'd ever had a dream. He sat up and put his head into his hands. "It was just a dream." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that dream part. I have no idea what inspired it, it just randomly came to me while I was eating dinner. My mom thought I had gone insane from the way I stood up quickly and began frantically searching for a pen and paper like a crazy lady (btw, you can never find pens or pencils in my house, they always seem to disappear, hence why I was running around screaming for a pen.) Anyways, please leave some reviews! And until the next chapter, love ya! :)**


	13. Childhood Memories

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too. :)**

**Happy reading to you guys, enjoy! :)**

**Anne: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. And I must warn you that you may not like the ending to this chapter.**

**Me: ANNE! What is wrong with you? You were not supposed to say that.**

**Anne: Forgive me my lady, it wasn't my place.**

**Me: You're dang right it wasn't! Dear readers, please ignore Anne's comment, thank you. :)**

* * *

"Miss, please calm down. It was just a dream," Anne said to Corinna, trying to get her to calm down.

"No, no, no. It wasn't just a dream, it's going to come true…" Corinna sobbed into her pillow.

"What are you talking about?" Anne asked her.

"Sebastian." Corinna whispered.

"Lord Ciel's butler?" Anne asked.

"Yes." Corinna squeaked.

"What about him?" Anne asked, curious.

"I'm so hopelessly in love with him, Anne. I feel like I can't breathe right without him, and I feel like I'm slowly dying inside since I can't be with him. My whole world is falling apart." Corinna sobbed.

Anne nodded sadly. "I see, so that's why you looked so sad about marrying Lord Jasper."

"Anne, I'm having Sebastian's baby, what am I going to do?" Corinna asked, crying.

"Good heavens. You're having his child? Well, it seems you've gotten yourself into quite the situation without me around to keep you in place." Anne sighed and sat beside Corinna on the bed, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Tell me what your dream was about," Anne said.

"I was dancing with Sebastian, and we were kissing and it was just like things were. But then I found myself alone, surrounded by fire. And everyone I loved, their faces…were reflected in that fire. And I- I heard a baby crying, and I ran to find it, and it was my baby. And Jasper killed one baby already and I watched as he killed the other one. And then…he killed me." Corinna whispered, shaking.

"You had twins in the dream?" Anne asked her.

"Yes, but I never saw the other one, because Jasper had already-" Corinna shivered uncomfortably.

"My mother told me that when you're expecting you have extremely vivid dreams, and you usually dream about the baby. Perhaps you're carrying twins," Anne said.

"Twins?" Corinna sat up in surprise. "I can't have twins. That would surely make Jasper realize the truth."

"Ah, I see. You're going to try and make him think they're his," Anne said, nodding her head.

"Please don't judge me. It was Ciel's idea, and honestly what choice do I have?"

"I would never judge you miss," Anne said. "Go back to sleep my lady. And don't think about things too much. Everything will be alright." Anne tucked Corinna back into bed and then went back into her room.

Corinna lay awake, staring at the canopy above her bed, unable to sleep, until she finally decided to get up. She flung the covers off of her and quietly snuck out of her room, soundlessly shutting the door behind her. She padded down the dark hallway, stumbling along in the darkness until her fumbling hand that trailed along the wall came along Ciel's door handle. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, making her way to Ciel's bed by the dim light of the moon that seeped through window where the curtains didn't cover. She climbed into bed next to Ciel and snuggled up close to him, causing Ciel to wake up. He looked at Corinna in surprise and was about to yell at her, but he noticed the dried tears on her face in the dim light, and he took her into his arms.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He whispered, and Corinna nodded. Ciel soon drifted off to sleep again, remembering how when they were children they both used to climb into bed with their parents whenever they had nightmares.

* * *

Corinna woke up the next morning alone in Ciel's big bed. Light was streaming through the open curtains and she suddenly remembered that Ciel was leaving. She jumped out of bed and fell to the floor, realizing that her legs were entangled with the sheets. She quickly kicked them off and jumped up running out the door and out to the front of the house.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Corinna called as she ran through the house. She bolted through the front door and ran right into Ciel, knocking him to the ground. Corinna quickly wrapped her arms around Ciel.

"Corinna! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Ciel cried.

"No! Ciel, you promised that you'd say goodbye to me before you left!" Corinna cried, squeezing Ciel tighter.

"Let me go!" Ciel gasped.

"Not until you apologize for trying to leave without saying goodbye," Corinna said angrily.

"No." Ciel struggled to free himself, but Corinna only squeezed tighter.

"I will squeeze you until your eyes pop out if I have to." Corinna threatened.

"Fine!" Ciel said, out of breath. "I'm sorry."

Corinna smiled and kissed Ciel on the cheek. "That's much better." Corinna slowly got to her feet to find Jasper staring strangely at her.

Ciel stood and rubbed his cheek as he gasped for breath. "Corinna what is wrong with you?" Ciel asked angrily.

Corinna looked around. "Why is everyone looking at me weird?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, raising her hand to touch it.

Jasper coughed awkwardly, blushing. Corinna looked down at herself and realized that all she was dressed in was her silk nightgown which was a bit see through, and one strap was falling off. Corinna blushed crimson, mortified. "I'm sorry," She said awkwardly, and hurried back into the house as fast as she could.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the bulge that appeared in his pants after seeing her like that. He busied himself with loading Ciel's things into the carriage, while he remembered his dream from the night before. He hadn't been able to go to sleep after that, and he had instead walked around the gardens for the rest of the night. He had been extremely surprised when he had found Corinna in Ciel's bed the next morning, and naturally he had teased his master about it, but what shocked him was when he said Corinna had only come to sleep with him because she had had a nightmare. Could she have had the same nightmare he had? That question was left lingering on his mind the entire time her dressed his master and got him ready for their departure. _I don't want to leave. That would mean not seeing Corinna's lovely face each day. _Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

"Anne! Anne!" Corinna cried as she ran into her room.

"Yes miss?" Anne asked, looking away from her task of putting Corinna's things in their proper place.

"Where is my robe?" Corinna asked, searching her room frantically.

"It's draped on that chair miss," Anne said, pointing to the chair near her bed.

"Ah!" Corinna exclaimed flopping onto her bed and rolling off onto the floor on the other side, with a thud.

"Miss, please be more proper," Anne said with a frown.

Corinna jumped up, grabbing her robe and pulling it on as she ran for the door.

"Miss, where are you going?" Anne cried, running after her.

"I have to say goodbye to Ciel before he leaves!" Corinna called back to Anne as they both ran through the mansion. They bolted through the hallways, avoiding head on collisions with servants going about their duties, and they plunged through the open front door just as the carriage was pulling away.

"Ciel, No!" Corinna cried, running after the carriage.

Anne quickly grabbed hold of Corinna. "No miss. It's too dangerous to run after a carriage."

"But…he promised…" Corinna whispered, almost to herself.

"Your brother is very busy, I'm sure he had to be on his way," Anne said. She leaned in closer to Corinna. "By the way miss, do you have morning sickness?"

Corinna nodded, feeling sick to her stomach. She had been in such an excitement all morning that she hadn't even thought of her morning sickness. But now it was hitting her like a giant tidal wave. Corinna bent over, away from Anne, and threw up the remains of her dinner from the night before. Anne patted her back sympathetically.

"Come, let's get you inside," Anne said, helping Corinna into the house.

Anne took Corinna to her room and helped her into bed.

"I'll get you some crackers to munch on," Anne said to her.

"I'm not hungry." Corinna complained.

"It will help settle your stomach." Anne stated.

"Fine." Corinna mumbled, just as someone knocked on the door.

Anne stood up and answered the door. "Yes?" She asked Jasper, who stood at the door.

"I came to see if Corinna would like to come with me to town. I need to get things off my mind, and doing things for the wedding would help," Jasper said.

Anne looked questioningly at Corinna. "I'll go," Corinna said.

Jasper smiled gratefully. "Great. I'll meet her in the entrance hall," Jasper said, and left.

Anne shut the door behind him and looked at Corinna, surprised.

"What?" Corinna asked sullenly.

"I'm amazed that you said you'd go. Normally you would have done as you pleased," Anne said, picking out an outfit for Corinna to wear.

Corinna gave Anne a glare. "I'm not going to say no when his father is sick. How horrible would I be?"

"I'm pleased to hear that you wouldn't do that," Anne said, helping Corinna out of bed to help her dress.

"I really don't have much to do since Ciel is gone," Corinna said. "And Sebastian." She added quietly.

"Tell me more about this butler," Anne said, tying Corinna's garters and slipping on her petticoats.

"He's handsome, amazing, smart. He can do anything." Corinna smiled sadly.

"I've noticed his eyes are red, and he's a very good butler from what I hear," Anne said, pulling on Corinna's dress over her head.

"He's a demon," Corinna said shyly.

"A demon?" Anne asked in surprise. "Oh my. That's very…well honestly I don't know what to think. What is your brother doing with a demon?"

"He made a contract with him to get revenge on the ones that killed our parents, in exchange for his soul," Corinna said bluntly.

"So you're in the love with a demon and carrying his child, while he's the one who is going to take your brother's life?" Anne asked, doing Corinna's hair. Corinna nodded.

"It's as if it were from a book! Such a tragic love story," Anne said excitedly.

"Except this is real life. And it isn't very fun." Corinna mumbled.

* * *

Corinna and Anne met Jasper in the entrance hall once Corinna was ready, and the three of them went outside and climbed into the carriage that awaited them. The ride into town was silent and it wasn't until they finally got there that Jasper spoke.

"Mother has already sent word to everyone telling them that the wedding has been moved up. So all we need is to get you fitted for your dress again," Jasper said.

"Wait, don't come in with us. I don't want you seeing the dress yet," Corinna said.

"Of course I won't go in. It's bad luck to see the dress before the ceremony." Jasper smiled at Corinna and kissed her forehead. "I'll wait out here."

Corinna and Anne entered the dress shop and the small bell above the door tinkled. Julia looked up from the counter and smiled at Corinna as she came in.

"Hello dearie." Julia smiled. "I've finished your dress at the request of your fiancé's mother. I hear the wedding has been moved up."

"Yes." Corinna mumbled.

"Well, follow me and we'll try your dress on," Julia said, ushering Corinna and Anne to the dressing room. With Anne's help, Corinna was in her wedding gown in a matter of seconds.

"Miss, you look lovely." Anne smiled.

"It fits you like a glove," Julia said, admiring her handy work.

Corinna nodded and gazed at her sad reflection. Julia placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't forget about what I said," She said to Corinna.

"I haven't. But I have to go through with this. I have no other options," Corinna said.

"You always have options. But even so, I wish you luck and I hope that you find happiness whatever you choose to do," Julia said and began taking the dress off of Corinna.

"I'll have one of my sons deliver the dress to you on your wedding day," Julia said, hanging the dress back up.

"Thank you so much. It really is beautiful," Corinna said.

"It's no problem, but please, think over things," Julia said to Corinna as she walked out the door with Anne.

"How did things go?" Jasper asked Corinna as she walked out.

"It fit perfectly," Corinna said. "What are we going to do now?" She asked him.

"I want to show you something." Jasper smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

Anne glanced at the two of them. "Maybe I should go back to the estate Miss and leave you two alone."

"Could you please?" Jasper asked her. "I want to show Corinna this alone. You can take the carriage back."

"Of course, sir." Anne bowed her head to him and then climbed into the carriage.

Jasper took Corinna's hand and led her down the street, away from the carriage.

"Jasper, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," Jasper said smiling at her.

* * *

Jasper led her down the winding streets of London until they arrived at beautifully, green park where people strolled beneath the warm sun of the morning.

"I haven't been to this park in so long," Corinna said, looking around her.

"I know. That's partly why I brought you here. But it was mostly because I wanted to show you something else." Jasper led Corinna over to the lake that sat calmly in the park, dotted with boats and ducks.

"One boat please," Jasper said to the docks man, handing him the money to rent the boat.

The man took it and gestured to a boat nearby, which Jasper helped Corinna into. Jasper sat facing Corinna, and took up the oars, slicing them through the water and gliding them across the glassy surface of the lake.

Corinna smiled at Jasper. "You've gotten much better at this since we were last here." She joked, remembering how Jasper couldn't row the boat by himself when they were children.

Jasper grinned. "I've gotten much stronger," He said, laughing.

Corinna gazed around her, taking in the lovely green trees and plants, along with the neat flowerbeds filled with colorful flowers. She dipped her finger into the surface of the water, watching the ripples that spanned out, growing wider and wider and disturbing the peaceful surface of the lake until they finally disappeared.

"Be careful, something might bite your finger off," Jasper said.

Corinna recoiled her hand fast as lightning and when she saw Jasper smiled she hit his chest teasingly, both of them laughing. "Just be quiet and row," Corinna smiled.

Finally they arrived on the other side of the bank and Jasper climbed out, helping Corinna onto the grassy bank after him. He tied the boat onto a stump in the ground and then took Corinna's hand, leading her to a secluded part of the park, just along the edge of the lake.

"Remember this place?" Jasper asked her.

"How could I forget? I can't even remember how many summers we spent splaying here." Corinna smiled. "Our tree!" She exclaimed, running over to a tree that had part of its root in the lake. She trailed her fingers over the bark and then bent to look at the words carved into its bark.

"It's still here." She smiled, tracing the heart carved into the trunk along with the words 'Corinna and Jasper Forever' etched inside the heart.

"I remember this was the place I first kissed you," Jasper said, looking around him.

"It was, wasn't it?" Corinna laughed. "You were so clumsy."

"Maybe you'll give me a chance to redeem myself?" Jasper asked her, stepping closer.

"Perhaps…. but you'll have to catch me first!" Corinna cried, running off.

Jasper laughed and chased after her, quickly catching up to her and grabbing her around the waist. He pulled her to the ground and they rolled down the grassy hill together until they were flat on their backs, side by side. Jasper slipped his hand into hers and they both looked up at the blue sky.

"Look, there's a cat riding a horse," Corinna said, pointing to a puffy white cloud.

"Where?" Jasper asked and then spotted the cloud. "It does look like that. There's a dragon right there." Jasper laughed pointing at another cloud.

"That one right there looks like a mermaid kissing a prince." Corinna laughed, pointing to another cloud. Jasper looked at Corinna and she looked at him, and Jasper closed his eyes, leaning closer to Corinna to kiss her.

He pressed his lips softly to hers before pulling away and smiling at her, and she smiled back. "Come on, let's go back to the lake," Jasper said, standing and helping Corinna up. Together they ran hand in hand until they got back to the lake, and both of them plopped themselves down onto the grassy bank.

"Here, I brought these for you," Jasper said, pulling out a small paper bag from his coat. Corinna looked at him curiously and took the bag in her hands. She opened it slowly and peered inside, finding breadcrumbs inside.

Corinna smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. I will always remember the way you like to feed the ducks here." Jasper smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Corinna began tossing breadcrumbs onto the lake's surface and soon, ducks were flocking to eat the crumbs. Corinna soon ran out of crumbs and she frowned. She placed the bag on the grass next to her and reclined against the tree that she and Jasper had carved in as kids. Jasper reclined next to her and Corinna put her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me that we'll come here more often from now on," Corinna said.

"I promise. And we'll bring our children here all the time and-"

Corinna smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.

* * *

**Anne: I was right about not liking the ending right?**

**Me: Sorry guys, I just had to. :) But keep on reading if you want to know what happens! And please leave your lovely reviews. Till the next chapter guys, love ya! :D**


	14. Doubts and Cold Feet

**Hello! :) A lot of you have been requesting that Corinna has either twins or a girl, and I didn't want to ruin it, but since you guys keep insisting :) ….She is going to have twins. I've always been planning to make her have twins, and now guys know that, but you guys will just have to keep reading to find out their genders! ;) Anyways, on with the chapter! :)**

**Corinna: *crying* Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters….**

**Me: Don't cry Corinna!**

**Corinna: I can't help it, the man I love doesn't love me back.**

**Me: Don't say that, Sebastian is just being an idiot.**

* * *

Corinna pulled away quickly and Jasper smiled at her.

"What was that for?" He asked her playfully.

"I just needed to see something that's all," Corinna said, picking at the grass.

"And what's that?" Jasper asked, playing with tendrils of her hair.

"If there's any magic when we kiss," Corinna said, plucking a flower from the grass near her and busying herself with plucking its petals off.

"And is there any magic?" Jasper asked curiously.

Corinna forced herself to look at him and she gave him a fake grin. "Yes." She lied, and went back to plucking at the flower petals of the flower in her hand. Jasper grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go back home before it gets too late," Jasper said, standing and reaching his hand out to her to help her up. Corinna gratefully took his hand, anxious to go home.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

Corinna sat in her room, trying to focus on reading her book, but her mind was too preoccupied, so she eventually gave up trying to read and took to pacing instead.

Anne sat in a chair near the fireplace, silently mending any holes in Corinna's stockings.

"Miss, please sit down. You're going to make me sick with all your frantic pacing," Anne said frowning.

Corinna stopped and looked at Anne silently. "Oh, I'm sorry," Corinna said and went to sit next to the roaring fire by Anne. "I'm just so anxious." Corinna added after sitting down.

"I know. Tomorrow's a big day," Anne said.

"I don't know if I can do this Anne. I don't want to marry Jasper."

"I know my lady. But it's for the best isn't it?" Anne said quietly.

Corinna sighed and began playing with the stockings Anne was mending. "Ciel's not even back yet and he promised he'd walk me down the aisle." Corinna said, remembering how she had to walk down the aisle by herself at the rehearsal earlier that day.

"He'll be here in time," Anne said.

"But tomorrow is my wedding and what if he doesn't get back in time?" Corinna asked, distressed.

Anne gently placed her hand on Corinna's arm. "Have faith my lady. He'll show up in time." Anne gently placed her things aside and stood up. "Let's get you to bed. You need lots of rest for tomorrow."

* * *

Corinna nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to go to sleep. Sleeping would just make the next day come faster, and she didn't ever want tomorrow to come.

Corinna didn't get to sleep in, which upset her. Waking up earlier than she was ready to get up always made her grumpy. But Anne had woken her up early, bathing and feeding her while Corinna had just been in a tired daze.

"Miss?" Anne asked.

"Hmm?" Corinna asked.

"Please put your robe on. We're going down to Lord Jacobs' study to get you ready," Anne said, holding out a robe to Corinna.

Corinna numbly took the robe and slipped it on, tying the sash around her waist as she followed Anne out the door. The entire mansion was busy and lively, with servants rushing back and forth, trying to get things done before the ceremony. Corinna watched them all with an ever-growing lump of fear rising in her throat. This was all for her. Her wedding to Jasper, a man she didn't even love. Corinna felt like falling to the floor and weeping, but she bit her lip and continued following Anne.

"Right in here miss," Anne said to Corinna, opening the door to the study. Corinna walked in and saw her dress draped gently over a chair. Corinna slowly ran a hand over it and felt tears prick her eyes. It certainly was beautiful, but it wasn't something she wanted to wear on this day.

Anne closed the door behind her and pulled the curtains closed, shutting out the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

Corinna soon found herself wearing her wedding gown, with Anne doing her hair and makeup. When Anne was finished she opened all of the curtains to let the sun back in, and Corinna looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. _How could I have let things get here?_ Corinna asked herself. She placed her hand on her belly and frowned. _I'm doing this for you._ She said silently to her belly, knowing that she wasn't doing this for her child. She was doing this because she didn't know what else to do. Corinna turned away from the mirror that had been put in there for her and sat down in a chair.

"Here, put these on miss," Anne said, handing Corinna a pair of long, white, silky gloves.

Corinna slipped the gloves on, liking the feeling of the silk fabric against her skin. There was a sudden knock at the door and Corinna looked up to see Anne letting Ciel in. Anne quietly stepped out of the room to let them talk in peace, just as Corinna quickly jumped up from her chair and rushed to Ciel, embracing him in a tight hug.

Ciel hugged Corinna back for a small instant and then pried himself free from her arms. "You look beautiful," He said quietly to her.

Corinna gave him a sad smile. "Thank you," She said, feeling tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it." She added.

"I promised I'd be here, didn't I?" Ciel said, scowling. "Here, I brought this for you. It's a gift. Wear it." Ciel pulled out a small sapphire bracelet from his coat pocket and handed it to Corinna.

Corinna took the bracelet and held the delicate bracelet in her hands, staring at is as tears began to drip from her eyes.

"Don't cry." Ciel scolded her, scowling. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"I'm sorry," Corinna said, fanning her eyes with one hand. "Thank you." She mumbled to Ciel, forcing a smile onto her face. "How long do I have till the ceremony starts?" She asked Ciel, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Not very long." Ciel answered, watching her with his blue eye. "Don't mess this up," Ciel said sternly to her before he turned to leave the room.

Corinna didn't even watch Ciel leave; she was too busy watching her sad reflection. _I'm about to be married…_ Corinna turned away from the mirror quickly, unable to breath as Julia's words echoed in her head. She suddenly turned and rushed for the door that led out to the garden, wrenching it open.

"Where are you going miss?" Anne asked, entering back into the room.

"I need some fresh air." Corinna replied, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The fresh air seemed to clear Corinna's head for a moment, and her normal breathing returned to her. She absent-mindedly ran her fingers of her bracelet as she silently made her way through the gardens, deep in thought. She finally found herself at the tree where she and Sebastian use to meet, and she placed her gloved hand on its bark. She heard careful footsteps approaching and she looked up to see Sebastian standing a few feet away, watching her with his red eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before Sebastian turned to go.

Corinna took a step towards him reaching her hand out instinctively, but she lowered it quickly. "Wait. Don't go." She said, causing Sebastian to halt in his tracks.

"I know how you feel…" Corinna began, "But that doesn't change the way I feel. I love you Sebastian, and that will never change. I just thought you should know."

"This won't change anything." Sebastian said without turning around. He couldn't believe she was saying this. He wanted to just sweep her off her feet and run away with her in that moment, but he was under strict orders to leave her alone. _Which is more important to you Sebastian? Some brat's soul or the woman carrying your child, the woman you love?_ His heart seemed to say. It was something his mother would have said to him in a time like this.

"I know that it won't change a thing, but…" Corinna's voice trailed off.

"You're about to be married. So why don't you just leave me alone," Sebastian said, trying to hide his agony.

"I don't understand why. Can't we still be around each other at least?" Corinna begged. "I still want you to be in my life, even if we're not lovers anymore." _I want you to be in your child's life_. Corinna added silently in her mind.

"He makes you happy. I can see it in the way you smile when you're around him sometimes. I won't be around forever, so why can't we just leave things as they are? Can't you understand that?" Sebastian asked, and Corinna could have sworn that she heard a touch of agony and pain in his voice. But it was hard to tell with his back turned to her.

"He tries to make me happy, and sometimes he even succeeds in making me forget my pain, even for a little while. And that's what makes me smile. But with every moment that I spend with him, I wish it was you Sebastian." Corinna felt tears trickle down her cheeks and she quickly pulled off one of her gloves to wipe them away.

Sebastian still stood with his back to her, and his eyes widened in surprise at her words, but still he didn't turn around. And it took all of his being just to walk away. And he felt like he was slowly dying with each step that he took.

Corinna sadly gazed after him, wishing that she had the strength to run after him. But she felt weak and helpless, so she turned slowly an quietly to walk back inside. She took a deep breath once she was back inside Mr. Jacob's study and looked in the mirror, checking to see if her makeup wasn't ruined.

"I can't do this." Corinna whispered to Anne, who sat silently beside the mirror. Anne didn't say a word, she knew that it was Corinna's decision to make, and she stood to go open the door for whoever was knocking. Anne opened the door and a young maid was standing there, with Jasper's father beside her, in a wheel chair.

"Lord Jacobs would like to see Lady Corinna," The maid said.

Anne nodded opened the door wider so that Jasper's father could be wheeled in.

"Miss, your father-in-law is here to see you," Anne said.

Corinna turned and gave a half smile. He looked so frail and old from when she had last seen him a few days ago. "Hello Mr. Jacobs."

"Robert." He coughed sternly.

Corinna bowed her head respectfully. "Forgive me. Robert."

"Please leave us be," Robert said, signaling to the two maids in the room to leave.

"But Sir, I was ordered not to leave your side," His maid said.

"Bah, I'll be fine," Robert said.

Anne took the young maid's arm and silently dragged her from the room, closing the door shut behind them.

"Now. Let me have a look at you, give a little spin." Robert coughed. Corinna did as she was told and turned in a slow circle.

Robert nodded in approval. "An excellent dress, it suits you well. I shall have to pay the woman who made it an extra sum for her amazing work." He paused to hack painfully into his handkerchief. "You look so much like father and yet you have your mother's beauty. I'm so pleased that you're marrying my son. You have no idea how much happiness it brings to an old man such as myself that you'll be part of my family. I've been waiting for this day for years now."

"If only my parents were here to see it," Corinna said sadly.

"I know that they're looking down upon us right now, smiling. They always wanted what was best for you and your brother," He smiled weakly at her.

Anne gave a little knock and then she opened the door. "It's starting," She said.

Robert nodded. "Well I best go to my place. Good luck," He said.

Corinna gave him a gentle hug, and then he was wheeled away by his maid, just as Ciel walked into the open door, dressed smartly in his best clothes.

"You look so cute Ciel," Corinna said, trying to lighten her mood. Ciel just scowled at her.

"Ready?" He asked her, offering his arm to her. Corinna hesitated and then nodded reluctantly, taking his arm.

Ciel led her from the study and out into the hallway. They silently made their way to the double doors that led out to the terrace, where the ceremony was being held.

"Is Madam Red here?" Corinna finally asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"No. She couldn't make it." Ciel answered, trying to avoid telling her that their aunt was dead.

"Why not?" Corinna asked.

"I don't know." Ciel replied angrily. "Now focus," He said as they finally stopped in front of double doors.

Corinna's heart hammered in her chest. "I can't do this." She whispered.

"You have to." Ciel growled. "Now smile."

The band began to play and a young little flower girl slipped through the doors to shower rose petals onto the terrace outside. Corinna took a deep breath and covered her face with her veil before taking the bouquet of flowers that Anne held out to her.

"You look so beautiful!" Lizzie cried happily as she ran towards her and squeezed her.

"Thank you Lizzie." Corinna smiled at her as she watched her join the line of bride's maids lined up in front of her. The bride's maids walked down the aisle with their escorts and Corinna watched them all walk through the double doors. She wasn't great friends with any of them, and it just added to her feeling of detachment. Then the doormen opened the double doors for her and Ciel, and Corinna saw the terrace filled with tons of men and women, faces she knew and faces she didn't. Anne picked up the train of Corinna's dress as Corinna stepped out the double doors.

Corinna walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Ciel, and she numbly took in the people that smiled at her as they stood and watched her progress down the aisle. She couldn't hear the music that played, and she couldn't hear her own thoughts. All that sounded in her ears was her own breathing and her heartbeat. She looked at Jasper watching her and smiling, but she couldn't smile back. She soon found herself at the wedding arch, and Ciel let go of Corinna's arm, causing her to feel lost and alone. Anne took Corinna's bouquet from her hands and stepped to the side to hold it. Jasper took her hands and faced her in front of the priest.

The priest began to speak and she tried to hear his words, but she was in her own, numb world. She looked around her and noticed Sebastian standing near the terrace doors, looking pained and distressed, causing the entire world to rush back to her like a flood of sound and color.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." Corinna heard the priest say, and she watched Sebastian, who looked as if he was fighting an internal battle over whether or not to say anything. But she realized that she might just be imagining that. _Please say something Sebastian…_ Corinna silently begged. When silence responded to the priests words he resumed speaking. Corinna felt like crying. She was a fool for hoping Sebastian would say something.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. Or be you well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." The priest said to Corinna and Jasper. Jasper said nothing, but Corinna could feel words beginning to rise in her throat. She glanced at Ciel, and he gave her look, warning her to not say a word.

When neither of them said anything, the priest continued. "Do you, Jasper Mason Jacobs, take this woman, Corinna Marie Phantomhive, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Jasper.

"I do." Jasper said, smiling and flipping Corinna's veil to reveal her face.

"Do you, Corinna Marie Phantomhive, take this man, Jasper Mason Jacobs, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Corinna.

Corinna was silent. She looked at Jasper's smiling face, at his smiling mother who looked thinner from worry about her beloved husband. She looked at Ciel and then to Jasper's sick father and then finally she looked to Sebastian, but he was nowhere to be found. Corinna realized that everyone was waiting for her response, so she took a deep breath. "I do." She said, feeling as if she had died the moment those words left her lips.

* * *

**I totally cried as I wrote the end to this chapter. :( I'm sorry; you guys are probably going to hate me for that. But have no fear guys, the story isn't over yet! So keep reading and reviewing, and until the next chapter! :)**


	15. If Only

**Hi everyone! So one of you guys asked me if I had seen the second season of Kuroshitsuji, and the answer is yes I have and I know what the twist is. :) But I'm not really sure if I'm going to use it in this story or not. It all depends if I can fit it in. So keep on reading. :) And now, onto the next chapter! **

**Me: Sebastian! Why didn't you say anything? Now my readers are upset.**

**Sebastian: Forgive me my lady, but she's better off married to him. **

**Me: No she won't, she won't be happy.**

**Sebastian: Who needs happiness? *walks away***

**Me: Well, I guess now I have to tell the readers myself. *clears throat* I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

The rest of the ceremony had flown by Corinna, and now she felt like an empty corpse as she wandered around her wedding reception with Jasper. Their first dance had not been magical, their first kiss as husband and wife had not been everything she'd ever wanted. And now, she could barely handle all the happy people that came up to congratulate them.

"Jasper, I'm going to freshen up," Corinna said, heading off towards the powder room without even waiting for Jasper to say okay. She hurried into the powder room and shut the door closed behind her, locking it and leaning against the door. She took deep breaths and covered her face with her hands, sliding to the floor. She didn't know how long she had sat there, but she finally stood and dusted herself off, checking her reflection in the mirror, and walked out. She scanned the room for Ciel and found him talking to Jasper alone, nearby. She heard her name and quietly shrank into the shadows and edged closer to them.

"Shouldn't you be with your new wife?" Ciel asked, taking a sip from his glass.

Jasper laughed. "She's freshening up." He said. "I wanted to ask something of you."

Ciel looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"To keep that butler of yours away from Corinna. She's mine now, and he needs to stay away. I'm afraid that he's already done enough to her," Jasper said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have already given him strict orders to stay away from her," Ciel said.

Corinna reeled back in shock, nearly knocking over a vase. _Is that why Sebastian is acting so strange? _Corinna wondered, clenching her fists.

"What if he disobeys your orders?" Jasper asked.

"There is no what if. He will never disobey my orders. He knows the consequences if he does." Ciel said.

Corinna snuck back to the powder room and then approached them, trying to make it look like she had just come from there.

"Ciel, may speak with you on the terrace for a moment?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked her.

"I'm fine." Corinna responded. "But I'd like to speak to my brother alone."

"Alright," Ciel said, following Corinna outside, until they were alone. Corinna stood with her back to him, looking at the stars above her.

"What is it that you want?" Ciel asked.

"I want you to take back the orders," Corinna said without turning around.

"What orders?" Ciel asked.

Corinna turned around angrily. "The orders that you gave to Sebastian to stay away from me!" She spat.

Ciel glared at her. "Don't raise your voice at me. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do Ciel. Don't act stupid," Corinna said, clenching her hands.

"I am not stupid." Ciel replied tersely.

"Then take back the orders right now," Corinna said.

"No, I gave Sebastian those orders for your own good."

"My own good? MY OWN GOOD?" Corinna screamed. "So it was all for my own good when I was suffering, and when I felt like dying?" Corinna asked, on the verge of tears. "How could you do this to me? Do you enjoy watching me suffer and be miserable?" Tears suddenly began flowing freely from her eyes.

"Suffering is a part of life Corinna! And since our parents aren't here, I have to do what's best for you. And being with a demon is not what's best for you," Ciel said.

"Mother and Father would have just wanted me to be happy. How is it that you couldn't want the same? I'm the only family you have left, Ciel, and you're trying to kill me with misery." Corinna sobbed.

"Don't be such a baby. I'm trying to preserve our good name, and if I just let you do whatever you wanted, then we'd stained forever and no one would speak to us." Ciel spat.

"Take the orders back right now, or else." Corinna whispered.

"Or else what? What could you possibly do?" Ciel asked furiously.

"I will go back into that reception and kiss Sebastian in front of everyone. Then we'll both be ruined and you won't have a servant to help you get revenge," Corinna threatened, and when Ciel gave her a glare she said, "I know perfectly well that if Sebastian defies one of your orders then the contract will be terminated."

"You wouldn't dare, Corinna." Ciel growled.

"I would, if you don't take the orders back right now," Corinna said. Ciel glared at her silently, fuming and Corinna nodded, turning back to the house and walking at a quick pace.

Ciel quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Stop it. You are going to forget about all of this and be happily married to Jasper." Ciel ordered her.

Corinna glared at him in disgust. "Never. You swore to me Ciel that you'd be here for me, and now I can see that you meant none of it. The brother I once knew and loved is long gone, and in his place is a sniveling, cowardly boy who only cares about himself," Corinna said angrily and yanked her arm from Ciel's grasp.

Ciel stared after Corinna; he couldn't believe she had just said that to him. He clenched his fist in anger and ran after her grabbing her violently and slapping her across the face. Corinna gasped in shock and held onto her stinging face, and then slapped him back with the back of her hand.

"Don't ever hit me again," She snarled. Corinna was about to walk away, but when she saw the look on Ciel's face, she immediately stopped. Her head was immediately filled with a sudden memory from long ago. It was just the two of them, and they were playing in the gardens, with the sun shining and the birds chirping. A bee had stung Ciel on one of his little fingers and he had come to her with a wounded expression and the suggestion of tears in his eyes. She remembered him looking like he didn't know whether to cry or not, and she remembered kissing the bee sting and putting a bandage over it. Ciel had that same wounded expression on his face at that moment too, and Corinna couldn't help hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I'm sorry." She cried into his hair.

"I'm sorry too Corinna." Ciel choked out, hugging her back. "I'll take back the orders…" He whispered to her and let her go. Ciel ripped the eye patch off his eye and the contract that was imprinted there began to glow. "Sebastian!" Ciel said fiercely.

Sebastian suddenly appeared and bowed to Ciel. "Yes, bocchan?" He said, and then he noticed Corinna and her tear stained face.

"Sebastian, I take back my orders I gave you to stay away from Corinna," Ciel said.

Sebastian looked in surprise at Ciel. "Yes, my lord." He said, utterly confused.

Ciel silently tied his eye patch back over his eye. "Don't abuse this gift I have just given you, Corinna," Ciel said, watching Corinna. "Don't do anything stupid," He said, trying to emphasize his disapproval of her doing anything with Sebastian, and he went back into the mansion.

"Why did he take back the orders?" Sebastian asked Corinna.

"Because I asked him to," She said quietly, pulling him towards her in a kiss. Sebastian almost felt like weeping with relief at the touch of her lips against his, and he relished the feeling, wishing that this kiss would never end. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently crushed her against his body, deepening the kiss and wrapping a hand in her dark hair. It felt like ages since he had last felt her body against his, and her kiss. With reluctance, they pulled their lips apart.

"Why didn't you just tell me that Ciel had ordered you to leave me alone?" Corinna asked him.

"I was ordered not to tell you." Sebastian answered, playing with her hair and still holding her in his arms.

"Sebastian, I love you." Corinna whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you, Corinna." Sebastian whispered back as he tilted her head up to kiss her.

Corinna felt her heart skip a few beats as his lips touched hers and she felt like she could do anything by just being in his arms. She felt like bursting with happiness.

"How touching," A voice said, and Corinna and Sebastian quickly pulled their lips apart.

"What do you want, reaper?" Sebastian growled, his grip tightening on Corinna. Corinna instantly recognized the dark haired reaper that stood close by and the red haired reaper that stood by his side to be Will and Grell.

Will coolly pushed up his glasses with his scythe. "I want her," He said, pointing his sharp scythe in Corinna's direction.

"She's mine," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing red.

"She is not yours. A demon and a human together is strictly not allowed. You should know that demon; that law is the only law that demons and reapers share," Will said.

"Is that true Sebastian?" Corinna asked.

"Yes. Demons are supposed to only tolerate humans until their contract is up, and then they can eat their master's soul." Sebastian answered, not taking his eyes off of Will and Grell. "Why do you want her?"

"We only barely tolerate you because you're collared, but those half breed demon babies she carries will not be tolerated."

"Are you going to kill me?" Corinna asked in horror.

"No. Just your babies." Grell laughed.

"Babies?" Corinna asked.

"You're carrying twins. And since you are the first to be carrying demon half breeds, we don't know what they'll do and we can't take the chance of letting them create havoc." Will explained.

"You are not taking her or my babies." Sebastian growled.

"There won't be any trouble if you just hand her over," Will said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Corinna said.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Jasper asked as he walked into the garden, looking from Sebastian who was holding Corinna in his arms, on his right, to the two strange people standing on the other side of him.

"Jasper. Go back inside." Corinna ordered, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Why are you holding her?" Jasper asked Sebastian angrily. "Let her go." He demanded.

"Jasper, he's just trying to protect me." Corinna said.

"From who?" Jasper asked. Corinna just pointed at the reapers. "And who are you two?" Jasper asked angrily.

"William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff." Will said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Grell giggled, giving Jasper a wink. "I can't wait to see your cinematic record." Grell laughed, receiving a smack from Will's scythe.

"You can take your lady friend and get off my property," Jasper said to Will.

"Um, Jasper? They're both men," Corinna said.

"I am a lady!" Grell cried indignantly. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter!" Jasper yelled angrily. "I just want to take my wife and go," Jasper said, going up to Corinna and wrenching her from Sebastian's arms.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Corinna cried, but Jasper ignored her.

"Your wife?" Grell asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. We were just married today, and if you excuse us, I would like to continue on with our wedding night." Jasper explained irritated.

"That means I can have Sebby Chan!" Grell cried in excitement, but Will quickly grabbed him by his shirt collar before he could rush to the demon.

"Perhaps we should come back another time," Will said.

"Or not at all." Sebastian stated cooly. Will turned and walked away into the darkness, dragging Grell behind him.

"I was coming out here to tell you that I was going to have you stay with your brother for a while, but perhaps that is a bad idea," Jasper said to Corinna angrily as he glanced at Sebastian.

"He was just trying to protect me, Jasper! I promise. Those men were trying to kill me," Corinna said, trying to calm Jasper down.

"Why were you two out here alone?" Jasper asked.

"We weren't. I was talking to Ciel, but he went back inside and that's when I was attacked, and Sebastian was nearby, so when he heard me call for help, he came running," Corinna said, trying to come up with a plausible story.

"Why didn't I hear you yelling?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"You were inside, and it's so loud in there." Corinna answered.

Jasper nodded, calming down. "You're right, it is loud in there."

"So tell me why you wanted me to stay with Ciel?" Corinna asked.

"I have to go France for a while on urgent business. One of our merchants has found some precious jewels, and since father is too sick to go inspect them, I must go. I don't think you'd find very much enjoyment in coming along." Jasper explained.

"I see. And he can't come here?" Corinna asked.

"No, I don't want them coming over here. They're all dirty commoners. They'd ruin the house." Jasper sniffed.

Corinna felt repulsed by the way he talked about regular people. "Very well, I'll stay with Ciel until you come back," She said, trying to seem sad.

"I'm so sorry that I have to post pone our honeymoon," Jasper said sadly.

"Its fine-"

"But at least we still have tonight together, I don't leave till tomorrow morning," Jasper said, interrupting Corinna.

"Oh, that's lovely." Corinna replied halfheartedly.

"Come, let us go cut the cake," Jasper said, leading her to the house.

Corinna looked over her shoulder at Sebastian. "I love you." She mouthed to him.

Sebastian nodded with sadness in his red eyes. "I love you." He mouthed back.

_If only I had said something at the wedding…_ Sebastian thought sadly.

_If only he had said something at the wedding…_ Corinna thought sadly.

* * *

Corinna soon found the night slowly drawing to an end, which she had once looked forward to, but now dreaded, realizing that she'd have to sleep with Jasper.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Jasper asked Corinna, kissing her cheek.

"I suppose…" Corinna answered reluctantly.

Jasper quietly led her upstairs to his room, and he shut the door closed behind them.

"I had Anne move your things in here," Jasper said awkwardly.

"Oh, thank you." Corinna replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm so happy that you're my wife now, Corinna. I love you so much," Jasper said, touching her cheek. Corinna clenched her eyes shut as Jasper kissed her, trying to imagine it was Sebastian instead of Jasper. Jasper ran his hand down her back and slowly began to unlace her dress. Corinna could barely keep herself from running away as Jasper slid her dress off and took her over to the bed.

"Wait, Jasper, I don't think I'm ready," Corinna said frantically.

"Shhhh…. Corinna, it's ok. We have to consummate the marriage. I promise I'll be gentle." Jasper whispered to Corinna as he kissed her distressed features.

Corinna shook her head, trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating as he undressed her the rest of the way, and then himself. Jasper did as much to her as he could to get her prepared before he stuck himself inside her. Corinna yelped in pain and started to cry. "Jasper, please stop." She begged him, but Jasper continued on, thrusting in and out until he climaxed, and the entire time Corinna just wished he'd leave her alone.

Corinna woke up the next morning to find Jasper kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye my love," Jasper said.

"You're leaving?" Corinna asked, anxious for him to gone already.

"Yes. Ciel is going to take you with him when he leaves later this morning. Go back to sleep," He said to her and gave her one last gentle kiss before leaving.

Corinna shrank back into the covers. "Sebastian…" Corinna sobbed quietly, wishing that the demon were there with her. The door suddenly opened and Sebastian snuck in, making Corinna's wish come true.

"I was waiting until he left," He said quietly, going over to the bed and kneeling beside it. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her face.

"He…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence and instead she just flung her arms his neck.

Sebastian saw her naked body and he realized what she was trying to say. Sebastian quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Did he force himself on you last night?" Sebastian asked, and Corinna could hear the controlled anger lacing his words.

"In a way..." Corinna mumbled teary-eyed.

"If you didn't want it in any way, and you told him so and he kept going, then he forced himself on you. Is that what happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Corinna said quietly. Sebastian quickly took Corinna's face in his hands and kissed the tears off her cheeks, tasting their saltiness on his lips.

"Come on, I'll give you a bath." Sebastian whispered to her, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

"Please don't let me go Sebastian." Corinna whispered.

Sebastian smiled. "Never." He whispered into her hair, kissing it.

Sebastian let Corinna stand on floor and her wrapped his arm around Corinna's waist and held onto her as he filled the tub up with warm water. He pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves, while keeping an arm wrapped around her the entire time. He gently placed her in the warm water and gave her head a kiss before he wet her hair, lathering it up with soap and then washing it out. He pulled her arm out of the water and kissed it before lathering it with soap. He then rinsed it, and he repeated that process with all the other places he washed.

"The moment I saw you, I wanted you. At first it was all just a game to me, but then I got to know you, and I began to realize that I was falling in love with you. Something I had never expected or even envisioned myself doing. And now, I can't live without you. I thought that I was slowly dying when I couldn't touch you or hold you, and just be with you. I thought you'd be better off without me, but now I realize it was stupid of me to think that." Sebastian confessed to Corinna, trying to make her feel better.

Corinna looked at him; she had never seen him be so brutally honest.

"Is that true?" She asked him.

"Every word," Sebastian said, kissing her lips.

"I was afraid to love you at first. I didn't want to get hurt, so I wouldn't let myself feel anything for you. But I soon found out it was useless, because I was so helplessly and incredibly in love with you." Corinna admitted when Sebastian pulled away and resumed washing her.

"My mother always told me 'follow your heart and you can never go wrong'. A bit strange thing for a demon to say, but she was always the smartest woman I knew. I don't know why I didn't remember that when we were apart," Sebastian said.

"Sadness makes you forget things that may help you," Corinna said, giving him a sad smile. Sebastian smiled at her and kissed her wet head, before helping her out of the tub and drying her off. He knelt on the floor, drying off her shapely legs and then kissed her stomach, sweetly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Corinna said.

"It isn't your fault, I was being an idiot. Besides, I knew the entire time."

"You knew?" Corinna asked in surprise.

"I knew you were pregnant, but I wasn't sure if it was mine," Sebastian said, going into the bedroom to pick out clothes for Corinna.

"You knew and you didn't help me out?" Corinna asked, following him. "Idiot." Corinna mummbled, a bit angry as she hit his back. Sebastian smiled to himself. _How I've missed your little temper._ Sebastian thought. He turned and kissed her, clasping his hand on her waist.

"That's not fair," Corinna said, pulling away and scowling at him.

Sebastian pulled out a dress out of the armoire, a faint smile playing across his lips. He slowly began dressing her, kissing every body part before he covered it up with clothes.

"Sebastian?" Corinna asked as Sebastian kissed her belly.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, looking up at her.

"Do you know if the babies are ok? You know, after last night?" Corinna asked, worried.

"I can try to see if they are," Sebastian said, placing his cold hand on her bare stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Corinna asked.

"I am able sense whenever a demon is nearby. But since they're half human, and they are inside of you, I don't know if it will work," Sebastian said, closing his eyes and concentrating. He could feel a very small pulse of demonic energy emitting from her stomach. "They're fine." Sebastian answered.

Corinna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Sebastian quickly finished dressing her and took some of her things and placed them into a suitcase for her before they left the room. Corinna followed Sebastian quietly and then she remembered something.

"Wait!" She cried and ran back to the room. She went quickly to her jewelry box and opened it; gently taking out the necklace Sebastian had given her. She clasped it around her neck and then hurried back out the door and back to Sebastian.

"I had to grab something real quick." She explained.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"This." Corinna said, showing him the necklace before tucking it back into her bodice.

Sebastian's eyes curved in a small smile and he took her hand. "Come," he said.

Ciel was waiting for them in the entrance hall and he smiled a little as he saw Corinna coming down the stairs. She already seemed happier with his orders lifted.

"Ready to go?" Ciel asked her.

"Yes." Corinna smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. She turned to Jasper's parents. "I'll be back soon," She said, hugging Jasper's mother and then his father. "Get well soon, Robert," She said and followed Ciel, Sebastian and Anne out the door. She turned and gave one last wave before the doors shut behind her.

They all climbed into the carriage and they soon set off, on their way back home. Corinna sat next to Sebastian, and they stealthily held hands in the folds of her dress so that Anne and Ciel wouldn't see. The rocking of the carriage soon lulled her to sleep and her head drifted onto Sebastian's shoulder from the bumping of the carriage.

* * *

**I think I'll let the chapter end there. :) I figured I owed you guys a little fluff after how I ended the last chapter. Please keep reading everyone, and please keep leaving your reviews. Some of your reviews seriously crack me up. :D Until the next chapter everyone. :)**


	16. Love and Cooking

**Hi everyone. ;p I love your reviews guys; they totally make my day, so keep it up! :D That one review that was begging me to kill of Jasper practically had my rolling on the floor in laughter. :) Don't worry I don't like jasper either. ^.^ And now, on with the chapter! **

**Jasper: Lady Faine does not-**

**Me: Wait. You're not speaking this time, Sebastian is.**

**Sebastian: *smirks***

**Jasper: What? But-**

**Me: You may leave now.**

**Jasper: *glares at Sebastian and then trudges away sullenly***

**Me: Take it away Sebby!**

**Sebastian: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Corinna, wake up. We're home," Ciel said, leaning forward to shake Corinna's shoulder gently.

"I'll carry her inside, bocchan," Sebastian said, taking Corinna into his arms and nimbly climbing out of the carriage.

Ciel gave a scowl, but kept his mouth shut and climbed out behind him.

"Perhaps I should help you," Anne said climbing out of the carriage and following Sebastian.

"There's no need. I've got it," Sebastian said. Anne stopped in her tracks and nodded.

"Of course," She said._ I'm just afraid that Corinna will be hurt by you again._ She thought quietly to herself.

Sebastian carried Corinna inside as the other servants ran outside to greet them.

"Welcome back master!" Finny called, laughing and waving.

"I hope you had a good trip young master," Mey Rin said quietly.

Sebastian carried Corinna into the house and he began to head for her room, as she snuggled her face in his chest.

"No. I want to go to your room." She mumbled tiredly.

Sebastian kissed her head. "Yes my lady." He whispered into her hair, turning to go to his room.

He gently opened the door to his room and a bunch of mewls rose up from various parts of the room to greet him. Sebastian carried Corinna over to his bed and gently placed her on it, tucking her beneath the cold covers. She immediately curled up into a little ball and hugged his pillows, breathing in his delicious scent. Sebastian smiled slightly and bent to kiss her head before silently leaving the room to let her sleep.

* * *

Sebastian hurried out to the front of the house to help unpack everything and he came out of the front door just as Ciel was going up the steps.

"I'm going to be in my study. I have a lot of work to get done. I will be eating dinner in there. And make sure not to bother me unless necessary," Ciel said to Sebastian.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian gave a bow to Ciel as his young master walked past. Sebastian hurried down the steps and began taking things out from the carriage.

Anne quietly reached for Corinna's things, but Sebastian stopped her.

"I will take those," He said.

"It's fine. I am perfectly capable of carrying them to her room myself," Anne said.

"They aren't going to her room," Sebastian said.

"Where are they going?" Anne asked, already knowing the answer.

"She will be staying in my room." Sebastian replied.

"I don't think that is entirely appropriate. She was just married, and you are not her husband," Anne said disapprovingly.

"I love her. I was an idiot to let her go once, and now that I have her back, I will fight to keep her," Sebastian said fiercely, his eyes glowing red.

Anne nodded, understanding. "I just don't want you to hurt her again. That's all. I care about Miss Corinna very much, so please, keep her safe and never let her go," Anne said.

"I promise that I will never let anything harm her." Sebastian vowed.

"Good. I will keep you to that promise. And for the record, I like you better than Jasper," Anne said, and turned to go inside the house.

Sebastian had already finished most of his duties and all the traveling things had been neatly put away. All that was left was to cook dinner. Sebastian laid every ingredient for the dinner out onto the counter: chicken, carrots, potatoes, spices.

Sebastian removed his coat and his gloves and then rolled up his sleeves to prepare dinner. He picked up a carrot and began to peel it and cut it up into very thin slices as footsteps echoed outside the kitchen door, signaling someone's approach. But Sebastian already knew who was coming; no one stepped the way Corinna did. He could tell she was trying to be sneaky, and he smirked, continuing on with his carrot peeling. He saw Corinna peer around the corner of the door from the corner of his eye, and he pretended not to see her. She quietly snuck in, tiptoeing behind Sebastian and preparing to scare him. She raised her hands, ready to pounce on him, and she smiled mischievously, but at the moment she was about to strike, Sebastian dropped his carrot and his peeler, turning around and grabbing hold of Corinna as quick as lightning. He pinned her to the wall gently and kissed her nose.

Corinna stared at him in shock. "I was trying to scare you and I'm the one who ended up getting scared." She muttered.

"You should know how unwise it is to try and scare a demon." He whispered to her, his lips incredibly close to hers.

Her eyes met his, and her eyes narrowed. "I vow here and now, that I will scare you."

Sebastian chuckled. "You won't, I promise you," He said, his breath tickling Corinna's lips.

"Kiss me." Corinna whispered quietly.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian said, gently pressing his lips against hers, sending their pulses racing and causing their hearts to do a little dance. Sebastian pulled away slowly and reluctantly and Corinna opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why do you always leave me breathless?" She whispered.

"Any Phantomhive butler who can't leave the woman he loves breathless-"

"Isn't worth his salt." Corinna finished for him with a smile. She glanced past Sebastian to the counter. "Are you preparing dinner?" She asked, noticing the carrots and various other foods. Sebastian nodded, causing Corinna's eyes to light up.

"Can I help?" Corinna asked enthusiastically.

"I suppose so. But be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Corinna nodded. "So what can I do?" She asked, approaching the counter.

"Wash these potatoes," Sebastian said, indicating a bunch of potatoes in a bowl near the sink.

Corinna reached for a potato, but Sebastian caught her hand before she could grab one. "Wait," He said quietly. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her soft skin as he gently pushed up the fabric of her sleeves to reveal her forearms. "I don't want your dress to get soaked." He explained, letting her hand go, and stroking her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

Corinna kissed the palm of his hand and then turned to wash the potatoes as Sebastian returned to his own work at hand.

"Sebastian?" Corinna asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked in response.

"What's going to happen to me?" Corinna asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, looking at her.

"I mean the babies. Do you know anything about half demon babies? Will I be ok with them inside me? I guess is what I'm trying to say is…will this pregnancy end up killing me?" She asked.

Sebastian stared at her in surprise. _I had never even thought of the possibility that this pregnancy might kill her. _He thought silently. "I don't know very much. It isn't something that happens every day. There have always been stories of a human bearing a demon's babies, but I've never known it to be true. To my knowledge, you are the first actual case. But I'm sure you'll be fine." Sebastian replied, trying to sound reassuring.

Corinna nodded, looking uncertain.

Sebastian sighed and touched Corinna's cheek. "I'll ask someone if you'd like," He said.

Corinna looked at him gratefully. "Who?" She asked.

"My father." Sebastian replied.

"Your…father?" Corinna muttered.

"I'm not on very good terms with him. And I know he'll be furious when he finds out about you and the babies, but for your sake I will ask him about this." Sebastian explained, tucking a strand of hair behind Corinna's ear. Corinna touched Sebastian's hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course." Sebastian answered and kissed her sweetly. "We must finish dinner now, your brother will be furious if dinner is late," Sebastian said when he pulled away.

Corinna smiled and turned back to washing potatoes. "Thank you," She said quietly, and Sebastian leaned over to kiss her head.

After a long time of cooking and cutting, they finally finished dinner, and Corinna admired her handy work.

"Ah, finally done." She sighed, leaning on the counter next to Sebastian and watching him closely as he began putting the finishing touches on the dinner plates.

"I am going to take this up to bocchan," Sebastian said, picking up the plate and placing it on a small cart.

"He's not going to eat down here?" Corinna asked.

"No. He has a lot of work to catch up on." Sebastian replied. "I will be right back," He said, kissing Corinna and wheeling the cart out the door.

Corinna sighed and sat down on a wooden chair at a small wooden table in the corner of the kitchen. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her palm, tapping the table impatiently with the other hand. She gave another sigh and a growling from her stomach suddenly disturbed the silence in the kitchen. She gave a longing glance at the plate full off food on the counter. _I should at least wait until Sebastian gets back…._ She thought, but suddenly realized that there really was no need to wait, so she quickly stood and snatched the plate up. She sat down with it at the small table and ravenously began to eat the tender, juicy chicken.

Sebastian entered the kitchen to find Corinna hungrily stuffing food into her mouth. "I'm guessing you're finally beginning to get hungry from the pregnancy," He said.

Corinna looked up with her mouth full and her cheeks puffed out slightly from the food in her mouth. She quickly flushed in embarrassment and swallowed her food.

"I'm just really hungry," She said shyly.

"Eat as much as you'd like."

Corinna plowed through several more plates of food before she finally tired herself out and was leaning against Sebastian sleepily. Sebastian gently cradled her in his arms and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen at the same time. When he was finished he took Corinna to his room and sat her on the bed.

"Sebastian?" Corinna asked tiredly as Sebastian pulled out her nightgown from her suitcase.

"Yes Corinna?" He asked, beginning to undress her.

"What do you think the genders are?" She asked him.

Sebastian pulled Corinna nightgown over her head and he looked at her. "I'm not sure. My father may know." He replied.

"When are you going to see him?" Corinna asked, falling asleep as Sebastian finished dressing her.

"Tomorrow Morning." Sebastian whispered, kissing her forehead and tucking her into bed. Corinna mumbled something incoherent and Sebastian just smiled, undressing himself and then climbing into bed next to her. He snuggled his cold, hard body up next to her soft, warm one, and Corinna shivered a bit from the contact. But she soon grew used to the coldness and she spread tired kisses across his chest.

"I love you Corinna." He whispered.

"I love you. Sebastian." Corinna mumbled.

"Go to sleep my love." He whispered into her hair, and felt her body relax even further and her breathing become slow and peaceful, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Corinna awoke the next morning to the sun rising and Sebastian's strong arms around her. She smiled and kissed his bare chest, tracing the contours of his chest with her finger. She missed sleeping in the same bed as Sebastian.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her, placing his nose in her hair.

"Yes, very." Corinna replied, stretching her legs out and yawning. "That was the first night in days that I haven't had a nightmare."

"You've been having nightmares?" Sebastian asked, pulling his face back from her hair.

Corinna nodded.

"What about?" Sebastian asked, thinking about the dream he had a few weeks ago.

"Our babies. And fire." Corinna shivered involuntarily.

"Don't worry. They're just dreams, there's no need to be frightened." Sebastian whispered to her. He glanced at the curtains that hung in front of the window to see the orange light from the rising sun filtering through.

"I must go," He said, kissing Corinna and standing.

"Where are you going?" Corinna asked, sitting up.

"To see my father." Sebastian replied. "I won't be long."

"Can I come with you?" Corinna asked.

"No. Hell is no place for someone like you," Sebastian said, pulling on his clothes.

"Please? I can handle it." Corinna begged.

"If my father and I end up getting into an argument, I don't you to be around. You could get hurt." Sebastian replied, kissing her cheek. "I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Alright. Fine," Corinna said, pouting.

"I love you," Sebastian said.

Corinna couldn't help but smile at his words. "I love you." She replied.

Sebastian finished dressing himself and he stood back, trying to concentrate on home.

"I love you Sebastian Michaelis," Corinna said to him.

And Sebastian opened his eyes to find himself back at home, with Corinna's sweet voice being the last thing he heard before he left earth. He looked around him with her words still echoing in his ears and her smiling face still in his mind's eye.

* * *

I**'ve finally finished the chapter. But as I was proof reading I heard about the tsunami and the earthquake in Japan. It breaks my heart that they're suffering and it makes me so incredibly sad, and I'd just like to ask everyone to pray for those in Japan, and even the people here in the U.S. who are awaiting word from their friends and family in Japan. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long. I promise I will add two longer chapters very soon, the news about Japan has just gotten really down and I can't write anything. Thank you, and until the next chapter, love ya.**


	17. Blissfully in Love

**Hi everyone! :) So I know this is a little late. I've been having lots of computer problems lately. -_- All I ever have with my computer is problems, well problems with any electronic device actually. I don't think technology likes me very much. :/ And without any further ado, I present to you, the next chapter of forbidden! :D**

**Ciel: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**Me: Thank you Ciel! **

**Ciel: Tch. You're too happy sometimes.**

**Me: Being happy is good Ciel. You should try it sometime. **

**Ciel: Being happy is for children.**

**Me: I'm older than you kiddo, so I think that makes you a child. *grins as Ciel glares at me***

* * *

Sebastian looked around. Everything was so different from when he had last been home. There were no longer those small feminine touches of his mother. It was as if she had never even been there.

"Lucifer," A deep voice said behind him, dripping with contempt.

"Father." Sebastian responded with equal disgust, turning around to face him. Sebastian looked his father in the eyes and tried not feel like strangling him.

"What are you doing here? I told you never to return." His father growled.

"I just came to speak to you. I'm not here to make peace with you, let's just make that clear." Sebastian stated coldly.

"Well then speak, you idiot, I don't have time for your useless blathering." His father spat.

Sebastian clenched his fists in anger. "What do you know about half demon children?" Sebastian asked a bit reluctantly but got straight to his reason for being there.

"Half demon children? There's no such thing." His father asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"Does it matter why? Just tell me what you know," Sebastian said, anxious to leave.

"What have you done?" His father asked angrily. Sebastian stayed silent, which only angered the older demon farther. "Is this about a human?" He asked his son in disgust.

Sebastian glared at his father. _He says human like it's some sort of disease._ Sebastian thought furiously. "Tell me!" The older demon cried, slapping his son across the face.

Sebastian fumed with rage. "Yes, it is about a human." He spat.

"You idiot! You know the rules; demons are not allowed to get involved with humans! This is exactly why the reapers hate our kind, it's because of morons like you!" His father growled.

"I'm not going to apologize for my actions. I do as I please," Sebastian said defiantly.

"Why is this human carrying your child?" His father asked, trying to be calm.

"Tell me what I need to know, so I may leave," Sebastian said, avoiding the question. He knew better than to tell his father that he was in love with a human.

"Take me to see her. And then I will tell you what you need to know." Sebastian's father demanded angrily.

"No," Sebastian said.

"You will do as I say. I am your father," The older demon said angrily.

"No I won't. I will not put her in danger," Sebastian said.

"I won't kill her. That is, if she impresses me," His father said, examining his black fingernails. And then his eyes shot back up to his son. "Why would it matter if she was in danger anyways?" He asked.

"I know perfectly well no human can ever impress you," Sebastian said, ignoring his father's question.

"Take me to her." His father demanded, and Sebastian turned to leave, completely ignoring his father.

"If you do not take me to her, then I will find out who she is on my own and I will kill her, have no doubt about that," Sebastian's father said calmly, stopping Sebastian in his tracks.

"Alright," Sebastian said reluctantly.

* * *

Corinna leaned back on the bed, running her hand over her belly. Sebastian had been gone for at least an hour now, and her impatience was quickly mounting. A small kitten jumped onto the bed and rubbed its head against her arm and she stoked it as she stared at the ceiling. The room suddenly grew cold in a matter of seconds, and Corinna sat up, shivering. She looked around her and a dark hole appeared in front of her with two shadows looming inside of it, coming closer. Both shadows were menacing, but one was less so than the other and Corinna immediately knew who it was. Sebastian stepped from the dark hole along with a man that looked very similar to him. The other man was older and very intimidating, and his presence terrified Corinna, and she guessed her must be Sebastian's father.

"Corinna, this is my father, Asmodeus," Sebastian said, indicating the man that stood next to him.

Corinna nodded. "I figured that." She gave Sebastian a small, nervous smile.

"What is your full name, human?" Asmodeus asked Corinna in disgust.

"Father, that's not important. You know her first name, that's enough. And you may call her by her name, not human." Sebastian growled. _If father finds out her full name it would be so much easier for him to kill her._ Sebastian thought.

Corinna stood shakily and gave a curtsy to Sebastian's father. "A pleasure to meet you sir."

Sebastian's father snorted in disgust at her. "So you are the one who is carrying my son's child."

"Child?" Corinna looked at Sebastian, wondering if she should mention that there were two. Sebastian just nodded.

"Sir, I'm carrying twins," Corinna said to the older demon.

"Twins?" Asmodeus growled, giving Sebastian a look. "What are their genders?" He asked, looking at Corinna.

"I don't know sir." Corinna responded.

"Tell us what you know about this." Sebastian pressed, wanting his father to leave.

Asmodeus glared at Sebastian. "First I want to know the genders."

"No. That was not part of our deal." Sebastian growled.

"I told you to do it, Lucifer." Asmodeus growled back.

"I refuse to do it," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing red.

"I am ordering you to find out the genders." Asmodeus snapped.

"No, it could kill her." Sebastian hissed.

"So? She's just a human!" Asmodeus spat.

Corinna watched on with growing horror. Both demons had filled the room with their dominating presences and now dark energies were beginning to emanate from them, highlighting their red, burning eyes. They stared at each other, filling the entire room as they argued. It made Corinna feel small, vulnerable and scared as she felt like the two demons were growing and the room was shrinking.

"She's not just a human!" Sebastian said furiously.

Asmodeus looked at his son with sudden realization. "You idiot! You've fallen for a damned human!" He slapped Sebastian across the face with the back of his hand.

"Excuse me," Corinna said quietly. "Excuse me." She repeated louder, but was still ignored. "EXCUSE ME!" Corinna screamed, causing both demons to stop and look at her in surprise. "Thank you. Now can someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked, looking at both men.

"He wants me to use my energies to find out the genders of the babies. I'm not going to do it Corinna, so don't get any ideas. It could kill you, and I would never be able to live with myself if I killed you." Sebastian explained to her with the urge to touch her soft cheek in a comforting way.

"You really are such a waste of a demon, Lucifer. I have no idea how Desdemona was ever proud of you," Asmodeus said coolly.

Sebastian glared at his father. "Leave mother out of this."

"She was my wife, I will bring her into this if I please to." Asmodeus stated angrily.

"Sir?" Corinna asked, looking at Asmodeus.

Asmodeus looked at her coldly, causing Corinna to shiver unintentionally. His eyes were the same red as Sebastian's, but Asmodeus' eyes were cold and sharp, and they gave him away as something inhuman and dangerous. But Sebastian's eyes weren't as alien-like, they had feeling and they made him pass off as human. And both demons had the same quality to make you feel as if they were looking right at your soul and tasting it.

"What do you know about half demon babies?" Corinna asked, trying to shake off the terrified feeling that his demonic eyes gave her.

"Tell us." Sebastian growled threateningly.

Asmodeus gave his son a glare and then sighed, figuring he might as well tell them. "Things differ depending on the parents. But judging by your situation I'd say your children will have both strong demonic qualities and human qualities. Lucifer comes from a very powerful family of demons, and your children will most likely portray that. You also have a very powerful energy about you." He gave her a look of disgust. "For a human, and your children will also possess that too. So your children will be something to fear, which pleases me." Asmodeus explained.

"And the pregnancy? How will it affect Corinna?" Sebastian asked.

"She is strong, for a human, so I have no doubt that she will make it through this pregnancy unharmed," Asmodeus said.

"How far along am I?" Corinna asked.

Asmodeus looked at her. "About two and a half months I'd say. But the rest of your pregnancy may go by faster than a normal human pregnancy would. Demons are able to choose the rate the age and develop at and the age at which they stop. But since your children are half human also, I don't know if they will be able to do that."

"What will they eat?" Corinna asked.

"Human food and souls. Most likely it will be whatever they choose to eat." Asmodeus replied. "Now I really must be going. The human world reeks." He turned to Sebastian and spoke in such a low voice that only someone with demonic hearing could hear his words. "I won't press any further about the genders, but you best pray to Satan that one of them is a boy so that you may have an heir. If they are both girls, I promise you that I will eat your little human girlfriend's soul and kill your children. I do not approve of this relationship in any way, but since the circumstances may benefit me, I may let things go. Remember what I said Lucifer. By the way," He paused to look at Corinna with glowing red eyes and then back to Sebastian. "Your girlfriend has a very tasty looking soul. I can't wait to taste it," He said, and disappeared.

* * *

Corinna looked at Sebastian. "What did he say to you?" She asked.

"Nothing of importance. I apologize for bringing him here, I had no choice," Sebastian said tiredly, running his hand over his face.

Corinna moved closer to him and gave him a hug. "It's alright. He put my mind at ease with what he told me about the babies," She said, still holding him. "Your father is very scary though," She said, looking up at him.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. "You handled being in his presence very well. Most people would faint or die of fright the moment they saw him, and no human has ever been able to handle being in such close proximity to him. Most demons don't even like being near him because of fear."

Corinna nodded. "Who can blame them?" She smiled at him but it soon faded. "Sebastian? Why are you and your father on such bad terms?" She asked him curiously. Sebastian looked down at the big, dark eyes that looked up at him. "He blames me for my mother's death." Sebastian said distantly. "The day she was killed was a very long time ago, when I was younger. We were in London and it was a dark, cold night with barely any stars in the sky. We were in a dark, wet alley way and she had gotten a human with a particularly nice looking soul. I was supposed to be learning how to eat a human soul properly by watching mother do it, but a bunch of kittens were playing nearby and I found them far more interesting at that moment. She had just finished eating the man's soul when a bunch of reapers attacked us, and killed my mother. She put up quite a fight, but in the end there were just too many for her. I was too young to protect my mother, and I was too frightened to do much. I was weak and worthless then, and my mother died because of it."

"Sebastian. It wasn't your fault," Corinna said. "I feel like there must have been something I could have done to save my parents, but in truth, there was nothing anyone could have done. And the same for your mother, so please don't blame yourself for her death. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure someday your father will see that." Corinna said quietly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian kissed her on the lips passionately. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." Corinna smiled, pulling away.

Sebastian touched Corinna's belly. "How is your morning sickness now?" He asked.

"I barely notice it now. I think I've gotten use to it." Corinna answered.

"You don't get use to it, Corinna."

"What do you mean?" Corinna asked.

"Your appetite has just taken over because there are two babies inside you and you need lots of food to feed them." Sebastian explained.

Corinna touched her belly thoughtfully. "Maybe they don't like human food. Should I start eating souls?" She asked.

Sebastian laughed. "You can't eat souls, Corinna."

Corinna scowled. "Why not?"

"Because you're a human," Sebastian said, hugging her and kissing her head.

"You should probably go make breakfast and wake Ciel," Corinna said suddenly, remembering her brother.

"You're right," Sebastian said, remembering that he had things to do. He kissed Corinna on the lips. "I'll see you later." He whispered, and left.

* * *

**One Month later**

The past month had been blissfully perfect. Corinna had fallen asleep each night in Sebastian's arms, and each morning she'd wake up with him still by her side. And all the while, her belly continued to grow. Her stomach was now protruding slightly outwards and she had taken to wearing more loose-fitting dresses when she went out.

Sebastian watched her pull the brush through her long hair as he pulled on his shirt. She was glowing just like a mother to be is supposed to and her stomach was showing now. Corinna smiled at him. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful," Sebastian said, buttoning his shirt with nimble fingers.

Corinna smiled at him and then stood to look in the mirror leaning against the wall. "I think I need to talk to Ciel about getting special clothes made for me," She said, turning side ways to run her hand over her rounding belly. She yawned and went to sit back down on the bed. "I'm so tired," She said.

Sebastian went over to her and kissed her. "Sleep then." He whispered to her.

"But I'm so hungry," Corinna said. "I feel like I could eat all of the food in London."

Sebastian chuckled. "Come with me then and I'll make you something to eat." He took her hand and pulled her up gently, leading her to the kitchen.

"What do you feel like eating?" Sebastian asked her once they were in the kitchen. He began removing his gloves and rolling up his sleeves.

Corinna sat in a chair thoughtfully. "I don't know. Surprise me." She smiled.

"Yes my lady." Sebastian bowed his head to her slightly and began making breakfast, and soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of food.

Corinna frowned and shifted uncomfortably in her chair before she stood. "I'm going to wake up Ciel," She said, heading for the door.

"It's a bit early to wake him up. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked her in concern.

"The smell of food is making me feel sick for some reason. I'm going to Ciel's room to wake him up." She repeated. "Come get me when breakfast is ready." Corinna added and walked out of the kitchen.

She made her way up the stairs and through the corridors of the mansion as the weak sun rose higher and higher in the sun. She finally came to Ciel's room and didn't even bother to knock, and instead just let herself in. She'd barely even talked to her brother or even seen him the past month. He spent most of time in his study, working, and he even ate all his meals in there too.

She went over to his bed and sat beside his sleeping figure. She smiled mischievously and did her best to lean over him, which proved to be difficult with her protruding stomach. She leaned close to his sleeping face and licked his cheek, causing Ciel to jolt awake. Corinna sat there laughing as Ciel scowled at her and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Corinna! Don't be such a child!" Ciel said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I couldn't resist." She gave him a grin. "I love you."

He huffed and then noticed her belly. "You've gotten really fat." He said in surprise.

Corinna frowned. "I'm not fat Ciel. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Ciel said tiredly. He looked around. "Where's Sebastian?" He asked.

"Making breakfast." Corinna replied cheerfully. "Now, come on get up!" She said, standing and dragging Ciel from bed. Ciel landed on the floor with a thud and he glared at Corinna.

"Stop treating me like a doll!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Corinna frowned and helped Ciel up. "You're no fun anymore Ciel," She said, disappointed, as she sat on the bed.

Ciel ignored her comment. "Why did you wake me up so early?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you about getting new dresses made for me. I figured you'd be too busy to talk about it later, so I came to ask you about it now. And I was bored." Corinna explained with a smile.

"Tch, of course you were bored." Ciel said, sitting beside her. He gave a sigh. "We'll call a seamstress to the London townhouse when we get there later," He said.

"We're going to the townhouse?" Corinna asked excitedly. She had always loved it there; it was so close to all the excitement of London.

"Yes. The queen has called me to London on business and I figured you might like it if we stayed there for a while. But-" Ciel's sentence was cut off by Corinna giving him a hug.

"Oh thank you!" She cried in happiness.

Ciel pushed her away. "But I have to warn you that some associates of mine are staying there, so behave."

"Of course Ciel." She folded her hands into her lap and sat up straight, trying to be the model of obedience. She smiled sweetly and sat there quietly. But soon excitement took over and her façade broke. "When are we leaving?" Corinna asked eagerly.

"This morning. I thought I told you," Ciel said.

"No." Corinna responded.

"I must have forgotten." Ciel sighed. "Anyways, go pack your things. But have Anna help you, I don't want you getting hurt." Ciel called after Corinna as she hurried out the door.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. :) It took me so long to find the right names for Sebastian's parents. I'm so glad this chapter is finished. :D And the next chapter will be posted soon. I'm just trying to get my computer fixed. Please leave your lovely reviews and until the next chapter everyone. Love ya! :)**


	18. Taken

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer seems to be cooperating for now. ^.^ So expect the regular updates from now on. And thank you everyone for being patient and for all your reviews. And now, onto the next chapter! **

**Me: Please do the honors Sebby!**

**Sebastian: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**Me: Thanks Sebby-chan! :D**

* * *

Ciel leaned against the wall of the carriage tiredly. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep after Corinna had gotten him up earlier that morning. He could feel the bumping and rolling of the carriage lulling him to sleep and he did his best to try and stay awake.

Across from him, Corinna was squirming in her seat, looking unhappy. "Are we almost there yet?" Corinna cried.

"What's wrong Miss?" Anne asked her.

Corinna looked at her sheepishly. "I have to go to the bathroom." She mumbled.

"Again?" Ciel asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I have two babies pressing on my bladder, I can't help it," Corinna said.

"Should we stop again, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel.

Ciel sighed and looked out the window. "No, we're almost there." He replied.

Corinna whimpered, shifting in her seat. Sebastian took her hand in the folds of her skirt and sneakily placed a gentle kiss on her head when no one was looking. The kiss didn't go unnoticed by Ciel though, and he frowned.

"When is Jasper returning?" Ciel asked, glaring at Corinna.

"I have no idea," Corinna replied, looking out the window.

"Haven't you been writing to him?" Ciel asked.

Corinna sighed. "A little, yes. Just so that he doesn't worry about me and come rushing back home."

"A little?" Ciel asked, irritated.

"Well I'm not going to waste my time writing to him when he barely even writes back." Corinna snapped.

Anne leaned forward to place a hand on Corinna's knee. "Please calm down Miss. You don't want to upset the children," She said soothingly.

"The babies are fine," Corinna said with a sigh as she leaned back and placed her hand on her belly.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Ciel stayed where he was, glaring at Corinna. Corinna gave her younger brother a grin and took the hand that Sebastian offered to her and stepped out of the carriage. She looked up at the town house and smiled, running her hand over her belly in an absent-minded way, as she often did.

The front door of the townhouse opened suddenly, startling Corinna as a young, excited boy came rushing out the front door. He hurried over to squeeze Ciel, who had just climbed out of the carriage.

"Ciel!" He cried happily, holding on to Ciel tightly.

Corinna stifled a giggle as Ciel tried to pry himself from the other boy's arms.

"Soma, get off of me!" Ciel cried angrily.

Soma let go of Ciel. "Its so good to see you," Soma said with a smile and turned to Corinna.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Corinna Phantomhive. A pleasure to meet you." Corinna gave a smile and did her best to give an elegant curtsy.

Soma looked at Ciel and Corinna in confusion.

"This is my sister, Corinna. Corinna, this is Prince Soma." Ciel said.

"I am the 26th child of the King of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar," The golden-eyed prince said, giving a little pose. "And this is Agni, my khansama." He said, indicating a tall man that stood behind him with his right hand wrapped in a bandage.

"Sebastian, please take our things inside." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied.

"May I be of service?" Angi asked the demon butler.

Sebastian nodded. "Your help would be appreciated."

"How come you never told me that you had a sister, shorty?" Soma asked, leaning languidly on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel shrugged him off and scowled. "I told you not to call me that anymore. And I thought that she was dead," He said simply and walked up the front steps. Corinna quickly followed him. "Ciel, what about your tutors? How will you have your lessons without them?" She asked him.

Sebastian suddenly appeared beside her. "I will be his tutor while we are here in London." Sebastian replied.

Corinna smiled. "And me?" She asked, walking a little closer to him.

Sebastian gave her a devilish smirk. "I shall teach you too, if you'd like."

Corinna smiled warmly at him and then walked into the front door.

"So, Corinna, you're expecting?" Soma asked her as he walked up beside her.

Corinna turned to look at him. "Yes."

Soma noticed the ring on her finger. "With your husband?" He asked, curious.

Corinna couldn't help but turn white. "Uh, y-yes." She stuttered. "Excuse me, I must go get ready for dinner," She said and hurried away.

"Hmm," Soma said as Agni stood beside him. "There's something she's hiding."

"Something with Sebastian." Agni added, noticing how close they had been moments ago.

* * *

"Sebastian," Corinna said quietly in the darkness.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I can't sleep." Corinna whispered, shifting in the bed.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, gently touching her hair.

Corinna kissed Sebastian's bare neck in response and ran her hand down his bare chest until her hand rested at his lower abdomen, just above the sheets at his waist.

Sebastian gave a chuckle. "I see." He said, running a hand down her back and down her thigh.

Corinna's breathing increased dramatically and she quickly pulled Sebastian towards her in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips and clutched at his back.

Sebastian gently pulled away. "Your hormones are really kicking in," He said.

Corinna sighed and turned onto her back and then back onto her side again. "I know. I'm sorry."

Sebastian gently touched her cheek. "It's fine. I just don't want to hurt you or the babies," He said soothingly to her.

"I love you Sebastian," Corinna said into the darkness.

She felt cold lips press against her cheek and then warm breath in her ear. "I love you, Corinna."

* * *

Corinna awoke the next morning to Sebastian, dressed and sitting beside her on the bed, trying to wake her.

"I have called Nina Hopkins to have you fitted for new dresses," Sebastian said to Corinna as she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Are you going out today?" Corinna asked Sebastian, who nodded. Corinna yawned and climbed out of bed carefully to get dressed. "I have to stay here right?" She asked Sebastian as she pulled a light pink dress from her trunk of clothes.

"Yes. I don't want you traveling too much in your condition." Sebastian replied.

Corinna sighed. "How dull."

Sebastian took the dress from her hands and he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. "It won't be for too long," He said and began to help her get dressed.

Anne knocked on the door just as Sebastian zipped up the back of Corinna's dress.

"Come in," Corinna said.

Anne poked her head in the door. "Breakfast is ready Miss." She glanced at Sebastian.

"You made breakfast today?" Corinna asked in surprise.

"Well what else am I to do around here, when he is attending to you?" Anne gave a smile.

Corinna nodded. "I never thought about that. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Miss. Come now, we need to get you and those babies fed." Anne said leading Corinna out the bedroom door.

Anne led Corinna to the dining room and sat her down at a warm plate of crepes, filled with strawberries.

Corinna gasped. "Anne! You remembered!" Corinna cried happily.

Soma came into the dining room and sat down at the table. "Remembered what?" He asked.

"Corinna used to eat crepes all the time when she was younger. I'm surprised she didn't turn into one judging by the amount that she ate." Ciel explained as he placed his newspaper down.

"Father use to call me the princess of crepes." Corinna said, smiling fondly at the memory.

Soma knew that their parents had died, but he always wondered exactly what happened. He never asked though, and instead he decided to change the subject.

"Corinna, will you go out with Agni and I today?" Soma asked her.

"No. Corinna-" Sebastian began, but paused when Ciel gave him a warning look. "Miss Phantomhive will not be going out, due to her condition." Sebastian said.

"Have you forgotten that she is now Corinna Jacobs?" Ciel replied tersely.

"Oh, Ciel. Please don't be so grumpy this early in the morning." Corinna said, eating her breakfast. "It really makes me weary."

Ciel gave her a glare.

Soma watched them all quietly, wondering what was going on. Normally such a comment wouldn't aggravate this much tension, but he didn't inquire.

"I wish that it were raining." Corinna sighed as she sipped her morning tea.

"Why?" Soma asked.

"Then it would give Ciel an excuse to be grumpy." Corinna replied, raising an eyebrow and glancing at her brother. "He's always so grumpy when the weather is bad. But the weather is nice today, so he really has no excuse to be a tart." She said, trying to aggravate Ciel.

"Miss." Anne warned in a scolding tone. Sebastian stood next to Anne in the corner of the dinning room, smirking as Corinna purposely tried to make Ciel explode.

Ciel scowled at his plate and quickly finished his breakfast before standing up. "Sebastian, let's go," He said and left the dining room.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said, glancing at Corinna before he followed Ciel.

Corinna watched Sebastian leaving and stood. "I will be right back," She said.

Soma signaled for Agni to lean close to him. "Go see what Corinna is up to." Soma ordered quietly.

"Jo ajna." Agni replied and quietly left the dining room.

* * *

"Sebastian, wait!" Corinna called after Sebastian as he followed Ciel to the front door.

Sebastian turned.

"You're not going to leave without saying goodbye to me are you?" She smiled at him and set about straightening his already straight suit.

"Of course not." Sebastian replied and kissed her forehead. "I will see you tonight." He whispered to her and swiftly gave her a kiss on the lips before turning to follow Ciel.

Corinna waved them goodbye and ran her fingers over her lips and sighed. Sebastian's kiss always left her wanting more.

"He's so different around you," Soma said behind Corinna and she turned around, jumping in fright.

"I'm terrified of him." Soma admitted to her.

"How much did you-?" Corinna asked, worried.

Soma smiled at her and held up a hand to stop her. "I won't tell anyone about you two. I am not someone who can come between two people who love one another."

Corinna sighed in relief. "It actually feels kind of good to have someone know about it and not completely disapprove."

"I'm glad I can help you." Soma replied with a laugh.

"So, we're stuck here all day. Would you like to play a board game?" She asked him.

Soma looked at her in surprise and with confusion.

Corinna laughed at his reaction. "I'm not like all the other English women. So get use to my odd behavior." She grabbed his wrist. "Come on, I think there are still some games upstairs that we can play," She said, dragging him upstairs.

* * *

"Miss Corinna!" Anne called throughout the house. She opened the door to the parlor and found Corinna in there, sitting around the coffee table playing a board game with Soma. She smiled. _Still as childish as ever. _Anne thought happily.

Corinna laughed triumphantly. "Yes! Seven!" She cried as she rolled the dice and moved her little pawn.

"I think she's some sort of genius," Agni said as he examined the board, noting how far ahead Corinna was of Soma.

"No fair!" Soma cried. "You've played this before! I should be the one winning!"

Corinna smiled at him. "You just have to try harder."

"Miss, the seamstress is here to fit you for your dresses." Anne said, sorry that she was interrupting their fun.

Corinna nodded. "I'll be right back," She said to Soma. "Don't touch anything or I will know." She smiled and followed Anne to her room where Nina Hopkins waited for her.

"Oh Lady Corinna, just look at you! You're as pretty as a flower!" Nina exclaimed, rushing over to Corinna.

"Hello Nina," Corinna smiled in response.

Nina glanced around Corinna and then sighed. "I'm so happy Mr. Stiff isn't joining us today, he is such a bore, and I can't stand his whining."

Corinna laughed. "You mean Sebastian?"

Nina nodded. "Mr. Stiff," She corrected. She clapped her and together with a smile. "Would you like to see the fabric I have brought?" She asked Corinna, indicating the array of colorful and beautiful fabrics that were placed on her bed.

"They're beautiful." Corinna said, stroking the fabric. She turned to Anne. "What do you think Anne?"

Anne looked at the collection thoughtfully. "I think the dark green, the turquoise, the light blue, that pink, and the purple will all look good on you." She replied after some thought.

"Then I want dresses made out of those." Corinna answered and Nina nodded.

"I have tons of ideas that will accent your breasts perfectly! You'll look so scrumptious I doubt even Mr. Stiff will be able to resist you!" Nina exclaimed with a grin and pulled out her sketchpad and began sketching ideas.

Corinna gave Anne a smile and then turned to look in the mirror. Her growing belly always fascinated her and she rubbed in gently, just as the glass window behind her shattered. Corinna turned around in fright to find Will standing among the broken pieces of glass.

Corinna's breath caught in her throat and she backed away.

"You must come with me now. You will not be harmed," He said in his calm voice.

Anne stepped in front of Corinna. "You will not take her anywhere, " Anne said.

"My business isn't with you Anne," Will said.

Anne gave him a horrified look. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Anne, you must run, please. And take Nina with you," Corinna said.

"Excuse me, but I cannot sketch when there are others in the room, now shoo!" Nina cried.

"No, I will not leave you Corinna." Anne stated.

"Please, go get Soma and Agni." Corinna urged.

Anne gave Corinna a look of anguish, but she relented and ran as fast as she could, dragging the seamstress behind her, to go get Agni and Soma.

Corinna did her best to gulp down the lump of fear that was growing in her throat, but it stayed where it was.

"Please don't make things difficult, Corinna." Will said, approaching her. Corinna did her best to back away, but she bumped into her vanity and Will snatched her arm as quick as lightning.

"Let me go!" Corinna struggled to pry Will's fingers off her arm, but he had an unbreakable vice on her. He swung his scythe behind him and the portal to his own world opened up. He pulled Corinna towards him and she struggled to break free, but she was only wasting her energies. Will stepped through the portal and Agni and Soma came bursting through the doorway just as the portal closed up behind them, shutting them out and leaving Corinna with the image of Soma's shouting face and Anne's tears, streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**I feel so evil for letting the chapter end there. :) hahaha, anyways, please leave your lovely reviews. I appreciate it ^.^ And until the next chapter guys, love ya! **


	19. An Animal

**Hi everyone! I hope that you liked the last chapter, and thank you for all your lovely reviews. :) I'm on spring break right now, so I'm going to have lots of time to work on Forbidden, at least as long as my dang cold goes away. :/ Anyways, on with the chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Me: Grell, haven't seen you in a while.**

**Grell: *pouts* That's because you aren't writing me into the story!**

**Me: Sorry Grelly. You're going to show up again soon, don't worry. Now would you like to do the honors?**

**Grell: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**Me: Thank you Grell!**

* * *

Sebastian was quietly following Ciel as they walked down the streets of London, headed for the Undertaker's. Sebastian stopped suddenly in his tracks, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, and feeling as if he had suddenly been cut off from something important. He clutched his chest and his breathing became labored. He turned around quickly, realizing what it was. His breathing hitched and he felt like he was falling suddenly, lost and alone.

"Corinna." He whispered in alarm.

* * *

Corinna woke up in a bed in a strange room. Her head was pounding and she held the side of her aching head as if it would somehow ease the pain. _Why does my head hurt?_ She asked herself. She sat up and looked around her in alarm. _Where am I?_ She wondered, panicked. She quickly stood up, swaying, and lurched towards the door as recollections of her time in captivity flashed through her mind. She raised her fists rapidly and banged on the door as hard as she could.

"Hello?" She called, frightened. There was no answer so she banged harder. "Let me out of here, please!" She cried. She ran her hands over the door in the dim light searching for the door handle, but there was none.

"Please! Somebody help me!" Corinna sobbed. But no response came to her, so she slumped against the door, crying and holding her head in her hands. She hated being locked up. It was the thing she feared most. She ran her hand over her belly and watched as he teardrops fell onto the fabric that covered it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, crying. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sebastian ran forward and grabbed Ciel, picking him up and cradling him in his arms as he ran of at inhuman speed. Ciel struggled and began slapping Sebastian. "Let me go!" Ciel spat.

"Bocchan, please don't struggle." Sebastian said.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Something has happened to your sister." Sebastian replied.

"Corinna? What? How do you know?" Ciel asked in shock.

"I don't know what happened, I just felt that something did." Sebastian responded. He wasn't even sure how he could feel that something happened to Corinna. Sebastian sped home and burst through the door, through the long corridors and up to Corinna's room.

Sebastian set Ciel down in the hall and looked into Corinna's room to see broken glass littering the floor.

"What happened?" Ciel asked Anne, who was sobbing against Corinna's bed.

Anne looked at Ciel with a broken-hearted look. "She was taken away, Master Ciel." Anne cried.

The temperature in the room dropped and the light dimmed as Sebastian's silently fury rolled off of him. The mirror standing behind him began to vibrate slightly and suddenly erupted, sending glass shards tinkling to the floor. "Forgive me, but this room reeks of reaper." Sebastian growled.

"The reapers took her?" Ciel asked.

"What did the person that took Corinna look like?" Sebastian asked Soma and Agni.

"He had short black hair, green eyes and glasses. And wore a suit." Soma replied.

"William…" Sebastian said the name as if it were poison.

* * *

Corinna was lying on her side on the cold, marble floor, tired and worn out from crying. She felt like her tear ducts had dried up and that she could no longer cry anymore. She didn't know how long she had been in that lonely room, lying on the floor like that, but it felt like a decade had already stretched passed. They had brought her food a while ago and she had eaten it up quickly, feeling like an animal as she did so, but she was starving. The door to her confined room suddenly opened and Will stepped in. Corinna slowly sat up to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Come, we have need of you right now." Will said, grabbing her arm to help her up.

"Let me go, please." Corinna begged.

Will ignored her whimpers and escorted her down the hallways of the main branch that seemed to Corinna like they stretched on and on.

"Where are you taking me?" Corinna asked weakly.

"To the council. So that we can determine what to do with you and your babies." Will explained. He was upset that this one human could cause such an uproar in shinigami headquarters. The council was rarely ever convened, unless a certain human with special circumstances, needed to be judged on whether they deserved to live or not.

Will led Corinna into a large chamber, surrounded by seats that reminded her of a coliseum. She looked all around her to find the seats filled with reapers, all of them with their eyes on her. Corinna had never felt like an animal more in her life and she shrunk under their stares. Will lead her to the center of the room, where she did her best not to collapse to her knees and timidly stared up at the terrifying figures in front of her.

"Do you admit to purposely engaging in a forbidden relationship with a demon?" A reaper whom she assumed was the head of them all, judging by the big seat he sat in, asked her.

"I…" Corinna stuttered.

"Answer it Corinna Jacobs." The reaper said in a deep, echoing voice.

"I refuse to answer your questions." Corinna said somewhat quietly in the large room a she tried to muster up her courage.

"What?" the reaper asked in surprise.

"I will not be judged by you like an animal." Corinna replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "This is not my court, I recognize no authority here." She said, holding her chin up, and doing her best to not look around the room. She was afraid that if she did look around, her newfound courage would disappear into nothing, so she kept her eyes trained on the formidable reaper in front of her.

The reaper leaned forward. "You became part of this court when you decided to sleep with demons."

"I didn't sleep with _demons_. I slept with one demon!" Corinna snapped. "And I did so because I love him!" This comment sent the entire room into an uproar and the man in front of Corinna had to bang his gavel on the desk in front of him to silence the room again.

"Alexander, she has lost her mind! In love with a demon!" A reaper said to the head, scoffing at the idea of Corinna loving a demon.

"I say we kill her. To set an example to other humans who maybe inclined to pursue sexual relations with demons." Another reaper shared.

"Do you realize how dangerous it is for a human to be involved with a demon? They are treacherous, lying, beasts that will do anything to deceive you." Alexander said to Corinna.

Corinna shook her head. "No. You're wrong. There is some good in them. I have seen it." She said.

"She's mad!" A reaper cried.

"What is the demon's name that you claim to love?" A reaper asked.

"I will not say." Corinna said.

Alexander turned to Will. "His name is Sebastian Michaelis, sir." Will said.

Corinna gave Will a murderous look but he simply ignored her.

"Is he collared?" Alexander asked.

"Yes sir, he is." Will replied.

"Humph. Well, we cannot punish him for committing this crime, but you we can." Alexander said looking at Corinna.

"Please, let me go. I know what I did was wrong, but I love Sebastian, and he loves me! We won't be anymore trouble, I promise." Corinna cried.

"He lies to you Corinna Jacobs. He does not love you. Demons are incapable of holding the feeling of love or any emotions pertaining to that." Alexander said.

Corinna vigorously shook her head. "No. He loves me, I know it."

Alexander opened the book that was in front of him. "Your records say that you are married. Did you have this affair before or after you were married to your husband?" Alexander asked her.

Corinna looked down at the ground. "Before." She replied quietly.

"She is stained! She has no reason to live!" A reaper said.

"Her existence may yet be beneficial to the world." Another said.

"And how likely is that?" A reaper snapped.

"Is she on the death lists, Alexander?" A reaper asked.

"No. But the children she carries, are a threat to humans, and they will eat the souls of those that are not ready to die yet." Alexander said.

"Killing those not on the death lists, is prohibited." One reaper cried.

"There are exceptions. Like in this instance." Alexander stated.

"I promise my children won't cause any trouble. I will raise them well-"

"You can't raise a _demon _properly. They don't like to be controlled." A reaper claimed.

"But they're controlled by their masters." Corinna protested.

"Only because they receive something in exchange, a soul. Your children will not receive anything in exchange for their obedience, therefore you will get none from them." Alexander informed her, looking over his glasses at her.

Corinna clamped her mouth and refused to speak anymore. When she was prodded with questions, she would simply shake her head. Finally, Alexander sighed. "Take her back to her room, since she refuses to cooperate. Besides, this decision will take time to make."

Will stepped forward to help Corinna up and she struggled in his grasp. "I will not be executed like an animal." Corinna snarled.

"Oh, but you are an animal," Alexander said to her as Will dragged her out. He was forced to drag her all the way back to her room, since Corinna was struggling so much. He unlocked the door to her room and pushed her inside. Corinna stumbled forwards and then turned around quickly lunging towards the open door to try and escape. But Will closed the door and locked it before she could reach it, and Corinna slammed her fists against the door helplessly.

"I'm not an animal." Corinna whispered, trying to reassure herself so that she wouldn't feel the way she did when she was held captive.

* * *

"He took her into their world?" Sebastian asked Agni.

"Yes. I believe so." Agni replied.

"How will we get her from there?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know. There is no way to enter the shinigami realm unless you possess a death scythe." Sebastian replied angrily, his eyes glowing red. He was furious that those damned reapers had taken Corinna. Who knew what they'd do to her and his children? Sebastian blamed himself for her kidnapping. _If I hadn't left her alone…_Sebastian clenched his fists in anger. _They were watching, waiting until she was alone, with no one to protect her._ Sebastian began to pace, fuming. _How could I be so stupid?_

"Can you get a hold of a death scythe?" Ciel asked, watching his butler pace back and forth.

"I don't know. Grim Reapers are very protective of their scythes; it's their weapon of power. It wouldn't be easy to obtain, and we'd have to know how to work it. I don't even know where to look for a damn reaper." Sebastian stated.

"Sebastian, I want my sister back." Ciel said sternly. "We need to find that red-haired reaper and get him to help us."

Sebastian shivered at the thought of getting that creepy shinigami to help them. _I will do anything to get Corinna back._ Sebastian thought grimly.

"I don't want to lose the only family member I have left." Ciel said. "I will do anything to get her back." Ciel said determinedly, echoing Sebastian's thoughts.

"We will help." Soma said, standing up from where he had been sitting on Corinna's bed.

Ciel looked at him. "You will?"

"Yes. Corinna was kind to us. I don't want her to suffer." Soma said. "I liked her."

"I want to help to." Anne said, standing up and wiping her tear stained face. "Corinna has always been good to me, and I care about her very much. And I care about the children she carries. I wouldn't want any harm to come to her or those babies." Anne said.

"Good. Now lets search for that reaper," Ciel said.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was really short guys, but I don't want to let Corinna's captivity end just yet. :) I did my best to make things in this chapter seem as realistic as possible especially when it came to the reapers. So I hope everyone liked the chapter and please review. Until the next chapter guys, Love ya!**


	20. The Smallest Things Make us Hold on

**Hello everyone! :D I'm sorry for such the long wait. Anyways, you guys have been waiting, so here it is! The next chapter in Forbidden, Enjoy :) **

**Corinna: Faine, stop lollygagging and hurry up with this story, I want to get out of my prison if you don't mind.**

**Me: Oh, forgive me for being busy with my schoolwork, Oh Royal One. **

**Corinna: That is no excuse! Your readers demand their weekly fill of this story.**

**Me: I already apologized to everyone. Now can you please just get on with things?**

**Corinna: Oh, right. Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Happy?**

**Me: Very. :)**

* * *

"Could you please stop screaming?" Will asked Corinna as he opened the door to her confining room. He looked down his nose to where she was slumped on the floor. She looked up at him with a glare and shifted herself into sitting position. Will vaguely noticed how sick she was looking and that her stomach had grown in the amount of time she had been locked up there. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and she had somewhat of a starved look to her, indicating to how little food she was getting.

"Am I a prisoner?" Corinna asked him weakly.

"No. You are a _guest_." Will responded.

"If I am a guest why am I being treated so terribly? Guests don't get locked up in their rooms." Corinna retorted angrily.

Will just looked at her and said nothing. "Don't scream anymore." Will began to walk out the door, and he stopped to look over his shoulder at her. "Or I can assure you that you will die along with those children you carry." He said, as he walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

Corinna looked helplessly at the sealed door and burst into tears. She had no idea how long she had been locked up in that room, just that it had felt like she had already spent an eternity locked up in there and that her belly was already very big. She placed her hand over her stomach and watched the tears streaming from her eyes fall onto the back of her bony hand. She was barely getting any nutrition and she feared for the safety of her babies.

"Sebastian, where are you?" Corinna cried.

* * *

Sebastian paced angrily back and forth on the street.

"There is no sign if that damn reaper anywhere." He growled.

Ciel watched Sebastian pace angrily with his only uncovered eye. "It's been four and a half months." Ciel said angrily. "And there is still no sign of him?"

"No." Sebastian answered.

"Who knows what those monsters could have done to Corinna by now!" Ciel raged. "We need to find her. And fast."

"We didn't find anything." Soma said as him and Agni approached them.

"Let's go back to the house, Lord Ciel. You look tired." Agni said, noticing the fatigued look that Ciel had.

Ciel shook his head. "Not until we find a way to save Corinna."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak when a carriage stopped in the street beside them. Sebastian closed his mouth and his eyes flashed angrily as Jasper climbed out of the coach.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked Ciel.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked Jasper in return.

"I haven't received a letter from Corinna in over five months. Did something happen to her?" Jasper said, looking at Sebastian with an accusing look as he said that last part.

Sebastian returned the look with malice, causing Jasper to visibly flinch.

"Corinna is fine." Ciel responded.

"Then why-?" Jasper began.

"She's been feeling sick lately." Soma supplied.

Jasper turned to look at him. "And who are you?" He asked, glaring at him.

Agni's hand suddenly shot out and hit Jasper in the arm. Jasper looked at Agni in alarm before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

"Why did you hit him?" Ciel asked, looking at the crumpled man on the floor. He felt a hysteric laugh bubble up inside it and he pushed it back down with difficulty.

"He was threatening Prince Soma's safety." Agni replied.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He was exhausted and felt like he might pass out from it at any moment. Corinna's disappearance was hitting him hard, and he had been barely able to sleep recently because he was so worried about her.

"At least we don't have to deal with him for the moment." Ciel said.

Sebastian smirked down at the unconscious Jasper. "I'm very pleased with your work Agni."

"It was all to protect my master." Agni replied humbly.

"Sebastian, get Jasper into the carriage and let's take him back to the house." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and bent to hoist the lifeless body up. He took Jasper over to his carriage and shoved him into it without care.

* * *

Corinna slowly opened her eyes to look up at the reaper looking over her.

"She's fighting. She won't give up on life," A reaper said, leaning close to peer at her.

Alexander looked at her. "Perhaps I was right in postponing her judgment. A strong human like her is hard to come by."

"She's very frail. I don't know if she could live much longer like this," The reaper that was examining her, said.

"What do you suggest?" Alexander asked him.

"Some food and sunshine would be nice." Corinna croaked, her throat raw from screaming.

Alexander ignored her and looked at the other reaper for an answer. "Food and proper rest, with some occasional sunlight should do."

Alexander wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She smells too."

"Perhaps if I wasn't treated like common filth, I wouldn't smell like it." Corinna stated calmly.

"See to it that she doesn't die. We need her to live just a bit longer." Alexander looked to the other reaper and turned on his heel to leave the room.

Corinna heard the lock in the door click and she sighed, her eyes slowly moving to watch the reaper that knelt beside her. "What's your name?"

"Rufus Whitwell, at your service." The reaper answered with a smile.

"Rufus Whitwell." Corinna repeated with a slow nod. She looked up at the door as it opened and a man came in, bearing a tray of food for her. Rufus took the tray with a nod and muttered a small thank you as the man left, locking the door behind him. Rufus set the tray down on the floor beside him. "Please, eat." Rufus said to Corinna, gesturing towards the tray.

Corinna eyed the tray warily. The only reason she ever ate the food that was offered to her was because she knew she would die if she didn't. _I have to stay alive._ Corinna would always whisper to herself. _For Ciel, Sebastian, and my babies_. She had to make it out alive, and she risked a lot by just eating the food, but what choice did she have? She knew that the food could be poisoned, and heavens knew just what the reapers knew about demons. _More than me, that's for certain._ She would tell herself. They could slip anything into her food that would kill a demon and not a human, and she would have no idea.

Rufus noticed her hesitation and smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. They would never slip anything in there that would harm you or the children you bear." Rufus explained. "Please, just eat."

Corinna nodded and reached for a warm biscuit. She brought it to her nose and sniffed it gently before taking a tentative bite. The food was good, especially to her deprived taste buds and stomach. She swallowed the bite of food and quickly took another, bigger bite, demolishing the rest of the biscuit in a matter of seconds. Corinna reached for more food and stopped to glance at Rufus.

Rufus smiled at her. "Its all for you."

Corinna quickly finished the rest of the food and drink on the tray and Rufus helped her up into the small cot against the wall.

"Get some rest. I will be back later when you wake up," Rufus said to her.

Corinna nodded sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

Corinna awoke a while later, feeling hungry again and a bit more refreshed. She laboriously hoisted herself into sitting position and yawned, giving a little stretch. The lock in the door clicked and Corinna glanced up to find Rufus standing in the door way with a plate of food. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Corinna as he went to go sit beside her on the bed. He handed Corinna the plate of food and she dug in hastily.

When she had finished, she looked up at Rufus.

"What?" He asked her in surprise.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out why you're being so nice to me. Aren't reapers supposed to hate humans?" Corinna asked.

Rufus shook his head almost causing his glasses to fall of his nose and he hastily clamped his hands to his face to prevent them from falling off. "We don't hate humans. We're just indifferent to them. It's part of the job description." Rufus said, straightening his glasses.

"You're still not indifferent to me," Corinna said, looking at him.

Rufus gave her a sad look. "I know. I can't help it, humans are just so fascinating, and because of my fascination with your species, I will never become an officer. I normally just file paperwork all day, and since no one else wanted to help you, and I'm one of the lowest workers on staff, I was given this job."

"I'm sorry," Corinna said sadly.

"It's better than filing paper work. And I like you. You're very nice," Rufus said with a small laugh. "I just wish I could be as great as my brother. But I'm way too clumsy to ever be like him."

"Your brother?" Corinna asked.

"Alexander Whitwell, the head of the main branch," Rufus said with a sigh.

"Ah," Corinna said in understanding. "I'm sure you'll get there if you try hard enough," Corinna said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks. At least some one thinks so." Rufus smiled at her and stood to help her up. "Come on," He said.

Corinna looked at him in confusion. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the baths. My brother told me to take you there after you slept so that you can clean up." Rufus explained, leading her out the door.

Rufus glanced at Corinna as he led her down the hall. "I'm not quite sure what we will have you wear though." He said, looking at the tears in her dress.

Corinna blushed sheepishly. "I had to tear it to allow room for my stomach." She explained.

Rufus laughed. "Of course."

Corinna was quickly led into a bathroom and she set about filling the tub with warm water. She closed the door and looked around her for a window, but there was none. She sighed in despair. The reapers certainly were clever; they were leaving no opportunities for escape. She supposed she could attack Rufus, but he was being so kind her, after no had been for months. She didn't have the heart to hurt him. So Corinna quietly undressed and slipped into the warm water of the tub, relishing the feeling of it. She washed her hair out and scrubbed every inch of her skin until she felt clean. She stepped out of the tub and breathed in the soap-scented air. It felt so good to be clean!

Corinna quickly dried herself off and wrapped the towels in the room around her body so that she was covered. She opened the door slightly to glance out at Rufus. "Do you have something for me to wear?" She asked him.

Rufus nodded and handed her a pile of clothes through the crack in the door. "One of the officers retrieved these while she was in the human realm and brought it back here." Rufus said. "I hope they fit."

Corinna smiled. "Thank you." She said, and closed the door. She placed the pile of clothes on a nearby chair and reached into the tub to drain it. She turned back to her clothes as she dried her hands and reached out to pluck the undergarments from the top of the pile. She pulled on the tights and petticoats, along with her bloomers and chemise. She picked up the under dress that was made with an empire waist to accommodate the growing belly of a pregnant woman, and pulled it on over her head. She then picked up the white over dress, with gold stitching and pulled it on over. She smoothed out the dress and frowned at its lack of sleeves. Corinna disliked wearing short sleeves because it showed off the scars on her upper arms, but she had little choice about it, so she dried her hair with a towel and gave it a quick comb before leaving the bathroom.

Rufus greeted her with a smile as she walked out, but the smile faded as he noticed the angry lines of her scars running across her smooth-looking skin, marring its beauty. "Did we give those to you?" Rufus asked in horror.

Corinna shook her head, covering her upper arms with her hands. "No. These were given to me by the people who held me captive, not even a year ago." Corinna replied sadly, avoiding Rufus's gaze.

"You were held captive before?" Rufus asked her, hating himself and all other shinigami for holding her captive here.

Corinna nodded, looking at the floor. "Yes. But it was by far worse than this." Corinna looked at Rufus and gave him a sad smile. "So don't hate yourself," She said, a hint of tears glinting in her dark eyes.

Rufus took Corinna silently by the arm. "Come, let's take you outside for some fresh air and sunshine," Rufus said, leading her out into the gardens.

* * *

"Take Jasper to one of the guest rooms." Ciel said to the servants as they struggled into the house with the unconscious Jasper. "Sebastian and I are going out again to look some more."

"Bocchan, you need rest," Sebastian said, earning himself a glare from Ciel.

"No. I'll be fine." Ciel spat.

"I will go out and search more while you rest. You don't want to pass out from over-exertion." Sebastian offered.

Ciel glared at Sebastian for a few seconds and then sighed reluctantly. Sebastian was right; Ciel knew that he'd be of no use to Corinna if he passed out. "Very well." Ciel agreed and went up the stairs to his room, with Sebastian trailing behind.

"Do you think she's okay?" Ciel asked quietly as they made their way through the silent hallways of the house.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, but Ciel kept his gaze locked on the floor in front of him.

"I hope so bocchan." Sebastian replied, not knowing what else to say.

Ciel nodded and waited as Sebastian opened the bedroom door for him. Sebastian led

Ciel inside and quickly dressed him in his nightshirt and put his young master to bed.

"Find her Sebastian." Ciel said as Sebastian walked out the door.

Sebastian paused for a moment in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at Ciel, his eyes glowing red, but he didn't smile as he normally did when given an order. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian was making his way to the front door, determined to find that grim reaper, when he heard shouts coming from the guest bedroom. Sebastian sighed and ran a gloved hand over his face. He quickly made his way over to the bedroom and burst through the door to find Jasper struggling to get out of bed and the other servants trying to hold him down.

"I want to see Corinna!" Jasper cried.

"Sir! We were ordered to keep you in bed!" Mey-rin cried.

"Where is Corinna?" Jasper shouted.

Sebastian growled and pushed the other servants aside to grab hold of Jasper and pin him to the bed effortlessly.

"Be quiet." Sebastian breathed angrily. "The young master is asleep, so if you keep up this racket I will be forced to throw you out. Corinna is out with her maid, shopping. So you may not see her right now." Sebastian stated furiously.

"I thought Corinna was sick," Jasper said suspiciously.

"Uh…she is! But she's getting better now, and she's been in bed so long that she wanted to go out." Finny jumped in to explain, saving Sebastian.

"Yeah! You know how she loves the outdoors!" Baldroy said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Jasper looked at all the servants in turn. "I didn't know that," He finally said, and then looked up to glare at Sebastian. "Now let me go."

Sebastian let go and straightened his clothes. "My apologies, my lord." He said with contempt and silently stalked out of the room. _Of course you don't know anything about her. You don't care. _Sebastian thought angrily to himself as he walked down the hall. _You don't love her like I do._

* * *

**I hope every one liked this chapter. :) Please leave your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. And until the next chapter, love ya! :)**


	21. A Trial to Decide Fate

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of Forbidden. Thank you all for your fabulous reviews and now onto the chapter!**

**Me: Grell, would you please do the honors?**

**Grell: *pouts***

**Me: What's wrong Grell?**

**Grell: You won't let me be with Sebby!**

**Me: Sorry Grell, it just can't be.**

**Grell: Why not?**

**Me: I guess you're not going to tell our readers, so I will. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

Sebastian had spent the entire day searching for at least one reaper, any reaper, but there where no signs of any at all. It was almost as if they didn't exist. Sebastian was sitting, feeling dejected, on a rooftop in London, and he watched as the sky turned orange and hues of pinks and purples began to streak through the wispy clouds that were scattered across the horizon. The sun was sinking behind the ever-stretching row of rooftops and Sebastian frowned. _Another day without Corinna…_ He thought to himself. And for the first time in his life since his mother had died, Sebastian felt completely helpless. He had no idea how to get Corinna back, and the fact that the reapers were doing everything to keep him from getting her back, pissed him off.

Sebastian ran a gloved had through his hair. He had vowed to himself when his mother had died that he would never let himself feel helpless again.

"I also told myself I'd never love anyone again. And here I am, in love with a human, of all creatures." Sebastian told himself quietly. He hated feeling helpless, but when it came to Corinna, he always felt like that. He was completely at her mercy, and it was all because her loved her. And now she was gone, being held captive by the creatures he hated most. _Those damned reapers. _Sebastian clenched his fists in anger. _When I save her, I'm going to- _A flicker of movement off to Sebastian's left caught his eye, disrupting his thoughts. Sebastian turned to look at whatever was moving across the rooftops in the distance and he stood slowly, keeping his eyes trained on it. He watched as whatever was running along the rooftops dropped in between two of the houses. Sebastian quickly set in pursuit after it, moving as quietly as he could. He jumped across the roofs and ran along them stealthily until he reached the two houses that the thing jumped in between. Sebastian jumped soundlessly down after it and stood in the shadows as he saw a flicker of red come out from a house. Sebastian followed the movement and silently approached it until he was close enough to reach out and touch it. The red reaper spun around to find himself face to face with Sebastian. His eyes smiled when he saw the demon, but quickly turned to fright, and he backed away a little, only to have Sebastian move closer.

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said with a smile, but his eyes were filled with fury. "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy." Grell gave a nervous laugh. He had been given strict orders to stay away from the demon. "It's been great seeing you, but I really have to go." He turned to leave, but Sebastian snatched him by his long red coat and pulled him back.

"Where's Corinna?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"Corinna? Who's Corinna?" Grell asked nervously.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red in fury and he slammed Grell up against the wall.

"She's being held at the main head quarters!" Grell yelped in pain.

"How can I get there?" Sebastian asked, and when Grell quietly looked else where, Sebastian raised his fist to punch him in the face.

Grell threw up his hands in defense. "You need a scythe to get there!" He cried.

Sebastian lowered his fist. "How does it work?" Sebastian glared at Grell and shook him vigorously. "Tell me."

"You have to think of the place you want to go and swing the scythe, and then it will open a portal to that place." Grell whimpered.

"And you just step through it?" Sebastian asked and Grell nodded. Sebastian looked at Grell for a second. "Give me yours," He said.

Grell looked incredulously at the demon in front of him. "My death scythe?"

"Yes." Sebastian glared at Grell, daring him to say no.

Grell grinned wickedly, his sharp teeth showing. "You want me to give you my scythe?" Grell gave a sadistic giggle. "Sebby, you know you can have anything you want." Grell pressed his lower body up against Sebastian's and Sebastian slammed Grell against the wall in disgust.

"Stop that." Sebastian frowned unhappily.

"Oh, Sebby-chan! I didn't know you liked things so violent. It's just the way I like it too." Grell wiggled excitedly and pursed his lips at Sebastian. And in a flash, Grell pulled out his chainsaw and revved it, slinging it at Sebastian, who had to jump hastily out of the way to avoid being cut to ribbons.

"Grim reapers treasure their death scythes, Sebastian." Grell laughed. "Come on, try to take it from me." He winked at Sebastian.

Sebastian glared at Grell with a murderous look and Grell swung his scythe towards him. Sebastian nimbly stepped out of the way to avoid the deathly swing.

Grell swung again and again, repeatedly trying to hit the demon in front of him. But Sebastian was easily avoiding each lunge with jumps and dodges. Sebastian jumped up, out of the cramped alleyway and landed on the roof of a nearby house. Grell jumped up after him and swung at Sebastian as he landed beside him.

"Oh Sebby! The way you move makes my heart flutter!" Grell cried happily. "Let me have your babies!"

Sebastian jumped up and sent a kick aimed at Grell's head, but the reaper avoided it. "You are completely vulgar." Sebastian stated in repulsion.

"Sebastian, you know you shouldn't talk so dirty to a woman." Grell winked and Sebastian shuttered as he leapt into the air to avoid one of Grell's mad swings.

"This is like a dance of love!" Grell sighed, leaping into the air.

Sebastian frowned at the grim reaper, beginning to get frustrated with this fight. It was a complete waste of time and they were never going to get anywhere with this nonsense. Sebastian jumped up into the air to follow Grell and narrowly avoided a swing from the chainsaw. He grabbed Grell by the back of his head and brought the reaper's face towards his.

_This is for you Corinna… _Sebastian said to himself, shutting his eyes closed and brushing his lips against Grell's. Sebastian was repulsed by his actions, but at that point he was so desperate to just get Corinna back. Grell was paralyzed in shock and he fell onto his back, dropping his scythe as they landed back onto the roof. Sebastian picked up the scythe as he wiped his lips in revulsion. He looked down at Grell, who was just staring up at him in surprise.

"I hate reapers." Sebastian stated.

Grell suddenly looked frightened and he realized that Sebastian's actions meant nothing; they were only a distraction to get his scythe.

Sebastian advanced on Grell and Grell crawled backwards, whimpering helplessly. Sebastian kicked Grell in the face, sending Grell flying backwards and into the chimney behind him.

"You're going to take me to Corinna," Sebastian said, swinging the scythe in the air behind him.

* * *

"You need red roses." Corinna stated as she walked in the gardens beside Rufus.

Rufus looked at her. "What?"

"You need red roses in this garden," Corinna said again.

"Why red?" Rufus asked her with a smile.

Corinna touched the white roses beside her thoughtfully and she shrugged. "I like red roses."

Rufus laughed. "That's very fitting."

Corinna looked at him and smiled. "Why? Because I'm in love with a demon?"

Rufus nodded. "Do you really love him?"

Corinna took a deep breath; it was hard to take them nowadays with the large babies in her belly. She sat down on a nearby bench. "I do love him, despite what you reapers may think," Corinna said. She leaned against the wall behind her and ran her hands over her large belly. "I can't wait to give birth, these babies are making me feel so uncomfortable." She yawned.

"You look really tired. Do you want to get back to your room?" Rufus asked, sitting beside her.

Corinna shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just hard to find a good position to sleep in these days."

Rufus laughed, but Will walked into the garden and Rufus's laugh ended in a croak.

"What are you doing out here with _her_?" Will had said 'her' as if it were poison.

"I thought she might need some fresh air." Rufus replied quietly.

Will grabbed Corinna by her arm and pulled her up.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Corinna cried, trying to pull her arm away from Will.

Rufus stood. "You don't have to hurt her." He snapped angrily, clenching his fists.

Will ignored both of their comments. "She is not aloud out of her room," Will said to Rufus in a tone that left no room for argument. "Not that it matters much anymore anyways, she's on her way to be judged right now. And she probably won't live." Will added and pulled Corinna along behind him.

"Wait!" Rufus cried, running after them. "You can't just kill her. She's a good human, I know it."

Will stopped to look at Rufus. "I suggest that if you want to become an officer, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." Will stated coolly and continued on with Corinna, leaving Rufus behind.

Corinna looked at Rufus in sympathy, and felt like crying as she watched him shrink farther and farther away. Corinna turned to Will angrily. "You shouldn't have said that to him. You have no idea what he would give to fit in." Corinna glared at Will, but he just kept looking ahead and maintaining a firm grip on her arm.

Corinna shook her arm angrily. "Are you even listening to me?" Corinna screamed and sent a punch into his left cheek. Will immediately let go of her in shock and reeled backwards, clutching his sore cheek.

Corinna looked at her fist in surprise and then scurried into a nearby room, locking the door behind her. Corinna looked around her and found that she was in an office. She wondered whose office it was, but Will pounding at the door quickly brought her back to reality. She looked around her frantically, looking for something to block the door, and she finally settled for a chair that was nearby. She grabbed the wooden chair and dragged it across the floor to wedge it beneath the door handle. She then hastily went to a door on the other side of the room, which she flung open and went inside, finding herself in another office. She closed the door and locked it behind her, wedging another chair beneath the doorknob just as the other door to the room opened. She looked behind her wildly to find Alexander, livid and angry. He quickly approached her and took hold of her by the arm, and together him and Will dragged Corinna to the council room.

* * *

Grell was nursing his bruises as he led Sebastian into the shinigami building. He would have said no to leading the handsome demon straight into the main branch, if it weren't for the chainsaw that was poking into his back.

"I'm going to get demoted for sure." Grell mumbled, but was quickly silenced by a not-too-gentle prod from Sebastian.

Sebastian looked around warily. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

Grell looked up as if noticing for the first time that there wasn't anyone walking through building. "They must all be at her trial." Grell replied.

Sebastian grabbed Grell and pushed him up against the wall, holding the chainsaw in his hand to the reaper's throat. Grell squirmed uncomfortably and whimpered.

"Trail? What trial?" Sebastian demanded.

"The trial that will decide if Corinna will live or die, along with her babies." Grell cried. "Please don't hurt my pretty face again." Grell pleaded, pouting.

Sebastian frowned at the reaper and pushed him forward so that they could continue on down the hall.

"Hurry up," Sebastian said, prodding at Grell as if he were cattle. _They're going to kill Corinna._ Sebastian thought to himself in horror.

* * *

"Let me go!" Corinna cried, trying to resist the pull of Will and Alexander on her arms.

"Be silent," Alexander said.

"You're hurting me!" Corinna cried even louder than her last outburst.

But the reapers that held on to her simply ignored her. They began to approach the double doors that led to the council room, and fear began to spread through Corinna's entire body. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her brain was working a thousand times a minute. She knew she was going to die, and she had no way to stop it.

The double doors opened and Corinna was dragged inside and to the center of the room, where she helplessly sank to the floor, her legs unable to hold her anymore.

Corinna watched slowly as Alexander and Will went to take their seats among the other reapers, and Corinna then looked behind her, only to find reapers guarding the door. She let out a shaky breath and turned to face Alexander.

"Corinna Phantomhive, do you believe that you have the right to live? That your existence would benefit society?" Alexander asked her, looking down at her.

Corinna scrunched her dress in her hands and glared at Alexander.

"I don't know if my life would benefit any part of society, and I don't know that I even have a right to live. But what I do know is that you don't have any right to kill two innocent children!" Corinna screamed.

The entire room burst into arguing and Alexander had to hit the desk in front of him for silence. He pointed at Corinna's stomach. "Those children are not innocent. They are demons and when they are born, they will eat whatever human souls they can. They are animals, and deserve to be treated like it."

"My babies are not animals! And does that make me an animal too? Because you certainly treated me like one." Corinna spat.

Gasps escaped the crowd. No one ever spoke to the head like that.

Alexander looked at her with fury. "Watch your tongue," He said angrily to her.

* * *

Sebastian had quickened his pace, and now he was speed walking down the hall with Grell leading the way. Shouts echoed through the vast and empty corridors and Sebastian looked around him in surprise and worry. "What is that?" He asked Grell.

Grell listened for a few moments. "The council is in session. And they're arguing."

Panic spread through Sebastian and he nudged at Grell. "We need to move faster. But try and run away and I will catch you and hurt your face." Sebastian threatened in a growl. Grell nervously nodded his understanding and he quickened his pace until they were both at a run, racing down the halls. The shouting was becoming louder and louder, and it was causing Sebastian to fear for Corinna. _I'm coming Corinna._ He thought to himself, hoping that maybe by some chance, she'd hear his thoughts.

But Corinna didn't hear his thoughts. She was busy being shouted at from all directions by reapers.

"She deserves to die, someone with an attitude like hers would never benefit anyone's life!"

"She has strong will and determination. She would be very useful to other humans."

"She slept with a demon once, who's to say she won't do it again!"

"She needs to learn a lesson! I stay kill her!"

"How will she learn a lesson if she's dead?"

"We can't just kill her, she has a husband."

"A husband that she was unfaithful to!"

Corinna placed her hands over her ears, unable to hear anymore of their shouting.

Alexander hit his gavel on the desk and the room grew quiet. He stood and looked at everyone in turn. "Everyone has made their thoughts clear. Now, for the verdict…"

The doors to the council room swung open and everyone gasped in outrage. Corinna removed her hands from her ears and turned to see who was at the door and was shocked to see that it was Sebastian, standing with a death scythe in his hand. Corinna burst into tears of relief; she was beginning to think that she'd never see him again.

"Sebastian!" Corinna cried in happiness.

Sebastian quickly approached Corinna, dropping the chainsaw on the floor beside her as he lifted her up off the floor. It was such a relief to see her all right. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and kissed her passionately; filling their kiss with all the longing he had felt the past few months.

The entire room was outraged by the display before them and there were angry shouts all over the place. Sebastian looked at the angry reapers around them with hate.

"I love Corinna Phantomhive," He said to the entire room and everyone was appalled.

"Demons have no emotions!" Alexander shouted.

"Corinna has taught me how to love." Sebastian stated defiantly, holding onto Corinna as tightly as he could.

In a sudden movement all the reapers lunged at Sebastian, just the way he had been anticipating they would, and he jumped up into the air with Corinna in his arms. He dodged all the swings and lunges that the reapers took at him, and he quickly made his way towards the closing doors of the council room. Sebastian held onto Corinna tightly and he slipped through the closing doors as fast as he could, shutting all the reapers in the room. He raced down the halls of the main branch, trying to find a way to get out.

"Do you know where they keep the death scythes?" He asked Corinna, who was sobbing into his chest and clinging to his jacket.

She nodded. "Its on the second floor, near the training room. And down the hall from the library." Corinna sniffed.

Sebastian looked down at her in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Rufus and I walked by it when he was showing me the library. I made a mental note of where it was in event that I ever found an opportunity to escape." Corinna replied.

"Rufus?" Sebastian asked as he ran along the hall, as fast as light to the second floor.

"He's a reaper that works here. He was very kind to me." Corinna replied.

"He probably thought you were beautiful." Sebastian replied, a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Why would he think that?" Corinna asked, looking up at Sebastian with teary eyes.

Sebastian looked into her eyes for a moment. "Because you're gorgeous." He stated simply.

"You just said he probably thought I was beautiful," Corinna said.

"Reapers don't know when there's something gorgeous in front of them."

Sebastian stopped as they arrived at the scythe storage room. Sebastian set Corinna down and prepared to break open the door when Corinna stopped him.

"Use this." She said and handed him a key on a key ring.

Sebastian took the key with a questioning look.

Corinna smiled at Sebastian. "I stole it from Will when I punched him in the face."

Sebastian looked at her in surprise. "You punched him?" He asked.

Corinna smiled a little and nodded in response.

Sebastian chuckled and went back to unlocking the door. "And you thought to steal his keys?"

Corinna looked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm a girl Sebastian, I think of everything in advance."

Sebastian nodded as he swung open the door. "Excellent point," He said as he led Corinna inside. Sebastian looked around to find a suitable scythe. He quickly picked one and was about to swing it, when a reaper appeared in the door and kicked it out of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian growled and yelled at Corinna to hide as he began to fight the reaper. Corinna quietly obeyed and hid behind a desk as Sebastian fought. Corinna closed her eyes shut and prayed that Sebastian would be all right. The room suddenly grew cold and dark and Corinna suddenly felt paralyzed by fear. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought in shock.

There was a horrible ripping sound from the other side of the desk, and then a blood-curdling scream, and Corinna was pressed up against the desk drawers in fear. She slowly twisted to peer around the desk.

"Don't look Corinna." A deep, chilling voice ordered and Corinna immediately stopped moving, trying to not look around the desk.

"Wh-who are you?" Corinna stuttered, fear causing a lump to form in her throat and causing her entire body to freeze up.

"Sebastian." The voice replied and Corinna shook her head vigorously.

"No. You're not Sebastian." Corinna whimpered.

Heeled boots approached Corinna from around the desk and she squeezed her eyes shut. There was a rustle of feathers and Corinna felt a hand touch her cheek and long nails gently graze over her stomach. Corinna sat stock-still; her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing shallow. The touch felt familiar and Corinna loosened up significantly.

"Sebastian?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes." The voice replied.

Corinna began to open her eyes slowly, but the demon placed a hand over her eyes. "Don't look. I'm in my true form, and I don't want to frighten you." Sebastian replied.

"You won't scare me." Corinna said.

There was a dark chuckle. "You were scared just seconds ago."

The freezing chill suddenly left the room as swiftly as it had come and the darkness disappeared. Sebastian removed his hand from Corinna's eyes and he helped her up, keeping her head close to her chest. He picked up the death scythe and swung it in the air, opening a portal to the town house in London, and they stepped through it into the parlor.

Corinna looked at Sebastian as he let her go. "Why wouldn't you let me look at you?" She asked.

Sebastian looked away from her gaze. "I don't want you to hate me."

Corinna touched his cheek. "I could never hate you," She said softly to him. "I love you."

Sebastian kissed her; it felt so good to hear her say those words again. "I love you," He said to her. "Your stomach certainly has gotten big," Sebastian said, looking down at it.

Corinna smiled. "I know." She proudly gave a little pat to it.

"I love the sight of you pregnant." Sebastian whispered to her, causing her to blush.

Anne walked into the parlor carrying a bunch of bags and she glanced at Corinna and then placed the bags on the floor tiredly. She walked from the room and then realizing that Corinna was back home, ran back into the parlor to embrace her.

"You're home!" Anne cried, teary-eyed. "I'm so glad you're alright. And look at your stomach!" She held Corinna at arm's length. "My word, you look about ready to pop."

Corinna laughed. "It's so good to see you Anne."

Sebastian quietly slipped out of the room, going to gather everyone else and to rouse Ciel from bed. He led them all into the parlor and they all raced to hug Corinna. Ciel was the only one who hung back. He looked at Corinna, just they way he had when she had shown up at the door on that dark and stormy night.

"Ciel," Corinna said, tears filling her dark eyes.

"Corinna." Ciel replied. "How dare you stay kidnapped for so long?" He said angrily. "Did you ever think about how other people may feel?"

Corinna smiled at him through her tears and went to hug him. She held him tightly in her arms and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Ciel. I promise I won't ever leave you again. I love you," She said into his hair.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Corinna as best he could and felt a few tears escape from his eyes. "I love you Corinna." Ciel whispered quietly into Corinna's dress.

Corinna was the only one in the room to hear the whispered words and she smiled. _There is still some of my little brother in there somewhere._ Corinna thought to herself.

"What is going on here?" A voice asked. Everyone pulled their eyes away from the beautiful brother and sister moment to stare grudgingly at Jasper, who stood in the doorway.

Corinna and Ciel let go of each other and turned to look at Jasper.

Jasper noticed Corinna and looked at her in shock. "Corinna. You're-"

"Pregnant? Thank you, I haven't noticed," Corinna said sarcastically. The entire time she was locked up she hadn't even thought of Jasper. She had forgotten she was even married.

Jasper frowned. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know, possibly on my wedding night." Corinna lied, looking angrily at Jasper. "Are you that dense?" She asked.

"Why are you upset?" Jasper asked, becoming angry.

"I have sent you letters after letters the past few months, each time mentioning that I was expecting and you never even bothered to respond back. And now you decide to show up!" Corinna shook her head, angrily.

Sebastian did his best at hiding his smile. Corinna really was good at acting.

"I never received one letter from you!" Jasper cried.

"Oh really? Perhaps you would have noticed my letters if you weren't too busy being unfaithful to me!"

"I have never been unfaithful to you!"

Corinna glared at Jasper, not saying anything.

"If you got pregnant on our wedding night, then why are you so fat?" Jasper asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

Corinna gasped angrily at him. "I am not fat! I am having twins, you ignorant prick!" Corinna stormed past him with Anne close behind.

* * *

"Sir? What are we going to do about Corinna?" Will asked as he entered Alexander's office.

Alexander didn't look up from the paperwork in front of him. "Let her be. We will see how she fares as the mother of demon children." He replied.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter everyone! Please keep reading for more, Cuz Corinna's gonna give birth soon! ^.^ And please review. Until the next chapter everyone!**


	22. A Dangerous Argument

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your reviews. :) And to answer AikoRose's question, no Jasper is not unfaithful. Corinna was just trying to turn the tables on him. I'm going to do my best to update as much as I can this week, but I have CST's so I'm not sure how much I'll get done. Anyways, now onto the chapter! Enjoy. **

**Me: Ciel! **

**Ciel: Yes?**

**Me: Don't just stand there! Tell our readers what you're supposed to say.**

**Ciel: *gives a glare* Fine. Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

Corinna stormed off to her room.

"Slow down Corinna." Anne said as she followed behind her.

"I can't stand him!" Corinna growled, still walking through the hallways at her quick pace.

Corinna threw the door to her room open and went inside, slamming the door shut when her and Anne were both inside. Corinna gripped her head with her hands and began to pace back and forth in her room. "I can't do this anymore Anne! I'm going crazy because of it." Corinna let her breath out in a rush of air and felt tears welling in her eyes. "I can't just pretend that everything is okay anymore, when its really not. I don't want to lie to that bastard, Jasper, and tell him that these babies are his, when they really belong to the man I love!" Corinna turned to Anne, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I mean, just imagine how Sebastian must feel!"

Corinna turned for the door. "I have to tell Jasper the truth, this cannot go on any longer."

Anne hurried to stop Corinna gently. "No. There has already been enough drama for one night. I want you to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself and the babies," Anne said reasonably. "Why don't you just go to bed and think about all this before you take any actions. And if you still feel like you want to tell Jasper in the morning, then you may do so. But for now, you're finally home, and I want you to sleep."

Corinna sighed and nodded. "You're right Anne. You're always the smart and reasonable one. I wish I could be like you. I don't know how you do it."

Anne smiled and took out Corinna's nightgown. "Your mother was a very smart woman, and when she took me in to be your maid, she sat me down and told me that I had to keep you out of trouble."

Corinna looked at Anne. "Did she really?"

Anne nodded. "She did. And if she were here now, I think she'd be thrilled with the idea of having grandchildren. She would also be very proud of the woman you have become."

Corinna hugged Anne after her nightgown had been pulled on over her head. "Thank you Anne. For always being here for me and for knowing exactly what to say to me. You're my best friend."

Anne smiled and hugged Corinna back. "I should be the one thanking you. I never would be who I am today, if it weren't for you." Anne pulled away from the hug. "Now get in bed and sleep. You look like you haven't slept in months."

Corinna laughed tiredly and then crawled into bed, falling asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

* * *

Corinna woke up to find herself snuggled up against something cold and hard. She opened her eyes the slightest bit to find Sebastian beside her, his arm beneath her head and his other hand holding hers. His eyes were closed and Corinna could see his bare chest rising and falling very slightly.

_He's asleep. _Corinna thought to herself with a smile. She propped herself up very gently to look at his serene, sleeping face. He was so beautiful and perfect; it was as if she were looking at elegant statue.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and his red eyes focused on Corinna. "You're awake," He said quietly.

Corinna nodded. "I'm happy to have woken up and to have you here next to me." She smiled.

"It's been such a long time since we slept together, I couldn't help it." He moved a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you." Corinna replied. "I was going insane with out you by my side, and I was beginning to think that I was never going to see you again. I thought of you every moment that I was gone."

"I was losing it too, and you were on my mind every second. I blamed myself for not being here to protect you. I felt helpless without you by my side, and I felt like my absence would remind you of when I left you. And I didn't want you to feel that way ever again." Sebastian said gently, a hurt look in his eyes. He stoked her cheek softly, tracing her jaw line and then her lips with his thumb.

Corinna looked at the window to see the sun rising. "Do you have to go now?" she asked him sadly.

Sebastian kept his eyes on her as he spoke. "Yes. I promise I'll be back tonight though."

Corinna smiled. "I love you." She whispered and kissed his lips. Sebastian smiled beneath her kiss and kissed her back. "I love you Corinna Phantomhive."

A soft knock at the door made them jump. "It's just me." Anne's voice came from the other side of the door. Both Corinna and Sebastian relaxed with a little laugh.

"Are- are you decent?" Anne asked softly.

Corinna laughed. "Yes, Anne."

Anne sighed in relief and then entered the room. "I have presents for you." Anne smiled and came over to the bed to sit beside Corinna.

"Presents? For what?" Corinna asked, sitting up with Sebastian's help.

"Your birthday. I want to give these to you before anyone else gives you things." Anne laughed.

"It's today? Oh, I had completely forgotten," Corinna said.

"It's your birthday?" Sebastian asked Corinna in surprise.

"Yes. I was locked away from everything for so long that I had completely lost track of time." Corinna smiled.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked with a tiny hint of a smirk.

Corinna looked at the demon beside her with a sly smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She turned back to Anne. "Alright, what'd you get me?"

Anne handed Corinna a box and she shook it with a smile. She placed the box in her lap and then unlaced it with excitement before she removed the lid. She gasped at what was inside and she gently pulled out the baby clothes.

"Anne!" Corinna cried. "They're absolutely adorable!"

Anne beamed with pride. "I'm so glad you like them."

Corinna held the cute matching baby pajamas in her hands. "It was smart of you to get generic outfits, since we don't know what genders the babies will be yet. What do you think they'll be?" Corinna asked Anne.

"I honestly don't know. But I hope for at least one girl that I can look after." Anne smiled.

"I want two girls. I don't know what I'd do with a boy." Corinna laughed.

Sebastian quietly looked at the window. "I better go," He said quietly, getting out of bed to pull on his shirt and shoes. He dressed in a flash and he bent to kiss Corinna sweetly on the lips. "Happy birthday. I love you," He said quietly to her.

Corinna smiled. "I love you."

Sebastian gave one last kiss to the top of her head and then left the room.

Anne sighed, "If only you were married to him…"

Corinna smiled sadly. "Why do you say that?"

"I like him a whole lot better than Jasper. Sebastian treats you so much better, and he's a gentleman." Anne placed her hand over Corinna's. "And above all, he makes you happy. Which is what matters most."

"Yes. Well we both know that Sebastian and I can never truly be together. He's a demon, and I'm…human," Corinna said softly as she played with the ribbon in her lap.

Anne nodded slowly and they both sat in a sad silence for a few moments before Anne spoke, "Come on, let's get you dressed. We have company coming over today," Anne said as she helped Corinna out of bed.

"Company? Who's coming over?" Corinna asked in surprise.

Anne went over to the armoire to pick out clothes for Corinna. "Your aunt Frances is coming over to see how you and your brother are doing." Anne answered, carrying a pile of clothes over to Corinna, who was groaning.

"Auntie is so strict sometimes. I wish she'd loosen up and have some fun." Corinna sighed and eyed the dress that Anne was holding. "You don't expecting me to wear that do you?"

"I do. Your aunt will not approve of anything else," Anne said pulling on the crisp, clean, white and black dress on over Corinna's head.

Corinna frowned as she looked down at herself. "I want something more colorful and pretty. This is too boring."

Anne laughed, guiding Corinna over to the stool at her vanity. Corinna sat sullenly and Anne began to brush through her hair. Corinna was playing with the music box in front of her when Anne yanked her hair up, causing Corinna to yelp in pain and surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" Anne cried.

"Are you trying to pull all my hair out?" Corinna asked with a scowl.

"I'm just trying to put it up into a really tight bun. Something your aunt would approve of." Anne replied.

"Do you have to put it up? I really prefer it down." Corinna sighed.

"You have so much hair though." Anne commented before stepping back. "There."

Corinna looked at herself in the mirror and made a face.

Anne smiled and helped Corinna up from her stool. Anne led Corinna downstairs to meet Ciel for breakfast.

* * *

Corinna awkwardly walked into the dinning room to have Ciel watch her with an odd look.

"Don't even say anything or I will cut all your hair off while you're asleep." Corinna threatened as she sat down in her chair.

"I wasn't going to." Ciel replied with the barest trace of a smile across his lips.

"Come Master Ciel, we need to tidy you up." Anne said, taking Ciel out of the dining room.

He looked bewildered. "What?"

Corinna sat there snickering into her hand until Anne brought Ciel back, dressed in a neat outfit and with his hair slicked back.

"Why are you so worried what Auntie will think?" Corinna asked Anne.

"I want your aunt to approve of me and think that I'm taking good care of you two." Anne replied, tidying things in the already spotless dining room.

"You re taking good care of us, Anne." Corinna replied with a small smile.

"Well you and your aunt differ on your opinions of things. And the other servants told me about what she thought of Sebastian the last time she was here." Anne answered.

Corinna laughed. "This isn't a contest of who's a better servant, Anne."

"I know that." Anne said fixing the invisible stray hairs in Corinna's hair. "But if it was a contest, I'd win," She said with a small laugh, just as Sebastian walked in.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Anne," Sebastian said with a smile as he served Ciel and Corinna their breakfast.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, Ciel and Corinna went into the parlor. Corinna sat down on one of the settees and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Ciel sat down beside her and handed her a box.

"Happy birthday, Corinna." Ciel granted her with one of his rare, genuine smiles.

Corinna smiled back at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"You got me a present on my birthday and besides, you're my sister. The least I can do for you is get you a gift on your birthday." Ciel placed the box into her hands.

Corinna slowly pulled off the silk bow tied around it and then opened up the lid. Inside was a pretty doll. Corinna instantly recognized the doll and she gasped in shock.

"Ciel…How-?" Corinna stuttered.

"Tanaka found them in the ruins of the house. They were two of the only things left." Ciel answered. "He held onto them all this time, knowing I'd need them back someday. And when you gave me father's pocket watch, I knew I had to give these to you."

Corinna felt tears rushing to fill her eyes. "My-my doll. My precious little Celeste." Corinna said, cradling the doll in her arms. The doll was disheveled and dirty from being in the fire, but Corinna was so glad to just see her that she wasn't worried about her condition. She looked at the pretty doll's features; her green eyes and brown curls matched her fair, porcelain skin perfectly. Corinna remembered growing up treasuring this doll and wishing that she could grow up and be as pretty as her.

"My father gave this to me when I was very little." Corinna explained to Sebastian and Anne. Corinna still remembered her father returning from one of his trips and bringing home gifts. And Celeste was the gift that he had given to her, and ever since then, Corinna had loved that doll dearly. "I thought she was gone forever." Corinna untied a small gold ring out of the ribbons on the doll's dress, noticing the ring for the first time. "Is…."

Ciel nodded. "Mother's wedding ring."

"Impossible." Corinna muttered in disbelief. She turned the gold ring with shapely diamonds set in it, in her fingers. And before Corinna could even mutter another word she remembered what exactly happened the day her parents died.

* * *

"_The princess looked at her prince with adoring eyes. 'I love you. I always have.' She told him." Rachel read in her pretty voice._

"_Mama?" Corinna asked, looking up at her mother with a questioning look._

_Rachel hummed in response and looked at her daughter._

"_Do you have to love someone to marry them?" Corinna asked._

_Rachel looked thoughtful for a second. "No. People marry for other reasons besides love."_

"_Like what?" Corinna asked._

"_Money. Or sometimes it's what their families want." Rachel replied. _

"_Oh, I see." Corinna responded._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_Corinna shrugged. "I just know that I'm going to marry Jasper when I'm older. And I was wondering if I have to love him first."_

_Rachel smiled. "You've known Jasper since you were very young, and I realize that you don't love him. You're a bit too young to know about love. But possibly someday you will realize that you love him."_

"_Do you and papa love each other?" Corinna asked._

_Rachel smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes, very much."_

_Corinna smiled. "I want to be just like you someday." Corinna sighed. "I want to be married to someone I love and have children. And be beautiful and a good mother, just like you. And I want to have a pretty ring like yours!"_

_Rachel smiled and slipped her ring off her finger and onto Corinna's. _

"_Why don't you look after this for me, today?" She asked._

_Corinna beamed. "Really?"_

_Rachel smiled softly. "Really."_

"_Corinna! Corinna!" A little boy's voice called from the house. Rapid footsteps approached and Corinna looked up from the book she was reading to see her little brother running towards her. The beautiful woman seated next to Corinna on the stone bench among the colorful roses, stood and took the small boy into her arms. _

"_There's the birthday boy!" Their mother cried, hugging and kissing Ciel, who was smiling and laughing._

"_What are you two doing?" Ciel asked curiously after he was put down. He peered at Corinna's book. _

"_We're reading. Want to hear a story?" Corinna asked smiling and Ciel nodded eagerly. _

"_How about we have story time when we get home? We need to go into London for a little while." Rachel asked with a smile._

"_Can we get candies?" Corinna asked excitedly._

_Ciel jumped up and down happily. "And eat them while you tell a story?"_

_Rachel laughed her sweet, melodic laugh. "Anything for the birthday boy!"_

"_Let me just go put this book in my room real quick," Corinna said and hurried off to her room. In her room, Corinna threw he book onto her bed and then stopped to admire her mother's ring. "I don't want to loose this." She muttered to herself and then tied it onto one of Celeste's ribbons. "Take good care of this Celeste." She said and kissed the doll's head before running out the door._

* * *

Corinna suddenly fell back into the present and looked around her to find everyone staring at her and her aunt watching her with a disapproving look.

"Corinna, how many times have I told you to pay attention and not drift off into your own world? A smart young lady needs to pay attention to surroundings and learn. There is never any time for daydreaming." Frances said.

"Hello Auntie," Corinna said with a shy smile.

"Well, you certainly are about to burst. Did you forget to mention that you're carrying?" Frances eyed Corinna's stomach.

Corinna grinned sheepishly and stood to greet her aunt. "I'm sorry, auntie. I've been so busy lately it must have slipped my mind. But I am carrying twins." Corinna stated, rubbing her belly.

Frances nodded slowly and looked around the room slowly and then over Corinna and Ciel. "Well I must admit that things in much better condition than the last time I was here. You should have seen the state your brother and that butler of his were in." She shook her head.

"Anne is the one that dressed us." Corinna informed her aunt.

"Well I'm glad you have you decided to hire your old maid again. She really is quite sensible." Frances said, causing Anne to give Sebastian a grin.

"Would you like to have tea in here today, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"Miss Corinna, how about we have tea out in the gardens, it is quite a beautiful day. I think it being your day, you should choose where tea should be served." Anne suggested, stepping forward to Corinna.

And so the competition between Anne and Sebastian to be the best servant, ensued. The entire day, Anne and Sebastian were secretly trying to out do each other and it eventually ended when Frances left.

Jasper had been charming the entire day, and Frances had seen him as a good husband and told Corinna that she was in good hands. Corinna had only nodded. Corinna had put on the act of being 'happily married' just for her aunt, and she had felt dead inside the entire time. And she knew that it had probably killed Sebastian to see her acting to lovey-dovey and happy with Jasper, even if he knew it was all an act. But it still made her hate herself inside.

Corinna was lying on her bed, exhausted after the day's events. She sighed and turned her head to look at Anne who was knitting by the fire.

"Who knew that pretending to love your husband would be so tiring?" Corinna said aloud, casing Anne to stifle a giggle.

There was a knock at the door and Anne stood to open it. Sebastian came in and immediately went over to Corinna and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Anne silently went out to wait in the hall, closing the door behind her.

Corinna was lying on top of her covers, in her nightgown with Sebastian leaning over her, his hands holding him up on either side of her head and his knees on the outsides of her thighs. He was kissing her passionately and heatedly and Corinna instantly felt her blood catch fire and race through her body, sending her breath racing too.

Sebastian pulled down the shoulder of Corinna's nightgown and began to kiss and nip at her neck, her shoulder. Sebastian licked at the soft flesh of her chest and Corinna mewled in pleasure. She entwined her fingers in his raven black hair and thrust her hips up into his as best as she could.

"Nmm…Sebastian…." Corinna mumbled.

"I want to see Corinna." Came a voice from outside the door, but Corinna and Sebastian were both too distracted to hear it.

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now." Anne tried to say calmly, but was panicking inside.

"I'm her husband. And I just want to speak to her." Jasper said.

"She's tired. You can speak to her tomorrow." Anne said blocking the door.

"I need to speak to her now." Jasper said, suspicious.

"Well I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow." Anne replied.

Jasper stared at her silently and then weaved past her to open the door quickly and rush inside.

Corinna was lying on the bed in shock. Sebastian had gotten off of her and hid so fast when he heard the door opening that she had barely time to react. He had been as fast as lightening and Corinna could see the curtains still moving from when he had whipped past them. She sat up to look at Jasper, pulling up her dress over her shoulder and trying to cover up the red marks Sebastian had left. But Jasper had noticed.

"What is that?" Jasper asked, staring at her.

"What?" Corinna asked, looking around.

"The marks on your shoulder." Jasper replied tersely.

"Ciel was pinching me this morning. You know, for my birthday. Which you failed to get me a gift for." Corinna said.

"You can't just turn the tables on me! You always do this! Those marks look like bite marks, Corinna. I'm not an imbecile!" Jasper said, frustrated.

"Could have fooled me…" Corinna muttered under her breath, but Jasper heard.

Jasper clenched his fists in anger. "What is the matter with you? I try so hard to make you happy and you treat me like shit!" He yelled.

"Don't swear at me. And you do nothing to make me happy! You treat me like some sort of object. And I'm not an object." Corinna spat.

"You're _my_ wife!" Jasper cried.

"I may be your wife, but I don't belong to you!"

"Being my wife means you're mine!"

"I'm not a doll that you can make do whatever you want! I have control over myself and I do not belong to you!"

"Well then _whom_ do you belong to?" Jasper snarled.

"Myself! And that sick little fantasy you have of me being the perfect, obedient wife that you can just consume when you want to and have whenever you want, doesn't exist." Corinna snapped.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that! I'm you're husband and I demand respect!"

"If you think I'll just act like some obedient dog, think again. I'm a person, bastard, and I have my own thoughts and opinions and I'm tired of you being an asshole!" Corinna spat.

Jasper was livid. "That's it. We're going home." Jasper snarled and went over to Corinna, grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" Corinna shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Corinna dug her heels into the rug and tried to resist his pull. "I want to stay here with Ciel!"

Jasper looked at her angrily. "You are a young woman, Corinna. You no longer need to be dependent on your brother."

"Jasper! Let her go!" Anne said angrily, clenching her fists. She tried to pull Jasper's hands off of Corinna, but Jasper pushed her roughly backwards and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Corinna cried. She hit Jasper and tried to break free from his grasp. Jasper raised his hand and slapped her across the face, cutting her cheek with the heavy seal ring that he wore on his finger. Corinna fell backwards in panic and she clutched frantically at the air, searching for some sort of purchase to grab hold of. But she found none, and screamed out in pain as she hit the floor, hard.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil for letting this chapter end there. :) I had to though. And I promise to update soon! :D Please review and until the next chapter everyone!**


	23. The birth

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. :) I was having a bad day the other day and I came home and read your reviews and they instantly cheered me up. So thank you. And Thank you Princesa de la Luna for wishing me luck on my CST's. I'm so glad that I'm done with them forever! I wanted to ask everyone whether or not I should make a sequel to this story or not. My friend thinks I should, and I'm torn on the idea. She thinks I should make the sequel about the second season, but I was thinking just put it into this one. Tell me what you guys think! So anyways, here is the next chapter in Forbidden, I hope everyone likes it. :)**

**Sebastian: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**Me: Although I wish I did. Thank you Sebby.**

**Sebastian: You're very welcome, Ojou-sama.**

* * *

Sebastian was at the door in an instant, with Ciel right beside him.

"Corinna!" Sebastian cried in fear and rushed to kneel beside her.

Corinna was shaking fiercely, in alarm, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was in incredible pain, but mostly she was scared for her babies.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked her in horror, holding onto her hands tightly.

Corinna clutched at Sebastian, her eyes wild. "The babies." She gasped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Corinna." Sebastian said, feeling as if he were being consumed by pain. "I should have been here to protect you." Sebastian had known something bad was going to happen and now he wished that he hadn't left the room when Ciel had called for him.

Over his anger, and realizing what had just happened, Jasper quickly rushed to Corinna. "I'm so sorry Corinna! Please forgive me Corinna; I love you so much. I don't know what I was thinking, I just lost my temper." He cried.

But Corinna didn't look at him and she wasn't listening to a word he said. Corinna was staring up at Sebastian with big, teary eyes and Jasper looked at Sebastian to find the butler staring into Corinna's eyes, as they were the only two in the world. Some sort of understanding flickered between the two of them, but Jasper didn't know what. Jealousy immediately rose up in Jasper like a cold, dark monster, taking possession of his heart again, as it had been doing very often lately. He glared at Sebastian. "Get away from her."

Sebastian painfully tore his gaze from Corinna's and looked up to fix Jasper with a glare that made fear clutch at the other man's throat.

Ciel was helping Anne up off the floor and instructing the other servants to go fetch a doctor as fast as they could when he sensed the think tension in the air. He turned to glare at the two men.

"Jasper, get out." Ciel ordered, with no concealed amount of fury. Jasper just stared dumbly at the young earl.

"GET OUT!" Ciel yelled. Jasper stood angrily and stalked out of the bedroom to go to his own.

Ciel angrily watched Jasper leave and then hurried over to Corinna. "Is she alright?" He asked desperately.

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know."

Corinna squeezed her eyes shut. "Th-the… p-pain…" She mumbled, feeling as if something had torn inside her and now she was going to explode. The pain was excruciatingly blinding.

"Sebastian, get Corinna into her bed." Ciel said, touching Corinna's head affectionately.

The demon nodded and took her gently into his arms, cradling her against his chest like precious cargo. He carried her over to her bed and placed her down softly onto her plush comforter.

"It hurts, Sebastian!" Corinna cried.

Sebastian held tightly on to one of Corinna's hands, leaning close to brush her hair off of her sticky forehead. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her, trying to keep the urgency he felt, out of his voice.

"My back, my-" She gasped in pain and then took a shaky breath before continuing. "M-my stomach."

Sebastian nodded and kissed her belly and then her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. Corinna tried to smile weakly up at him, but it just came out as a sort of grimace. "That made me feel better. If only for a second." Corinna informed him and Sebastian kissed her cheek.

Anne had moved to sit beside Ciel on the bed and she watched Corinna with a pained expression. "I think she's going into premature labor." Anne said. "I believe her water broke when she fell to the ground." Anne stated, with a tremor in her voice. She looked at Sebastian, who confirmed her suspicions.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Ciel asked, panicked.

Anne shook her head sadly in response.

Sebastian swore profusely, hating Jasper even more than he ever had and having the over whelming urge to kill him. Corinna screamed out in pain, brining Sebastian back from his thoughts.

"There's no time to wait for the doctor." Sebastian said suddenly, and Anne stared at him in shock.

"You can't be serious?" Anne asked nervously.

"Her water has already broken and she's going to lose the babies if she doesn't give birth soon. And I can sense their energies, they're coming right now." Sebastian replied.

Corinna looked at him with fear. "What?" She cried. "Get them out of me! They can't die on me!" She sobbed.

Anne chewed her lip thoughtfully, unsure about things. But a cry of pain from Corinna quickly decided things. "What do we need?" Anne asked.

"Towels, and get the wash basin too." Sebastian answered.

Anne nodded and hurried into the bathroom.

Ciel just sat there, unsure of what to do and feeling completely helpless because of it. "Should I go wait outside?" He asked.

Corinna shook her head vigorously, her forehead perspiring and her breathing rough. "I need you here, Ciel. If it's not too much to ask." She gave his hand a small squeeze.

"It is never too much to ask." Ciel replied quietly.

Anne rushed back into the room, carrying towels in one arm and the washbasin full of warm water in the other. She set everything down on the bedside table and ran back into the bathroom again to grab a small bowl of cold water. She handed the bowl of water along with a small washcloth to Ciel.

"Here, pat her face with this and make sure she doesn't overheat." Anne instructed.

Ciel nodded and wet the cloth before putting it on Corinna's forehead.

Anne sat at Corinna's feet, on the end of the bed, and draped a towel over Corinna's raised knees. She gently pulled off Corinna's bloomers and discarded them on the floor. Anne looked worried. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know anything about labor."

"We have no choice but to do this. She'd going into labor and these babies are in a rush to get out. The least we can do is help her. I know a little about this, and it's at least enough to get her through. Don't worry, Anne." Sebastian said, but was just as every bit worried as she was.

Anne just nodded. "Alright."

"Time her contractions." Sebastian said.

Anne nodded and they waited for a while as Anne timed the interval between Corinna's contractions. "About ten or so minutes between contractions." Anne replied.

"Corinna, do you have any pressure in your lower abdomen?" Sebastian asked, and Corinna nodded feverishly. "There's pain everywhere." Corinna gulped.

They waited for four hours, which seemed to fly by, as Corinna's contractions became closer and closer together.

"Where is the doctor?" Anne asked, feeling like crying.

"Anne, I think it's time." Sebastian said, noticing that Corinna's body was writhing in pain every minute or so.

"Are your contractions close together, Corinna?" Anne asked. Corinna nodded.

Sebastian looked down at Corinna, who was watching him intently with pain hazy eyes.

"Corinna, squeeze on my hand. Don't squeeze on bocchan's or you might break him."

Ciel gave Sebastian a glare.

"Just squeeze as hard as you can when you push." Sebastian said to Corinna, and she nodded.

"Okay, Corinna, I'm going to need you to push on the count of three." Anne was silent a moment, waiting for Corinna to nod, and then began to count. "One, two, three. Push!"

Corinna gripped Sebastian's hand as hard as she could and pushed. Corinna relaxed, breathing hard.

"On the count of three…one, two, three! Push! Push, push!" Anne called encouragingly as Corinna clenched her teeth and gave a push.

"Good job, Corinna." Anne smiled at her. "Alright, ready?"

Corinna nodded weakly, her mind clouded with pain.

"One, two three!" Anne called and Corinna pushed. Anne gasped. "I see something!" she cried. She looked up at Corinna. "One last big push, Corinna. Ready?"

Corinna nodded and she vaguely heard Anne call the number three. Corinna pushed and heard screaming, and slowly realized it was her screams filling the air. There was a blinding moment of pain and then suddenly a baby's cries filled her ears. She looked at Anne to see her cradling a baby in her arms, looking down at it with teary eyes. The baby was covered in blood, its hair stuck to its head and its arms flailing about.

"Corinna! It's a girl!" Anne cried happily. "Ciel, fetch me the scissors on the top on the vanity." Anne instructed and Ciel hurried to grab them. He put them in Anne's outstretched hand and Anne gently cut the umbilical cord. She looked at Sebastian. "Would you like to bathe her?" Anne asked, and before Sebastian could respond, she was placing her in his arms.

The baby immediately stopped crying once she was in Sebastian's arms and she opened her eyes to stare up at him with red, intelligent eyes. Sebastian was taken aback and he stared at the little girl in his arms, so fragile and little. And he immediately loved her and just wanted to do anything to protect her.

"What do you want to name her?" Anne asked to both Sebastian and Corinna.

"Nevaeh." Corinna replied, she looked at Sebastian for confirmation and he nodded.

"Nevaeh." Sebastian said softly as he placed her in the washbasin to clean her off. She watched him the entire time with her red eyes and Sebastian just helplessly stared back. He quickly cleaned her off and washed her hair out before gently wrapping her in a towel. He walked over to Corinna. "Do you want to hold her?"

Corinna nodded and Sebastian placed her in Corinna's arms. "Hi Nevaeh." Corinna whispered. She looked up at Sebastian with a smile and tears in her dark eyes. "She has your eyes."

Sebastian smiled down at the two of them. He liked the sight of Corinna holding a baby in her arms. _His_ baby.

Corinna handed Nevaeh back to Sebastian as another contraction made her gasp in pain. "I forgot there was a second one." Corinna gritted her teeth.

"Come on Corinna, you can do it. This one will be easier." Anne said encouragingly.

Corinna pushed every time Anne told her too, and soon, another baby's cries were filling the room.

Anne was holding the baby in her arms. "A boy!" She cried happily.

Corinna was slumping tiredly against her pillows. She took one glance at the boy and immediately fell in love with him, just as she had with her daughter. "I want to hold him." She smiled weakly.

"A boy?" Sebastian asked in surprise, looking up from his beautiful daughter, cradled in his arms. Sebastian almost cried in relief.

Anne cut his umbilical cord and gave him a bath before wrapping him up and handing him to Corinna.

"What's his name?" Ciel asked, stroking the baby's wet hair gently.

Corinna smiled down at her baby boy. "Nicco." She said. "Nicco and Nevaeh Phantomhive."

At that moment, the servants, along with Soma, Agni, and the doctor, came rushing into the room. They all looked at Corinna and realized that they had missed everything.

"My apologies." The doctor said, "I was preoccupied with another patient." He looked around. "But it seems as if everything went fine without me. I will just take a look at the mother and babies to make sure everything is in order." He said.

"Of course." Anne said, and began to usher everyone out of the room until her, Sebastian, Corinna, the doctor and the babies were the only ones left.

"Will you do alright watching over them for a few moments?" Anne asked Sebastian. "I'm going to get the baby things from the guest bedroom."

Sebastian nodded without looking up. "Yes."

"Sebastian." Corinna called tiredly. "Will you hold Nicco, please?"

Sebastian switched Nevaeh into one arm and held Nicco in the other.

"So I hear you fell and that's what triggered an early birth." The doctor said.

"Yes." Corinna answered.

"Well your central equilibrium does shift when you're pregnant." The doctor replied. "How far were you along?" He asked.

Corinna looked at Sebastian and then back at the doctor. "I don't know…"

"She was more or less eight months pregnant." Sebastian replied.

The doctor proceeded to examine Corinna and the babies for a while before finally announcing that he was done.

"How is she?" Sebastian asked anxiously.

"And the babies?" Anne asked, equally anxious.

"The babies are in perfect health considering they were born a month early." The doctor said. "But I'm afraid that Ms. Phantomhive is not. The fall was quiet traumatic and since she fell onto her back, the extra weight of the children she was carrying crushed the central vein of her spine."

"Will she be all right?" Anne asked in horror.

"She's lucky she wasn't paralyzed by the fall and that it didn't kill the infants." The doctor stated.

Sebastian looked over sadly at Corinna's sleeping figure. She was sleeping on her side, and she looked so peaceful and serene. _Why do I have to cause her so much pain?_ Sebastian thought to himself.

"She just needs to rest and stay in bed for a few weeks. Don't let her get up and have her avoid sleeping on her back. And make sure that her fever doesn't get too high, if it does, give her this and it should lower it." The doctor handed Sebastian a bottle of medicine "I will be back in a few days to check up on her. But if I'm needed before then, just send for me. Good night."

"Good night, doctor, thank you." Anne said. She looked at Sebastian. "I'll show him to the door, you stay with Corinna." She said to him and then followed the doctor to the front door.

* * *

Sebastian moved over to the bedside to stroke Corinna's head affectionately.

"So she gave birth?" A deep, chilling voice said behind him.

Sebastian turned to face his father. "Hello. Father." Sebastian said.

Asmodeus ignored his son and moved over to look into the two cradles on the opposite end of the room. "I was coming to check up on you." Asmodeus said, looking into the first cradle. "A girl." He said, somewhat in disgust.

"Her name is Nevaeh." Sebastian gritted his teeth angrily.

Asmodeus turned to eye Sebastian with his burning red eyes. "Nevaeh?" He scoffed. "How ironic, a demon with the name 'heaven' backwards. Did you come with that by yourself, Lucifer?"

Sebastian glared at his father. "Corinna came up with it. And I happen to like it."

Asmodeus looked into the other crib and gave a chilling smile. "A boy. This is more like it." He turned to look at Sebastian again. "You were lucky. What's the boy's name?"

"Nicco." Sebastian replied, wishing his father would just leave. He didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

Asmodeus seemed to think for a second. "Nicco." He repeated. "I would have chosen something different, but it's suitable. Did they take your last name?"

"No. Corinna is married to someone else." Sebastian replied quietly.

Asmodeus laughed outright. "How rich. I assume that she was perfectly innocent before you seduced her into a sinful affair?"

Sebastian said nothing at this and Asmodeus nodded.

"I thought so." Asmodeus gave an evil grin. "Well, I must commend you on your affair. It's possibly the most sinful thing you've done yet. Seducing a married woman into an affair with you and then getting her pregnant." Asmodeus gave another chilling laugh. He was very amused by this news.

"She wasn't married when I began seducing her." Sebastian stated.

Asmodeus gave him a look. "But surely she was engaged, and you most obviously did not stop your conquest to ravish this woman when you knew she was getting married."

Sebastian glared at his father, his red eyes smoldering with anger. He didn't want his father to point out the obvious. Much less have him be proud him, it was quite disconcerting.

Asmodeus gave a devilish grin and then sighed. "Well I must take my leave. Things need tending to in hell." He began to walk away and then stopped to look at Sebastian. "I will be keeping a close eye on my grandson. Make sure he is brought up right, Lucifer." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Several weeks passed had passed by, and Corinna was almost completely recovered. She was sitting up in bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows.

"Anne, why hasn't Jasper come to see me? Doesn't he feel bad at all for what he did?" Corinna asked curiously. Not that she cared whether or not Jasper came to see her, she was just surprised that he hadn't even come to try and grovel. At which point she would have turned him away without a single glance, all the while laughing wickedly to herself.

"He left the morning after you gave birth. And no one even thought to tell him that you had the babies." Anne smiled as she rocked Nicco back and forth in her arms to get him to sleep.

Corinna laughed. "Well he deserves not to be told. But frankly, I'm surprised he didn't hear my screaming. Do you know where he went?"

"No, he didn't say. And no one felt like speaking to him after what he did to you, so no one asked." Anne replied.

There was a light rap on the door and it opened as Sebastian walked in the room.

"I see you're awake," Sebastian said to Corinna with a smile.

"Yes, I slept splendidly last night," She said with a small giggle.

Sebastian went to sit beside her on the bed and took her hands in his own. Corinna was so beautiful. She was dressed in a simple white nightgown that shimmered slightly in the sunlight, and her long dark, almost blue hair was braided and handing over her right shoulder. She had lost most of her baby weight, but her body still had a slight, sensual curve to it. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel so much better." Corinna replied with a soft smile. She looked at Anne. "Is he still not asleep yet?" Corinna asked her.

"No." Anne replied, standing. "Perhaps he's hungry," She said and handing him over to Corinna. "I'm going to go eat, I'll be back," Anne said as she left the room.

Corinna cradled Nicco in one arm and slowly pulled down one shoulder of her dress to expose her chest. Sebastian's breathe caught in his throat and Corinna looked up at him with a sly smile.

"You're teasing me." Sebastian accused.

Corinna looked at him with an innocent face. "I would never do such a thing." She claimed as she began to breast feed Nicco.

Sebastian groaned. "Yes you are." He breathed.

"Well I'm sorry if I am unintentionally teasing you. But the doctor said no sexual relations for six months while I heal," Corinna said with a smile.

Sebastian frowned. "You know full well what you're doing to me."

"I'm just trying to have a little fun. I've been so bored for the past few weeks and we haven't done anything in months." Corinna pouted.

"I know. But at least you're a woman and you don't have to deal with the sense of longing men deal with." Sebastian replied, shifting to try and relieve the restriction his pants were causing.

"Sebastian, woman are perfectly capable of being-" She lowered her voice, "horny…"

"Why do you have trouble saying that word?"

"Because it's such a dirty word. And proper ladies don't use dirty words." Corinna replied with a laugh.

Sebastian gave her a smirk. "Well proper ladies don't have affairs either," He said to her in a whisper.

Corinna blushed crimson. "I was I supposed to resist when a demon is trying to seduce me?" She asked. "Someone with years of experience of seducing poor innocent women." She looked at him "How old are you Sebastian?"

"Much older than you." Sebastian replied.

Corinna rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She replied.

"Corinna, I need to tell you something," Sebastian said, turning completely serious in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" Corinna asked with a frown.

"Bocchan and I are going to Paris in a few days time. We are going to see the unveiling of the Eiffel tower. And neither bocchan nor I want you to travel after you had the babies." Sebastian replied.

Corinna nodded sadly. "I understand. I wouldn't want to travel with the babies anyways, or without them."

"You're going back to the mansion with everyone. And Agni, Soma and the dog will look after you." Sebastian replied.

"Dog?" Corinna asked in confusion. "What dog?"

"Bocchan has a dog at the mansion, we've been looking after it for a while. I'm surprised you never found it. But we hid it quite well from you."

"Why did you hide it from me?" Corinna asked.

"It's a very large dog and he's excited very easily. We wanted him to get use to your presence at the mansion before we introduced him to you." Sebastian sighed. He hated dogs with a passion. But he hated Jasper even more.

"What's his name?" Corinna asked. She hadn't had a dog in such a long time and she missed their cute dog, Sebastian. Although, Corinna considered herself much more of a cat person even though she was never aloud to have one.

"Pluto." Sebastian said with distain. "He's so much trouble."

"Oh yes, you don't like dogs." Corinna laughed.

* * *

Before Corinna knew it, it was already morning, and she was standing outside the front of the house with Nevaeh in her arms and Nicco in Anne's.

"Promise you'll return home as soon as possible." Corinna said to both Sebastian and Ciel.

"We promise." Ciel said and gave Corinna a slight hug and kissed both Nevaeh and Nicco on their tiny heads.

"I'll miss you." Sebastian said to Corinna.

"I'll miss you too." Corinna replied. She could feel herself tearing up and she took a deep breath to control her emotions.

Sebastian kissed Corinna and both babies before helping Ciel into their carriage.

"I love you." Corinna said to Sebastian as her things were loaded into another carriage.

"I love you too." Sebastian said. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." He said and climbed into the carriage.

Corinna watched the coach with Ciel and Sebastian in it, pull out of the drive and head on down the road. And all the while she felt a terrible sense of dread in her stomach.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the names I picked out. I went through a lot of names to find the right ones. Btw, Nevaeh is pronounced Ne-vay-uh. Just to make that clear. :) Please review and until the next chapter everyone! :D**


	24. Scorching Fire and Piercing Grief

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for such a long wait. I've been so busy lately and I've had the world's worst case of writer's block. :( But I was watching a movie a few days ago and this all just randomly hit me in the middle of the movie and I had to write it down. So I hope everyone enjoys it. And I will do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, which is already written, but just needs to be typed up. Here, is the next chapter of Forbidden, enjoy guys! :D**

**Sebastian: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**Me: although I wish I did.**

**Sebastian: I'm sure every other Kuroshitsuji fan wishes the same.**

**Me: Yeah, probably.**

* * *

_There was so much fire…and so much pain. The heat was licking at her skin, searing it. There was blood everywhere, it was dripping down the walls and Corinna's hands were drenched in it. She screamed, but no noise came out from her raw throat. She just ended up croaking instead and she licked her parched lips, trembling in horror. Where were her babies? She couldn't find them anywhere…She could see Jasper standing among the flames, staring at her and calling her a murderer. She wanted to scream and tell him she wasn't a murderer, but she couldn't find her words to speak. Someone called her name. A familiar voice, trembling with fear... She slowly turned to see Sebastian, consuming her brother's soul. He turned to smile at her, as her poor brother lay dead at his feet. Sebastian…Ciel…_

Corinna awoke with a sudden jolt and she looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. It took her a few moments, but her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and her familiar room back at the Phantomhive mansion slowly came into vision. She took a trembling breath and fanned herself with her hands. She was completely drenched in sweat, and she could still feel her heart thudding in her chest. She flung the covers off of her and shakily made her way to the babies in their cribs. She peered in the cribs to see both Nicco and Nevaeh sleeping soundly. She breathed out in a quick rush of air and then made her way over to the window, her legs feeling like liquid. Corinna opened the curtains and then opened her window to let in the moonlight and the cool night air. She sat on the window seat and leaned against the chilly glass. The air was calming her significantly, as she was used to sleeping with something cool surrounding her. "Oh Sebastian…" She sighed. "I miss you so much."

* * *

Corinna opened her eyes sleepily to look at Anne. "Is it morning already?" She asked groggily.

Anne nodded, a slight smile playing on her lips. "I put you to sleep in your bed and I find you at the window." Anne laughed quietly.

Corinna smiled sleepily. "I seem to recall this being a normal occurrence when I was younger."

"Yes, but you always had a book in your hands when that happened." Anne stated and then looked at Corinna for an explanation as to why she was asleep at the window.

"I had a nightmare last night." Corinna responded and went over to the cribs to check on the babies. She sighed in a bit of relief when she saw both Nicco and Nevaeh sleeping peacefully.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Anne asked.

Corinna shrugged. "It was nothing." Her hand was shaking slightly as she reached out to stroke Nevaeh's raven black hair. Nevaeh stirred in her sleep and Corinna turned away to look out the window. Anne immediately moved to her side.

"Corinna, I can tell it wasn't nothing. Tell me what the dream was about." Anne begged quietly.

Corinna looked at Anne, tears filling her dark eyes. "Jasper was in it. He was calling me a murderer. And there was fire everywhere and I couldn't find Nicco or Nevaeh. And- And…" Corinna choked and leaned heavily on Anne as sobs racked her body. "And I saw Sebastian eating Ciel's soul."

"Oh, Corinna." Anne gasped, rubbing Corinna's back comfortingly.

* * *

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel.

Ciel tore his gaze from the ocean ahead of him to look at the demon standing beside him. "Hmm?"

"Something is bothering you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked back out to the swaying sea. "How long till we see the Queen?" Ciel asked, turning the subject back to what Sebastian had been talking about moments before.

"As soon as we arrive in Paris, bocchan, we will have an audience with her." Sebastian answered.

"Good." Ciel said.

"Are the rumors of Her Majesty creating a world war, bothering you?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I have other reasons to see her." Ciel replied.

Sebastian looked out to the sea. "It's Corinna isn't it?"

"She will be fine on her own." Ciel answered, although he was dreadfully worried about her. He just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her.

Sebastian simply nodded, but in truth he was worried too. Something was coming, he could feel it, and he desperately wished to be by Corinna.

* * *

Corinna skipped breakfast. She didn't feel like eating, and instead she went straight to the garden. She desperately needed fresh air. She breathed in the fresh air through her nose and then sat down tiredly on a stone bench. _Why do I keep having these dreams?_ Corinna wondered as she picked a nearby rose and began to pluck at its petals absentmindedly. Did they mean anything? Or were they just silent fears that she harbored deep in her heart? Corinna sighed; she had no idea whatsoever. She looked down into her lap to see the pile of red petals scattered over the white skirt of her dress. She smiled sadly and stroked the soft, red petals. Red and white reminded her so much of her and Sebastian. She had no idea why, it just did.

Corinna was startled by a sudden noise and her head snapped up to see a strange, gray-haired man charging at her. He had red eyes and fangs and his tongue was rolling out of his mouth unattractively as he bounded towards her. He was clad in a suit and had a collar around his neck, which was dragging a leash in his wake. He pounced on Corinna, pushing her onto the hard ground, and then proceeded to lick her affectionately. Corinna just lay beneath him in utter shock and confusion.

"Pluto!" Finny cried, running after the strange man. He finally caught up to him and pulled him off of Corinna. "Pluto, that's not very nice." Finny held out a hand for Corinna and then pulled her to her feet with ease.

Corinna pulled out a handkerchief from her bodice and wiped her face, eying Pluto wearily.

"I'm so sorry oujo-sama. This is Pluto. He gets excited easily and he was anxious to meet you." Finny explained.

"It's fine. But if I may ask, what is wrong with him?" Corinna asked.

Pluto barked and panted, grinning. Corinna frowned, looking puzzled.

"Oh, Pluto is-" Finny began, but then Pluto turned into a dog and he figured things were pretty much self-explanatory.

Corinna blinked. "You're a dog." She said, staring at the huge white mass of fur towering over her. "A very big dog." She added.

Pluto barked again, as if to confirm what she had just said.

"So how do we turn him back into a human?" Corinna asked.

"He turns back into one himself." Finny answered.

"I see. Can I take him inside?" She asked with a sudden excitement.

Finny shook his head. "No."

Corinna looked crest-fallen. "Why not?"

"He breathes fire, and Sebastian won't allow him in the house. He forbids it." Finny replied.

* * *

Jasper waited at the front door for someone to open it. He had been waiting outside for at least ten minutes already. He shifted impatiently and knocked again. After several more minutes, he tried the door, and finding it open, he just let himself in. There was no one in the hall to oppose him, so he continued on his way to Corinna's room. He wanted to apologize to her for what had happened. He didn't know what had gotten into him that night, but he did know that he had behaved atrociously and no apology could fix or even excuse him hitting her. But an apology was the right course of action and it would make himself feel somewhat better about things. He loved Corinna with all his heart, he truly did. She just made him so crazy with the way she had been behaving lately, and it angered him. He wanted her to love him the way he loved her, but he could feel her slowly slipping away from him instead of coming towards him. And that upset him.

Jasper continued down the hall until he reached Corinna's room; he knocked once and heard Anne's voice call from within. He opened the door to find Anne rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, a child in her arms. She was looking down at the infant with a smile, and love-filled eyes, and her soft singing voice was drifting through the quiet air. She looked up, her smile fading and her voice dying in her throat as she laid eyes on Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked angrily.

"I came to apologize to Corinna. What I did was inexplicably wrong, and I owe her an apology for it. I know it won't fix the damage I have done. But at least let me apologize. It is the right thing to do. I never had the chance to say sorry to her after it happened, since I had to run off on business matters."

Anne was frowning and she stood, cradling Nicco in her arms. Jasper really noticed the infant for the first time as Anne stood and placed the baby into the crib. He had the same exact black, almost blue, hair that Corinna had. Jasper looked on in shock and amazement.

"Is that…" Jasper began.

"Yes, they are Corinna's babies. Leave them alone." Anne said, giving Jasper a look that said, 'If you try anything, I will hurt you'.

Jasper frowned at her, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Corinna is outside. I will go get her." Anne said and left the room.

Jasper stood silently in the center of the room for a few moments, listening to the quiet breathing of the sleeping infants. He moved over to the window and looked out into the gardens below. He could see Corinna down there, playing games with a young, blonde boy and a strange gray-haired man. Corinna was creeping around a rose bush, searching for the gray-haired one and he suddenly surprised her by pouncing on her and knocking her over. She laughed hysterically as he licked her face relentlessly, and the boy had to pull the strange man off of her. Jasper frowned and turned away from the window to gaze into the cribs behind him. The boy was silently watching him with dark eyes and Jasper was shocked by how much he looked like Corinna. He looked into the other crib to see a little girl. Jasper smiled softly as he looked down at her. She was so peaceful and angelic looking. Jasper was slightly puzzled by her raven hair, but he thought nothing of it. She probably inherited it from some relative on either his or Corinna's side of the family. He bent to pick up the sleeping little girl and cradled her in his arms. She opened her eyes sleepily to fix her red eyes on Jasper. _Red eyes…_ A jolt went through Jasper and Sebastian's face immediately flashed into his mind. He recognized those eyes completely.

* * *

Anne walked out into the garden to find Corinna covered in dirt and petals. She couldn't help but grin. Some things never change. Corinna noticed Anne and flounced up to her, her face flushed with happiness.

She wondered why Anne had come out here and became worried. "What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

"Nothing. But Jasper is here to see you. He wants to _apologize_." Anne replied with a roll of her eyes.

Corinna groaned. "I don't want to see him. Make him leave."

"Corinna, be reasonable. I dislike him as much as you do, but he is your legal husband by law, much as either of us loathe the fact. At least pretend to listen to his apology." Anne pleaded.

Corinna looked sadly at her, knowing that Anne was right. But she was reluctant to speak to that man, husband or not.

"Please, Corinna. I don't want any more trouble. At least talk to him. For Nicco and Nevaeh."

Corinna sighed. "Alright, I will. But I'm afraid I'll have to speak to him later. I've been fooling around this morning long enough. I have a household to run while Ciel and Sebastian are away. Give Jasper my sincerest apologies and have him wait in the parlor for me. Tell him I will be there as soon as I can."

Anne nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Very well."

* * *

"Her Majesty will be with you as soon as possible, Lord Phantomhive. Please wait here until she is able to speak with you." A butler said.

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement and then began to pace back and forth as the butler took his leave.

"Bocchan." Sebastian said, but Ciel ignored him. "Bocchan." Sebastian repeated.

Ciel stopped to glare at the demon. "What?" He demanded.

"Sit, bocchan, and I will pour you some tea." Sebastian said.

"I don't want any tea." Ciel said and began to pace again. He stopped to stare at a glass case that had a stuffed monkey with wings, inside. Ciel looked at it in disgust. "That really is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

Ciel stepped closer to the glass case.

"Bocchan, don't get-" Sebastian was cut off by a sudden explosion of glass as the monkey burst from the glass case.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian cried, and pushed Ciel to the ground just before the monkey's vicious claws could grab hold of his young master.

"Bocchan, please go outside to wait for me while I take care of this." Sebastian said, helping Ciel up as the monkey flew around like a deranged animal.

"But-" Ciel began.

"You must go outside and stay safe. For someone who has survived such horrid ordeals, this shouldn't be a problem for you." Sebastian said as he eyed the flying monkey.

Ciel scowled but then sprinted towards the door, wrenching it open and then running as fast as he could through the corridors of Her Majesty's Paris home. His breathing was labored and he was struggling to keep running and eventually he pulled to a stop, leaning against the wall and gasping for breath. A flicker of movement off to his left caught his eye and he looked to see the Queen's black skirts swishing as she hurried around the bend in the hallway.

"Your Majesty!" Ciel called after her, but she was already gone. Ciel cursed silently to himself and then took off running after her. He followed the maze of hallways, listening to the quiet echo of footsteps ahead of him and following their sound. He ran through an open doorway and into the bright courtyard made of stone. The sunlight was reflecting brightly off of the beautiful masonry work and Ciel had to shut his eyes for a few moments to keep from going blind. He opened his eyes slowly and peered through his lashes, his eyes watering. He placed a hand over his eyes to see the Queen running up the steps to the Eiffel tower in the distance.

Ciel cursed again and took a deep gulp of air to fill his lungs before setting off in pursuit of her again.

_Why is she running? _Ciel wondered. _The monkey must have been a threat to her too._ Ciel thought to himself as he ran up the metal step of the tower. _But how did she know about it…?_

* * *

Anne walked back into the house and back up to Corinna's room. She walked in the open door to find Jasper sitting on Corinna's bed, staring at the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but Corinna has some things she must attend to before she can speak to you. She has asked me to have you wait in the parlor. Is that alright with you?" Anne asked.

Jasper remained silent and motionless as he stared at the patterns of the rug at his feet.

"Jasper?" Anne asked, moving closer to him.

"That will be fine. Thank you." Jasper answered quietly.

Anne looked at him strangely. "Would you like me to escort you there?"

"No. I know where it is, thank you." Jasper replied.

"Would you like me to have some tea or food sent down there for you?" Anne asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jasper stood slowly. "Tell me, did Corinna's fall cause her to go into labor?"

Anne nodded. "Yes."

"I see. It's a miracle that the babies are okay." Jasper said, almost to himself as he walked out the bedroom door. Jasper wandered down the hall to the parlor in a daze. He couldn't believe that they weren't actually his babies, and he was in even more disbelief that they were that infernal butler's babies. Corinna had lied to Jasper; she had said they were his. Jasper clenched his fists in anger. He had wanted to confront Anne about it so desperately, but he knew that he couldn't, otherwise she'd tell Corinna. And then Corinna would either have avoided him or concocted some sort of lie about the babies to tell him.

He had known since the very beginning that something had been going on between Corinna and Sebastian, Jasper had just never really thought of it. And if he ever did think of it, he had always thought it to be Sebastian making the advances at Corinna. But Jasper was realizing now that perhaps things were consensual instead of just one-sided. And there was living proof in Corinna's room that there had been some sort of sexual relationship between the two, consensual or not.

Jasper went down the stairs with this new realization circling through his head. He opened the door to the parlor and shut it behind him, immediately going over to the tray of liquors in the corner of the room and pouring himself a glass of brandy. He raised it to his lips and gulped it all down in one sip before placing the empty crystal glass on the tray. He whipped his mouth before pouring himself another glass. Jasper heard the door open behind him and Jasper assumed it was his tea and food. "Light a fire while you're in here, it's a bit cold." Jasper said to the servant behind him without even turning around.

"Yes sir." A voice replied.

Jasper stood facing the wall as he heard the fire ignite to life and drained three more glasses of brandy.

"Will that be all sir?" The servant asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jasper replied, and listened as the tea cart was wheeled through the doorway and then as the door closed behind it. Jasper slowly turned around to look at the fire, picking up his glass and the entire decanter of brandy. He slowly made his way over to the plush armchair facing the fire and relaxed into it.

"Now, we wait." Jasper said to himself as he took another swig of brandy.

* * *

Ciel ran into an elevator and shut the door behind him, gasping for breath. The elevator lurched upwards, causing Ciel to stumble a bit.

"It has been a while, Ciel Phantomhive." A voice said.

Ciel spun around to see a small figure, clad in black standing behind him.

"Y-Your majesty!" Ciel cried. "I must speak with-"

The Queen held up a hand to silence him. "Now is not the time to discuss such things. I want to just enjoy the view." She said, turning to look out the window. "The world is full of filth. The unclean, can't you just see it tainting the horizon?" She asked.

Ciel looked out the window of the elevator and shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Soon, the world shall be clean again and all the pure people of earth shall live happily again. That is, until the filth return to taint our precious and uncontaminated society. It is a vicious cycle, but this time we will get things right and put an end to the cycle forever. But before the untainted can live happily, we must rid the world of its filth. Your sister, Corinna, will be one of the first to die."

Ciel backed away in shock. "What?"

"Corinna has contaminated this world the most by having a sordid affair with a demon and bearing its children. She is a liar and an adulterer and most important of all, she is part of the Phantomhive family. The most unclean family in all of London." The queen turned back towards Ciel, who was watching her, wide-eyed and pressed up against the wall in fear.

"Your family has embraced the filth and rot of my country, and therefore I must destroy your family." The Queen said. "In order to purify this world, there must be destruction, and the Phantomhive household shall be the first to fall."

Ciel gasped in shock. _Why did I leave Corinna alone?_ Horrible images of Corinna lying dead on her bedroom floor circled through his head. Her hair was caked in blood and her lips blue and her skin cold. Ciel shuttered and shook his head to clear it of such horrifying images. "You are the one I've been searching for." Ciel said venomously.

The Queen just giggled as the elevator stopped and then she walked through the open doorway, humming to herself.

Ciel followed her angrily as she ascended the metal staircase to the very top tier of the tower. "Tell me why you killed them. My father was nothing but loyal to you." Ciel demanded as they walked onto the top platform. The wind wiped at his hair and he had to raise a hand to prevent his hat from blowing away.

"I didn't kill them. No, someone else did that. But it was all so that the world may be pure. That was just one of the first steps. You and your sister were never supposed to be born, so we had to punish your parents for it." The Queen said. The strong wind clutched at the Queen's black mourning veil and yanked it from her head, sending it tumbling off into the wind. Ciel gasped as the Queen looked at him, her blue, youthful eyes trained on him and her silver hair, cascading down her shoulders.

"Wha-?" Ciel gasped in horror. _The Queen is young…_ Ciel was baffled, he knew full well that the Queen was an elderly lady, he had seen her himself.

There was a devilish laugh beside him and Ciel turned to see a white haired man standing there; a man who Ciel knew to be the Queen's bodyguard. "Not what you expected is it?" He gave another laugh and drew closer to the Queen.

"I did a splendid job of making her young again, did I not?" The man said, admiring the Queen's youthful face. "She was so depressed after her beloved husband died that she couldn't live any longer. And she was about to kill herself so that she may join her husband in eternal life, when I found her. I offered her youth back and I offered to give her the thing she most desired, to be joined with her husband forever."

"Ash gave me what I wanted most, and I am forever thankful. He connected my body to my dear Albert's, and now we are eternally one." The Queen informed Ciel.

Ciel looked disgusted. "He connected your bodies?" He asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Yes. It has brought me great happiness to have my husband be part of me. And I'm sure it has brought your parents the very same happiness to be one." Queen Victoria said, watching Ciel.

Ciel recoiled in horror. "You- You did this disgusting thing to my parents?"

"Oh yes. What two lovers would ever want to be separated? What I have done is made your parents become one, so that they can be together for all eternity." Queen Victoria said. "I want to do the same for your sister. She can be with Sebastian forever, and never be parted for him."

"You will never do that to my sister." Ciel spat.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Ash asked. "After all, it is your fault she is so miserable. You forced her to marry a man she didn't love, all because you were afraid to be tainted. But you have already been stained; from the moment you were born, you were filth."

Ciel shook his head in repulsion. "I was just trying to do what was best for her."

"You knew in your heart all along that what you were doing was for your own selfish reasons and had nothing to do what was best for her." Ash said.

"How would you know what was in my heart?" Ciel said angrily.

"I am an angel. Seeing into people's hearts is what we do." Ash smiled and reached out towards Ciel. "And your heart is full of darkness."

"Ash, I've grown tired of this talk." The Queen smiled at Ciel. "Please put an end to Ciel's life. We must move forward with our purification. Time is running out."

Ash smiled and pulled out the beautiful gold sword that hung from his belt.

"Death doesn't have to be sad Ciel, it can become joy. As it has for me." The Queen said to Ciel as Ash pointed his blade at him.

"Unsheathe the pride of my sword, wisdom." Ash began to chant. "And point it at your beastly body. Let me be the one to push you towards Hell, and into your next pure life, Ciel Phantomhive." Ash lunged at Ciel.

* * *

Corinna silently entered the parlor and shut the door behind her. It was dark in the room, with the only light coming from the roaring fire in the hearth. "I'm sorry for such the long wait. I was busy and couldn't be pulled away." She said into the dark room. She looked around for Jasper after no reply came and stepped closer to the hearth. She looked at the armchair placed by the fire, to find Jasper lounging in it, the blazing fire scattering wavering light over his features. Jasper was staring at the fire intently and he didn't even glance at Corinna, or even move, as she stepped closer to him. His left ankle was hooked casually over his right knee and he was loosely holding onto an empty decanter of what was once brandy. Jasper's right elbow was resting on the arm of the chair and he was leaning his head against his right hand, which held a glass full of brandy in it.

"Jasper?" Corinna asked, peering at him.

Jasper hummed in response and then looked at Corinna. "This is very good brandy by the way. Very good." Jasper said, his words slurring.

Corinna frowned. "You're drunk. Maybe we should talk tomorrow."

Jasper's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Corinna's wrist. "No, don't leave. I want to talk now. I'm not completely drunk. I've only had a few drinks." Jasper drained the last of his brandy and placed the empty glass on the table beside him.

"Jasper, please. I don't want to talk to you while you're intoxicated."

"Intoxicated?" Jasper asked. "I can handle my liquor very well, for your information, now sit." Jasper pulled Corinna into his lap and snuggled her close.

Corinna struggled to get away from him, but his arms were like iron bars around her waist.

Jasper began to kiss her neck sloppily and Corinna shivered in discomfort and disgust. She pushed at him but he only held on tighter.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Stop!" Corinna cried.

Jasper stopped to stare at her. "What do you mean stop?" He demanded, and Corinna could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was revoltingly thick and it made Corinna want to gag.

"What do you mean stop?" Jasper demanded again. "I'm your husband! Don't you like it when I kiss you? Or touch you?" He began to fondle her breasts and Corinna became incredibly frightened and began to squirm in distress.

"Make love to me." Jasper demanded.

"Jasper, please, stop. You're drunk." Corinna begged.

Jasper growled angrily and shoved Corinna off of him and onto the floor. "Of course you wouldn't want to make love to me. You're such a dirty whore!" Jasper spat as he stood over Corinna.

Corinna looked up in terror at Jasper. "What are you-?"

"Shut up! I know everything. I know that you slept with Sebastian, and I know that those babies upstairs are not mine. You're a lying whore, Corinna." Jasper snarled and knelt down beside her. "And you're going to forget about Sebastian now, and those babies. And you're going to be a happy, obedient wife to me. Do you understand?" Jasper asked, holding up Corinna's head by her hair.

"Let me go!" Corinna cried, shoving at him, but Jasper sat on top of her and pinned her wrists with his free hand.

"And you will start being the perfect little wife to me by pleasuring me." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"I would rather die first." Corinna snarled, her hair hanging down in front of her face.

"If you refuse me, someone will die, but it won't be you. No, you're far to useful." Jasper said with an evil grin.

"You bastard." Corinna muttered, feeling her heart thud in her chest with fear.

Jasper chuckled. "You've always been so smart, I knew you'd understand. Yes, your bastard babies will die if you don't do as I say."

_If I run now, he won't be able to catch me, and I can run off with the children._ Corinna quickly wrenched her hands free and clawed Jasper's face with her nails. Jasper howled in pain and pulled away from her, giving Corinna the perfect opportunity to run. She jumped up and sprinted for the door, but Jasper was right behind her and he wrenched her backwards before she could reach her destination. Jasper locked the door and then pulled off his ascot and gagged the sobbing Corinna with it.

"Try something like that again, and I will tie you up and leave you while I go kill your demonic offspring." Jasper snarled. "Now, are you going to do as I say?" He asked her quietly.

Corinna nodded, feeling helpless.

* * *

Sebastian leaped in front of Ash and snatched Ciel up, moving out of the way just as Ash sailed past them, sword missing them by inches.

Sebastian gently placed Ciel down at a far enough distance from Ash. "A weapon is a bit pointless if it misses its mark." Sebastian stated.

The four stared intently at each other in silence as the wind wiped all around them.

"This could be the end of everything, Bocchan. All you have to do is give me the order." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, kill Ash. And then…kill the Queen." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian ran towards Victoria, silverware drawn, and threw the silver forks in between his fingers at the small, vulnerable Queen. Ash stepped in front of her and swiped the flying silverware aside with his sword. Ash lunged at Sebastian, and the demon jumped into the air to avoid the angel's deadly sword. Ash leaped after him, swinging his sword at the demon relentlessly, but Sebastian was too fast, and with each swing, Ash was just met with air. Sebastian landed on one of the many iron beams of the tower, and Ash swung at him, but narrowly missed him and sliced right throw the iron beam instead, sending it tumbling down onto the bystanders below. Screams of terror echoed up to Ciel's ears, and he ran to the railing to peer down at the crowd below. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Sebastian stop!" He yelled.

An instant later, Sebastian landed beside Ciel, knives in hand. "What's wrong, bocchan?"

"Someone down there is going to get hurt. You have to stop destroying the tower." Ciel said.

Sebastian looked at him in shock. "What?"

Ciel heard Ash laugh and suddenly a great shadow fell over them. "I will see you again soon, Lord Phantomhive. But now, I must visit your sister. I will give her your best regards." Ash said, holding the Queen in his arms and soaring into the air on his giant feathery wings.

Sebastian watched Ash flying away. _Corinna!_ He thought in horror and then gave Ciel a glare. If Ciel hadn't stopped him, Ash would be dead by now and Corinna wouldn't be in danger. "Why did you stop me, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I didn't want any innocent people to get hurt." Ciel replied.

"I thought everyone was just your pawn, to be used as you wish. Since when did you care for the safety of normal humans?" Sebastian asked.

"I need my pawns alive, not dead. And you were making a scene. If the Queen died here, everyone would see and then I would be blamed." Ciel responded tersely. "I have nothing else to say on the matter, so take me back to the hotel."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said sullenly, and began to lead Ciel down the tower stairs.

"If you have something to say, then say it." Ciel spat.

"Bocchan, you want revenge on those who made you and your sister suffer, and that was the perfect opportunity. You may never get a chance like that again. And now, what's worse is you have endangered Corinna's life, who has no means of protecting herself against an angel." Sebastian said.

"I never hesitated when you asked for my soul in exchange for my revenge on the day that I summoned you. And I did not hesitate this time, it was merely just all part of the plan, and that is all." Ciel stated.

"And you're just going to leave Corinna to die?" Sebastian asked.

"Corinna has others with her that will protect her. She is fine." Ciel said. "This conversation is getting annoying. Now hurry up and get me back to the hotel."

* * *

Jasper placed his mouth over Corinna's and began to kiss her, invading her mouth with his unwelcome tongue. He kissed sloppily down her chin and neck until he reached her chest, where he sucked at the tops of the soft mounds that were showing above the neckline of her dress. Jasper ran his hands all along her body and yanked at the front flap of her bodice, causing all her buttons to pop off and fly off in different directions. He pulled down her chemise to expose her bare breasts and then proceeded to bite at them in a hungry manner. Corinna was sobbing beneath him, squirming and begging him to stop in restricted gasps. This was not at all like Sebastian's lovemaking. He was always gentle and sensual, whereas Jasper was unpleasant and violent.

Jasper ripped at Corinna's dress, tearing it and completely ruining it until it came off of Corinna's body in shreds. He yanked off her bloomers, leaving her completely exposed and Corinna curled up into a ball, trying to make this nightmare end. Jasper leaned over her as he undid his pants to release the pressure there. He breathed a sigh of content as his length sprang free from its confinement and he then pushed Corinna's gag down over her chin. He turned her face towards him and tried to open her mouth. She resisted him and she squeezed her eyes and mouth shut and Jasper slapped her. She sobbed and Jasper stuck himself in her mouth.

"Suck." He commanded in a breathy voice, and Corinna had no choice but to obey. She sucked at him even after her mouth and neck became tired and she wanted nothing more than to stop everything that was happening.

Jasper pulled away from her, replacing her gag again, as he nudged her legs open. He pulled her close to him until her legs were draped over his and he was poised at her entrance.

Corinna shook her head violently and writhed away from him, but she was quickly pulled back. She mumbled something incoherent beneath her gag, and Jasper ignored it.

"This is going to be good." He said with a smile and stuck himself inside her.

Corinna lurched upwards in pain and she cried in agony as she felt the stitches that the doctor had sewn her up with, rip. She had just given birth a few weeks ago and the doctor had told her not to have sex for six whole months. His rule had been broken, and Corinna hated herself and Jasper for it.

* * *

"Ah, Sebastian, am I correct?" Ash smiled at the demon standing before him in the dark alleyway. "I knew you'd come find me."

"I don't have time for nonsense." Sebastian growled. "Just make a deal with me." Sebastian wasn't happy that he had to abandon Ciel while he was sleeping, but Sebastian had no choice. He had to come find Ash; he had to find a way to save Corinna.

Ash laughed. "A deal? Why this is unexpected…"

"You expected this all along, I know you have." Sebastian said.

"You're right, I have. And I know what you wish to ask for as well." Ash looked at Sebastian, an evil smile in his purple eyes. "You want to spare her life. At whatever costs, am I right?"

"I will do anything to save Corinna." Sebastian stated.

Ash laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when a demon would be begging me to save the life of the human he loves. But I will make you an offer you cannot refuse."

"Tell me what it is." Sebastian demanded.

"I will spare your precious Corinna's life, if you join me in purifying the world." Ash said.

"If I join you, will you promise me that no harm will come to Corinna or our children?" Sebastian asked skeptically.

"I can guarantee you that they will be perfectly safe and will be exempt from the destruction that is to come." Ash said.

"Very well. I accept then." Sebastian replied.

Ash laughed. "Excellent."

* * *

Ciel woke up with a start to find the sun shining brightly through the windows. He slowly sat up, wondering why Sebastian hadn't woken him up.

"Sebastian, what time is it?" He asked aloud. Ciel was answered back by complete and eerie silence. He growled and flung the covers off of him to walk around the hotel suite. "Sebastian!" He called all throughout the obviously vacant rooms. "Sebastian! Where are you? I demand that you show yourself, Sebastian!" He cried, but now response came.

Ciel flung open his trunk of clothes and rummaged around for something to wear. He pulled out a pair of pants and tried to pull them on. He finally succeeded in yanking them on, but bumped his head on the side of the bed in the process. Ciel rubbed the sore spot on his forehead where he had hit himself and then grabbed a blue coat, which he pulled on over his nightshirt, since he wasn't sure how to get his shirt on. He pulled on his socks with difficulty and slipped on his shoes as he buttoned up his coat. Ciel looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. His hair was a complete mess and his clothes were all disheveled and wrinkled. Ciel growled, but marched downstairs to ask if anyone had seen his butler.

Ciel asked the clerk, the busboys and even the people in the lobby if they had seen a man with black hair, but every time he asked, the answer was no. Ciel was furious and very frustrated. How could Sebastian just abandon him like this?

"I have to find a way back to England." Ciel said to himself.

* * *

Corinna woke up in her bed in complete pain. The evening's events were hazy. She just remembered pain, hatred, and discomfort. She remembered being carried upstairs, and she remembered Anne's voice, asking what happened, and another voice responding that her dress had caught on fire so he had to take it off. _That voice…I hate it…_ She thought to herself. She shifted onto her other side with painful difficulty. It hurt to move. There was someone in the bed beside her and she snuggled up next to it. "Mmm, Sebastian. I had a horrible dream." She whispered sleepily. She touched the fabric of the nightshirt the other person was wearing. _Sebastian never wears shirts to bed…_ She thought. She could feel the person's warmth radiating through the shirt and could feel that whoever's chest this was, it wasn't as hard as Sebastian's was. Corinna opened her eyes to find Jasper sleeping there. Not Sebastian. And Corinna quickly scooted to the other side of the bed in dismay and depression. "I hate you." She whispered, knowing that Jasper was a deep sleeper and nothing could wake him. Corinna sat up, sending a throbbing ache coursing through her body. She looked around noticing that it was nighttime, but she felt strange. Something wasn't right. She glanced over at the window to see it glowing faintly. She frowned in confusion and pushed the covers off of her to stand. Her thighs hurt and it was hard for her to walk, but even so, she made it over to the window. She opened the curtains and cried out in fear. The entire estate of the manor was being consumed in flames. The fire was like a monster, moving relentlessly and heartlessly across the land, consuming everything in its path. Panic spread through Corinna's body and she tried to swallow the fear that was welling up in her throat. It was just like her dream. Corinna suddenly remembered what happened in her dream and turned abruptly, lurching forward as her paralysis fled her body.

"Anne!" She choked. She stumbled over to Anne's bedroom door and yanked in open. "Anne!" Corinna cried in urgency, shaking Anne awake.

Anne sat up in confusion. "Yes Corinna?" She took one look at the fear in Corinna's eyes and then lurched out of bed, with Corinna right behind her. Anne ran to the window and looked out, gasping in horror.

"We have to get out of here." Anne cried, running over towards Nicco and Nevaeh. Corinna was already holding Nicco in her arms and Anne hurried to pick up the sleeping Nevaeh.

"What about our things?" Corinna asked desperately.

"Corinna, there's no time. We have to get out of here before the house burns down." Anne choked.

"But-"

"Corinna, we've both been through this before, but this time your children's lives our at stake." Anne said.

Corinna bit her lip and nodded, quickly following Anne out the door. But before Corinna could step into the hall, a forceful hand grabbed her elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked.

"Let her go Jasper. We don't have time for this." Anne said furiously.

"Were you just planning on leaving me here to die?" Jasper asked Corinna venomously.

Corinna looked at Anne and handed her the sleeping infant in her arms. "Anne, take them to safety, please."

"But Corinna-" Anne pleaded.

"Anne, listen to me, you have to get out of here. I'll be OK." Corinna said, tears welling in her eyes.

Anne nodded and then hurried off with the two infants in her arms, feeling a sense of dread in her stomach.

* * *

Ciel was running through the burning streets, he had to get to Corinna. He was getting jostled back and forth by those running away, since he was running in the opposite direction.

_If I die in vain tonight…I want it to at least be by Corinna's side._ Ciel thought to himself as he ran through the chaotic streets, littered with bodies. _We were together when our home burned down the first time, and when we lost our parents and everything that was dear to us. I want us to die together too, if the end of our days has to come by fire._

He suddenly spotted a familiar figure up ahead. "Anne!" Ciel cried. Anne turned to look at him in surprise.

"Master Ciel! You're alive! Oh thank the heavens!" Anne cried with tear-filled eyes.

"Where is Corinna?" Ciel demanded.

"She's still at the mansion. Jasper has her." Anne cried as she rocked the babies in her arms back and forth.

"Jasper has her? That bastard." Ciel growled. "I will go save her." He said and ran off in the direction of the house.

"Ciel, NO!" Anne called, but he was already out of earshot. She turned to Soma and Agni. "We must find a safe place to stay, I don't want any harm coming to the children." She said.

Agni nodded. "I will find us a safe place to stay until all of this is over."

"We'll go find Pluto and try to make him stop causing these fires!" Finny cried.

"No. Go help Ciel find Corinna. Make sure they're both okay and bring them safely to the town house. That is where we'll be headed." Anne said.

Mey-rin nodded. "I will go with you and help you with the babies." She said removing her cracked glasses to reveal her piercing eyes.

Ash laughed from where he stood on a rooftop. "Well, well, well. The boy made it back to London on his own. I'm surprised. But it was such a foolish thing to do. Something only a human would do."

"This fire is slow." Sebastian said, as he looked down at the burning city below.

"Yes." Ash agreed. "But a lot of energy is needed to burn away the abominations of this country, and this fire is just what's needed to do such a thing." Ash swept his hand across the burning city, causing the fires to leap up and burn brighter. "And once this world is cleansed and all the fires have burned out, the Door of Hope shall appear on this spotless earth and give way to a new era! Isn't it magnificent?"

"I have been far more impressed by other fires." Sebastian replied.

"I find it funny that you challenged me just yesterday at your master's will, and yet, you're here now watching your master's helplessness with me." Ash laughed.

"We made a deal and I won't back out on it." Sebastian replied. "Where is Corinna?" He asked.

"She is at the mansion. But don't worry, nothing will happen to her. She is in my new master's safe hands. I trust he will keep her from harm." Ash answered.

"Your new master?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ash. "What happened to Her Majesty?"

"She proved to be a weak human and I rid myself of her. My plans do not need to be slowed by a weak, disgusting mortal." Ash stated in disgust.

"So who is your new master?" Sebastian asked.

"Jasper Jacobs." Ash replied with a smile. "He is the one that will lead us all into our glorious new era!" Ash cried. He turned to look at Sebastian but his enthusiasm faded as he realized that the demon was gone. "So you have backed out. Demons are always so foolish, and I see now that angels and demons will never form an alliance." Ash said into the emptiness.

* * *

Corinna turned back towards Jasper. "And to answer your question, yes I was going to leave you here to burn and die. A fate that would be far more lenient than you deserve." Corinna snarled.

Jasper slapped Corinna across the face. "You bitch."

Corinna squared her shoulders and looked at him defiantly.

"I should have let you die when you were being held captive." Jasper hissed.

Corinna's eyes widened in shock. How did he know about her captivity? "What?" She breathed.

"I thought that you loved me, so I saved you from that prison you were being held in." Jasper said angrily, letting her go. "I was stupid to ever think someone as horrid and filthy as you could ever love me."

"What are you talking about?" Corinna asked quietly.

"Do you really not realize what I'm talking about?" Jasper asked, turning to face her.

Corinna shook her head, but was already dreading the truth.

Jasper's face cracked into an evil grin as he yanked the front of his nightshirt open. Corinna's eyes were immediately drawn to the mark in his chest.

"That…That brand!" Corinna gasped, her heart stopping.

Jasper laughed wickedly. "Yes, I knew you'd recognize it."

Corinna shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "No, no, NO!" She screamed. "You can't be one of them!" She sobbed, backing up into the hall and against a wall.

Jasper approached her slowly, still grinning. "Oh but I am. An angel came to me a few years ago and offered me power, if only I would help him cleanse the world of all its filth."

"So everything was a lie?" Corinna asked, crying.

"No. I do love you, and he promised me he'd cleanse you too if I joined him. And when the world is rid of the unclean, we shall rule it together." Jasper held out his hand towards her and Corinna swatted it away.

"I will have nothing to do with the people who killed my parents, tortured me and ruined my life." Corinna spat.

Jasper laughed, a sound that chilled Corinna, even though the temperature in the house was slowly rising.

"Your parents died because they had you and your brother. You see you two were never meant to be born, so they had to punished for their sins." Jasper leaned close to Corinna so that he could whisper in her ear. "And I will tell you a little secret…I killed your parents. I was the one that set your house on fire and sent you to your confinement."

Corinna gasped in alarm and pushed Jasper away, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "You killed them?" She asked, feeling betrayed. "Jasper how could you? They treated you like part of the family and you _killed_ them?" Corinna's voice cracked. "You robbed me and Ciel of our parents, and my children of their grandparents!"

"It is your fault they died. If you had never been born I never would have had to kill them. Blame yourself, you _murderer_." Jasper snarled.

Corinna was breathing irregularly. "And you sent me to that personal hell, where they tortured me relentlessly?" She gasped for air. "And you say you love me!"

"I do love you. But sending you there made you pure, and you had to be pure to be with me." He looked at her in disgust. "But you've made yourself impure again by committing adultery and loving a demon."

Corinna shook her head. "I hate you." She breathed and ran off in the direction of Ciel's study; the room that once belonged to her father. She ran down the hall and noticed that the house was already being consumed in flames. She ran faster, her lungs burning for more air, even though she was already sucking in huge gulps of it. She threw open the door to the study and dove for the large desk by the window. She knelt down behind it and opened the bottom drawer, her heart pounding. She could hear Jasper chasing after her and she hurried to fetch what she was looking for. She prayed that Ciel had also replaced the gun their father always kept in his desk's bottom drawer, just as he had replaced everything else. She heard Jasper's hurried footsteps drawing closer and she pulled up the secret compartment in the drawer and pulled out the revolver along with its bullets. She shakily struggled to place the bullets in the chamber and she cursed when most of them fell onto the floor. She heard Jasper walk into the room and stood, clicking the chamber back into place and pointing it at Jasper. Jasper stopped in his tracks, fear flickering in his eyes for a second, but then it left and he grinned.

"You're not going to shoot me." He laughed.

"You think I won't?" Corinna asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"I know you won't Corinna. You could never kill anyone."

Corinna pulled the trigger and the bullet missed Jasper's knee by just inches and imbedded itself into the wall instead.

Jasper stared at her in shock but he grinned again. "See I told you, you could never shoot me. You've probably never even shot a gun-"

Corinna pulled the trigger again but this time the bullet hit Jasper's thigh. He cried out in pain and buckled to the floor. "You're right. I have never shot a gun in my life. But I'm a fast learner." She said and shot him again, this time inches from his groin. He let a blood-curdling scream and glared at her as he began to crawl towards her, trailing blood behind him.

"This is for my family." Corinna snarled and shot him in his arm. "And this is for Sebastian, the man that I love." Corinna sent another bullet into him and Jasper raged at her, snarling like a wounded, vicious beast. "And this, this is for you Jasper. I hope you are greeted in hell with the same torture and misery you have put me through these past few years." Corinna spat and sent a bullet right through his heart. Jasper gave one last growl and then lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

Corinna stood there silently for a few moments, shaking and crying. She really was a murderer. A beam cracked and popped as the raging fire consumed it and it fell to the ground in a cloud of sparks, startling Corinna from her thoughts. She dropped the gun in her hand as if it too were burning and then ran from the burning building.

* * *

Ciel was running as fast as he could. He had to get to Corinna in time to save her. She was the only one he had left in the world; the only family.

"I love you Corinna." He breathed. He rounded a bend in the street and abruptly stopped, his eyes wide with fear. There was the Phantomhive manor ahead of him, burning in the distance; just as it had not so long ago. Ciel clenched his fists and began to run again. _I have to run faster! Corinna is in there, I have to- _Ciel suddenly felt something sharp stab his side and Ciel staggered around to face a group of the Queen's guards. "I got him!" One of them shouted and the rest came to surround Ciel.

Ciel looked at them all in surprise and in a daze before he collapsed to the floor. "This…can't be…the end…" Ciel gasped.

"You're right bocchan, its not the end." A familiar voice said and he looked up to see Sebastian standing beside him.

"Sebastian…" Ciel mumbled.

The guards shouted at Sebastian to move, but when he didn't they all opened fire on him. Sebastian caught all the bullets with ease and then threw them all back at the guards, hitting them all in the chest. The guards collapsed in their red coats all around him and Sebastian turned to help Ciel up.

"You idiot. Why did you leave?" Ciel asked angrily as he was helped to his feet.

"I'm sorry bocchan, but I had to do something to save Corinna. I didn't want her to die and I know you didn't either." Sebastian replied as he picked up Ciel into his arms.

"Sebastian, take me to Ash. I want to watch you kill him." Ciel ordered.

"And Corinna?" Sebastian asked.

"I know she's okay." Ciel replied.

Corinna was running through the cobbled streets of London. The entire city was burning to ashes. She looked around into the panic faces of those running past her, searching for a familiar face, but she found none, so she kept moving aimlessly through the streets, feeling helpless. She was crying as she reached the end of the city that looked towards the London Bridge. She was never going to find her babies, or the ones she loved. She let out a horrifying wail and collapsed to the floor in a heap of despair.

"Sebastian!" She cried out over the waters in front of her. She wiped her wet eyes and then looked up at the bridge ahead of her. There was something going on at the very top of it. Corinna squinted at the small figures and realized who two of them where.

"Ciel…Sebastian…" Corinna gasped. And suddenly the top of the bridge was clouded with black, terrifying clouds that sent chill through her body by just looking at them. She shivered.

She watched as the symbol on Jasper's chest was formed in the sky just above the bridge. And then suddenly, the fog disappeared and Corinna watched as a man clad in all white, with angel wings lunged at Sebastian.

"Is that the angel Jasper spoke of?" Corinna wondered aloud.

Corinna watched intently as Sebastian and the angel danced back and forth in a deadly dance, each time the angel's sword missing its target. And then, Sebastian's attention seemed to be diverted for a second, and she could have sworn that he looked right at her. The angel's sword hit its mark this time, and chopped Sebastian's arm off.

Corinna cried out and began to sob in horror. "Sebastian…" She croaked.

She watched as Sebastian and the angel talked. "What are they talking about?" Corinna wondered desperately. And then the angel jumped into the air, shooting out rays of light as he did so. Sebastian jumped towards Ciel and snatched him up while trying to escape the angel's shots. And then the bridge collapsed in a giant cloud of smoke and debris.

"Corinna!" Soma cried, running down the cobble stone streets. He spied her near the quays and quickly ran to her.

Corinna cried out, lurching forward, but Soma grabbed her before she could jump into the water.

"Corinna, don't." Soma said, pulling her against his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

**OMG! I finally got that chapter done! I'm pretty proud of it, and I hope everyone liked it. :) Sorry if there are any errors. It's extremely late, and although I read it through, there are probably mistakes that I missed. I know that this chapter was similar to the final episodes of the anime, and that's cuz I purposely did that, I kept the general outline of the end of the first season and just filled in my own story. I wanted it to be the way it was in the anime, so don't freak out cuz its kinda the same, people! Please review and until the next chapter everyone!**


	25. Time Heals the Heart

**I'm not dead everyone! I've just been on vacation with no internet, so I'm sorry and I know it's been like a million years since I've updated. But you should all know that I worked on Forbidden a lot during my vacation and now I'm uploading the next chapter that you all have been waiting for! :) So I hope you enjoy it and thank you all for your lovely reviews. ^.^ And I just wanted to tell you all that if you like my story, then you really should check out ****PearlDahlia****'s Kuroshitsuji story, We all have feathers. It's also an OC and Sebastian story, so read it, its very good! And be nice everyone cuz it is her first story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, though I wish I did.**

* * *

Corinna tiredly moved one of the many tendrils of hair that were falling into her face, out of the way. Oh gosh, she was tired. She propped her elbows on the desk in front of her and rested her head in her hands. It had been two, very long years. It was difficult being the new head of the Phantomhive household and trying to run all its companies while being a single mother and trying to be a good parent all at the same time, it was a bit overwhelming at times. And the fact that she had to have the mansion rebuilt didn't lighten her burden. But she was grateful that she had to rebuild the mansion again, it offered her a chance to start a new life. Something she had desperately needed after Ciel and Sebastian's deaths. _Maybe they're not dead…_ Her heart seemed to whisper to her. _Of course they're dead! You saw the bridge collapse. And you had detectives and all of Scotland Yard search for them, and they found nothing._ Her head seemed to say back. _Besides, if they were alive, two whole years would not have passed without even a single word from them. Stop dreaming Corinna; it only wounds the heart more. They both promised you that they'd never leave, so why would they break their promises…? _

Rebuilding her life again had been a challenge, as she had to recover all the broken pieces of her heart from the darkness and put it back together again. But she had Soma here with her, along with Anne and all the other servants, and then of course Nicco and Nevaeh. And they had all become a family of some sorts, which had helped heal her.

Corinna sighed and tried to focus on the paper in front of her. She had read this account about the toy company's funding at least three times, but she couldn't recall anything it said. A knock sounded at the door to the study and Corinna sighed, happy to have some sort of distraction.

"Come in!" She called and Anne opened the door seconds later, letting two bolts of lightning streak in ahead of her that headed straight for Corinna and pounced on her.

"Mama!" Both children cried as they clambered onto her lap and clung to her.

Anne smiled apologetically."I'm sorry Corinna, but your Aunt Francis is here to see you. Shall I tell her you're busy?"

Corinna kissed Nicco and Nevaeh on the head before laboriously standing and trying to carry both children. "No, I'll see her," She said to Anne.

"You two are getting so heavy!" Corinna told Nicco and Nevaeh with a strained laugh.

Both children giggled wickedly and wriggled out of their mother's arms.

"Mama, will you be able to play soon?" Nicco asked , tugging on the skirts of Corinna's black dress.

Corinna took his small hand in hers and smiled, leading him out into the hall. Both Nicco and Nevaeh were absolutely brilliant. Their minds were way more advanced than any other two year old, but Corinna supposed that had to do with demonic side.

"Yes Nicco, we will be able to play when your Auntie leaves." Corinna answered.

Nicco and Nevaeh both screamed with excitement and began to race down the hallway.

"Nicco! Nevaeh! Please be careful!" Corinna called after them, but when they just giggled even harder, she called to them again, "If one of you gets hurt, you will have the boogeyman to answer to."

Nicco and Nevaeh stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in fright, but their fear was quickly replaced with wicked grins.

"We can take him!" Nevaeh said and high-fived her brother.

Corinna sighed in defeat as Nicco and Nevaeh spread out their arms and began running in circles down the hall. Anne smiled and placed a comforting arm around Corinna's shoulders. "You worry too much," She said with a quiet laugh.

"I'm a mother Anne, it's a natural instinct to worry." Corinna gave Anne a small, weak smile as she cast a glance at her. "Anne, don't you want to be a mother? You've always spoken about marrying and having a family of your own… And well, I feel like I'm keeping you from that. These past two years, you've been helping me raise my own children, but what about your wants? Don't feel like you have to stay here Anne. Nothing is binding you here, and you are free to leave anytime you wish to do so."

Anne was shaking her head. "Corinna, I couldn't leave your side even my heart wanted to. You and those children mean the world to mean and you are the family I've always wanted." Anne smiled at Corinna and she returned the smile.

* * *

Corinna entered the parlor with Nicco and Nevaeh bolting in ahead of her. They both sat down elegantly onto a settee and smiled sweetly at their great aunt.

"Corinna, these children are more and more like you every day," Francis stated, eyeing the twins.

Corinna gave the veiled smiled that she often bore these days. "It's good to see you, Auntie. What brings you here?" Corinna asked as she embraced her aunt.

"I came to see you. Honestly, why else would I call on you? Use those brains in that pretty head," Francis said, sitting back down. "I'm concerned about you."

Corinna looked at her in surprise and then sat down next to Nicco. "Whatever for?"

"Corinna, it has been two years since your husband passed and you still wear black and never leave this house. You have already completed the proper year of mourning, and it isn't healthy that you continue to grieve in this way. You obviously loved him very much, but you must consider remarrying now."

Corinna fiddled with her dress. She really had become somewhat of a hermit, but she wasn't ready to face the world. Then she would have to face the truth of how alone she really was. Her brother was dead and so was the only man she ever loved, and that was the truth behind her grieving. She wasn't ready to let go yet. Corinna hadn't spent a single moment grieving over her dead husband, and she had rarely thought of him the past two years. She'd done her best to block him from her memories, especially his last moments.

The prospect of remarrying terrified Corinna and she didn't want to marry another man, because she knew she would never be able to be fair to him. He heart belonged to Sebastian, and it always would.

"I'm not sure that I'm ready to marry again," Corinna replied.

"Nonsense. You are still extremely young and beautiful and it would be positively scandalous if you were to remain unwed for the rest of your life."

Corinna sighed and lifted Nicco onto the other side of her to separate him from his sister. They had been in the middle of a discreet pinching war and Corinna knew that it would escalate if she let it continue. "Perhaps I wish to remain a widow," Corinna said, stroking Nicco's black, almost blue hair.

"That is just your sorrow speaking." Francis stood to leave. "There is a ball tonight at the Trancy household, which I'm sure you were invited to. It would be a good occasion for you to attend as your first outing after your husband's death. Please consider going."

Corinna gave her aunt a fake smile. "I will do my best to go."

"Good." Francis hugged Corinna. "I know you will be ok, and have you gotten any word about your brother yet?"

Corinna shook her head, doing her best not to break down crying. "But I'm sure he'll turn up," Corinna whispered.

"Elizabeth hopes so too. Well I best be off, I apologize for such a short visit, but I really must go," Francis said and before Corinna could say any more, her aunt was gone.

Corinna took a few deep breathes, trying to steady herself. She hated talking about Ciel. It only made the reality more clear to her when she did. And she preferred not to think about the truth. She felt her skirts being tugged and she looked down to see Nicco and Nevaeh looking up at her.

"Mama, are you ok?" Nicco asked with a frown.

Corinna nodded, putting on a smile. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go outside and play."

Nevaeh and Nicco cheered and quickly ran out the parlor doors and out into the garden.

Nicco stopped in the center of the stone path and looked around him for his sister. "Neva?" He asked the air.

Suddenly Nevaeh pounced out from one of the many rose bushes surrounding Nicco and scared him. Nicco jumped in fright and let out a shrill scream before running back towards Corinna.

Nicco lifted Corinna's skirts in one swift moment and darted beneath them to cling to his mother's leg.

"OH!" Corinna cried in shock. "Nicco, why are you under there? Come on out."

"No," Came Nicco's muffled reply.

Nevaeh came skipping up to Corinna and frowned, crossing her arms and staring at her mother's skirts as if her red-eyed glare could penetrate through the black cloth. "Don't be such a baby, Nic."

"I'm not a baby!" Nicco cried.

"What happened Nevaeh?" Corinna asked.

"I just scared him," Nevaeh stated.

"Nevaeh, you can't do things like that with your brother. You have to be gentle with him, he's more sensitive than you," Corinna said softly.

"I think he's a big sissy," Nevaeh said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are too soft on the boy, Corinna," A deep, chilling voice said behind her.

Corinna struggled to turn around with Nicco clinging to her leg. "Asmodeus," Corinna said in mock surprise.

"If Nicco is going to be the heir, I need him to be strong, and you're not giving him the proper teaching," Asmodeus stated.

"I know that, you tell me every time you decide to unexpectedly drop in," Corinna said pointedly.

"The personality of the girl suits Nicco better," Asmodeus said, eying Corinna with his red eyes.

"You will not do anything to alter my children in any way," Corinna said angrily, pulling Nevaeh close to her, and the small girl buried her face in the black fabric of Corinna's skirts.

Asmodeus smiled, a sight that chilled Corinna right to her toes. "I wasn't planning on doing something that would harm one little hair on their little heads. I was merely thinking that perhaps I should take the boy off your hands for a while," Asmodeus said.

"Not a chance." Corinna spat. "I tolerate your untimely visits because you're their grandfather, but I do not trust you to watch over them for even a second."

Asmodeus laughed. "You have quite the fiery personality, I can see now why my son took such an interest in you."

Corinna blinked as Asmodeus suddenly disappeared and then reappeared beside her. He gently trailed his fingers along her neck and up to her jaw line as he moved to stand behind her. Corinna had a sharp intake of breath as she felt his hard body press up against her back.

"And your soul looks absolutely delicious…" Asmodeus whispered and then licked her bare neck as if he was tasting her very soul. Corinna stiffened and Asmodeus closed his red eyes in pleasure. "You taste absolutely delightful, and you're pretty too." Asmodeus wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers trailing up over her bust and lingering there for a few moments before coming to a rest on her on top of her collarbone. "I would love to bury myself inside you and devour you completely." He whispered into her ear, but it was more of a promise than a wish, and then he was gone.

Corinna gasped for breath, shivering as she glanced around her. "What the hell?" She wondered out loud. She was severely creeped out by what had just happened and she shook her head vigorously to try and rid herself of that horrible, creepy feeling she felt.

Nevaeh pulled away and looked around. "Is grandfather gone?" She asked.

Corinna nodded silently. "Yes, he is gone. Now how about we play now?"

Nicco suddenly crawled out from beneath his mother's skirts. "I want to be a handsome prince!" He called out.

"Can I be the monster?" Nevaeh asked excitedly.

Corinna smiled, glad to have these to distractions around to take her mind off things. "You can be anything you want." Corinna said and kissed Nevaeh's raven, black hair.

Nicco looked up at her with big, sad, dark eyes. "Can I have a kiss too?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." Corinna smiled and bent to kiss Nicco's head.

"Tch," Nevaeh said towards Nicco and then turned towards Corinna. "I guess that means you're the damsel in distress Mama."

"Great, that is just what I wanted to be," Corinna said and gave a little laugh.

"Come on mama, I have to tie you to a tree!" Nevaeh cried and Corinna followed her daughter over to a tree, where she pretended to be tied up.

"Oh no!" Corinna cried as Nevaeh stalked around her like a predator guarding its latest catch, but she stopped to look at her mom with a sigh.

"Mama, you have to be more believable," Nevaeh stated.

"Oh, sorry." Corinna replied with a sheepish smile.

Nevaeh rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Amateurs…" She muttered before continuing her stalking.

"Oh no! How will I ever escape from this terrible beast? I wish someone would come and save me!"

Nicco jumped out from a nearby bush and struck a pose that he thought looked dashing, but it was a bit more like a super hero. "I'll save you!" He cried and charged Nevaeh with a stick he found lying on the ground. Nevaeh let out a low growl and pounced on him, sending him flying into the ground, and in a matter of seconds their game turned into a rough and tumble.

"Alright that's enough!" Corinna called to the two, trying to pull them apart.

Their tussle quickly resulted in a skinned knee and skinned hands. Nicco sat in the dirt, holding his scrapped knee and trying not to cry while Nevaeh sat next to him sniffling and pressing her hurt palms to her dress. Corinna knelt down in front of them and stroked their heads gently. "Where does it hurt?" She asked softly.

"My knee." Nicco mumbled.

"My hands." Nevaeh mumbled too.

Corinna held up Nevaeh's small hands for inspection. "You're alright, sweetie." She replied.

"I'm not going to die?" Nevaeh asked.

Corinna shook her head. "No, hon. It's just a small booboo." Corinna leaned forward to kiss Nevaeh's forehead and then her soft, round cheeks.

Corinna scooted over towards Nicco.

"Let me see," Corinna said as she tried to pry Nicco's hand away from his scrape. "Nicco, I need to look at it."

Nicco shook his head vigorously. "No Mama. I can't let go."

"Why not?" Corinna asked, wiping small tears from his plump cheeks.

"I'm holding in the blood and the hurt. If I let go, then everything will come pouring out, even my insides!" He cried.

Corinna smiled softly at him. "That won't happen Nicco, I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" He asked, holding out his small pinkie towards her.

Corinna nodded. "Pinkie promise," She said and hooked her pinkie around his and squeezed it gently.

Seemingly satisfied with Corinna's assurance, he peeled his hand away from his wound. Corinna peered at it and nodded. "Just as I thought, it's not bad at all," Corinna helped Nicco and Nevaeh up and began to lead them back into the house.

"Let us go put some bandages on those scrapes," She said, just as a wind ripped though the gardens, clutching at their clothes and sending rose petals flying everywhere. Corinna reached up her hand to peel away the rose petals that were clinging to her face. And then suddenly she felt eyes on her. She spun around and looked around wildly for the familiar eyes that she could feel on her. She had no idea who might be watching her, but their gaze was extremely intimate and one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's wrong?" Nevaeh asked.

Corinna looked down at her and shook her head. "Nothing." She replied, and casting one last glance around, she turned and led the twins inside.

* * *

Corinna took the twins up the staircase and to her rooms so that she could wash their cuts out in the wash basin, much to their displeasure.

"It stings!" Nevaeh cried as Corinna rinsed off the small girl's hands.

"I know hon. But I have to clean it out or it will get infected," Corinna said, washing the scrapes with soap and hot water before drying them off gently. "Alright, all done. Come here Nicco," Corinna said, beckoning him towards her.

Nicco pouted and reluctantly shuffled forward. Corinna picked him up and sat him down on the chair next to the wash basin before wetting a cloth and gently wiping his knee. After she was done cleaning their scrapes, she took them back into the bed room and gently plopped them onto the bed before she grabbed the small first aid kit from the top drawer of her vanity. She moved back over to them and pulled out a bandage from the kit along with a small pair of scissors. She cut three short lengths of the soft cloth and then wrapped one around Nicco's knee and the other two around Nevaeh's hands. Corinna then proceeded to kiss each scrape until the twins felt that it was sufficient and when their wounds felt better.

There was a short knock at the door and then Anne entered, carrying a light lavender gown in her arms. She glanced at Corinna and then at the twins. "What happened?"

Corinna sighed and straightened. "Their playing got a little too rough and they ended up getting hurt." Corinna answered and then went into the bathroom to clean up the mess in there.

"You're not gonna send the boogeyman after us now, are you?" Nevaeh asked suddenly.

Anne laughed and placed the gown on the bed before going to scoop Nevaeh up into her arms. "Of course not!" She cried and tickled the little girl in her arms, causing her to giggle. "Why, the boogeyman isn't even scary."

"Is that true, Anne?" Nicco piped up.

"Yes. I just had tea with him the other day and he is the sweetest gentleman ever. Wouldn't hurt a fly." Anne answered with a smile and a wink as she moved closer to Nicco. "But don't tell your mother I told you that." She whispered.

"Don't tell me what?" Corinna asked as she entered back into the room.

"Nothing!" Nicco and Nevaeh cried at once.

Corinna shrugged and then noticing the gown on the bed, she moved over to it to stroke the silky fabric. She looked at Anne. "What is this?"

"That, is the gown you will be wearing tonight." Anne replied as she placed Nevaeh onto the bed with Nicco.

"Are you going to a ball tonight, Mama?" Nevaeh asked, testing the bed on its bounciness by bobbing up and down a few times.

Corinna opened her mouth to say no, but Anne interjected. "Yes, your mother will be going to a ball tonight. And she should start getting ready now if she's going to be on time." She looked at Corinna and placed a hand on her arm. "I know it will be hard, but it will be good for you. And I'm not saying that you should go there looking for a husband, but perhaps you should consider looking for a lover…?" She added in a low voice.

Corinna sighed, shaking her head. "You certainly have become a lot more brazen this last year, Anne."

"Well, you weren't being straight forward and someone had to be. And right now I'm just looking out for your well being. It isn't uncommon for widows to take lovers after their mourning, and you're very young so it wouldn't do much harm to your reputation. All I'm trying to say is that maybe a lover will help you get over Sebastian."

Corinna turned away sharply. "Don't say his name Anne."

"Sebastian?" Nicco asked. "Isn't that our papa's name?"

Anne looked at Nicco and shook her head. "Not now Nic-"

"Mama, where is our papa?" Nevaeh asked suddenly.

"Nevaeh…" Anne said sadly.

Corinna turned around to look at the twins as she wiped her eyes.

"Corinna, I'm sorry-" Anne said.

Corinna held up a hand. "It's fine Anne. They should know." She sat down on the bed and put her arms around them. "Your father, Sebastian, passed on a few years ago." She said slowly.

"So he's dead?" Nicco asked sadly.

Corinna nodded bitterly. "He died in a horrible accident, two years ago."

"Everyone says that our papa was named Jasper, but Soma and the others here say his name was Sebastian. Why?" Nevaeh asked.

"It's a complicated matter, Nevaeh. I'll explain when you're older." Corinna answered.

"What was he like?" Nicco asked.

"Well, he looked a lot like Nevaeh. She has the same red eyes as him and the same dark hair. And he was strong and handsome, and he loved you both very much during the brief time that he knew you two."

"But I don't remember our papa," Nicco said, puzzled.

"Of course not. You were both just infants at the time, but he held you both when you were just born, and you looked like little loaves of bread in his arms. And I could tell by just looking at his face as he held you, that he loved every ounce of both of you," Corinna said, struggling not to cry as she remembered the memory.

"Did you love him Mama?" Nevaeh asked, noticing the sadness in her mother's features.

Corinna nodded, biting her lip. "Very much, dear."

"Corinna…" Anne said gently, stepping forward. "I apologize for being so pushy. You don't have to go to the ball if you don't wish too."

Corinna sniffed and shook her head. "No, you're right Anne. I have to learn to move on at some point. And I'll just be miserable for my entire life if I stay holed up in this house and wallow in my grief. Maybe it is time to go out again."

"Would you like me to help you get ready?" Anne asked.

Corinna nodded. "Of course Anne."

* * *

Anne had sent the children to the play room to be watched over by Soma and Agni as she got Corinna ready for the ball. She had washed Corinna's long hair and combed it until it was glossy and silky, and then she piled it up and pinned it to her head so that elegant tendrils hung down the back of her neck and in front of her ears. She then proceeded to dress Corinna in the lavender gown that showed an intriguing amount of cleavage and shimmered beneath the candle light in the room. Anne finished of Corinna's look with a touch of makeup, slippers that matched her dress, a diamond bracelet and a matching diamond necklace.

Corinna looked at her reflection and admired herself. She was impressed with the ways Anne could make her look her best. She turned to face Anne. "Thank you." She said.

"You look beautiful Corinna. And there's no need to thank me, I didn't do that. It's just your beauty shining through. You're as lovely as your mother." Anne smiled warmly at Corinna and then embraced her. "And don't cry, you'll ruin your face."

Corinna laughed softly and pulled away from the hug. "I should probably go now. Will you be alright watching the children for tonight?"

"Of course." Anne laughed.

"I'm just worrying. I haven't left them alone before," Corinna said.

"They won't be alone, Corinna. There are plenty of people here to watch them," Anne said.

Corinna nodded. "You're right. Well I best go say goodbye to them before I go," Corinna said and went out into the hall to the play room.

She heard yelling and giggling coming from inside and she cautiously opened the door to find Nicco giggling gleefully as he sat on top of Soma's bare chest, who was tied up with ribbons and looking absolutely miserable. Corinna glanced over at Nevaeh and found her sitting at a small, elegant, wooden table, having tea with Agni, who was crouched on one of the small wooden seats, in between a doll and a stuffed bear. He was wearing one of Corinna's pink ball gowns and Corinna had to fight back a smile at the sight of him barely even fitting into the dress. His turban was gone and his hair was a braided mess, strewn with bows and topped with a fake diamond tiara. He had a train wreck of makeup smeared across his face and he was holding a pretty china tea cup, painted with flowers, in his hands and was pretending to drink tea from the obviously empty cup.

"Hi Mama!" Nicco cried as he dipped his paint brush into the jar of yellow paint he held in his hand and then proceeded to paint a sun on Soma's chest.

"Stop! That tickles!" Soma cried.

Corinna glanced at Soma and saw that her son had completely covered Soma's face and neck in nonsense paintings. "I'm sorry," She told Soma.

"Mama! You look like a princess!" Nevaeh cried.

Corinna turned to smile at her. "Thank you."

"Would you like to have tea with me and Princess Opal before you go?" Nevaeh asked.

"Princess Opal?" Corinna looked at her daughter skeptically. She didn't remember Nevaeh naming one of her many toy dolls that.

"Princess Opal, please introduce yourself to my mama," Nevaeh said with a smile.

"Hello," Agni said to Corinna and Corinna looked at him in shock.

"Y-you're Princess Opal?" Corinna asked.

Agni just nodded.

"She doesn't talk much, but she's pleased to meet you," Nevaeh stated.

Corinna smiled and curtsied. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance your highness."

"Corinna, the carriage is ready for you," Anne said as she walked into the room. She took one look at Soma and then Agni and burst into laughter. She wiped her eyes and did her best to stifle her giggling. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

Corinna nodded with a small smile. "I know." She bent over to kiss Nevaeh's head and then Nicco's. "I love you both. Please be good and try not to torture poor Soma and Agni too much."

"We won't!" Nicco and Nevaeh cried at the same time.

Corinna blew kisses to both children and then went out to the front of the house and climbed into her awaiting carriage.

* * *

Corinna was glad when she arrived the ball just as the rest of the guests were arriving. She had been in that carriage for quite a while and her butt had grown weary of sitting for so long. She rejoiced when she was finally able to climb out and stretch in the cool night air. Corinna thanked her footman and then went up the front steps of the house where a raven haired butler with glasses opened the door for her and bowed.

"Miss Phantomhive, I'm so glad you were able to grace us with your presence tonight," He said, his voice and face portraying no emotions.

Corinna inclined her head towards him. "Thank you."

His golden eyes raked over her body in a sensual manner and then locked with hers, making her shiver involuntarily. His eyes were penetrating and she could sense a ruthlessness in them. _He's not human…_ She thought to herself in horror.

_So this is the infamous Corinna Phantomhive…_ He thought to himself as he looked her over once again. He opened the door wider and let her walk past him. "The ballroom is through that way." He told her, gesturing to double doors that were open on the far side of the entrance hall.

Corinna nodded at him and then hurried away, her heart thudding in her chest. She had spent enough time around demons lately that she recognized one when she saw one. And that butler was definitely a demon.

Corinna shivered and entered the open doors to the ball room and music filled her ears instantly. She rubbed the fabric of her long, white gloves that covered her arms self consciously. She looked around at the people crowding the marble floors and then at the ones in the center that danced round and round, their jewels sparkling in the candle light.

_How weird it is to be here alone…_ She thought to herself and had to resist the urge to run out the door and go back to the comforts of her home. Corinna took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "I can do this." She whispered to herself before stepping into the crowd to begin her socializing.

Corinna was talking to a young woman that she had known as a girl when someone began talking to her.

"Corinna Phantomhive, what a pleasant surprise," A voice said behind her.

Corinna smiled politely at her old friend and excused herself as she turned to face a youthful looking young man that stood just a bit taller than her.

"Charles Grey? What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

He grinned at her. "I'm here on work," He told her with a wink as he munched on a sweet pastry. "You look exquisite tonight. Quite the transformation from the grieving widow I spoke to last week to the vision I see here tonight."

Corinna suddenly felt those same eyes on her that she had felt earlier in the garden and she flashed a warm smile at Charles as she tried to ignore the hairs on her neck, standing on end. "Charles, you are too much."

Charles finished off his pastry and then took Corinna's gloved hand in his and kissed it. "Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked with a wink.

"I believe you just told me you were working," Corinna replied.

Charles' gray eyes met hers and he grinned at her. "It doesn't mean I can't dance with you. Besides, the action is quite dull at the moment, as you can tell."

Corinna sighed. "Alright, one dance and that's it."

Charles winked at her. "One dance is better than none," He told her as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He took her into his arms and fell into step with her as a new song began. They twirled around the dance floor for a few minutes, talking and laughing until Charles had to abruptly leave in the middle of the dance for his work. Whatever 'work' that may be, Corinna had no clue about it and she sighed, returning to the crowd on the outskirts of the large room. A waiter with plum colored hair offered her champagne from a tray and she took it, sipping it and relishing its fine taste.

"Corinna Phantomhive!" A high voice called out to her and she turned to see Aleister Chambers, the Viscount of Druitt, hurrying towards her.

She gave him a veiled smile. "Hello Viscount."

"Corinna! I am so happy to see you finally coming out into public once again and gracing the public with your magnificent presence!" He cried, taking her hand and kissing it. "The parties that have occurred in your long absence have been so incredibly dull without you there to brighten up the spirits of everyone! And look at you," He gave her a twirl that almost made her spill her drink. "You look like a goddess tonight! You are as ravishing as always. And the time that we have spent apart, the long and endless stretch of time that you were missing from my life, must have made me forget just how gorgeous you are, because I am stunned by your beauty."

_Why is he so over dramatic?_ Corinna asked herself. "Thank you Viscount. You are too charming." She granted him the veiled smile that seemed to have become a mask for her.

"Please, call me Aleister. And tell me you will put my heart at ease and dance the next song with me," He said, looking into her dark eyes.

"I actually was just about to go out onto the terrace for some fresh air, but I will hold the last dance for you." Corinna assured him.

"I will accompany you. It is a dark terrace and who knows what dangers may be lurking out there."

Corinna shook her head with a fake smile. "No that's not necessary, Aleister. I'm a young woman that is perfectly capable of caring for herself. Besides, I see that there is a group of young ladies over there that are just vying for your much desired attention. How selfish would I be if I kept your attention all to myself?"

Aleister smiled at her. "Oh my dear Corinna, generous as always." He raised her white gloved hand to his lips and kissed it. "I anxiously await our dance of love!" He said to her as he walked across the room to join his throng of admirers.

Corinna sighed in relief. That man was so over-dramatic it got to be a bit tedious and unbearable after several minutes of it. She glanced over at the terrace. Well, she supposed she had to go out there now and be true to her word.

Corinna moved across the room to step out onto the darkened terrace and into the crisp, night air. She took a deep breath and sighed. Fresh air did wonders on calming her nerves. And she was quite nervous at that moment. She felt so alone even though she had just been among a ton of people in that ball room, and she wished she had at least asked Anne or Soma to come with her tonight so she wouldn't feel so lonely. But that idea hadn't even crossed her mind earlier and it should have considering it was her first time in public after two whole years. It was overwhelming.

"Do the gardens please you?" A voice asked and Corinna jumped in fright, spinning around to face the butler that had opened the door for her when she had arrived.

She gulped and smiled awkwardly at him. "Yes, the uh- gardens, are very lovely." Corinna responded.

"I am pleased to hear so," He said, which made Corinna want to shake him and tell him that although his words told her that he was happy, his bored face contradicted them.

"I came to apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Claude Faustus and I am the butler of the Trancy household." He bowed slightly at Corinna.

Corinna nodded and took a small step back but found herself backed up against the stone rail. _He's too close! _And alarm screamed in Corinna's head. She glanced around. It was dark and secluded where they were standing, and they were completely alone outside. _He can break my neck before I even have a chance to scream. _She thought in terror, but she gulped her fear down as best she could at looked the yellow-eyed demon in the eye.

"My master asked me to come speak to you and beg you for his impoliteness, since he so wished to meet you tonight. But business has him occupied," Claude told her.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Corinna said. "We could always meet some other time. Your master can come see me and have tea with me soon." Corinna suggested, her mind reeling.

"I shall tell my master that. Now perhaps you would like a tour of the gardens to make up for my master's absence?" Claude asked.

"No thank you. I am perfectly fine looking at them from here," Corinna said.

Claude watched her intently. "Your beauty is being wasted on a creature that doesn't even love you back," Claude stated suddenly.

Corinna looked at him in shock. "What did you just say?" She searched Claude's face, but he was betraying not even a hint of emotion in his features. And then suddenly his lips were on hers kissing her with what she assumed must look like fevered passion, but it left much to be desired. He knew how to move his lips and tongue in the perfect way, but his kisses had no emotion to them.

Corinna fisted her hands on his suit and tried to push him away, but he clung to her, kissing her relentlessly.

"Leave her alone," A voice growled and Claude pulled away slowly to look at a dark figure glad in a long coat and top hat. The lapels of his coat were pulled up so that his face was concealed and along with the brim of his hat, it was impossible to see the man's face. He was holding a suitcase in his hand and he gripped it tightly, clearly angry.

"I see you've decided to let yourself in," Claude said.

"And I see you've decided to try and take yet another thing of mine," The man growled.

_That voice!_ Corinna thought in shock. _I know that voice!_

"You gave up possession of her when you left her alone to raise the offspring that you sired and when you made her believe you were dead," Claude stated.

Corinna looked back and forth between the two men. "I'm not a possession," She said quietly.

Claude looked at Corinna again and stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, much to the other man's obvious displeasure.

"I want to devour you Corinna," He said to her and bent his head to kiss her again. His lips came in contact with hers and seconds later they were ripped away and Corinna opened her eyes to look around in shock. The man was holding Claude up against the stone wall with one hand. "Don't touch her with you filthy hands," The man threatened.

Fast footsteps quickly approached and the cloaked man let Claude go as a small blonde boy appeared on the terrace. "Claude! Claude!" He cried. "Grab him! He's stolen something from the basement!"

The cloaked man glanced at the blonde boy and then he quickly tried to escape.

"Wait!" Corinna called, taking a hesitant step forward and reaching out towards the man. _Can it be…?_ She thought, her heart thudding in her chest.

The man stopped for a second to look at Corinna, and that moment gave Claude just enough time to throw a handful of golden cutlery at the man. The utensils caught in the man's coat and hat, ripping it and revealing his face.

"Hand over the suitcase, Sebastian Michaelis," Claude said. "And give me back what you took."

Corinna gasped and struggled to grasp the situation. _Sebastian is…alive…_ She thought slowly to herself. His eyes met hers and he could see the confusion, the hurt and the questions all filling her dark eyes at the same time. He looked away sharply and turned, running off into the darkness of the garden. _I'm sorry Corinna. I had to…_ He said silently to himself.

"Go after him Claude! Don't let him get away!" The blonde cried and Claude quickly set off in pursuit of Sebastian. The blonde followed, leaving Corinna alone on the dark terrace, shaking.

She clutched at her dress and looked around wildly. _What the hell is going on?_ Her mind screamed as she set off at a run to follow the two butlers.

She heard the boy's voice crying out to Claude not to kill Sebastian and she silently agreed with his orders. _Don't kill him. Please. _

Corinna finally caught up with them as Sebastian threw himself in front of the trunk he had been carrying, just in time to block the cutlery that Claude had thrown. Corinna cried out and rushed toward Sebastian, but Claude grabbed her before she could reach the other butler.

"You value the trunk over your own life," Claude said. "But now you have to choose between two things that you value. Corinna or the trunk."

Sebastian looked at Corinna and her wide, tearful eyes and then at Claude who was watching him closely. In one quick movement, Sebastian grabbed the trunk from behind him and stumbled off with it.

"Ah, so you've made your choice," Claude said quietly.

_What?_ Corinna felt her heart breaking all over again. _He chose a trunk over me?_ She struggled to free herself and Claude let her go just as Sebastian stumbled, causing the trunk to fall open onto the grassy floor.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" The blonde boy cried excitedly.

Corinna looked at her brother's small body curled up in the trunk and then at Sebastian. "You.." Corinna said quietly as she marched up to Sebastian. "You were alive all this time and you left me alone to raise our children with a broken heart. I love you Sebastian, how could you do this to me? You told me you loved me and that you'd never leave me again!" Corinna cried as tears streamed down her cheeks, ruining her makeup.

"Why did you make me think you were dead? Why did you make me and our children suffer? They have spent the past two years without a father, do you even realize how much they needed you and wanted you around? You should have been there for me, and for them! And you had Ciel all this time! Did you kill him? You- you monster! Do you know how many days I just wanted to die because the two people I loved were dead? Or at least I thought they were!"

Corinna's sudden cries were met with silence and it made Corinna want to strangle the demon in front of her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Corinna asked angrily.

"Nothing I can say will fix things," Sebastian said calmly.

_Yes there is! You can take me into your arms and tell me you love me and that you're sorry and that you'll never leave me again and everything will be ok!_ Corinna's heart and mind screamed unanimously. Corinna stared at Sebastian with wide eyes and no one moved. She let out a ragged sob as Sebastian didn't say all the things she wished him to. Corinna then ripped her white glove off and slapped him across the face with her hand. "You bastard. I hate you…" She said quietly and although her slap hadn't fazed him, her harsh words had and he flinched visibly, making Corinna regret her words. But before she could take them back, Sebastian took off again with the trunk and Corinna sunk to the floor in sobs as the other servants arrived.

* * *

**I hope everyone like this chapter. :) I had a lot of trouble writing it because at first it sounded like Corinna was really whiny the entire time, and although I still feel like she is, what my goal was to give you guys a look on how she's feeling. And I hope you like Nicco and Nevaeh's characters. I had help creating their personalities from my good friend, Taylor, so a big thanks to her, and my boyfriend, who also contributed his insane ideas. ^.^ Please review, my lovely readers! And until the next chapter, love ya! :)**


	26. The Ultimate Temptation

**Hello Everyone! :D It's been a while since I last updated, but here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for reading. Especially to Heze-chan and Shiori Mizuki for their super helpful reviews, which always make me go back and better the chapters they review. It really helps be improve, so thanks so much. :) And I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.**

**Me: Hey Claude! Welcome to the story! Please try to refrain from touching Corinna, Sebastian doesn't like it very much.**

**Claude: I apologize, my lady. But you are the writer, you control what I do.**

**Me: Oh, that's right. Well carry on!**

**Claude: Lady Faine does not Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

**Me: Although I wish I owned Sebastian. He could follow me around all day and carry my things! :) That'd be awesome. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Corinna slowly opened her eyes. She had a splitting headache that made her feel sick to her stomach. She waited as her eyes slowly came into focus, and she gazed curiously at the velvet canopy above her head. It was a royal blue and completely unfamiliar, causing panic to well up inside Corinna's throat like bile. She shot up, instantly regretting it and it took her a few moments to stop her head from pounding. She slowly looked around at the unfamiliar room and all its fancy blue furnishings.

"Where-?" Corinna whispered.

"You are at the Trancy mansion." A voice said. "Good morning Miss Phantomhive."

Corinna stared at the butler next to the bed. When the heck did he get there? "Um, good morning…" Corinna said slowly. She bit her lip and watched the demon warily. "Why am I here?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid that after last night's events you passed out." Claude replied.

"Oh," Corinna responded, and suddenly everything came flooding back to her. _Sebastian is alive._ She told herself. Her fists clenched in the ball gown she was still wearing. _Why did he leave...?_

Her heart clenched and she gasped. She placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. _Sebastian...I love you so much..._

"Breakfast is ready, Miss Phantomhive, if you are hungry," Claude said, watching her intently with his slanted, yellow eyes.

"No thank you. I really must be going. My children must be worried sick," Corinna said and stood slowly.

"What are they like?" Claude asked suddenly.

Corinna turned to look at Claude. "What?"

Claude moved closer to her. "Your children are half demon and half human. What are they like? Do they have demon-like qualities?"

Corinna frowned uncomfortably at the demon and took a step back. "I don't know. I really must go," She said and rushed from the room.

She hurried down the endless hall, hoping that Claude wouldn't follow, and eventually found her way to the grand staircase. She lifted her rumpled skirts and hurried down, her shoes echoing in the empty hall. She cast a quick glance behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, and then stepped down the last few stairs and onto the marble floors.

She rushed across the last breadth of floor until she reached the large front door, which she struggled to push open before stepping out into the sunshine. The sun temporarily blinded her and she stood there dumbly for a few seconds, trying to blink the tears from her eyes.

When she finally regained her sight, she peered at the carriage that sat in front of the house. Her carriage, and Claude was standing in front of it.

_The sneaky demon…_ Corinna thought and stepped forward. She raised her chin a little and marched passed the demon, ignoring him as she climbed into her carriage.

Claude caught her hand. "I hope you can return soon," He said, his bored yellow eyes boring into her.

Corinna didn't bother looking at him. She just yanked her hand away and recoiled into the safety of her coach. She hugged herself tightly as the carriage lurched forward and set off down the path.

* * *

Corinna hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep until her footman woke her. She sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Miss, we're here," He said.

Corinna nodded. "Yes, thank you Harmon," She mumbled and waved him away before clambering out of the carriage with as much grace of a new born cow. She fell heavily into the dirt and anger filled her, coursing through her veins like a poison. She pounded the ground with her fists and struggled to her feet. She felt like screaming and cursing Sebastian for the rest of his damned eternal life. How dare he let her believe he was dead. She had grieved for nothing and felt helpless for no reason. She had been in so much pain. She couldn't even count the number of nights she had spent in his bedroom, wearing his clothes and crying on his bedroom floor or in his bed, smelling his scent in his silk sheets.

Corinna growled slightly as she stomped up the steps and threw the front doors open. She felt betrayed an hurt all over again. She wiped furiously at her eyes. She would not cry over this, it was useless and she wasn't going to shed another tear over a man who clearly didn't care very much for her feelings.

"Corinna! You're back! Wha-?" Anne stopped on the stairs and glanced curiously at Corinna's tousled hair and her dirtied and rumbled dress. She raised an eyebrow. "Did you…?"

"No I didn't Anne. And I really don't want to talk about last night because I might strangle someone. I just want a nice cup of tea and a good nap," Corinna replied tersely as she moved to the stairs.

A knock sounded behind her and she turned to eye the door distastefully.

"I'll get it," Anne said and hurried for the door. She opened it slowly and gasped, causing Corinna to stop dead in her tracks. And then Sebastian began talking in his smooth voice, and Corinna hated herself for the things his voice did to her heart. She whirled around with all the fury and grief she'd felt the past two years filling her entire body. She marched over to the door and snarled at Sebastian.

"Get the bloody hell away from my house!" She hissed.

"I'm not asking you to understand why I did what I did, Corinna, but please listen to what I have to say," Sebastian said.

"It's Miss Phantomhive." Corinna stated.

Sebastian gave a slight nod. "Miss Phantomhive. Will you please let me speak to you?"

"Mama! Mama!" Voices cried and Corinna's heart squeezed itself. _No, not now. Please don't come over here_. She thought desperately but she suddenly felt small chubby arms hugging her legs.

"Who's he?" Nicco asked as he peered around Corinna's skirts.

Nevaeh silently pulled away from Corinna and walked over to Sebastian. She stopped in front of him and peered up at him with her red eyes. She reached up a small hand and tugged at his pants.

"Mister?" She asked in her melodic voice.

Sebastian glanced down at her, trying to contain all his emotions. His daughter was speaking to him, looking at him, and she didn't even know who he was. Grief crushed down on him like a weight and he had to kneel down to keep from collapsing to the ground. He had missed two entire years of his childrens' lives and he had hurt the woman he loved. How did he even live with himself anymore? _Because I had to do it for her; I had to stay away from her to save her life. _

"Do I know you?" Nevaeh asked, reaching out a tentative hand to touch his cheek.

Sebastian braced himself for the soft touch of her hand and he watched her silently as she traced the lines of his features. "Are you like me?" She asked.

Sebastian nodded slightly. "I am very much like you."

Nevaeh smiled and turned to grab her brother's hand. She pulled him over to Sebastian. "He's like us too."

"I'm Nicco," The small boy said, watching Sebastian with curiosity.

"And I'm Nevaeh!" She grinned.

Sebastian nodded. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the new butler of the Phantomhive household."

Corinna watched them silently. _They're finally with their father and they don't even know it... _She wanted nothing more at that moment than to snuggle up next to Sebastian and read a bedtime story to Nicco and Nevaeh. She suddenly saw them all in the garden, with Nicco and Nevaeh playing among the flowers and her and Sebastian sitting on a stone bench nearby, hand in hand and watching their children laugh and play.

"Nicco, Nevaeh, there's something you should know..." Corinna paused when Nevaeh laughed.

"Mama, can we please keep him!" Nevaeh cried.

Corinna glanced uncertainly at Sebastian. "I'm not sure, darling."

"He can't stay here, Nevaeh," Anne said glaring at Sebastian.

"But Mama, doesn't he remind you of Papa? Isn't he how you described him?" Nicco asked.

Corinna stiffened. "Nicco, Nevaeh, please come inside and go upstairs."

"You can marry him Mama! And he can be our new Papa!" Nevaeh cried happily.

"Nevaeh. You do not need a new Papa. Your mother is perfectly fine raising the both of you without a man in her life," Anne said.

"May I please speak to you Miss Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked, standing.

Corinna looked up at him. "I-" She ran a shaky hand through her tangled locks. Being in front of him now had completely weakened her angry resolve. She wanted him to just take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Come with me to my study," Corinna said and walked off at a brisk pace.

"Come on children, let's go to your play room," Anne said as she led the children away.

* * *

Corinna walked briskly down the hall and pushed open the door to her study, moving aside to let Sebastian in and then quickly closing it behind him. "Alright, speak," Corinna said as she sat in the large chair at the desk and rubbed her temples.

"Your brother is alive," Sebastian said.

Anger roared up in Corinna again as she remembered last night's events. "Is he? Because last I saw him, he was looking as limp as a rag doll, in a traveling trunk." She snapped.

"His soul was taken, oujo-sama, and it took me a while to locate it. But he woke this morning and he doesn't remember anything. He only recalls what happened several months or so before you arrived here at the mansion."

Corinna's eyes snapped open and she stared at him. "He doesn't remember me coming back? He doesn't remember his niece and nephew or anything at all that happened after I returned?" Corinna asked, frightened.

"No, I'm afraid not, my lady."

Corinna took a deep breath and Sebastian watched her silently. She was looking at him with clouded eyes, filled with sadness and grief. There was a frown creasing her pretty face and Sebastian had the urge to move over to her, crush her against his chest and smooth away the unbecoming lines from her face. Her slender fingers tapped nervously against her bottom lip and Sebastian wanted to take her hand and kiss every one of her jittery fingers. He looked away from her painfully, unable to cope with the fact that he'd caused this sadness in her. He hadn't realized confronting her again after two whole years of watching her from afar, would be so difficult.

"And you want me to leave? Am I correct?" Corinna asked bitterly.

"No, my lady. I simply am asking that you and the others here don't mention anything that happened." Sebastian replied.

"And why not?"

"He won't remember, Miss. It may upset him."

Corinna stared at him. She could tell he was keeping something from her; but what? "And Nicco and Nevaeh? They call me Mama, I can't just ask them to stop," Corinna stated.

"Tell him they are your children, but don't mention who is the father." Sebastian said.

Corinna looked away from him and stood slowly. "I suppose we have to come up with a good story. It's been two years, everyone will know that something is wrong."

"I have already told everyone that he is close to, that he has lost his memory and that he was in a hospital in France with amnesia. I have also managed to convince him that he fell and hit his head, resulting in him being comatose for quite a while."

"And that will explain to him why he's missed three years. And will I just tell him that I came back while he was asleep? What if he asks who the father of Nicco and Nevaeh are? Ciel isn't stupid, Sebastian. He will figure it out within a few days. I mean Nevaeh looks just like you," Corinna said, glancing at him.

"If he asks, you may tell him the truth. And tell him that while he was injured, I comforted you and consoled you, which led to other things." Sebastian smirked slightly at her.

Corinna turned away. She didn't want to see that smirk she had grown to love so much. "Fine. I'll inform everyone else about this. When will he be coming back here?"

"Tonight, if it's alright with you, my lady," Sebastian answered.

Corinna nodded. "That's fine. Now go."

Sebastian bowed his head to her and forced himself to leave the room. If he had been in that room any longer with her, who knows what might have happened. And that would have been very bad for his plans of winning her back. She didn't trust him, and she had every right to, that's why he had to win her back slowly and make her trust him again.

* * *

Corinna paced back and forth in the study. Being in a small, confining room with Sebastian had been torture. She felt like she had been suffocating the entire time and it had drained her entirely. She couldn't wait to go to sleep, but she wanted to be there when Ciel came back. She had already spoken to all the servants, and there had been a lot of tears, except on Corinna's part. She refused to cry anymore, as she felt like she had already shed too many over this whole ordeal.

Corinna glanced out the window. Darkness was just beginning to fall and she knew it was only a matter of time before Ciel arrived. She quietly smoothed out her skirts, grateful that she had been able to bathe and change her clothes before her brother arrived.

"Can I come in?" Anne's voice asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Yes, you may." Corinna answered.

Anne opened the wooden door and stepped inside. "There's a carriage coming up the drive. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Corinna nodded. "I'm not sure if anyone would be able to be ready to meet their sibling after you believed them dead, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Anne smiled slightly and offered her arm to Corinna, who gladly took it. They silently headed out into the hall in a rustle of skirts and made their way down the corridor.

"I suppose that you'll be very believable, since you really haven't seen him in years," Anne said as they walked down the hall, arm in arm.

"Do you think he'll be able to get his memories back?" Corinna asked.

Anne shrugged. "I certainly hope so," She answered as they stepped down the stairs and joined the group of people waiting for Ciel in the entrance hall.

The room grew thick with silence and anticipation as they waited for the door to open. It seemed as everyone in the room was holding their breath as Sebastian opened the large doors and Ciel walked in.

"What-?" Ciel asked as he glanced at the group of people smiling at him and watching him with tear-filled eyes.

"Welcome home Ciel!" Everyone cried at once and Ciel just stared at them in surprise. His blue eye swept over everyone silently, and then his gaze suddenly snapped back to Corinna. He took a slight step backwards in shock. "Corinna?"

Corinna smiled sadly at him. "Hello Ciel."

"But you're-" Ciel stuttered.

"Dead?" Corinna asked sadly. "I was beginning to think that about you too." Corinna quickly rushed over to him, unable to hold back any longer, and swept him into a hug. She held him tightly to her chest and Ciel was too shocked at first to respond, but he quickly loosened up and enjoyed her embrace.

"I thought I lost you forever this time, Ciel. Don't ever worry me like that again," She cried.

Ciel felt her warm tears in his hair and he pulled away, quickly replacing the scowl that was usually plastered across his features. "Where have you been all this time?" He asked her.

"I was recovering. I was found, nearly dead by my friend, Agni, and he nursed me back to health. And when I came back here, you were gone and Sebastian told me about your nasty fall," Corinna lied. She had spent all afternoon creating that story, and she silently hoped that he'd believe it.

"Who's Agni?" Ciel asked.

"I am, my lord," Agni answered, stepping forward and bowing to Ciel.

Soma suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Ciel. "Ciel!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Corinna smiled awkwardly and roughly pulled Soma away from her brother. "I'm so sorry. Agni is Soma's servant, he helped nurse me back to health too, and he happens to be a big fan the candy company. He was very worried when he heard of your ill health and he's just relieved to see that you're okay," Corinna said.

Ciel eyed Soma with a frown. "Why is he here?"

"Soma and Agni have become very close friends of mine and I couldn't bear to be in this big house all alone, so I brought them with me. I hope you don't mind," Corinna said.

Ciel placed his hand against his head with a sigh. "As long as he doesn't get in my way and stays away from me, I don't care."

Corinna breathed in a sigh of relief and smiled at her brother. "Thank you Ciel."

"Mama! Mama! Look what we found!" Nicco cried as he ran into the hall, followed by Nevaeh.

Corinna stiffened. She had asked them to stay in their rooms. _They can't meet Ciel yet!_ She screamed in her head.

"Mama?" Ciel asked with a frown.

Nicco ran up to Corinna and held a small kitten up to her. "Look Mama, it's cute." Nicco smiled.

Corinna looked at the small kitten and it mewled at her. "Where did you get that, honey?" She asked.

"In the garden. Can we keep it?" Nevaeh asked.

"I thought I told you two to stay in your rooms?" Corinna asked gently.

"We got bored," Nevaeh stated.

"It was her idea!" Nicco cried, pointing a finger at his sister. "I told her we had to stay in the room, Mama, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"It's alright sweetie." Corinna responded.

Ciel began sneezing violently. "Get rid of it!"

"I'll take care of it, my lord," Sebastian said and gently took the cat from Nicco's arms and took it outside.

"Who are they?" Ciel asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

"This is Nevaeh, and this is Nicco," Corinna answered slowly. "Nicco, Nevaeh, I'd like you to meet your uncle…Ciel."

"Uncle?" Ciel asked, glaring at Corinna.

Corinna pulled both children close to her sides. "Yes, they are my children. They were born while you were in the hospital."

"Is he your brother Mama?" Nevaeh asked and squirmed away from Corinna. She stood in front of Ciel and peered up at him with her red eyes. "He looks like you and Nicco!" She smiled at Corinna over her shoulder and then turned back to Ciel. She grinned at him "Would you like to play dolls with me?" She asked.

Ciel shook his head. "I don't have times to play games," He said and looked back at her. His eye widened as his blue eyes met her red ones and he sucked in a breath in shock. He glanced up at the butler beside him and then at Corinna. Corinna looked away from Ciel's furious gaze, bracing herself for the argument to come.

"Who is the father, Corinna?" He asked angrily.

"Ciel, can we please talk about this is private?" Corinna asked quietly.

"If you're foolish enough to do something like this, then everyone deserves to know." Ciel snapped.

"It's not that everyone doesn't know, Ciel. Do you think that I'd be able to hide something so obvious? They're the ones who don't know." Corinna hissed and glanced down at Nicco and Nevaeh. "And you don't have to blow things out of proportion."

"You had children out of wedlock Corinna! I'm not blowing things out of proportion. I thought you were smarter than this."

"I was married when they were born, and that's enough for me!" Corinna cried and immediately realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth.

Ciel's grip on his cane tightened. "Married? You married my butler? You idiot! Do you realize how far beneath your social standing Sebastian is? I can only imagine the field day that society had with that!"

Corinna bit her lip. _I blew it! Now what do I say?_ She thought in horror. "I love Sebastian, and when I discovered that I was expecting, I knew I had to get married to prevent a scandal," Corinna said slowly.

"Prevent scandal? This is a scandal! And you married him after you got pregnant? Have you become some sort of lowly whore? I cannot believe you would have sexual relations before marriage, Corinna! You're too young to be in love. You're just a child, you don't know anything about it!"

"I'm older than you Ciel! And I know plenty about love." Corinna growled.

"Well you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were, if you think that he-" Ciel was cut off as Sebastian quickly closed the space between him and Corinna and pulled her into his arms, claiming her lips in a hard, desperate kiss.

Ciel glared angrily at them. "That's enough!" He cried.

Anne's eyes widened and she quickly turned, ushering everyone from the room. "This is a family dispute, we should leave," She said, knowing things were going to get ugly.

"What's going on Anne?" Nicco asked, worried.

"Sebastian is our Papa, dummy," Nevaeh replied.

"But I thought he was dead," Nicco said. He looked at Nevaeh with a pout. "And I'm not a dummy."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am-"

"Your mother thought he was dead too. He was gone for two years with no word at all." Anne replied. "Now come on, let's go play in the nursery." She said and led them from the hall.

Sebastian pulled away slowly from Corinna. He turned to bow to Ciel. "My apologies, my lord, but I simply wanted to demonstrate that I do love your sister, and I promise to take the best care of her."

"You're a demon, how can you have feelings?" Ciel asked.

"I assure you my lord, demons are very capable of feeling. We just don't display them very often," Sebastian replied. Sebastian reached out to take Corinna's hand.

"Sebastian…" Corinna said softly with a pained expression.

"Corinna, have you failed to mention to your husband that you are engaged?" Ciel asked irritably.

"Jasper was killed two years ago," Corinna said.

"He was killed? How?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"He was robbed and shot to death," Corinna stated slowly.

"You don't sound very upset about it."

"I've had two years to get over his death." Corinna responded.

"You at least spoke to Jasper before he died?" Ciel asked, watching Corinna.

"We were married for a while before he died. When I returned here, I contacted him and we quickly picked up where we left off." Corinna answered.

"So you had an affair with Sebastian while you were married to Jasper?" Ciel snapped.

The color drained from Corinna's face, realizing that she was revealing way too much. "No." She mumbled.

"A pregnancy is nine months long, and Nicco and Nevaeh are two years old, that means that you had became pregnant while you were still married to Jasper." Ciel stated.

"I was only married to Jasper for a few months before he was unfortunately taken from me," Corinna said. "And Sebastian consoled me after his death, which ultimately led to Nicco and Nevaeh being born."

"You didn't even wait a whole year before you were married again?" Ciel asked angrily. "I can't even begin to imagine the state of our social standings right now."

"I'm going to go to my room," Corinna said, suddenly feeling drained, and she turned to go, pulling her hand away from Sebastian's. Sebastian's hand quickly shot out and grabbed hers again.

He searched her face silently, and Corinna looked away. _His read eyes see too much._ Corinna thought.

"I will meet you there soon," He said.

Corinna's eyes snapped up to look at his. She nodded slightly and turned to go upstairs.

"Who's been running the companies while I was away?" Ciel asked as he watched Corinna's figure move up the stairs.

"Corinna has, my lord. And the companies have been earning twice as much as they use to." Sebastian replied.

"Tch. She's been baking for the workers hasn't she?" Ciel asked.

"At least twice a week," Sebastian replied.

"She's going to make them all fat."

"They seem to love her, my lord."

Ciel stood next to Sebastian in Silence until he was sure that Corinna was well out of ear shot. "I want proof that your marriage to her is real. I know those children are yours and the two of you better be properly married to prevent too much of a scandal." Ciel stated. "I'm tired, take me to my rooms."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, and led Ciel upstairs.

* * *

Corinna sat on her bed, biting her lip in worry.

"What am I going to do Anne? I've gotten myself into a terrible mess." She hit her head with her palm. "I talk too much! I'm such an idiot!"

"Marrying Sebastian is the only solution to your problem that I can see." Anne replied. "And that kiss shouldn't make the task too hard for you. It looked like a good thorough kissing to me." She smiled.

Corinna glared at Anne. "That just makes it worse," She said and fell over onto her side. "He just kissed me to make my story credible. It wasn't real."

"And how do you know that? Maybe he really meant it," Anne said.

Corinna sighed. "I doubt it. I mean he was gone for two whole years and for the life of me, I can't think of one good reason as to why he'd leave."

Anne nodded in agreement. "And the fact that he won't tell you why doesn't help much."

"Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I-" Corinna paused and glanced at the door. "Come in," She called to whoever was knocking.

Finny opened the door slightly. "Miss, someone is here to see you."

Corinna gave him a puzzled look and sat up. "What? Who?"

Finny shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't say his name, he just told me that he needed to see you."

Corinna pushed herself up off the bed with a groan and straightened herself out. "Alright, let him in."

Finny nodded and ducked his head out the door. A few minutes ticked past and Finny reappeared, followed by Claude.

Corinna glanced up and frowned at him. "What are you doing here?"

Finny glanced at Claude. "Want me to make him leave?" He asked.

Corinna shook her head. "No it's fine. You can go now Finny, thank you."

Finny smiled at her and then disappeared.

Anne glanced at Claude and raised an eyebrow. "Another demon butler?" She mouthed to Corinna behind Claude's back.

Corinna twitched her head in a nod before glancing back at Claude. "What do you want?"

"To see you." Claude replied.

Anne stood quickly and moved towards the door. "I think I'll go now."

"Wait, Anne don't leave," Corinna said hurriedly.

Anne just grinned and stepped out the door before closing it firmly behind her.

Claude moved a little closer to Corinna. "Afraid to be alone with me?" He asked.

"No one in their right mind would want to be alone with you, Mr. Faustus," Corinna replied, backing up a few spaces.

"And why is that?" Claude asked, inching closer.

Corinna gulped and suddenly felt the back of her knees hit her bed. Her heart hammered in her chest and she tried to calm it by taking a deep breath. "You're very…um…" Corinna mumbled and stumbled backwards onto her bed. She blinked and suddenly Claude's hand was gripping her wrists, holding them above her head.

"Yes, my lady?" Claude prompted.

"You-" Corinna licked her lips and stared up at Claude. "What are you…doing?" She asked slowly as he lowered his head to lick her neck, causing Corinna to shiver.

"I want to devour you," Claude whispered in her ear.

"I doubt that you'd even get a chance to taste her Claude, since I plan to eat her first."

Claude glanced up to see Asmodeus standing on the other side of the bed. "I arrived first," Claude replied calmly, his eyes glowing.

"I'd advise you to listen to your superiors, Claude Faustus. Now, hand over the human," Asmodeus growled. "She's mine."

Claude slanted his mouth over Corinna's and gave her a possessive kiss. "I've claimed her now."

Corinna gasped and glared at Claude. "Not. Fair," She said through clenched teeth. "Whatever power you're using to seduce me right now, turn it off." She growled.

Claude glanced down at her with a bored expression.

There was a small knock at the door, and everyone paused as Sebastian walked in. Asmodeus took the opportunity to snatch Corinna out from beneath Claude and held her close to his body across the room.

Sebastian glanced at Claude and then his father. "What is going on?" He growled.

"Claude and I were disputing who this beautiful human belongs to now that you've discarded her." Asmodeus replied, nipping at Corinna's earlobe.

"I never discarded her. She still belongs to me," Sebastian stated.

"Is that so? I believe I am the only one in this room who isn't contracted with _another_ human." Asmodeus bent Corinna over the bed, giving her bottom a good thrust and making Corinna squirm. Both Sebastian and Claude growled, and the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"What do you say, Corinna? I can give you anything you want. All you have to do is tell me, and we can make a contract." Asmodeus whispered into her ear.

"There's nothing you could offer that she would want," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing in anger.

"How about the pleasure of sharing my bed? I could make you feel such exquisite pleasure that even the most experienced whore would blush at the details." Asmodeus whispered invitingly. He gave her another thrust and Corinna gasped, trying to wriggle free from underneath him.

"Let me go," She spat, trying to pull away from Asmodeus so she wouldn't have to feel the large bulge that was pressing against her leg. She could feel him through the fabric of her dress, and she felt like murdering him for the way he was treating her.

"That doesn't interest you? Well then how about revenge for anything that your little heart desires?" Asmodeus paused.

"Not interested." Corinna growled.

Sebastian took a step closer and Asmodeus glared up at him. "Would you like her to die? If so, by all means, step closer. But if you care for her to remain alive then I suggest the both of you stay where you are." Asmodeus threatened.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Corinna cried, kicking and trying to wrench her wrists free from Asmodeus' hands.

Asmodeus chuckled darkly and pinned her legs against the bed with his own. "I wasn't aware that you were capable of such foul language. It's quite…arousing."

"I don't give a bloody damn! Just let me go you sick bastard!" Corinna snarled.

"I can save your brother," Asmodeus said into her ear.

Corinna stopped stock still. "Can you do that?" She asked breathless.

"Yes, all you have to do is say the word and I will save your brother from Sebastian," Asmodeus said.

"There is no way he can save your brother," Sebastian said. "Not unless he kills me."

"You'd kill Sebastian?" Corinna asked in horror.

"No. There are other ways to break a contract between another demon and his human. Ways that could let you have both Ciel and Sebastian, forever." Asmodeus purred. "Isn't that what you want?"

Corinna licked her lips and glanced up at Sebastian, who was silently pleading her not to.

_Sebastian thinks I shouldn't…_

_Why should you care what he wants? He left you, he doesn't care about you…_

_I love him…_

"You'll eat my soul, won't you?" Corinna asked.

"If I turn you into a demon, you'll live. Even without a soul. Would you like to be a demon, Corinna?" Asmodeus asked.

"Father, no." Sebastian growled.

Corinna glanced at Sebastian and then she looked over her shoulder at Asmodeus. "I…"

* * *

***Evil laugh* That was an awesome cliff hanger. I love leaving you guys hanging. :) What do you guys think she'll say? I'll update soon, because I know I can't just leave you guys wondering what's going to happen. Please review and until the next chapter everyone!**


	27. A Dangerous Dance

**HI EVERYONE! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I decided to rewrite it because frankly, I hated it and thought it was the worst thing I'd ever written. Anyways, it's finally done and ready for your viewing pleasure! :) Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews. And now onto the chapter!**

**Me: Claude, would you be so kind as to do the honors and tell our readers the tragic truth?**

**Claude: I'd rather you give me Corinna.**

**Me: Um…. That's not really possible… She kind of belongs to Sebby-chan.**

**Claude: *glares***

**Me: *turns and runs away quickly* Alois you take over!**

**Alois: Lady Faine does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I…" Corinna took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want a contract, Asmodeus and I don't want to be a demon. I'm fine with being a silly human," She finally said.

Asmodeus let her go and stepped back. "I will convince you that you want differently, Corinna," Asmodeus said to her as he straightened his coat.

Corinna turned to glare at him. "I doubt that."

"Until then, Corinna." Asmodeus took her hand and kissed it before disappearing.

Corinna spun to face Claude and Sebastian. "Claude, leave my house this instant before I have Sebastian drag you out," She snapped.

Claude bowed slightly to her and turned to leave. "This isn't over yet, Corinna." He tossed over his shoulder and disappeared as well.

"I say it is!" Corinna shouted after him, shaking her fist.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Corinna's dark eyes danced over to Sebastian's handsome face and she gave a shrug before looking down at her hands. "I figured I wouldn't be the same person you fell in love with if I became a demon," She said slowly.

Sebastian moved over to her and tipped her chin up. "I'd love you no matter what you were or what you looked like," He said to her gently. Her dark eyes glittered and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "But I love you most as a human." He added and she pulled away from him.

"Why did you leave Sebastian? Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" She asked in a strained voice and then spun to face him. "And don't tell me it's better that I don't know. You could at least tell me why I grieved."

"Ciel's soul was stolen, Corinna; I had no idea what demon took it. When that happened, the first thing that I knew I had to do was distance myself from you and the children, to protect you." Sebastian answered.

"How does that even make sense Sebastian? Wouldn't being away from me put me in more danger?"

"I took a chance, hoping that the demon that took Ciel's soul, wouldn't know about how pure yours is. But I was willing to risk it if it meant keeping you alive. If I had stayed here, I may have led the demon to you and I wouldn't have been able to able to protect you like you needed to be. I spent every moment searching for Ciel's soul so I could return to you; as I promised myself I wouldn't until I knew who did this." He stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek. "And being away from you was the hardest part of all."

"Who stole Ciel's soul?" Corinna asked softly.

Sebastian's eyes glowed in silent fury for a moment before they returned to their normal ruby color. "Claude Faustus."

Corinna sucked in a breath. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

Sebastian smiled softly at her and nuzzled her cheek. "I would love to see you succeed. It would be very amusing." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Sebastian?" Corinna paused, her heart pounding in her chest and she silently wondered if he could hear it. She still couldn't quite believe he was real. She had missed him so much it hurt to even think about it. She didn't want to be apart from him any longer. "Are you going to sleep in your own room?" She asked quietly.

He nodded silently, his red eyes trained on her.

"And if I asked you to stay here?" She asked tentatively, wringing her hands.

Sebastian's expression softened slightly and his cold fingers traced the soft skin of her cheek lightly. "Then I'd stay." He answered.

Corinna smiled softly at him and turned her back to him so that he could unlace her dress, Sebastian obliged and pulled the strings at her back until her dress fell to the floor in crumpled heap. Corinna stepped from the pool around her ankles and moved to pull on her nightgown.

"Where do the twins sleep?" Sebastian asked as he watched Corinna pull the soft, cream nightdress over her head.

"Down the hall," Corinna answered and then smiled. "Bring them in here."

Sebastian bowed his head slightly, and left the room for a few moments before returning with a sleepy pair of twins in tow. They were both dressed in their nightclothes and rubbing their eyes sleepily.

Corinna smiled softly and scooped Nicco into her arms. "Are you sleepy?"

Nicco shook his head and yawned. "No, I want to stay up a little longer." He mumbled.

"I'm sure you do," She said and carried Nicco over to the bed. She gently placed him onto the large bed and tucked him beneath the warm covers. She straightened and watched silently as Sebastian held a sleepy Nevaeh in his arms and spoke quietly to her.

She nodded her head sleepily and Sebastian carried her over to the bed as well, tucking her in beside her brother.

Corinna silently made her way to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Nevaeh just as Sebastian climbed in next to Nicco.

"Good night, Corinna," Sebastian said quietly.

Corinna smiled softly, tears rising to her eyes at the sound of him saying good night to her once again. "Good night. Sebastian…" Corinna murmured, causing Sebastian's heart to flip unexpectedly.

* * *

Corinna opened her eyes slowly to find Nicco and Nevaeh leaning over her expectantly and poking her shoulder.

"Mama! Look!" Nevaeh cried as she moved aside and pointed at the white rose in the place where Sebastian had just recently been sleeping. Nevaeh picked it up carefully and held it out to Corinna. "It's for you," Nevaeh said.

Corinna pushed herself into sitting position and looked at the rose with bleary eyes. She took the rose slowly and ran her fingers over the white ribbon tied around its stem. She smiled and climbed out of bed to find a vase.

"Is it from Papa?" Nicco asked curiously as he scrambled to the end of the bed.

"Of course it is, jelly head. Who else would it be from?" Nevaeh stated.

Nicco shot a scowl over his shoulder. "I was just asking. There was no note."

Corinna hurried back into the room with a vase in hand and she placed it on her bedside table with the rose in it. "I believe it is from Sebastian. Now come on, out of bed, it's time for breakfast."

Nicco and Nevaeh both cried happily and jumped onto the floor just as Anne stepped into the room.

"Come on little monkeys, time to get dressed." Anne stated and corralled them into the bathroom to wash up.

"Mama, can I wear red today?" Nevaeh asked, her voice echoing from the tiled bathroom.

"Honey, you don't even have a red dress." Corinna answered, pulling on her stockings and fastening her garters.

"Can I get one then?" Nevaeh asked happily.

"Why do you even want a red dress? I think blue is a better color." Nicco stated.

"I didn't ask you, Nic," Nevaeh said. "Besides, it'd be my dress, not yours."

"I don't even wear dresses, so why would I have one?" Nicco retorted.

"You should. Having a sister would be perfect," Nevaeh laughed as she flounced back into the bedroom. "Mama, can I have a sister?"

Corinna shot her a surprised look as she straightened her dress. "No, you may not."

"Why not? Papa is back now, so now you can make more babies!" Nevaeh grinned and threw her arms into the air and gave a spin.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Nevaeh. I'll explain it all to you when you're a bit older." Corinna replied, brushing her curls.

"Where do babies even come from?" Nicco asked as he trotted into the room, followed by Anne, who was trying to comb his hair.

Corinna smiled awkwardly at the twins. "Aren't you two full of questions this morning?"

"I know where babies come from. You buy some seeds at a special shop and the mommy eats them and they grow inside her until they're done and then she throws them up," Nevaeh said.

Corinna grinned. "Nevaeh, who told you that?"

"Soma," Nevaeh replied.

"Well he is exactly right," Anne said with a smile as she held onto Nicco and combed his hair.

"Are you ever going to have babies Anne?" Nevaeh asked, watching as Nicco sat dejectedly on Anne's lap, waiting for her to finish combing his wild hair.

"I don't think so. You two are enough to handle; I can't imagine having to watch over more children." Anne answered.

"Will you ever marry?" Nicco asked curiously.

Anne took a deep breath and thought for a few moments. "I'd like to, but I have yet to meet the right man."

"If no one else marries you, I will when I'm grown up." Nicco offered. "But only if I'm taller than you, because it'd be awfully terrible to be shorter than your wife. I'd get made fun of all the time."

"Thank you for the offer," Anne said, suppressing the urge to smile.

"Nicco, are you trying to court my maid?" Corinna asked.

"Anne is very pretty." Nicco replied as he jumped off Anne's lap.

"Don't you think Anne's a bit old for you? She's older than me." Corinna stated.

Nicco seemed to consider this fact for a few moments before he turned to Anne. "Anne, will you wait for me to catch up to you?"

"I'm afraid I can't stop my aging Nicco, but I'm very flattered that you'd want to marry me."

Nicco gave a small shrug. "I'll still marry you, even if you're old."

Corinna gave a small laugh and walked out into the hall. "Let's go down to breakfast now."

* * *

"Good morning Ciel." Corinna smiled as she entered into the dining room and sat down in her chair.

Ciel glanced up at his sister in surprise.

Corinna's smile quickly faded as she watched Ciel slowly remember that she was alive. "I suppose you haven't quite gotten used to me being here yet," Corinna said softly with a dark smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Ciel turned his gaze back to the newspaper in his hand. "I've forgotten what it was like to eat breakfast with someone else. That's all." He replied.

"Good morning Uncle," Nicco and Nevaeh said at once with sweet smiles plastered across their features.

Ciel scowled at them both. "But I had forgotten about them," He said, eyeing the twins warily. "They're just like you Corinna; a load of mischief hidden behind innocent smiles." Ciel stated irritably.

Corinna stood to help the twins into chairs. "Auntie said that as well. But I don't understand why their mischievous ways has to be my entire fault. They have half of their father's genes, so he has to be blamed for some of it."

Ciel looked sourly at his newspaper again. "Yes, well I blame him for this entire ordeal."

Corinna sat quietly into her chair. "It wasn't all just one-sided, Ciel. I love him."

Ciel pointedly ignored her comment. "Where is your friend?" He asked instead, casting a cautious glance around the room.

"Soma is having his breakfast in the kitchen, Bocchan. We thought it'd be best after the way he reacted around you last night." Sebastian replied, wheeling a breakfast cart into the dining room.

"Did you make breakfast today?" Corinna asked, watching the raven-haired butler as he set plates of delicious food in front of everyone.

"Yes." Sebastian replied.

Corinna gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I've missed your cooking so much. Agni is an amazing cook as well, but you know how to make everything for me perfectly."

"Corinna, what are you babbling on about? Why wouldn't Sebastian have cooked for you?" Ciel asked.

"I have been absent from the estate for the past few months due to your injury. The doctors said you'd be waking soon so I remained by your side so that I could be there when you woke." Sebastian said smoothly, pouring Ciel a cup of tea.

Corinna gave him an appreciative smile for fixing her little slip-up.

"Mama look!" Nicco cried, closing his eyes and sticking the cherries from his breakfast onto his eyelids.

"Nicco," Corinna said, glancing at him from across the table and frowning. "You know better than to play with your food."

Sebastian was at Nicco's side in an instant and he delicately took the cherries off of his eyes and placed them back onto the little boy's plate. He grabbed Nicco's napkin and gently wiped off the sticky sauce from his face before he proceeded to rearrange the fruits on Nicco's plate to look like a face.

"Try moving the fruits around on your plate instead of your face. It isn't as messy and you won't give your mother any headaches." Sebastian suggested.

Nicco regarded Sebastian curiously. "But that isn't as fun," He said with a pout.

"Corinna," Ciel interjected, ending Nicco and Sebastian's conversation. "I'm curious as to how you managed to escape from the fire."

Corinna stiffened visibly and fisted her hands in her dress. "Ciel, must we talk about this now? I hate thinking about it, as it was a dark moment in my life," Corinna said quietly.

"Corinna, just-" Ciel began, but Mey-rin stumbled into the room, diverting his attention to the clumsy maid.

"Miss, a letter has arrived for you," She said awkwardly, holding a letter out to Corinna.

Corinna smiled warmly at the maid and took the letter, causing Mey-rin to blush.

Corinna glanced at the spidery writing on the envelope and frowned, but opened the letter anyways, knowing it was from the Trancy household.

She unfolded the letter and scanned it quickly before throwing it onto the table with disgust.

"It isn't good news Mama?" Nevaeh asked.

"No sweetie, its just from some mean people I don't like very much." Corinna answered, standing.

Ciel grabbed the letter and glanced it over with a frown. "Trancy?" He asked.

"Yes, that little twit has become the Queen's second lap dog since you've been away." Corinna replied irritably as she moved to the kitchen door. She pushed the door open with both hands and entered into the pristine kitchen. She smiled happily at Agni and the rest of the household as she approached them.

"Good morning. Any news from the Queen today?" Corinna asked, plucking a grape from the bowl on the counter and popping into her mouth.

"There's been a string of murders in the undergrounds of London lately. The victims have been mostly women of unseemly natures, but nonetheless it has been frightening the citizens of London and Her Majesty wants you to look in to it." Baldroy answered.

Corinna nodded solemnly. "Thank you Baldroy," She said before turning to Finny. "Finny, will you please ready a carriage? I believe I have to make a call on the Undertaker." Corinna stated.

"I can't believe you're making me eat in here," Soma said with an unhappy look.

Corinna smiled softly at him. "Perhaps when you can behave yourself around Ciel again, I will welcome you in the dining room."

Soma's lower lip quivered and he promptly burst into tears. "Ciel!" He wailed.

Corinna gazed at him in shock, surprised by his sudden outburst. "He isn't dead, Soma. I don't understand why you're making such a fuss. He's safely home now and he isn't going anywhere."

Soma continued to sob despite Corinna's words, and soon, Agni had joined in Soma's ridiculous sobbing. Corinna sighed heavily at the sight of the two of them clutching each other tightly and crying their eyes out.

Corinna turned on her heel and quickly marched from the kitchen, unable to watch Soma and Agni's wallowing any longer.

"Anne," Corinna said as she walked back into the dining room. "Will you please fetch me my gloves and my hat?"

Anne bobbed slightly before hurrying off to Corinna's room to fetch her things.

"Where are you off to?" Ciel asked suspiciously from the doorway.

"I'm off to see the Undertaker." Corinna replied absent-mindedly, fixing her unruly tendrils in the mirror on the wall.

"Whatever for?" Ciel asked.

Corinna frowned as she tried to unsuccessfully pin a stay hair back into place with a pearl hairpin. "I have to talk to him about the recent deaths that have been taking place.

"Taking care of the Queen's requests has always been my responsibility!" Ciel cried indignantly.

Corinna shot Ciel a surprised glance, her mouth forming into an 'o' shape. "I had forgotten that you used to take care of all these issues. I suppose I'm just so used to performing your duties that I didn't realize I'd have to relinquish control when you returned," She said thoughtfully.

Ciel glared at her. "Well, now that I have returned, you can go back to your frivolous duties and I will be in charge again."

Corinna gave a curt laugh. "Certainly not."

"What?" Ciel asked, his tone icy.

"Since I've been in charge, our products have created twice the revenue they ever did and our factories, along with our businesses and home are all running efficiently and smoothly thanks to the changes I have put into place." Corinna replied.

"And no doubt the entire _ton _are in an uproar at the indecency of how much money a woman is making. It's hardly decent for a man to make half as much money as we possess, much less a woman." Ciel snapped.

"I'll have you know, that have donated the majority of any funds I have acquired over that last few years to charities, orphanages and the bettering of conditions for all our employees and tenants." Corinna stated evenly.

Ciel stared at her in surprise, but he quickly replaced that feeling with fury. "Being the head of the household is not a job for a woman!" He raged.

"And a boy running a household is any better?" Corinna spat. "I most obviously did an excellent job running everything all on my own, which shows how much more capable a woman can be than a boy, or any grown man for that matter."

"One thing you weren't able to complete were the tasks given to you by the Queen, and now she has some other family in her favor." Ciel snarled.

"Well I didn't have a demon by my side to help me at every step, now did I?" Corinna retorted. "And at least I did a hell of a better job at everything else. It's better than you've ever done."

Ciel bristled furiously.

"If I may make a suggestion, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"You stay out of this!" Ciel and Corinna snapped simultaneously before continuing with their squabbling.

"I was merely going to suggest that you both go to the Undertaker's," Sebastian said calmly above their din.

Corinna and Ciel paused to glance at Sebastian in surprise.

Corinna let out and exasperated sigh. "I suppose you're right…" She said slowly.

"Mama, can we go to the Undertaker's too? Nicco and I promise to scare him good this time," Nevaeh said.

"He's a weird man, Mama." Nicco stated, causing Corinna to smile.

"I know dear," She said gently, stroking his head. "But that is exactly what makes his company so enjoyable."

"Has the chaos died down now?" Anne asked cautiously, peering around the open doors to the dining room.

"Yes, fortunately it has." Sebastian replied.

* * *

Corinna gingerly alighted from the coach with the help of Sebastian and she cheerfully opened the door to the Undertaker's shop. The door creaked eerily as she pushed it open and peered around the dimly lit shop.

"Hello? Undertaker?" Corinna called into the coffin-filled room.

There was a loud banging noise coming from the back of the shop, followed by a bunch of raucous laughter.

Corinna raised an eyebrow as the Undertaker came out to greet her, giggling gleefully behind his long sleeves.

"Ah! My Lady! Have you finally come to stay with me and my guests?" He asked with a grin.

"Is he here today?" Corinna asked nodding her head to the back of the shop.

Undertaker cackled gleefully. "You know I never tell anyone anything without a good laugh first."

"You still insist on that silly custom? After all my visits to you?" Corinna asked with a playful smile.

Ciel frowned and looked a bit sick. "You came to visit him?" He asked.

"My Lord, so glad to see you again. Although I must say I'm a bit sad that I couldn't add you to my fabulous guest list." Undertaker smiled morbidly and gave a crazed laugh.

"I came to see him often to see if either you or Sebastian showed up here," Corinna said, her expression guarded.

"Sebby-chan!" A voice cried and a streak of red headed right for Sebastian. The butler held out a hand to stop the red bolt in its tracks.

Corinna smiled. "I knew he was here."

"Who's he?" Ciel asked, eying the red-haired freak warily.

"This," Sebastian replied, throwing Grell onto the floor, "is a Grim Reaper. He reaps the souls of the dead."

"He is also Undertaker's lover," Corinna added smartly.

"What?" Ciel asked in repulsion.

"My Lady, you are such a gossip!" Undertaker laughed.

"Hear that Sebby? I'm taken now. Are you…jealous?" Grell asked with a smile.

"My congratulations to you and the Undertaker." Sebastian replied simply.

"Sebastian! You're no fun!" Grell whined.

"Why don't you tell me what it is that you want my Lady?" Undertaker giggled, moving behind Corinna and placing his hands on her shoulders. "But first, tell your little spawns to get out of my coffin, or I'll keep them here," He said with a grin into Corinna's ear.

"Aw!" Came Nicco and Nevaeh's muffled cries of disappointment, causing Undertaker to cackle.

The twins both came out of the coffin, looking defeated.

"How does he always know where we're hiding?" Nicco asked, bummed.

"He's a grim reaper, dear. They know everything." Corinna answered, patting his head affectionately. Her eyes flicked back up to the Undertaker. "We came to ask about the murders that have been happening recently."

Undertaker sat languidly onto one of his many coffins and grinned. "My answers come at a price, my Lady."

Corinna sighed and opened her mouth to talk, when Undertaker burst into a random fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing? She hasn't even said anything yet!" Ciel cried irritably.

Corinna placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "It's best not to question his reasoning for laughing. You may just end up more confused than before," Corinna said with a shake of her head.

"My Lady, you are a genius!" Undertaker cried amidst his laughter.

"Now will you tell me what I need to know?" Corinna asked, somewhat impatient.

"Of course, of course." Undertaker answered. "According to word around the underworld, the victims have been attacked by a young man, but the murders have always been done in dark, secluded areas, so no one has been able to see the face of the killer."

"May we see one of the bodies?" Corinna asked, much to Ciel's irritation. He was the one who was supposed to ask that.

Undertaker moved over to a nearby coffin and pushed off the lid to reveal a woman with dark curls and fair skin. "Remarkably all the women bear a strange resemblance to you, my Lady." He let out a devilish cackle.

Corinna blanched. "What? All of them? Why?"

"I don't know, but I did find this strange marking on the side of her neck," Undertaker replied with a grin, moving aside a few curly tendrils to reveal a spider web carved into her skin.

Corinna gasped and recoiled in shock, almost tripping and falling, but Sebastian caught her, and she leaned heavily against his chest.

Sebastian could feel Corinna shaking and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was Claude," She mumbled almost inaudibly. "I know it."

* * *

"Sebastian, tell the driver to take us to the Trancy household," Ciel said as he climbed into the carriage.

Corinna whipped her eyes to stare at Ciel. "You can't possibly be considering going to that lunatic's home."

"I want to see this Trancy boy for myself." Ciel answered angrily.

"I don't want to go," Corinna said sullenly.

"I don't care, Corinna. Stop acting like a child." Ciel spat.

Corinna glared at her brother and leaned out of the carriage window to call to Anne. "Will you please go back to the mansion with the children? I'm afraid his 'Lordship' wants to accept Lord Trancy's invitation to a private dance," She said with some disgust.

"I will hire them a coach," Sebastian assured Corinna and her dark eyes glanced at him with soft, appreciative glimmer in them.

Corinna leaned back into the carriage to find Ciel glaring at her and she simply shot him a small, cold smile before looking away.

* * *

"Ah! Corinna, you decided to come!" Alois cried happily as she stepped from the carriage.

Corinna gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her cold and distant eyes. "Hello, Alois."

"It was very good of you to come my lady," Claude said to her, his yellow eyes boring into her, making her feel as if she was naked. His eyes shifted to glance at Ciel as he stepped from the carriage. "And welcome, my lord, to the Trancy estate. We're very honored to have both you and your sister here."

Sebastian glared at Claude and both demons made eye contact, causing the spring air to suddenly become chill.

Corinna cleared her throat loudly and they both looked at her. "Alois, why don't you show us where we'll be having this lovely dance?"

Alois smiled brightly at her. "Of course!" He cried and quickly ran up to loop his arm through Corinna's. "This way," He said, pulling her along the gravel path that snaked around the large house.

"Claude came up with a wonderful idea earlier. Would you like to hear it?" Alois asked.

"What was his idea?" Corinna asked, trying to feign interest.

"He said that we should have our butlers dance in our place, since you'll be here. We don't want someone as pretty and delicate as yourself to overexert herself."

Corinna frowned. "I actually find Mr. Faustus' lack of confidence in me somewhat insulting," Corinna said, casting a glance over her shoulder at the yellow-eyed butler. "But if he insists, then he can dance with Sebastian and we will silently sit on the sides and watch."

Alois smiled. "You won't be disappointed, I promise!"

"And what will the rules be?" Ciel asked.

"Whoever can dance the longest wins, and the loser will have to do as the winner chooses." Alois announced.

"This doesn't sound like a very pleasant dance." Corinna stated uncertainly.

"It seems as if they're using the term 'dance' in place of what they actually have planned." Sebastian whispered to her.

"And what's that?" Corinna asked, dread filling her stomach.

"A death match."

Corinna felt the color drain from her face.

"Sebastian, this is an order," Ciel said as they stopped in front of the marbled arena. "Win and bring Alois Trancy to me so I can kill him with my two hands."

"Yes, my lord."

Alois turned to Claude. "Claude, make sure Sebastian suffers and that Ciel and Corinna become mine."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Corinna felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she watched the two young boys give their orders to their demons. _Oh god, why did we even come here?_ Corinna thought in horror.

"Come, Corinna," Alois said, turning to her. "We will enjoy their dance from the balcony."

Corinna followed Alois shakily up to the balcony and took a seat on one of the velvet-lined settees. She bunched up the light green fabric of her skirts in her hands as she watched the triplet servants in Alois' employment pull out weapons and stare at Sebastian fixedly.

She bit her lip anxiously as she watched them charge at Sebastian, but he easily dodged them with finesse and knocked each of the weapons aside. He quickly ducked another attack from them and blocked the sharp jab of a javelin just in time, glancing it away from him with the silverware in his hand. Corinna stiffened at the harsh sound of metal against metal and the sparks that were created by the friction. She glanced at Ciel, who was just watching the fight calmly and then at Alois, who was watching the events with child-like excitement.

Corinna turned her attention back to Sebastian, just in time to see a large javelin flying at him. She felt her muscles tense in horror, but Sebastian easily caught it.

He performed a few tricks with it, spinning it as if he were one of the flag twirlers in a parade. Corinna watched him, impressed by his swiftness, and she felt a surge of love and pride rise up in her.

Sebastian was moving the javelin so fast that it was difficult to distinguish it from the surrounding air. He let it drop from his hands before kicking it up and grabbing it. He swung his arm back and hurled the weapon at the three brothers. The javelin sliced through the air with accuracy and impaled itself in the forehead of Thompson, Cantebury, and Timber before burying itself in the wall behind them.

Alois laughed. "Nice work."

"Way to go Sebastian," Corinna said under her breath. _Three down and two more to go…_ She thought.

Sebastian turned to find Hannah charging at him, and she threw a knife at him, but he stepped out of the way seconds before it could hurt him. Hannah quickly pulled out two handguns and shot Sebastian with them in quick succession, but he hid behind a pillar. The bullets harmlessly bounced off the marble, and Corinna could see Sebastian smile to himself as he peered around the pillar.

"You will pay for that," He said to Hannah and stepped out from behind the pillar, dodging her bullets as he threw silverware at her. The silver knives sliced through the air and pinned Hannah to the marble behind her. Sebastian smiled at her before pulling out more knifes and aiming them at her. He released them, but they were impaled in a stone statue that Claude had pushed into the way just in time.

Claude pushed up his glasses and stared at Sebastian. "It's teatime." He stated calmly.

"Do you mind if I use your kitchen then? I must prepare my master's refreshments," Sebastian said.

Corinna watched calmly as both butlers set up at table and began to prepare the snacks to go with tea. She got up and moved over to sit next to Ciel.

"So what do you think of all this?" Corinna asked, gesturing at the arena.

"I'm bored with it. I wish Sebastian would quit fooling around and just win already. He's just showing off because you're here you know," Ciel said glaring at his sister.

Corinna smiled and looked down at Sebastian. "Then I'm flattered that he'd want to show off for me."

Claude glanced up at Corinna as he stirred the mixture in the porcelain bowl before him. She was so beautiful, and her soul was so pure… Their eyes met and the smile on Corinna's face vanished. She looked away hurriedly and Claude was suddenly brought back from his thought by something splattering violently against the side of his face. He turned to glare at Sebastian.

"My apologies," Sebastian said with a smile. "You were just staring at Corinna and my master in an alarming manner."

Claude removed his glasses to wipe the batter off of them.

"I won't let you touch either of them or their souls. Just thinking about the fact that you've touched Corinna sickens me." Sebastian added, flinging more batter at Claude.

Claude easily avoided it and flung some at Sebastian in return. "She tastes delicious by the way. I can't wait to taste the rest of her." Claude taunted with a bored expression.

Ciel stood up to glare at both demons. "Sebastian! Hurry up and stop playing useless games," He called.

Corinna stood and smoothed out her dress. "I'll go help him to make the process go faster. I'm beginning to get a bit famished."

Ciel nodded with a scowl and sat down on the settee again as Corinna made her way down to the marble arena.

"Is there any way I can help?" She asked Sebastian, standing next to him.

Sebastian glanced at Claude and then back at Corinna. "You can ice the sponge cake."

Corinna picked up the piping bag and slowly began to spread icing across the cake. "Like this?" She asked.

Sebastian nodded and handed her a butter knife. Moving to stand behind her, he placed one hand on her shoulder and wrapped the other around her hand holding the knife.

"And spread the icing out like this," He said, guiding her hand as she smoothed out the creamy icing. His breath ghosted against her cheek and she blushed at how close he was to her. Sebastian's red eyes glanced at Claude, who was glaring at him, before he nuzzled his nose into Corinna's hair.

"Sebastian," Corinna said in surprise, blushing crimson.

Sebastian pulled away with a smirk and turned to attend to the tea.

Alois turned to look at Ciel. "Your sister seems very nice," He said to the other boy causally.

Ciel frowned at him. "You obviously don't know her very well. She can be quite the brat."

He shrugged with a smile. "Everyone says she has a kind heart." Alois looked wistfully at Corinna. "I wish I had someone like her as an older sister." _I get so lonely sometimes…_

* * *

After they had finished tea, the tables were moved and Ciel and Alois were headed back up to the balcony to finish watching the battle. Corinna faltered and quickly turned to go back to Sebastian. She straightened his already-straight coat nervously and tried to smile at him.

"Promise you'll be careful," She said quietly to him, avoiding his eyes.

Sebastian tilted Corinna's face up. "Are you worried about me?"

Corinna looked away hastily. "Yes." She replied quietly.

"I'll be fine," Sebastian said to her, brushing a curly tendril behind her ear. "Now go sit out of the way."

Corinna nodded; worry flitting across her features before she walked back up to the balcony.

Sebastian smiled at Claude. "Shall we dance?" He mocked.

"Let's," Claude answered, before he signaled Hannah over. She obliged and moved to stand next to him. Claude pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth and reached into Hannah's mouth.

Corinna made a face of disgust. "Why does she always seem like she's having an orgasm?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Corinna," Ciel hissed, shooting her a sharp glance. "Ladies do not talk about sexual intimacies."

Corinna gave Ciel a look of mock surprise. "They don't?"

Irritated, Ciel ignored his older sister and turned back to the scene below.

"Bleh," Alois said, sticking out his tongue in repulsion as Claude pulled out something from Hannah's throat.

"What is that?" Ciel asked in shock.

Corinna felt nausea well up in the pit of her stomach and she fought to hold back her lunch at the unpleasant crunching sounds emanating from below and the amount of saliva dripping from Hannah's mouth.

Sebastian looked on in surprise and slight pleasure as Claude flourished a twisted, emerald and gold sword.

"If it isn't the cursed sword, Lævateinn! I never imagined you'd have such a fine instrument in your possession."

"Let us begin," Claude said, and they both charged at each other.

Corinna started in alarm at the mention of that name. _Why does that sword sound so familiar? _She frantically searched her brain for information when it hit her heavily. That sword was the only weapon powerful enough to kill an immortal demon. She remembered reading about it in one of the many books she'd read about demons. She felt as if all the blood had drained from her body. _How is Sebastian supposed to fight against that? _

"Alois? Where is the washroom? I'm afraid I'm getting a bit of the vapors. I need to freshen up," Corinna said quietly, her voice shaking.

Ciel looked at Corinna in worry. "Are you alright? Would you like me to help you?"

Corinna shook her head. "I'm fine. I just need to wash my face and I'll be fine." She stood shakily.

"The washroom is down the hall on the left." Alois answered.

"Thank you," Corinna said and stumbled inside.

Several long minutes passed before Alois stood. "I'm going to the water closet," He said and walked at a leisurely pace into the mansion.

He walked down the long hall, his footsteps echoing in the emptiness. He turned the corner down another long stretch of hallway and the sounds of strangled sobs caught his ear. He moved to the library and peered into the open doors to find Corinna huddled on the floor, shaking. He hurried over to her trembling figure and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked strangely.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't watch anymore." Corinna answered, pulling her arm out of Aloi's grasp and standing. Her knees felt unsteady beneath her and she wobbled unsteadily before her knees buckled.

Alois caught her awkwardly and struggled to right her. "Shall I go get Claude?"

Corinna shook her head. "I'm fine." She gulped and leaned against the pillar behind her.

"Perhaps you should stay here for a while," Alois suggested with a sly smile.

Corinna opened her eyes to give Alois a look of confusion.

"I can make sure you're well cared for. I've always wanted a sister," Alois continued. "Ciel doesn't care about you at all; he treats you like some sort of filth."

"Ciel treats me kindly. You just don't see it." Corinna stated.

Alois smiled wickedly. "You didn't hear what he was saying about you earlier when you were helping Sebastian with tea." Alois said and when she had no response, he plunged on. "I could kill him for you. And then you'd be free of that ungrateful brother of yours and you can be my sister."

Corinna scowled and slapped Alois. "Don't be so sick and deranged." She spat. "Never threaten my brother ever again."

Alois stared at Corinna in shock and suddenly felt himself being shoved out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked, glancing Corinna over for any wounds. "I came to look for you. I was worried something had happened to you since you were taking so long."

"I'm fine, Ciel." Corinna answered.

* * *

Sebastian backed away from Claude and dodged the swings that were being directed at him. He glanced quickly at the balcony to find it deserted and a small moment of panic swept of him. _Where is Corinna?_

"I don't appreciate your attention wandering during our dance," Claude said.

"Perhaps it wouldn't wander if your dancing wasn't so atrocious." Sebastian retorted, stepping out of the way of another swing. He felt a sharp sting against his cheek and finally noticed the web-like, steel strands spanning all across the arena and surrounding him.

"Perhaps if you'd pay attention you would have noticed the spider threads," Claude said, jumping onto one of the hard strands. "They can cut through steel, and one wrong move and you'll lose your head."

"A true spider butler." Sebastian stated with a smirk.

Claude swung repeatedly at Sebastian and he had to move with difficulty to avoid the sword. The harsh threads cut into Sebastian, drawing blood in several places, but he hardly noticed.

"I wish you could see Corinna become mine, but unfortunately you won't live long enough to see her writhing in pleasure beneath me as I take her," Claude said and brought the sword down on Sebastian. A loud slap suddenly echoed in their ears and Claude paused in surprise.

Enraged at being pushed aside like rubbish, Alois glared at Ciel and silently retrieved a sword from one of the towering suits of armor around the library.

Alois stepped up behind Ciel and lunged at him with the sword, but the other boy unknowingly stepped to the side, causing the sword to knick his side and instead it impaled itself into Corinna's side.

The three of them became stock-still as Corinna sputtered helplessly, pain and blood blooming from the place where the sword was buried in her body. Rage flooded Ciel's body and he grabbed the sword with his bare hands and pulled it from Corinna's trembling body. The sword bit into his palms and blood dripped onto the polished floors as Ciel angrily yanked the sword away from Alois and he stabbed the blonde boy in the shoulder with it.

Alois collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain as he clutched at his bloody shoulder.

Sebastian and Claude rushed into the library and were immediately hit by the strong, iron smell of blood. They stared at the scene in horror and Sebastian's red eyes flicked to Corinna as she collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Corinna!" He cried, taking a step forward.

"Don't move!" Ciel spat furiously, standing over Alois with the bloody sword poised over the blonde. "Alois is going to pay. I've heard rumors that his family is responsible for my parents' deaths and now he's going to suffer. Just as they did." His expression became dark as he looked down on Alois' pathetic, crumpled figure.

Corinna felt her consciousness waning and she wanted to tell Ciel that Alois wasn't responsible for their parents' deaths, that Jasper was. But her mouth felt like it was filled with lead and her head was pounding painfully.

"Ciel! Please Don't! I don't want to die. Spare me!" Alois cried, tears and snot streaming down his face. "I lost my family too, we're the same." Alois clung to Ciel's leg and rubbed his head pitifully against it. "We can be friends."

"I would never want to be friends with you," Ciel said coolly. "We're nothing alike. Don't ever compare your wretched self to me again."

Corinna grasped the pillar beside her with weak hands and she pulled her heavy body up. She cringed at the pain coursing through her limbs, but she stumbled over to Sebastian with difficulty. She felt her legs giving way beneath her and she buckled, plunging dangerously to the floor, but strong arms quickly snaked around her before she could hit her head. She looked up with dazed eyes to find a pair of slanted, yellow eyes watching her silently. Too weak to move, she stayed where she was and stared back at Claude with pain-clouded eyes.

Claude fixed his eyes silently on the blood dripping from Corinna's mouth and the irrepressible urge to kiss her swept over him. He lowered his head and slanted his mouth over hers, and the moment his lips touched hers, a powerful jolt ran through him at the taste of her sweet, pure blood. His grip on her tightened and he opened her lax mouth with his tongue, exploring it and tasting her. He crushed her soft body against his hard one, deepening the kiss and Corinna felt her knees weaken further at the sudden wave of passion Claude was sweeping over her. She leaned into him involuntarily and was dimly aware of the fact that his hard length was pressing against her through her layers of pale, green skirts.

Sebastian's eyes flared crimson and the temperature in the room plummeted. He took a step forward; ready to rip Claude's head off his very shoulders.

"Claude! Help me!" Alois' shriek ripped through the tense air and Claude reluctantly let Corinna go to help his master.

Corinna sucked in air and she crumpled to the floor like a discarded rag. Sebastian quickly caught her and he held her against his chest, her blood soaking into his black suit.

"Let me go!" Ciel hissed, struggling with Claude as the yellow-eyed demon tried to take the sword away from him.

Ciel raised his hand and brought it to Claude's cheek with a loud smack. Claude immediately let Ciel go and the young boy stumbled backwards, falling onto his bottom.

Sebastian glanced in alarm at Ciel. "Bocchan!" He cried and scooped Corinna into his arms before rushing over to Ciel.

Ciel stood up and angrily brushed himself off. His blue eye landed on Corinna's shivering form in Sebastian's arms and alarm washed over him. "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so, bocchan. We have to get her home as soon as possible." Sebastian replied. He glanced sharply at Claude, who was licking the blood off his lips from his kiss from Corinna.

Sebastian felt furry fill his body at the obvious pleasure Claude was having from the taste of Corinna's blood. "Unfortunately, I believe we must go," Sebastian said.

* * *

"How is she?" Anne asked the doctor anxiously as she walked into the room.

"She has a fever, and I pray that the wound doesn't become infected. Keep a cool cloth on her forehead and make sure she drinks a lot of water. I gave her some laudanum, and that should help with the pain when she wakes. I'll leave and extra bottle here for her. May I ask what caused such a wound?"

Anne's mind spun for a few moments, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. She couldn't possibly tell the doctor that she had been stabbed. "I believe she fell while carrying scissors, sir." Anne replied.

The doctor raised his bushy eyebrows in surprise. "Clumsy is she?"

Anne nodded. "Very."

"Well, we can only be glad that the wound is only minor and should be healed within a few months if her fever doesn't take over. Make sure she doesn't stand or do anything over-exerting because it may cause her to bleed more, and change her bandages every few hours or so."

"Thank you sir. I will make sure that everything is done perfectly," She said. "I'll show you out now if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you." The doctor grabbed his medicine kit quickly before following Anne.

"Mama?" Nicco asked sadly as he watched the doctor leave. He quietly wandered into Corinna's room with Nevaeh right behind. They both climbed up onto the bed to sit beside their mother's still figure. Her skin was unhealthily pale and there were small beads of sweat across her sticky forehead.

"Will Mama be ok?" Nevaeh asked Ciel worriedly as he walked into the room, carrying a vase full of flowers.

"If we take good care of her and do as the doctor says, then she will be." Ciel answered, placing the vase onto her bedside table.

"I brought some cool cloths for Corinna's forehead, bocchan," Sebastian stated, walking into the bedroom with a bowl in hand. He handed the bowl to Ciel and he gently began to dab at Corinna's face with the cool cloth. The chilled fabric elicited no response from Corinna, and Nevaeh stood up, her lower lip quivering as she moved across the bed to Sebastian. She silently wrapped her arms around the demon's waist and buried her face into his clean-smelling shirt. Startled, Sebastian stood stock still, but he slowly relaxed and patted the young girl's back comfortingly. Nicco gulped back his tears and stood as well to seek comfort from Sebastian.

"Don't leave again, Papa," Nevaeh said quietly.

"Please stay and help Mama get better." Nicco cried into the crisp fabric of Sebastian's attire.

* * *

**Finally done! :) Well I hope everyone liked the chapter. I decided to make this chapter sort of like the second season of the anime since it suits my plans well for the ending. Please review and until the next chapter. **


	28. Clouded Minds, Stolen Hearts

**Hi guys! I hope everyone likes this chapter, and thank you to everyone for your reviews. Aright, let's get right onto the chapter!**

**Me: Nicco, would you like to repeat what Papa said to you?**

**Nicco: About the weird lady with red hair? I don't think I'm aloud to repeat that, Mama would wash my mouth out with soap for how mean it is.**

**Me: Grell? No, I'm talking about what he said about me.**

**Nicco: Oh, he said you're a crazy lady who doesn't keep up with her writing. **

**Me: *-_-* He said that?**

**Nicco: Yes Ma'am. But he also told me that you don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

**Me: That's the part I was looking for.**

* * *

Corinna tried to lift her heavy lids with no success. She felt tired and sluggish and could have sworn that her entire body was made of lead. With no small amount of effort, she opened her bleary eyes and turned to one side. She waited in quiet distress for what seemed like an eternity for her view to come into focus, and she was greeted by the sight of a certain raven-haired butler bent over her, diligently changing her bloodied bandages. Red met dark brown and the barest trace of a smile flickered briefly over the butler's handsome features.

"You're awake," He said, caressing her face with a cold hand. His cool skin burned against her hot flesh, cooling her fevered face. She lazily pressed her cheek against his icy palm.

"I'm thirsty," She said in a scratchy voice. She gulped, trying to wet her dry mouth. Her voice felt completely rusty and unused and she felt like somebody had stuffed her mouth full of cotton while she slept.

Sebastian stood and moved to pour a glass of water for Corinna. He flashed back over to her side and lifted her head gently to help her drink from the cup. She wrapped a heavy hand around the glass and Sebastian wrapped his own over hers to help her hold it. Corinna took several greedy gulps of the refreshing water until the entire glass was drained and Sebastian placed the empty glass onto the bedside table to dab at the water she had spilled down her chin.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, letting her heavy head plop back down onto the pillow.

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling up for guests? Nicco and Nevaeh are anxious to see you," Sebastian said.

"How can I say no to them? Of course I'll see them."

Nicco and Nevaeh cried happily and hurried out of the bathroom to climb onto the bed.

"Don't be too loud and rambunctious. Your mother is tired and weak." Sebastian told them as they crawled over to Corinna.

"How are you feeling Mama?" Nicco asked softly.

"Much better dear. Thank you." Corinna replied with a soft smile.

"You slept forever Mama, I thought you turned into Sleeping Beauty. I even told Papa to kiss you so you'd wake up, but he said you needed to rest." Nevaeh stated.

Corinna turned to look at Sebastian. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days. The doctor gave you laudanum for the pain and it caused you to sleep." Sebastian ran a hand over her head. "You haven't missed anything."

"If I slept so much, why do I feel like I haven't slept at all?" Corinna moaned rubbing her face weakly.

"Laudanum does that. It causes you to sleep, but it often gives its user nightmares, therefore making them sleep fitfully." Sebastian answered. He pulled out the pocket watch from his coat pocket and glanced at it quickly. "I must go," He said and bent to drop a swift kiss on Corinna's forehead.

Nevaeh scooted forward and presented her head to her father for a kiss as well. Sebastian smiled softly before kissing her head.

"Would you like a kiss as well?" He asked Nicco.

Nicco shook his head and puffed out his chest. "I'm a man. Men don't need kisses." He insisted.

Corinna smiled and motioned him over to her, Nicco crawled over to his mother and she pulled him down weakly to kiss his cheek. "If you're a man, I must be an ancient crone." She laughed softly and immediately regretted it when pain shot through her. Her laugh was abruptly cut off with a moan and Sebastian bent over her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his red gaze searching her tortured expression.

"Fine." She gasped, holding her side. "It hurts to laugh." She breathed.

"Don't make her laugh," Sebastian said sternly to Nicco and Nevaeh and quickly kissed their foreheads before leaving the room.

"Mama, when do you think you'll be better? We want to play with you and Papa together." Nicco stretched out beside Corinna and snuggled up against her.

"I hope soon dear." Corinna managed a weak smile.

Ciel opened the door slowly and checked to see if she was awake. Her head turned to look at him and she gave him a tired smile.

"Hello Uncle!" Nicco cried with a grin.

"Have you come to spend time with Mama?" Nevaeh asked cheerfully.

"Don't just stand there like a stranger. Come here," She said, patting the bed beside her with difficulty.

Ciel silently obliged and moved to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you've injected me with lead." She let out a weak, breathy laugh. "You haven't been playing any tricks on me, have you?" She asked jokingly.

"Papa said not to make her laugh, Uncle." Nevaeh stated firmly as she tried to braid Corinna's curly tendrils.

Ciel stared at his sister silently shaking his head. "Several more deaths have occurred while you were asleep. I thought you might want to know."

"Why don't you just arrest Alois already. We both know he did it. Or rather, Claude," She said, adjusting her head so she could look at him better.

"It isn't that simple. The police won't simply arrest someone without any evidence." He replied.

There was a knock at the door and Anne quickly poked her head in. "My Lord, the police are at the door, requesting to see you."

"Me? Whatever for? I thought Sebastian was taking care of all of this." He growled unhappily as he stood.

"They want to speak to Corinna as well." Anne added, her eyes flicking over to Corinna.

"Tell them she's indisposed." Ciel snapped. How dare the police come to his home and demand to see his injured sister?

"They told me it was extremely important they see her and would not take a no for an answer." Anne replied, visibly irritable with the entire situation.

Corinna sat up, gritting her teeth. "I'll go down to see them. I'm perfectly fine." She gasped softly as pain laced through her with every movement. "Ciel, please hand me my robe." She breathed, her face as pale as paper.

"Corinna, you're not going anywhere." Ciel stated firmly.

A determined light flickered in the depths of her dark eyes as her eyes snapped to him. "Fine. I'll get it myself." She slipped her feet into her slippers and pushed herself off the bed carefully to shuffle across the room and grab her robe. She paused for a moment, her breathing labored as she tried to pull on her robe. Her hands shook as she finally slid her arms into it and tied the belt around her waist. "There." She breathed heavily. "I did it."

"Mama, you're going to hurt yourself," Nicco said worriedly.

Corinna straightened and made her way slowly down the hall, groping the walls for support. Nicco and Nevaeh quickly jumped off the bed to follow.

"Corinna, get back in bed this instant." Ciel snapped.

"They won't leave unless I go down to see them." Corinna stated firmly as she stumbled down the stairs. She gripped the banister to keep her steady.

Ciel angrily followed behind her. She was the most stubborn woman ever. He stayed close to her in case she fell, his hands at the ready to catch her. He knew she was going to hurt herself.

Corinna stepped off the stairs and approached the men standing in the hall. She regarded them all with a pleasant smile that didn't reach her eyes and Ciel wondered where she had gotten it.

"Are you men from the yard?" She asked, trying to keep the hint of pain out of her voice.

"Come, Alois Trancy, we've come to take you and your sister home." One man stated, reaching out to Ciel.

Ciel pulled back slightly. "What are you talking about? I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my residence so leave immediately." He snapped.

"You must have made some mistake, officer," Corinna said softly.

Two men seized Ciel and held onto him tightly. "Come now, Lord Trancy, we must take you back home. Please don't fight us." One man told him.

"Let me go! I am not Alois Trancy!" Ciel cried furiously, struggling against his captors.

Another man gently grabbed onto Corinna and guided her towards the door. "Come now, Lady Trancy."

"Wait," She mumbled, feeling dizzy. "I'm not-" Corinna blinked and went limp in the man's arms as her vision blacked out. The man scooped her up in his arms, adjusting her unconscious self as another man walked into the hall followed by Hannah.

"Is this them?" The bristly man asked in a gruff voice.

Hannah nodded, her face impassive. "That is my lord and lady."

"What?" Ciel cried. "She's lying!"

The man regarded Ciel curiously. "Poor boy. I see what you mean when you say he's sick."

"Yes, their mother had a very unfortunate illness where she didn't even know who she was. And now she's passed it onto them. They always seem to think they're different people every day." Hannah replied. Her eyes met Ciel's.

"Lady Trancy is married to the butler of the Trancy estate, Claude Faustus. The ring on her finger is proof of that." Hannah added.

The man moved to pick up her limp hand and examined the ring on it.

"That was my mother's ring." Ciel snarled, but was silenced when one of his captors placed a firm hand over his mouth.

"I even brought their marriage certificate to verify her identity." Hannah held up the paper in her hands and the bristly man examined it closely.

"These two children are theirs." Hannah added pointing at Nicco and Nevaeh.

Nicco glared at the man holding Corinna. "Put her down!" He demanded.

"Or we'll pummel you, fat man!" Nevaeh threatened, shaking her small fist at him.

"His sister was taken along with her children by Mr. Michaelis earlier this morning, and her brother set out in search for her. We thank you to have them all safely returned to us." Hannah bobbed her head.

"And this man, Sebastian Michaelis, is the one responsible for all the deaths?"

Hannah nodded. "He asked for my lady's hand in marriage several years ago, and when she rejected him, he became bitter and obsessive, which is why he's been killing women that look like her."

The man bent down to regard the children. "Do you know these two people?" He asked them gently, gesturing at Corinna and Ciel.

They both nodded simultaneously. "That's Mama, and that's Uncle." They said at once.

The bristly man straightened and nodded. "Take them in."

"Where are we going?" Nicco asked nervously.

"Back home, dear boy." The man replied.

"But we are home." Nevaeh stated.

Hannah patted their heads affectionately. "Poor things, they're so young and confused."

"Wait!" Anne cried, rushing down the stairs. "What are you doing?" She cried wildly.

"Stay back miss, or we will have you arrested for aiding a criminal." The man said sternly as he walked out the door.

Anne froze, her hair falling out of its clips. "Sebastian!" She cried, hoping he could hear her, wherever he was.

* * *

Corinna woke up drowsily to find herself being carried somewhere. She tried to remember what happened, to figure out where she was, but her brain didn't want to work.

"Wha…what's going on?" She mumbled.

"I'm taking you to your bath. I must clean your wound." A voice replied.

She felt cold lips being pressed to her forehead and a flicker of something familiar about the action wavered in her mind. _Cold __lips__…__why __is__ that__ so__ familiar?_ "Who are you?" She asked.

"Your husband of course. Claude." The voice said and yellow eyes met hers.

"Claude? My husband?" She nodded, as it seemed to make sense.

Claude stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. He set her on her feet gently and went about undressing her. He removed his gloves with his teeth so he could touch her soft skin. She shivered at the cold touch of his hands, caressing every intimate curve and dip of her body.

"You're exquisite." Claude stated.

"How did I get hurt?" Corinna asked, her eyes riveted on Claude's golden ones.

"You're very clumsy at times. You fell and hurt yourself badly." He answered before pressing his lips against hers.

She moaned slightly at the contact and pressed against him. "Take a bath with me." She panted, pulling her lips away slightly. _Do__ I__ even__ want__ that? _She wondered silently.

Claude chuckled into her hair. "Yes, my lady." He quickly removed his clothes and climbed into the large tub with her. He pulled her on top of him so that her slim legs were straddling him.

There was something familiar about taking a bath with him…wasn't there? His raven black hair, those piercing eyes… But there was something off about him. It just wasn't right. Corinna shrugged mentally and pushed the thoughts from her mind. He was her husband right? Her tiredness must be affecting her brain functions.

"Do we normally take baths together?" She asked curiously, running a hand over the hard planes of his chest.

"Yes, and you always beg me to make sweet love to you in the warm water." Claude whispered into her ear.

Corinna's dark eyes widened slightly. "That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Shall I prove to you that you say that?" He asked, but he never received a reply because he immediately sent his lips crashing down onto hers.

* * *

Corinna woke several hours later, sore from Claude's lovemaking. She stretched her tender body and turned her head, expecting to see Claude next to her, but the bed was empty. Disappointed, she ran a hand over the dark blue sheets, wishing she had someone to hold.

"Corinna," A voice whispered.

Corinna bolted upright, fear spreading through her and numbing the pain of her harsh movement. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling as she pulled the covers up to try and cover her naked body.

"Did he touch you?"

The voice was…familiar. "Did who touch me? Who are you?" She asked hysterically, her gaze darting around the room, searching for the speaker.

Sebastian quickly approached her bedside. "It's me, Sebastian." He answered, and then in s stern voice, "Did Claude touch you?"

"I don't know you." Corinna shook. "And Claude's my husband, of course he touches me."

Sebastian's eyes flared red. "He's not your husband. You're too drugged to understand, but he's lying to you, trying to replace me with himself."

"Stop! Go away!" Corinna cried, covering her ears.

Claude opened the door and stepped into the room. "Don't you know it's improper to enter a lady's room when she's so indecent? You should be ashamed to call yourself a butler."

Sebastian's eyes flashed furiously in the darkness. "I thought stealing other people's belongings was beneath even a spider like yourself, but a pesky insect is a pesky insect, and obviously your revolting self isn't even above such a base action."

Claude moved past Sebastian silently and took Corinna into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Corinna nodded against his chest. "I'm fine."

"He didn't do anything inappropriate did he?" Claude asked, his eyes flashing as he smirked at Sebastian.

"No, he didn't." Corinna replied softly, clutching at Claude. "Tell him to leave, Claude. He scares me."

Corinna's words sent a knife through Sebastian and took a step backwards in shock. He never wanted Corinna to be scared of him; it was his worst fear.

"You must tell him to leave, tell him you never want to see him again." Claude whispered into her hair.

Corinna's eyes flickered over to Sebastian. "Leave now. I don't ever want to see you again."

Sebastian backed away from them slowly; shock clearly written across his features. He straightened and quickly regained his composure. "Very well." He replied with a bow and disappeared.

Sebastian silently made his way into the forest beyond the estate, fuming angrily. How dare Claude take Corinna from him? He punched several trees furiously, cracking them all and mangling them horribly.

* * *

Asmodeus moved over to Corinna's bedside and smiled down on her sleeping form.

"Ah, so you belong to Claude now…" He whispered quietly to himself, trailing his cold fingers down her exposed neck. He chuckled darkly to himself as she stirred beneath his touch. "You won't belong to him for very long." He added quietly, leaning over her.

Corinna reached up sleepily to touch his face. "Claude?" She asked groggily and ran a hand softly over Asmodeus' face. He seized her wrist and kissed it, causing her to shiver.

"I'm so tired…" She mumbled.

Asmodeus smiled and responded by kissing up her arm until he reached her neck. She moved her head to the side slightly and he smiled against her warm, porcelain skin. He licked the sensitive flesh and bit down, causing Corinna to gasp. Her dark eyes snapped open and she stared at Asmodeus.

"You're not Claude…" She breathed.

"No, I'm not." Asmodeus replied with a chilling laugh.

Panic welled inside her, filling every possible inch of her body. She pushed at him frantically, trying to yank her wrist free, but he simply held on tightly and smiled.

She kicked her legs, ignorant to the pain in her side as the midnight sheets became tangled around her legs. She opened her mouth to let out a loud scream, but Asmodeus quickly clamed a hand over it.

"Don't. Scream." He breathed into her ear. He smiled against it and nipped softly at the lobe, causing her to squirm. He let her wrist drop onto the bed and snapped his fingers before she could make a sudden move. Her entire body went rigid, and she could feel a scream rising in her throat but she couldn't force it past her lips, even when she used every ounce of her strength.

Asmodeus let out a dark laugh and kissed her lips. "Let's see how they'll like you once I'm finished with you." He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit the marble flesh. Blood beaded at the wound and he forced Corinna mouth open to drip the ruby droplets into it. She coughed on the tart fluid and Asmodeus stroked her throat softly, causing her to swallow it. Pain immediately spread throughout out her body and she felt like every bone and organ were being ripped to shreds, but the feeling lasted only a few moments before it left just as swiftly as it had come.

"Sleep," He said to her quietly and her eyes fluttered close, sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"It's time to wake up, my lady." Hannah said gently to Corinna.

Corinna bolted upright and grabbed hold of her wrist. Hannah stared at Corinna in surprise before pulling her arm away.

"Where are my children?" Corinna asked.

"They're sleeping, my lady." Hannah replied. "I will go wake them once I'm done dressing you."

Corinna flung the covers off of her and climbed out of bed, ignoring Hannah. "I can dress myself, thank you." She replied irritably. She rubbed at her eyes furiously, wondering why she felt shaky and depressed. She felt like crying for goodness sakes and had no idea why. _Maybe __it__'__s __almost __that__ time__ of __the __month__…_ She thought.

"Will you be eating breakfast with your brother this morning?" Hannah asked softly.

"No, I'm not hungry. I feel to nauseas to eat." Corinna replied, rummaging through her armoire for clothing. She froze suddenly as realization dawned on her. Was she pregnant again? Her hand flew to her stomach and she prayed fiercely that she wasn't. She had her hands full with Nicco and Nevaeh. She turned to Hannah, her hand still on her stomach as she felt the room spin and a piercing pain in her head. She swayed slightly before her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor.

"My lady," Hannah said in surprise and rushed forward to Corinna.

"What happened?" Claude asked as he stepped into the room.

"She fainted." Hannah replied, touching Corinna's shaking shoulder.

Claude placed a hand to her forehead and pulled away at how hot it was. "She has a very high fever." Claude slid his arms beneath her and picked her up, carrying Corinna back over to the bed. "Watch over her and make sure she drinks water. We can't have her dying."

"Yes, Claude." Hannah bowed her head slightly.

"We want to see Mama." Nevaeh stated boldly as she marched into the room.

Nicco came in behind her, much more shyly and he stood quietly beside his twin sister.

"Your mother is sick and doesn't wish to see anyone." Claude replied.

"How can Mama not want to see us? She always does." Nevaeh's intelligent red eyes danced over to Corinna's shivering form. "Besides, Mama is asleep so how could she have told you she didn't want to see anyone?"

"How can she see anyone if she's asleep?" Claude asked.

Nevaeh shot the man a glare and marched from the room. "Come on, Nicco. Let's go play in the gardens," She said, dragging her brother after her.

* * *

Claude opened the door to Corinna's room to see how she was doing, but he didn't see her anywhere in the room. His yellow eyes moved to the balcony where he could see her standing in her nightgown.

"Corinna?" He asked, stepping through the French doors and onto the balcony.

She flinched visibly before turning to glare at him. Her dark eyes clashed against his yellow ones momentarily before she turned to stare at the forest below her.

Claude took a step towards her but faltered when his eyes raked over her. There was something different about her… Quickly dismissing the thought, he closed the space between them and gently wrapped his arms around her. "You should be in bed," He said quietly into her ear. He took up a strand of her dark, curly hair and examined the hint of blue in it under the fading light. "You really must rest."

Corinna hissed irritably at him, causing him to freeze slightly. Why was she so silent? So irritable? So…different? She hadn't left her room the entire day; maybe something had happened to her right under his nose. A dark shadow moving stealthily among the trees below drew his eye and he was silently pulled from his thoughts. He felt a small smile tug at his lips at the fact that Sebastian was watching them. Claude turned Corinna to face him and was met by a sad expression plastered across her pretty features.

"What?" She asked, trying her best to seem angry. Her heart was hammering in her ears and she felt hot and shaky. What was wrong with her?

Claude pressed his lips against hers and immediately felt Sebastian's anger resonating from below the balcony.

Corinna responded to his kiss in slow, measured movements of her lips. She weakly placed her shaky hands on his neck and felt his pulse thrumming beneath his marble-like skin. Jitters spread throughout her body and she began to ache torturously. Unthinkingly, she bit down on his lip and drew blood. Shocked, Claude pushed her away and she fell over the edge of the rail, plummeting to the hard ground below.

Terror consumed Sebastian as he watched Corinna fall, and he rushed to catch her but her body hit the ground with a sickening crack before he could even get close enough.

* * *

**This chapter was way shorter than intended, but I had to end the chapter here or it'll give everything away. I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but this time I'll have the next chapters up within a few days. The story is almost over, so I already have everything written out. I was going to write out the sex scene between Corinna and Claude, but I felt so awful doing it that I just decided to skip over it, so sorry to anyone who wanted that in there. Please review and until the next chapter! :)**


	29. You're Mine

**Happy Holidays everyone! :) I hope everyone is enjoying themselves and this is my present to you guys, the very last chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone for all your reviews and I have to warn you guys that if you plan on watching the second season of the anime or haven't watched it yet and plan to, don't read this chapter yet because it contains spoilers. :) I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, and now that we have everything out of the way, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Sebastian knelt by Corinna's broken body, her limbs twisted in horrible directions. He felt like ripping Claude apart; he felt like slowly torturing that damned butler until he begged for his death. Sebastian shook with silent rage. Corinna was…dead. And it was entirely his fault. If he had just kept a closer eye on her, Claude never would have stolen her and she never would have been in this situation. Sebastian didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe she was dead. He didn't want to accept that the lovely, vivacious woman he fell in love with, the mother of his children, was dead. Horror laced through him as he thought about the twins. How was he ever going to tell them Corinna was dead? They'd be so devastated.

Claude wiped at the blood of his already healed lip and leaned over the balcony to stare at Corinna's mangled body. What had he done? He hadn't meant to push her away so forcefully, much less push her to her death, but the shock that she had bitten him had caused him to act carelessly. The fact that she had even been able to pierce his skin was even more shocking, and he stood there silently, unsure of what to make of that troubling fact.

Corinna burned with pain; she felt mad with it. She couldn't move her body at all, and even the shallow breaths she was taking were sending fire throughout her broken body. She wanted to scream and cry from the pain, but she couldn't even open her eyes, much less her mouth to scream. She felt a familiar presence beside her through the hazy mist clouding her mind with horrifying, wrenching pain. Corinna wanted to comfort the person beside her and have them sooth her tortured body. _I'm not dead…_She dimly realized as her bones began to slowly heal themselves. She tentatively straightened out her body carefully as the strength of her muscles and bones returned and heard a startled sound beside her. She opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself into sitting position as dark brown clashed against red. Sebastian leaned back slightly in utter shock. How could she possibly be alive? The fall she had was enough to kill any human, and she certainly was still human, she didn't feel like a different species.

She shivered and trembled as if she was freezing even though the temperature outside was very pleasant and her brow was perspiring. Sebastian raked his searching gaze over her, worried that something was horribly wrong.

A chilling laugh echoed out across the estate grounds as Asmodeus appeared and pulled Corinna to her feet. She jumped at the sudden contact and regarded him nervously as he calmly offered her his wrist. She trembled as a flush of excitement ran through her and she snatched his wrist, greedily biting into it, anxious to taste his delicious blood. Pleasure coursed through her as she finally received what she had been craving and yearning for.

Sebastian stood angrily, fury rolling off him in cold waves. "What have you done to her?" He demanded.

Asmodeus smiled coolly as Corinna continued to suckle his wrist. "Nothing I shouldn't have thought of before."

Sebastian's eyes blazed furiously. "You've been feeding her demon blood. You know how addicting our blood is to humans. One taste of it and a human goes completely mad." Sebastian knew all too well just how demon blood affected humans, as it was often used as a punishment for humans in the old days. Anyone who even had one drop of the cursed blood became an animal without coherent thoughts; all they ever thought of was blood.

"A minor side effect to my main purpose." Asmodeus shrugged casually and pulled his wrist away from Corinna. She whimpered helplessly, anxious to have more and she even reached out for his wrist again, but he held her tightly. Asmodeus pressed a firm finger to her lips. "Quiet, you may have more later."

"Why would you do this?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"You seem to have forgotten, dear son, that the blood of our kind grants immortality to anyone who drinks enough of it. And the blood of a prestigious demon such as myself only enhances the effectiveness. Just think, I'll be able to have my cake and eat it too." He smiled icily. "I get to eat her delicious soul and keep this divine creature for my own."

Sebastian froze, his red eyes staring in horror at his father. "You can't be serious. If you ate her soul while she's immortal, not only will you cause her immense pain, but she'll also become like some walking wraith. You will cause emptiness and longing in her that cannot be filled. You've unfairly forced an eternity of madness upon her."

Asmodeus glared at Sebastian. "I granted her the gift of eternal life, which is more than you ever gave to her, and now she will be eternally grateful. All she ever wanted was to spend forever with you and you denied the woman you love the only thing she desired. How very selfish of you. Did you just expect her to live with you until she withered and died?" He snapped furiously before turning his gaze to Corinna and tilting her chin up.

Sebastian flung a silver knife through the air and it cut Asmodeus' cheek. At the smell of his blood, Corinna immediately went into a fevered frenzy and desperately tried to lick his cheek.

"I don't think so. Corinna belongs to me," Sebastian said coolly.

Furious, Asmodeus pushed Corinna to the side and wiped at his bloodied cheek. "You insolent bastard." He pulled out a handful of silverware and flung it at Sebastian, who easily sidestepped the majority of it, save one knife that lodged itself in his shoulder.

Claude jumped down from the balcony and carefully stepped in between them before their spat could escalate. "I recommend that we take this argument elsewhere."

Asmodeus glared at the infernal, yellow-eyed butler. "Where?"

"The Sanctuary, where we will have a formal battle to the death for Corinna." Claude answered.

"Very well." Sebastian agreed.

* * *

Claude glanced at Hannah as she silently placed Ciel's unconscious body onto a stone bench next to his sister's sleeping form. She affectionately caressed Ciel's cheek before turning to face Claude. She silently moved to stand in front of him and he touched her mouth softly before reaching inside it and pulling out the demon's sword.

Asmodeus' eyes flared as they landed on the emerald sword. "Laevateinn? Well, well, well Claude, who knew you'd ever be useful for something? My thanks for enlightening me on the location of the sword." His eyes flicked to Sebastian but he still spoke to Claude, "Perhaps you should have been my son instead of the pathetic excuse I was given." He stated icily.

Hannah snatched the weapon from Claude's gloved hands and carried it over to a large circle of standing stones. She impaled the sharp sword into the stony ground and whipped her head to stare at the three men standing just outside the stones. "This is the only weapon capable of killing a demon and the three of you will fight to the death with it. The last demon standing will receive Corinna and Ciel to do with as they choose." She called to them.

The three demons moved into the circle and stood around the sword, staring at one another as Hannah left the circle.

"Now…Begin!" She called and the three of them began to circle the weapon.

All at once, they lunged for the sword and Claude swiftly closed his gloved hand around the hilt. He yanked the weapon from the ground and swung it dangerously at Sebastian and Asmodeus. Both demons quickly leaned out of the way to avoid the deadly swing.

"Corinna and Ciel _will_ be mine." Claude growled, lunging at Sebastian and then at Asmodeus in quick succession.

Asmodeus laughed, but his crimson eyes remained cold. "You two are still fighting over the silly boy?" He laughed wickedly. "Do you even realize the conditions of the contract that the Trancy boy made with Hannah?" He smirked as he dodged another swing. "No you wouldn't would you? But as for Corinna, now that is something I will kill the both of you for. Both of you have placed your mark on Corinna, now it's my turn," He said and knocked the sword out of Claude's hand.

"Mine!" They simultaneously cried and Asmodeus shoved them both out of the way to grab hold of the sword. He chuckled as he tested the satisfying weight of the legendary weapon in his hand. "Amazing how powerful it makes you feel." He smiled, his eyes flaring red, and lunged at them before quickly following the move with a swing, which both butlers promptly jumped out of the way to avoid. Sebastian shoved at Asmodeus and he flew backwards, but not before Claude grabbed the sword from his hand. Claude spun on his heel and slashed at the air where Sebastian had just stood half a second ago. His yellow eyes flicked upwards and Sebastian, who had jumped to avoid Claude's swing, sent a kick to his face. Claude's glasses flew off his nose and landed somewhere near the edge of the stones as Sebastian clasped the sword and leap up to stand on one of the tall megaliths. Claude quickly followed suit and jumped onto the stone across from him, but the moment his feet touched the unsteady stone, it crumpled beneath him. A look of horror crossed over Claude's features and Sebastian smiled, his eyes glowing as he lurched forward and hurled the sword at the falling demon. The sword cut through the air, whizzing through it faster than an eye could catch, and impaled itself into the demon's chest, pinning him to the stone behind him. Claude coughed horribly, blood dripping from his mouth as his feet dangled inches above the crumbled stones below. Sebastian slowly approached him and pulled the sword out of his chest, dislodging him from the wall and sending him to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"It's over, Claude."

Claude's yellow eyes regarded Sebastian tiredly before he slumped against the rocks behind him. "Corinna…" He muttered. "I'm pleased that I at least had her for the brief time that I did."

"She caused quite the stir in your life, didn't she?" Sebastian asked. He knew how amazing it was for an immortal demon to have something or someone change up the dreariness in eternal existence. He knew because Corinna had done that for him, she had completely changed his mundane life.

Claude nodded weakly. "She…lent some life and some light into my…long…immortal existence. If only she…loved me the way she loved…you." Claude mumbled. Since the moment he had set eyes on Corinna, he'd been drawn to her passionate self and he'd realized that he yearned for such burning passion. He'd always been so stoic and indifferent to everything, and Corinna's fiery personality made him realize that he had lived through all these centuries and never really experienced anything because he hadn't let himself appreciate it all. He wished Corinna had only willing shared that passion of hers with him, then maybe he would feel more fulfilled. "She awakened…me," Claude coughed.

"No," Sebastian said quietly. "I believe Alois did that. That boy has had you under his control since the beginning."

"Then perhaps his soul would have been worth devouring after all…" Claude said slowly and coughed violently.

"Your last words?"

"My glasses… I need them. I keep a spare in my coat pocket." Claude mumbled.

Sebastian silently pulled out the glasses from Claude's pocket and placed them onto his face gently.

"Indifference into passion, lies into…truth, and a stray dog into an earl…that…is what makes…a Trancy…butler…" Claude mumbled and went limp.

Asmodeus stood calmly on one of the standing stones, regarding his son silently. "You have surprised me yet again son. I congratulate you, as you know I am not easily impressed. But your ruthless slaughter of that half-wit Claude truly shows your improvement. Though I must say, your sickeningly tender words during his last moments could have been easily done without."

Sebastian's eyes flashed furiously as they flicked over to his father. He raised the golden-edged sword and pointed it at him. "I have had enough of your condescending remarks, father. This ends now. Corinna is mine and I will not let you or anyone else have her."

Asmodeus let out a chilling laugh, his smile not reaching his eyes. "And if you manage to kill me and win your little whore back, then what? Her madness has already begun to consume her; I know you've seen it. There's no way to stop it."

Sebastian snarled furiously. "I will find a way to save her."

"Dear son, you amuse me tremendously." He smiled, but his expression quickly became as cool and serious as his eyes. "The only way to keep her madness at bay is to regularly feed her the blood of the one who granted her eternal life. And if I am dead then there will be no blood to give her. You have a difficult choice."

"Come down here so I may spill your blood and cure Corinna's madness with it." Sebastian spat.

Asmodeus jumped down from his perch and gracefully landed behind Sebastian. "Don't make the mistake of believing that you can defeat me," He said to him as Sebastian turned around.

"I never make any mistakes," Sebastian replied calmly and lunged.

Asmodeus easily stepped out of harm's way. He jumped into the air as Sebastian gave another swing and he quickly snapped a kick at Sebastian's hand, sending the sword flying. Both demons paused to watch the weapon impale itself in one of the megaliths before glancing at each other. They both broke into a run at the same exact moment to fetch the sword and Asmodeus pushed Sebastian out of the way, flinging a few knives at him for good measure. He jumped into the air, reaching for the hilt of the sword, but Sebastian quickly leapt up and wrapped his hand around the hilt, yanking it free from the cold stone. He slashed at Asmodeus, narrowly missing him and Asmodeus' eyes widened in surprise as he felt the air stir from the swing. Sebastian took advantage of his father's surprise and began a relentless assault with the sword, forcing Asmodeus to back away.

He backed into one of the stones and turned away, moving to the side quickly before as Sebastian brought the sword down. The weapon lodged itself into the stone and Asmodeus kicked Sebastian in the ribs, sending him smashing into one of the megaliths. The stone cracked from the sheer force of the impact and Asmodeus advanced with a wicked smile. "Did you really think you could ever beat me?"

Sebastian glanced up at his father, wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I know I can beat you."

Asmodeus held the sword beneath Sebastian's chin. "Foolish, as always." He grabbed Sebastian by his hair and yanked his head backwards, exposing his neck. He placed the sword against the marble-like skin lightly. Sebastian's red eyes clashed against his father's as he stared up at him, wishing he could move, but he knew the slightest movement would cause the blade at his neck to bite into his skin. One tiny knick and he'd be dead. He silently measured the distance between him and his father with his eyes and cursed silently. Asmodeus was just out of reach. And if he tried to reach up and grab the sword, Asmodeus would surely cut his throat.

"Tell me Sebastian, what happens to a demon when he dies?" Asmodeus whispered with a dark smile. "Does he return to hell or does he just cease to exist? I suppose you'll find out soon enough. But wherever you go, just think that I'll be with Corinna, fucking her senseless."

The temperature on the island plummeted, causing ice to form across the stony ground. Sebastian's eyes blazed in fury and he yanked his head backwards, setting Asmodeus off balance. Sebastian rolled to the side to avoid the falling sword and quickly kicked it out of the way to prevent Asmodeus from getting it. His father growled as the weapon was kicked out of his way and he turned to run after it but was restrained by Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled Asmodeus to the ground and attempted to strangle him, but was quickly shoved away. Asmodeus seized Sebastian's arm and yanked it behind his back.

"You bastard. Just give up." Asmodeus snarled.

"I won't give up. Not on Corinna or Bocchan." Sebastian snapped.

Asmodeus pulled Sebastian's arm farther back, causing searing pain to flood through Sebastian's shoulder as he felt his muscles tearing.

"I want to hear you scream." Asmodeus growled. He wrenched on Sebastian's arm and it tore off completely, but Sebastian didn't utter a sound. Asmodeus snarled in disgust and threw the arm aside.

Sebastian spun around and lurched forward, taking hold of his father's arm and pulling it off in return. "An arm for an arm, Father," Sebastian spat.

The temperature on the rocky island plummeted even further as Asmodeus reached out to strangle Sebastian. He wrapped his hand around his son's neck and began to squeeze. Sebastian struggled, wrapping his hand around Asmodeus' wrist and took a stumbling step backwards. He felt things growing dim and he mustered up the rest of his strength to yank off Asmodeus' other arm. Sebastian took several deep breaths in relief and discarded the torn limb.

Asmodeus stood there, snarling furiously at Sebastian and he lurched forward, determined to somehow win. Sebastian easily avoided him and ran for the sword, quickly picking it up and lunged, running the weapon straight through Asmodeus.

Asmodeus coughed up blood violently, an expression of utter shock on his face. He fell to his knees and then onto his side.

Sebastian stared down at him in disgust for a few moments before walking away, leaving his father to die alone.

* * *

"Sebastian Michaelis is victorious," Hannah said, cradling Ciel in her arms.

"Give me bocchan back. His body no longer belongs to Alois." Sebastian stated to Hannah's back."Where are Nicco and Nevaeh?"

Hannah turned around slowly to face Sebastian. "They are safe at the Phantomhive manor. Don't worry," She said and slowly set Ciel on the ground beside his sister, who was huddled against Hannah's skirts. Corinna shivered and licked her lips as her eyes landed on Ciel. She shakily scooted herself closer to Ciel before wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her cheek affectionately against Ciel's hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive is no longer any use to you, so you may as well dispose of him or you will remained tied to him for the rest of your eternal life." Hannah smiled and walked away slowly.

Sebastian stared at Ciel in confusion. What did she mean? His eyes landed on Corinna just as she bit into Ciel's palm, drawing blood and quickly licking it up. Sebastian recoiled in shock and horror flooded through him as Ciel opened his red eyes to glare at Corinna. He pushed her away, his eyes flaring crimson and Corinna whimpered.

"Bocchan…you're a…" Sebastian began.

"A demon," Ciel finished, wiping his bloody hand on a handkerchief. "It was Alois' contract with Hannah. He didn't want anyone to get my soul, so she turned me into a demon."

The ground beneath them suddenly shook with violence and Sebastian quickly picked up Corinna with his one arm. "Will you be alright to follow me on your own, bocchan?"

"Of course you idiot." Ciel snapped. "Just hurry."

* * *

**Several weeks later**

Sebastian sighed wearily. It had already been several weeks and Corinna was showing no signs of improvement. If anything she seemed to be rapidly declining. She didn't recognize anyone and she couldn't speak or even see her children, in case she decided to go after their blood, and Sebastian wasn't taking any chances.

"Corinna," he said again, trying to gain her attention. Corinna didn't so much as look up at him; she simply remained focused on the silk sheets she was sitting on. "Pay attention please," he said quietly. She wasn't responding to her name, which wasn't a good sign. Obviously his plan to try and coax her mind into remembering things wasn't working very well.

Sebastian snapped and Corinna's dark eyes snapped to him curiously as if she didn't understand him. She rocked on her heels slightly, wringing the silken, ebony sheets on his bed.

Sebastian patiently held up a small portrait of Ciel. "Who is this?" he asked gently.

She stared at the portrait blankly, blinking her eyes.

"It's your brother, Ciel." Sebastian answered before setting it aside. He held up another small painting of Nicco and Nevaeh. "Do you know who they are?"

Corinna whimpered and pushed the picture aside to reach for Sebastian. He wrapped his hand around her wrists like iron shackles and held them above her head while gently depositing the portrait of the twins onto the floor. With his free hand he gripped Corinna's chin and held her face so she'd look at him. "They're our children, Corinna," he whispered to her.

Corinna's brows furrowed, frustrated by the fact that Sebastian was so close and yet she couldn't have what she was craving. She didn't understand the noises he was making. All she knew was that she wanted his blood. She wriggled slightly, testing the strength with which Sebastian was holding her. Carefully, she flexed a hand and gently pulled it out of his grip to pull at his clothes. His close proximity was sending strange tingles all through out her body and she didn't just want his blood anymore. She wanted _him. _

Sebastian stared silently at her, his thoughts reeling, quickly turning over one thought after another. What if he could replace Corinna's addiction to demon blood with something else? He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers experimentally and she reacted violently, yanking her arms free and crushing his body to hers. Sebastian pushed her onto her back and leaned over her, ripping the nightgown she wore and kissing the small sections of creamy skin that he exposed. Corinna tugged at his clothes, wanting his cool skin against hers and the touch of his hands and lips in every possible place. She writhed impatiently as Sebastian bit down lightly on the sensitive flesh of her neck and she curled her fingers in his dark hair, tipping her head back against the plush pillows as his sensual lips trailed small, delicious nips down across her collarbone.

"I love you Corinna. Come back to me," he whispered desperately into her ear.

Corinna silently guided his lips back to hers and kissed him fervently, worried by the strange sounds he was uttering. What was he trying to communicate to her?

Without breaking the contact of their lips, Sebastian quickly proceeded to speedily remove his clothes and slowly trailed his lips down Corinna's jaw and down to the sensitive hallow of her neck. Corinna tipped her head back with a sudden rush of breath, exposing the creamy paleness of her neck and Sebastian hungrily kissed it, causing her to writhe in pleasure. He left soft nips across her flushed skin, causing it to become even pinker as he moved down to the delicate flesh of her breasts. He kissed them tenderly, cupping them in his hands and licking at the sensitive skin until she was moaning in ecstasy, her hips bucking upwards, searching for him.

Sebastian placed a firm hand on her hip and pushed her back down to the mattress. "Easy Corinna. There's no need to rush," he told her gently.

She clutched at his shoulders and he felt her round nails digging into his skin, causing arousal to rush through him at an entirely new pace. He moved upwards and settled perfectly into the vee of her thighs before sliding into her. She moaned at the feel of him filling her and she pressed against him, wishing to have more of him, all of him. Sebastian kissed her feverishly, his fingers trailing down the soft, pale curves of her body. His fingers were surprisingly gentle, almost delicate, as he caressed every possible inch of her. Every time he pushed inside her, his body rubbed against hers in just the right way and she began to lift her hips eagerly, meeting his thrusts with need. She panted heavily, sensation beginning to build treacherously until it exploded in a blinding surge of exquisite pleasure, swiftly followed by wave after wave until he felt him slowly withdrawing. She whined helplessly and locked her legs around his hips.

"Corinna," Sebastian breathed. "I've got to…" His voice broke off as he spilled inside her. He rested his head carefully against her shoulder; his breathing rough before he gently withdrew and moved onto his side with Corinna nestled safely in his arms. He touched her face and stared at her beautiful face for a few moments as her sleepy eyes slowly closed.

"You're mine Corinna, forever," he whispered to her.

* * *

**Several months later**

Sebastian entered the room to find Corinna asleep like she usually was. Her silk nightgown was twisted up around her thighs and hips, exposing those soft legs Sebastian loved so much. He moved over to her and carefully began to untangle the sheets from her limbs without waking her. He picked up the cloth from the bedside table and gently wiped at her sweat-beaded brow that indicated she was still suffering from long nights of nightmares and fitful sleep.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes to blink owlishly at him.

_Maybe she'll come back to me today…_How many times had he told himself that over that past few months? He couldn't even venture a guess.

"Good morning. Nicco drew you a picture yesterday. I hung it over there on the wall so that you may look at it," he told her gently, playing with the curly tendrils fanning out across the silk pillow.

Confusion creased her brow. "Nee-ko?" She asked slowly, sounding out the syllables.

"Our son." Sebastian replied, but she simply stared at him blankly. He turned away slowly, a moment of raw pain flitting through his ruby eyes. _No matter how many times she looks at me with that confused expression, it's always so painful… _He cleared his throat and moved to pick up the tray of food he had placed onto the bed upon entering. "I brought you breakfast," he said as Corinna sat up and he offered her a spoonful of soup. She sniffed the liquid substance cautiously and wrinkled her nose in disgust before backing up against the headboard and shaking her head. Sebastian leaned forward and offered her the spoonful of soup again and she angrily threw a pillow at him. Sebastian easily avoided the pillow that whizzed past him and regarded Corinna silently. "Corinna, you must eat something," he told her firmly.

"Don't want it!" She cried, frantically shaking her head. She reached out for Sebastian's wrist but he swiftly pulled away, causing her to shake violently and scream in pain and frustration. Sebastian quickly pressed his lips against hers, efficiently silencing her and causing her strained muscles to relax. He pulled away slightly and caressed her cheek, the cool touch of his hand calming her crazed nerves. She cocked her head to one side curiously and reached out to tug at his clothes. She whimpered at the offensive fabric in her way and Sebastian swiftly removed his clothing to stretch his hard body over hers. She sucked in a hiss at the contact of his cool skin against her burning flesh and kissed him heatedly, needing him more than anything else.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone, there is an epilogue, so this isn't where it officially ends. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your lovely reviews and until the next chapter **


	30. Epilogue

**Well, here's the last chapter everyone. I hope you all like it. :) And I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

"How is Corinna this morning?" Ciel asked casually, trying not to betray his worry as he glanced over the newspaper in his hand.

The entire room grew tense and all eyes turned to stare at Sebastian, the air thickening as everyone held their breath and anxiously waited for a response.

"She slept very peacefully last night." Sebastian replied as he poured tea. "And she was still deeply asleep when I rose."

There seemed to be a collective sigh around the room at Sebastian's words.

"At least she's finally sleeping well. There's some hope in that." Anne smiled brightly and ran her hands gently over the twins' heads in a comforting manner.

"Is she speaking fully yet?" Ciel asked, a hint of anxiety wavering in his voice.

"She utters words here and there and forms sentences at times, but she still can't hold much of a conversation." Sebastian answered.

"She probably can't get in a word with all the games of 'hide the slipper' you've been playing with her," Anne said playfully.

"I've never heard of that game," Nicco stated, his dark eyes watching Anne.

"It isn't a very fun game, which is why only grown-ups play it," Anne said, tapping his nose with her finger.

"Do you play it?" He asked curiously.

Anne blushed crimson. "Heavens no. Only married people are aloud to play. Now finish your food."

"Papa, I want to see Mama," Nevaeh said, fixing her father with a firm stare. Her red eyes sparkled with fierce determination, much like her mother's.

"You will be able to see her when she gets well." Sebastian assured her. "I promise."

"Will Mama ever be well?" Nicco asked quietly, voicing the fears of everyone in the room.

"Of course she will, your mama is strong." Anne replied soothingly.

"But she's been sick for so long. Can't we just see her for a little while? We promise not to get too close." Nicco pleaded, his dark eyes round with sadness.

Sebastian shook his head sadly, wishing he could grant their wish, but he didn't want to take any chances and have them put in danger. "I'm afraid not."

There was a small, tense silence before Soma stood and grinned. "Corinna will get well," Soma said and raised his teacup. "Let's spend this day to celebrate her and drink to her future recovery."

Anne smiled and raised an imaginary cup. "To Corinna's recovery," She said.

Everyone around the table raised their cups and echoed Soma's hopeful words as Sebastian quietly stepped from the room. He didn't share all of their hopes, despite how much he wished to. He'd done as much research as he could on Corinna's condition and as far as he knew there was absolutely no cure and no history of anyone ever recovering. Sebastian straightened the imaginary wrinkles in his suit irritably; regardless of how hopeless it all seemed he would bring her back.

He silently opened the door to his room, careful as to not to wake her but instead was greeted by two chestnut eyes staring at him intently.

"Good morning, I hadn't realized you were awake. Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked gently, shutting the door behind him and moving to stand beside her.

"No," Corinna replied simply.

"Are you quite sure? You have to eat something," Sebastian said grabbing hold of the silver-backed brush beside his bed. Carefully, he began to pull it through her long hair, brushing out all the tangles that had formed overnight.

"Not hungry," she replied and stared at the closed curtains longingly.

Seeing her expression, Sebastian deftly threw the dark curtains open, causing the bright daylight to flood the room in rush of warmth. Corinna blinked owlishly, her eyes burning from the harsh light, but nonetheless she still pushed herself up from the bed and moved to look out the window. She placed her cheek onto the cool glass as if it could somehow bring her closer to the nature that lay just on the other side of the clear barrier.

"I want outside," she whispered.

"Perhaps I will take you outside later this afternoon and you can help me pick flowers for this room," Sebastian suggested, taking her hand in his own.

Corinna turned her head to look at him and she smiled, nodding happily. Sebastian raised a gloved hand to stroke her cheek gently as a new wave of yellow light washed in through the window, enveloping Corinna in a warm glow. She turned her head again as something to the left of the window caught her eye and the sunlight lit up her dark irises, illuminating them fiercely. If Sebastian hadn't know any better, he could have sworn that her eyes were truly a very deep reddish brown, but before he could decide if they were truly a different color, the bright sunlight melted away and her eyes returned to their original dark coloring.

Silently, Corinna moved over to the small drawings hung on the wall. Lifting one hand, she delicately ran her fingers over the colorful lines depicting a family. "Who's this?"

Sebastian stood where he was, afraid to move as if he might break whatever realization she might be coming to. "That is our family. I am the one on the left and you are next to me. Then those two small ones are our children, Nicco and Nevaeh, and then your brother, Ciel, is next to them."

"And them?" Corinna asked, touching the other figures in the drawing.

Sebastian slowly moved next to her before speaking, "The other servants and your friends, Soma and Agni."

"Servants?" Corinna questioned, she couldn't remember if she had ever seen any other servants besides Sebastian. It was almost as if a huge fog was settled over her brain, hiding all of her precious memories from her. She shook her head, trying to rid the rising headache that was beginning to form after trying too hard to remember those hazy memories.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "Anne your personal maid, Mey-rin the household maid, Finny the gardener, Bard the cook, and Tanaka."

"Family," Corinna repeated softly before looking up at Sebastian.

They simply held each other's gaze for a few moments before her bowed low to her and raised her hand to his lips. "Would you care to dance?" He asked with the barest trace of a smile.

Corinna's brow furrowed in confusion. "But there's... no music..." She stated slowly, seeming as if she was having a little trouble stringing the words together.

"Any Phantomhive butler that can't dance with a beautiful young woman without the assistance of music isn't worth his salt," he replied.

Corinna's dark eyes widened at his words. "Sebas-"

Sebastian cut her off with a chaste kiss as he took her into his arms. "No speaking right now. We have forever for talking. But at this moment, we dance," he said, spinning her around.

Corinna smiled up at him, her dark eyes glittering with unspoken joy as they continued to spin around the small floorspace.

_Maybe tomorrow will be the day she comes back to me._ Sebastian thought, letting another small seed of dangerous hope to blossom inside his heart. He gazed down into her large, dark eyes brimming with happiness and smiled. She wouldn't come back to him today, he knew better than that now. But perhaps tomorrow was the day. And he planned to hold onto that dangerous line of hope until it really did happen, because somewhere inside him, he knew that someday she really would come back to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was so short but I figured it was best to keep it that way. Thank you to everyone for reading. I'm actually kind of sad that it's done. Some of you mentioned that I should continue it and make a sequel, and I've finally started writing one, YAY! It's called Inheritance for those of you that care to know what happens and aren't satisfied with the ending. :) I have also started a cross-over between Kuroshitsuji and Vampire Knight at the special request of Princesa de la Luna, it's called See No Evil. Anyways, thank you all for being wonderful readers and reviewers and I hope you give as much love to the sequel. Love ya! 3  
**


End file.
